Vengeance, thy name is Aang
by Young Napoleon22
Summary: After visiting his old home Aang becomes conflicted. As the Avatar it's his job to save the world, as a monk it's his way to seek a peaceful resolution, but as a 12 yr. old boy who's just had everything taken from him it's his duty as the last airbender to avenge their deaths. Aang's going to need a sturdy rock to help keep his restless soul grounded, or risk self-destruction.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello new readers. I'm leaving this here to let any newcomers know that this story is currently being edited. I read back through it a few days ago and was appalled at the number of mistakes I made; some grammatical, the others inconstancy. So, as you read past chapter 1 please be aware that those mistakes will be fixed. I don't really have a beta for any of my stories so they normally get posted as is when the chapters are done. Please forgive any errors you find before the revision is finished, and hopefully you enjoy my take on Aang's story.**_

 _ **Vengeance, thy name is Aang**_

 ** _ **Ch.1- The Last Airbender**_**

 ** _ **xXx**_**

 _"_ _ _Bending; the ability to manipulate the forces of nature by synchronizing one's chi with a chosen element. However, an individual's chi may only harmonize with a single element. These elements are: Earth, Fire, Water, and Air. The element a person can bend is dependent upon their ability to connect with that force; the element they understand.__

 _ _A firebender connects with the raging heat of their element; the fury and power that fire represents. A waterbender, fire's natural opposite, connects with the calming steadiness of their element; the flexibility and grace water represents. An earthbender connects with the overbearing stubbornness of their element; the unflinching fortitude and strength of will that earth represents. And an airbender, earth's natural opposite, connects with the sensation of freedom that accompanies their element; the feeling of being unencumbered and without worry that air represents.__

 _ _Each element is powerful in its own way, and have been used for centuries to aid mankind in building their world, but eventually there were some who forgot that it was the spirits and their chosen ones that gave the world bending. There were those who believed that__ _ ** _they_**_ _ _were the ultimate power, supreme over their own countrymen because of the element they wielded. It was because of this that the Four Great Nations were formed, and each bending element claimed a continent for their own.__

 _ _But, with this division, came unity. The spirits of the world saw this gross miss-use of their gifts and made a move to correct the errors of mankind; they created the Avatar. A being who connected with not just one, but all of the elements and could bend them to their will. The Avatar was the beacon of hope that the world needed, the one who brought the world into a sense of peace through the knowledge given to them by the spirit world. The people of the world lived in a fragile harmony...and then the Avatar died.__

 _ _News of their saviors death sent the people into a frenzy; each country blamed the other for the deed. None believed that a being so powerful could just die, so instead, whispers of assassination began to circulate. The spirits saw this and were ashamed; the people had not learned anything it seemed. And so they re-incarnated the Avatar, the super-powered being taking on a new form, but remaining the same. The people rejoiced, and the spirits knew that the Avatar would need to be recycled again once the current one died, each time as a member of one of the four continents; lest the world fall to chaos again.__

 _ _And so it was for centuries; the Avatar was born, performed his duties around the world, and then when their time came they were re-incarnated. And the world went on in an calm state of peace...but then Fire Lord Sozin took the throne.__

 _ _Sozin was a man that believed firebender's were the supreme race, and that all other forms of bending were second-rate. He believed that it was the Fire Nation's duty to unite the entire world under their banner and show the 'unrefined heathens' the light...by force if necessary. Unfortunately for Sozin, his friend Roku, who happened to be the current Avatar, did not agree with his ideals. This caused their friendship, which had stood for many years, to fall apart; Avatar Roku took it upon himself as the peace keeper of the world to stop Sozin.__

 _ _But he failed.__

 _ _In the end Roku was unable to strike down his oldest, and closest friend. Sozin did not share such compassion. The Fire Lord would later leave his former friend to die while his home was engulfed in a volcanic explosion. With Roku's death, Sozin knew that a new Avatar would be born and that the child would grow up and try to stop his plans. So, with the knowledge that the next Avatar would be an airbender, Sozin planned to invade the Air Temples with the help of a commit that would appear 12 years after the day Roku died.__

 _ _With the aid of the commit, Sozin and his Fire Nation army laid siege to each of the air nomad's temples. The Fire Nation was ruthless in its assault, killing ever last airbender down to the women and children; not even baby's were safe from their wrath. Huge, black plumes of smoke lifted into the air as the temples were desecrated, the air filled with the stench of burning flesh and cries of the dying. Thousands of people died...but the Avatar was not among them.__

 _ _Sozin had failed.__

 _ _The Fire Lord spent the remainder of his life searching for the Avatar. An unshakable fear clung to the man during his final years, his fear that any day the Avatar could appear drove the aging man to push his plan forward at a drastic speed; he invaded the remaining continents. However, without the power of the commit, and the other kingdoms having knowledge of the attacks, Sozin's forces were held back. His dream of a world ruled by the Fire Nation would not come to pass during his life time, and he would fail in destroying the Avatar. And yet, even after Sozin's death, the Avatar never rose to defend the world from the Fire Nation.__

 _ _For 100 years the Avatar vanished, and during that time the water tribes of the North and South poles were beaten back. The South Pole lost all of it's benders in a last ditch attempt to repel the Fire Nation, while the North Pole walled themselves in and have remained cut-off from much of the outside world. The Earth Kingdom has remained, just like its element, steadfast and strong; managing to stave off the invading Fire Nation and allow its citizens to live in relative peace. But all who lived through these times, and those that came after, began to lose hope.__

 _ _Where was the Avatar...where was the last airbender?"__

 ** _ **xXx**_**

"How much longer are we gonna be out here, I wanna go back and practice my waterbending," a female voice echoed over the empty ocean. Among the numerous glaciers and fragments that floated in the sea, like ice in a drink, a single canoe sat alone.

It was occupied by two teenagers.

One was a male, the one being questioned. He wore a blue parka trimmed with white fur. His head was shaved along the sides, leaving the remainder in a form of mohawk that lead to a ponytail. He was dark-skinned and had piercing, blue eyes. In his gloved hand he held a spear as he attempted to skewer a fish. Not even bothering to turn around, the male said, "Oh c'mon Katara, you can play with your magic water any time. I, on the other hand, am trying to do something productive; catch us lunch."

"For the hundredth time, it's not magic Sokka, it's waterbending," replied the girl, now known as Katara. She too wore a bulky, blue parka. And she, like Sokka, was dark-skinned and had blue eyes. Her long, brown hair was pulled back into a bun with two loops framing her face. A face that was currently set in an annoyed glare.

"Bending, magic, same thing. Your moving water around without using a medium, and that's just not natural." Sokka explained. Then, turning his entire focus back to hunting, he attempted to spear a fish that happened to be swimming by. He missed.

"Gaahh, see what you did? Because you were distracting me I didn't have enough time to get ready, and the fish got away," the young man griped.

However, with his back turned to Katara, Sokka didn't see her eyes narrowing. He also didn't see as she motioned her arms, causing some of the water to lift into the air and float over above his head. But he did feel the cold sea water rain down and soak him.

Shaking his head, trying to dry himself off, Sokka gave up. "Alright, that's it, I'm taking you home. You can play in the water all day for all I care, but when I come back with a butt load of fish, I don't wanna hear anything about how hungry you are." The water tribesman said as he forcefully began to row the canoe.

Unfortunately Sokka didn't watch where he was going, and soon he was caught up in an isolated fast-break. The young teen did what he could to keep the canoe from crashing into the ice, but when he noticed his passenger not helping with his peripheral vision he yelled, "Any time you wanna give me a hand Katara that'd be great!"

Katara, hearing her brothers words, pulled herself together and grabbed the second oar. Now brother and sister battled together against the elements as their canoe sped across the sea. This went on for what seemed like hours, but was really only a few minutes, before the fast-break ended; being stopped by an abnormally large glacier.

Both water tribe members saw this, but try as they might the two teenagers could do nothing to move the canoe out of the way. The end result was their ride crashing headlong into the ice and sending them flying forward.

"Aaaaaah!" Katara screamed before she collided with the ground, her body rolling until it stopped next to the circular center of the iceberg. Sokka, on the other hand, simply crashed into the ground; his mouth filling with frozen slush.

Quickly picking himself up from the ground Sokka spat out the chunks of ice, and pointing an accusatory finger at Katara said, "See what you did? If you hadn't nagged me about your stupid magic water we wouldn't be in this mess, and now-"

"My fault!?" Katara cut him off, "I told you I didn't wanna go hunting in the first place, but nooo, you didn't want to go alone. Ha, Some warrior you are. Can't even catch fish by yourself."

"At least I'm trying to do something useful Katara; all that playing around isn't going to fill our stomachs, or prepare us for if the Fire Nation decides to attack again. Why don't you just grow up." Sokka spat, his words a mix of a shallow attempt to balm his wounded pride, and his true feelings.

But Katara, being just as angry, only heard insults. Trembling with anger she yelled, "Well I'm sorry that my only way to feel close to mom seems so childish to you Sokka, but it's all I have. And for the last time, it's not __playing__ , it's **_waterbending_** **!** " With the end of her retort the teenage girl threw her arms back in a huff...and a pair of cracks raced along the ice, shooting up along the circular mass in the center.

The siblings turned and looked at the hunk of ice, fearful of what could happen should it break apart. When nothing seemed to happen they both let out huge sighs of relief. And then their ears were assaulted by a high-pitched whistle. Katara was knocked off her feet by a blast of steam that shot out from the cracks in the glacier, the young girl falling face-first into the cold ground.

Sokka meanwhile was still on his feet. The young warrior's wide eyes stared as the iceberg began to glow; a luminescent, blue light tinted the sphere, and then that same light became a pillar in the sky. To the Water Tribe boy, time seemed to stop.

Just as soon as it started the light show was over, and time began to move again. Katara pulled herself from the snowy ground surrounding the, now hollow, ice sphere and she too turned her attention towards it. A chill raced down her spine at what her eyes landed on.

A figure, shrouded in shadows, stood atop the edge of the glacier. From their build both Katara and her brother could tell it was a male, but what really scared them, was the fact that the figure's eyes were glowing. An ethereal blue, not unlike the color of the lights from before, seemed to fill the entirety of both sockets.

Katara and Sokka held their breath as the figure's arms twitched, as if he was about to raise them up and unleash some monstrous power, his body jolted...and then collapsed onto the ground. The figure's body then began a quick descent towards the pair at the bottom. Katara rushed to meet him there.

Once she made it there Katara knelt down and inspected the stranger. __'H-He's just a kid,'__ she thought as her surprised blue eyes swept over the youthful form before her.

He was definitely younger than her, if his short stature were any indication, and he had a boyish face to match. The kid was bald, but had a sky-blue arrow tattoo that she noticed went from his forehead towards the back of his neck; where it disappeared underneath his high-collard shirt. As she lifted him up out of the snow Katara was again surprised; this time by how _light_ he was. The boy was wiry, and she noticed that his clothes were more than big enough for his svelte frame.

Speaking of clothes, Katara had never seen anyone that wore such an odd outfit...though being from the South Pole didn't give you many options in the way of clothes. But still, the boy's clothes were a mix of orange and yellow, colors largely uncommon around the world; even in the Fire Nation. But before the female waterbender could wonder about it any further, she heard a groan.

The kid was waking up.

"Psst, hey, Katara I really don't think it's a good idea to get too close to that guy; he could be dangerous." Sokka stage-whispered from behind.

Katara looked back and, moving so her brother could see the boy, said, "Does this kid look like he could hurt a fly Sokka?"

The elder sibling never got to answer, because just as he opened his mouth, a new voice groaned out, "W-Where am I?"

Immediately Katara's eyes turned back towards the boy in her arms. He was blinking his eyes, apparently trying to get used to the light. Katara noticed that the kid had gray eyes. They were squinted, and she leaned forward to help block the sun, then she answered, "You're at the South Pole."

It was faint, but the teenage girl saw a flicker of something pass through the young stranger's eyes. Then he spoke again, "Then I-I need to ask you something...please, come closer."

Katara did as he asked, inching forward so the kid didn't have to strain his voice. The whole time ignoring Sokka's overprotective, "Katara no!"

There were a number of questions the young waterbender was prepared for: "Where are my parents", "Who are you", "How far is it to-", "Can you help me". All these and more Katara was ready to answer, but as she finally got close enough, the strange young boy asked her something she didn't eve consider.

"Will you go penguin sledding with me?"

Katara choked on the breath she was holding, bringing one of her gloved hands up to cover her mouth. After her fit was over the young girl eyed the arrow-headed boy warily and said, "Um...sure?"

Then, the kid seemed to propel himself back onto his feet, his hand reaching up to scratch his bald head. As Katara rose to her own feet, she was stopped from asking any questions as the boy beat her to it. "So, how'd I get here?"

"Don't you think _we_ should be asking _you_ that?" Sokka questioned as he walked up, using his spear to poke at the younger male. "How did you get in that ice, and why aren't you frozen?"

The boy pushed the spear tip away, and answered, "I dunno-".

Anything else he may have said was cut-off by a loud, animalistic groan. The young stranger's eyes widened with glee as he swiftly made his way back up the way he fell. Katara and her brother chose to go around, and when they reached an opening they walked towards the center of the hollowed sphere. What they saw proved that their day was going to be full of surprises.

A large beast stood on six legs. It was huge, and hairy, with its entire body being covered in white fur. Though Katara noticed that a streak of brown ran across the animal's back, in the same arrow shape as the one atop the strange boy's head. __'Strange, those arrows must mean something if both the kid__ _ ** _ **and**_**_ _ _his pet have them.'__

"What the heck is that thing?" Sokka questioned in disbelief. He'd never seen anything like it.

"This is Appa; my flying bison," was the younger boy's response. He mentioned that his companion could fly, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

But Sokka wasn't convinced, and in a sarcastic tone he said, "Riiight, and this is Katara, my flying sister."

If the kid heard the sarcasm in the Water Tribe boy's voice he didn't show it, instead, he simply asked, "So...do you guys live around here?"

As Katara opened her mouth to reply, she was once again stopped by her brother. The older boy flung his unarmed hand out in front of her, while pointing his spear at the stranger, and said, "Don't answer that. You didn't see the light in the sky, he was probably signaling the Fire Navy that patrols near here."

Katara looked over at the kid. He looked confused. The waterbender could tell that, even though she didn't see the light, there was no way it was a Fire Nation signal. Besides, this kid looked way too innocent to be mixed up with those monsters. So, pushing her older brother aside, Katara made her way over to the kid and said, "Ignore him; he's just my paranoid older brother Sokka. My name's Katara, what's yours?"

"Oh, I'm A..Aa..Achoooo." Both teens watched in amazement as the kid sneezed...and flew what looked to be at least fifteen feet into the air!

After a few seconds the kid came free falling back to earth, using the slope up the sphere as a slide, and then arcing up and landing on his feet. Sokka, the ever easily amazed, pointed towards the sky and muttered, "You just sneezed, and flew ten feet in the air."

The kid's face scrunched in confusion as he replied, "Really? It felt higher than that."

And then it all made sense. Katara's eyes widened in realization as the pieces began to fit together. The boy's strange clothes, the arrow on his head, the fact that he said his strange pet could fly and why he wasn't shocked at being able to fly higher than ten feet with a sneeze. This kid-

"You're an airbender." she said in amazement. Airbender's were supposed to be extinct!

 ** _ **xXx**_**

 ** _ **A/N: Now it's time for an Avatar story. Unfortunately, with humor not being my strong point, I have to warn you that this probably won't be very funny. I can try, but that's the best I can promise, although the majority of this story is meant to be serious. Hence the name.**_**

 ** _ **The first chapters will have Aang in a confused state, as I feel he should have been, but after his visit to the Southern Air Temple the story will take a turn away from canon. This story's Aang will take his duty as the Avatar seriously, and become significantly more powerful than the Aang from the show. He will also begin to hold a grudge against the Fire Nation; he'll fight it at first, but after learning a truth he will go after Ozai and Azula with everything he's got**_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Vengeance, thy name is Aang.**_

 _ **Ch.2- The Avatar returns**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _Torrents of rain hammered down on Aang as he and Appa flew through a violent storm. The dark clouds around them flashed with every strike of lighting that bolted from their insides. Thunder clapped loudly in Aang's ears, threatening to puncture his eardrums, as razor-sharp winds sliced through the air._

 _Aang's hands were fisted tightly around Appa's reigns, the only thing keeping the young Avatar from being sent flying._

 _Avatar; Aang never felt anger towards anything like he felt towards that title. His title. The reason the monks were separating him from his mentor...his friend. He was still just a kid, how could they do that to him!? What if he didn't want to be the Avatar!?_

 _So, instead of letting them ship him off, Aang left. Not even bothering to leave a note behind, knowing that there was nothing to say. Aang decided he'd go stay with Bumi, his best friend from the Earth Kingdom, at least for a little while. The young monk knew he wouldn't be able to stay in one spot for too long, lest the elders find him and force him to the Eastern Air Temple. Force him away from Gyatso._

 _All other thoughts were put on hold when Aang heard his sky bison groan in pain. It seems, in his absent state of mind, the young Avatar had misguided the large mammal and flew too close to a lightning strike._

 _Before Aang could think of what to do he noticed that his furry friend was losing altitude; Appa was just in too much pain to keep himself airborne. Aang attempted to use his own airbending to keep them afloat, but the winds around him were too vicious, they would not heed his commands...they were going to crash._

 _Aang managed to squint and look down at where they were going to land, but his gray eyes could make out nothing, and the next thing the young boy knew was a shockingly cold sensation that ripped through his body. It seemed to phase though his skin, and reach his very bones, where it proceeded to freeze over them and then shatter; breaking apart his entire body._

 _The young boy screamed._

 _ **xXx**_

"Aaah!" Aang hollered as he jolted awake. Taking in heavy breaths, the young monk immediately noticed how cold he felt...that's when he realized he wasn't wearing his shirt. Scratching his bald head Aang tried to remember how he'd gotten to...wherever he was.

"Hey, you're awake, that's great." a soft voice flowed into the tent. Aang turned his head, and when he saw the dark-skinned girl peering through the flap at him, the previous day came rushing back to him. After meeting Katara and her brother Aang had given them a lift home on Appa, however the large bison was too tired to fly, and their journey took them well into the night. Apparently Aang had fallen asleep, and someone carried him to bed.

"Sokka said he heard you scream, so I figured I'd come in and see you. Ya know, in case you forgot about yesterday." Katara continued, seemingly reading his mind.

Aang's mouth formed into an 'o' as he nodded in understanding. Then, when the tent fell silent again, the young monk decided it would be a good idea to put the rest of his clothes back on; he blushed a little at the realization that an older girl was seeing him shirtless.

Katara seemed not to have noticed his rosy cheeks, because as soon as his top was on she grabbed his arm and began to lead him outside. "C'mon, I wanna introduce you to everyone." she said with excitement.

As they exited the tent Aang noticed Sokka sitting right outside, sharpening what looked to be a boomerang. Then, after taking only a few steps, Katara came to a halt. Aang stopped as well and took in the group before him.

Most of them were women, ranging from small girls to older women, some being elderly. Sokka appeared to be the only able-bodied male, because the handful of other boys could only be about six or seven at best. This confused the airbender; where were all the men?

Once again Katara's voice brought Aang out of his thoughts, "Aang, I'd like to introduce you to the entire village. Entire village, this is Aang, he's an airbender."

The first thing the bald kid noticed was that every person was staring at him in either curiosity or disbelief. This confused him, "Um...why is everyone staring at me?"

"It's probably because nobody has seen an airbender in a hundred years; we thought they were extinct." came a voice to the side. Aang turned his eyes, and was greeted with the sight of a very old woman standing away from the pack. Her eyes were trained intently on the young Avatar.

 _'Extinct?'_ Aang thought to himself. He knew what the word meant, his teachers having given him a very advanced lesson plan due to his status as the Avatar, but why would people think the airbenders were all gone?

However, before he could voice his befuddlement Sokka came up beside him and snatched his staff out of Aang's hand. Flipping the wooden stick on both ends he asked, "What kind of weapon is this, there's no sharp tips to stab with, how can you fight with it?"

Aang just chuckled lightly, nobody really understood how the monks lived and it amused him when he met outsiders. Using his airbending the young monk pulled the staff back into his possession and replied, "It's not for stabbing, it's for airbending. Using the currents around me I can use it to fly." To help demonstrate Aang fully extended what was now revealed to be a glider.

"That's funny," Sokka mumbled, "because last time I checked...Humans. Can't. Fly!"

Aang just put on a cocky smirk and replied, "Oh yeah? Well watch _this_."

What followed was a clear demonstration of an airbender's ability to fly using their glider. Aang showed off for the crowd below, who were in awe of seeing something they believed was impossible. He maneuvered himself into aerial spins and twists, nose-diving only to pull up at the last second, and a few other tricks. The little monk smiled wide at hearing the adoring audience down below, but with his eyes closed he didn't notice the large fortress made of snow until it was too late. The next thing he knew, Aang had a mouthful of snow.

After pulling himself from Sokka's "watchtower", Aang went off on his own while Katara was pulled away by the old woman, her grandmother, to finish her chores.

While he walked through the snow-covered village Aang thought about all the things he'd heard since waking in Katara's arms. While it was true the air nomads didn't venture far from their temples, everyone knew they existed...or at least, Aang _thought_ everyone knew. Then again, no airbender had ever visited either of the poles before, so maybe that's why these people thought they were extinct?

Then their was the thing that Sokka had accused him of the day before, about signaling the Fire Navy. What would be wrong with that? The Fire Nation was a great place, and the people were all so nice, especially his friend Kuzon. So what was the problem?

Suddenly the area around Aang was covered in darkness. The bald kid jolted from his thoughts and swiveled his head around to find the reason. What he found was a giant naval ship, broken down about fifty yards from where he stood. But not just any naval ship, no, this one bore the flag of the Fire Nation.

The vessel was huge, and made of metal. Aang noticed that the side had been punctured by sharp spears of ice, leaving gaping holes along the otherwise perfect body and insuring that the mobile weapon would never set sail again.

"This ship has been here since I was a little girl; it was one of the first to arrive during the beginning of the war. I'll never forget that day, the smoke stacks blocked out the sun, but thankfully there weren't but a handful. And since they were prototypes they weren't very well equipped, forcing the soldiers to come on land; where our waterbender's easily defeated them. We sent them running, but the commander of _this_ ship wouldn't turn away, so our warriors were forced into a fight to the death; it was the first time I'd ever seen blood."

Aang's head turned slowly, and his gray eyes met those of Katara's grandmother. The old woman stood there, looking so small in her large parka, and her face showed the turmoil she'd lived through. Seeing the immense pain in the elderly woman's eyes Aang asked, "I don't understand...what war? Sokka said something about me being a spy for the Fire Navy, but that doesn't make sense, I have friends in the Fire Nation. T-They wouldn't do this."

Gran-Gran turned her eyes towards the broken down ship, then back to Aang. She seemed to study him, her gaze traveling up and down his small frame, taking in every detail. Finally, after she seemed to find what she was looking for, Gran-Gran asked, "Aang...how long were you in that iceberg?"

The young boy's face scrunched in thought, one eyebrow lifting while the other drew inward, "Um, I dunno, a couple of days I guess; maybe a week."

His answer was received with a tired sigh. Gran-Gran's body sagged with an emotion Aang couldn't place, and her eyes were shadowed with sadness and...was that regret? What would she feel that for?

"I was afraid of this. Aang, the reason you don't know about the war, or that the other airbender's are all gone, is because you were locked away in that iceberg for a hundred years. That was how long the war has been going on, and it started with the extermination of the airbender's."

Aang felt as his eyes seemed to try and pop out of his skull, they widened to such a degree. While his mouth dropped open he seemed to lose control of his legs, and soon his knees were sinking into the snow. The young monk's gray eyes fell from staring at the old woman, and instead gazed into the slush on the ground.

 _'I-It can't be...a hundred years? How could that be possible, it only feels like I've been out for a few days! But...why would she lie to me, she wouldn't have anything to gain by it, so that only leaves one possibility. She's telling the truth.'_

And yet... "But why did the Fire Nation wanna kill off all the airbender's?" Even to his own ears Aang's voice seemed unrecognizable. It was broken, like fragile glass, and it even hurt to speak past the lump in his throat.

"Because they were looking for the Avatar." was Gran-Gran's response.

 _ **xXx**_

While Aang received a horrifying history lesson, another Fire Nation ship was currently docking just outside the village. This one was newer, polished, and significantly smaller. And yet it was no less terrifying to the people of the Southern water tribe.

With a terrifying groan, the hull of the ship opened up and a walkway was extended down to the snow-covered ground. Then, the women and children watched with fear in their eyes as Fire Nation soldiers marched out and down the ramp two at a time. Only ten men came down, but in a group of civilians, ten might as well be an army of thousands.

However, it was the young man that followed alone that caused many of the women's hearts to skip a beat. They had all heard of Prince Zuko; son of Ozai, but none had ever laid eyes on the young warrior...and now they wished it had stayed that way.

Prince Zuko was every bit the part of the Fire Nation warrior. He was garbed in the standard military outfit; gray, hefty material that made up a long-sleeved shirt and baggy pants. And over-top of this was plates of black and red armor that covered the upper part of his chest and shoulders, and gauntlets for his forearms. On his feet he wore the soldier's boots. His head was covered by a helmet that had what resembled the spearhead of a trident; different from the helmets of the other men, distinguishing his rank. However, this helmet did nothing to hide the ugly scar that marred his otherwise handsome face...or at least it would be, if it wasn't set in a terrifying scowl.

The ten men formed up into two lines of five; creating an impromptu procession for their Prince. Zuko stalked forward, his chest out and head high. His blazing, amber eyes peered down at the frightened water tribe members with a look of contempt and anger.

Among the older, more knowledgeable, members of the tribe a singular thought raced through their minds. What had they done to draw the wrath of the Fire Nation? They made sure to hand in their weekly tax in the form of barrels of clean water and packed fish on time, every time, so what could be the problem?

Zuko walked down the line of women and children, his eyes narrowing in suspicion, until finally he stopped. When he went to speak, the tribe members were greeted by a deep, strong voice. "Where are you hiding him?"

All eyes looked around in confusion. Hiding who? The only male left in the tribe was Sokka...but surely the Prince couldn't mean him. But this made them all realize something; Sokka was missing!

"Raaah!" a mound of snow by Zuko's feet erupted as Sokka jumped out; he was dressed in traditional tribal armor and his face was painted as if for war. In his hand was the boomerang he'd been sharpening earlier that morning. Sokka went to slash the Prince, but the armored warrior had quick reflexes and managed to avoid the attack.

With the element of surprise gone Sokka attempted to use the fact that his opponent was off balance to his advantage, he went for a blunt-force attack to the stomach, but Zuko nimbly turned on his heel and twisted out of the way. Once he was facing Sokka's back, Zuko spartan-kicked the painted warrior and sent him sprawling into the snow.

Seeing that the other teen was down Zuko turned his attention back to the other villagers; only this time the anger in his eyes was like a raging inferno. Seeing one of the more elderly women, he reached out ad grabbed her, then he yelled, "I know you're hiding him, he'd be about this old and would have mastery over all four elements!"

With that said Zuko tossed the elderly woman to the ground in front of him, he watched as Katara stepped forward to help her to her feet. She looked up at him and asked, "What's the matter with you; she's an elder, have some respect. Besides, the only person who can even use all four elements is the Avatar, and he disappeared over a hundred years ago, what makes you think he'd be here?"

"I saw the beam of light from my ship, I know the Avatar has returned, and with the only place within a thousand miles being your village there's nowhere else he _would_ be." Zuko snarled.

Katara stared into the eyes of the Fire Nation Prince, her own hardened in anger at the teenage royals mistreatment of an elder...until they widened a fraction in remembrance. Sokka said that there was a huge beam of light that preceded Aang's appearance, the kid was also the last airbender, and the only way to have been encased in the iceberg was through powerful water bending. Aang was the Avatar!

Unfortunately, Zuko noticed the realization flash across her face and knew that the girl had the answers he sought. However before he could make a move to grab her, he was forced to duck under a boomerang that he saw out of the corner of his eye. Looking over to where it came from, the young Prince sneered at seeing Sokka back on his feet; this time with a spear in his other hand.

Sokka pointed the spear at his enemy and growled, "Stay away from my sister."

Zuko was about to reply, but then the boomerang came back around and struck him in the back of his head. The young warrior stumbled forward, dazed but otherwise unharmed, his helmet taking the blow. However, this gave his opponent an opening, and Sokka was more than happy to take it.

Sokka gave a loud war cry as he rushed forward with his spear, but he was forced to stop and jump back, because one of the soldiers from Zuko's procession had broke formation to defend his Prince...Sokka watched as he was rewarded with a fire blast to the chest, effectively knocking him off his feet.

"Stay out of this, I don't need any help to defeat this backwater idiot!" Zuko raged before turning his attention back to Sokka, but now his scowl was replaced by a malicious smirk. "Now, where were we?"

 _ **xXx**_

As Sokka prepared to face off against the Prince of the Fire Nation, Aang was avoiding Gran-Gran's stare. He'd just learned that all of his people were, according to her, extinct; and all because the Fire Nation was looking for _him_.

"Do you know what happened to the Avatar Aang? It's said that he was an airbender at the time; perhaps you and he lived in the same temple?" Aang could tell from the tone of her voice that it wasn't really a question. Gran-Gran knew he was the Avatar, she just wanted him to admit it.

The young boy simply let his head drop, so that the elderly woman couldn't see the pain in his eyes as he mumbled, "I'm the Avatar; they were looking for me. They didn't find me because..."

"Because you got scared, and you ran away."

Aang's head snapped up, and his eyes were alight with alarm, but he never got to speak because Gran-Gran cut him off, "It's common knowledge that the Avatar isn't informed of their duties until their sixteenth year, and with you looking to be even younger than my grand-daughter, it's no surprise that you felt frightened. There's no shame in what you did Aang, you're only a kid."

While this partially made the young monk feel better, those feelings of relief were quickly squashed when he recalled the _real_ reason he'd run away. Now he felt a lump in his throat, and a heavy presence in his chest. However, their discussion was cut short when a young girl came running towards them in a hurry.

"Gran-Gran...Aang...there's danger at the village!" she bellowed between deep breaths.

"What kind of danger Kimori?" Gran-Gran asked, her voice tinged with worry.

Kimori's reply was only two words, but they were words that shook all three to their core, "Fire Nation."

 _ **xXx**_

Sokka took in a deep breath, but quickly regretted it when the icy air stung his windpipe and a sharp pain made itself known along the right side of his torso. It was more than likely he had some bruised ribs. Along with that, there was a bruise forming on the side of his face, and blood dripped from his nose. His muscles ached, not used to be used in an actual fight, and he could feel his legs shaking with exhaustion.

Looking across at his opponent, Sokka mentally cursed.

Where as Sokka was beaten and bruised, Zuko looked as if he hadn't even been in a fight. His armor was still clean, his helmet perfectly in place, and the teenage Prince hadn't even broken a sweat. Instead, he wore a smug look and had his arms folded across his plated chest. His eyes danced with amusement. He hadn't even had to use his firebending.

 _'He's just toying with me.'_ Sokka thought to himself. _'Each of his moves has been precise and timed, flowing together perfectly, not a move out of place. I hadn't expected this; I thought they just used their bending to fight, I never imagined the Fire Nation would train in actual combat. If I don't find a way past his guard soon I'm not gonna last much longer.'_

Knowing that this was his last chance, Sokka summoned the remainder of his energy, and set out to try and pull out a victory. Rushing forward with his spear and his boomerang the painted warrior held back his usual war cry; careful to conserve what little oxygen he had left. When he got within range, Sokka raised his spear as if to thrust it forward, but at the last second he drove it into the ground and used it to lift himself into the air. From there, he went in with a double-kick that hit home against Zuko's chest.

However, the chest-plate absorbed more of the blow than Sokka anticipated, and this allowed Zuko to be ready when the water tribe boy attempted to slice him up the middle with his boomerang. The scarred teen used one hand to take hold of the wrist that held the weapon, and used the second one to catch the left-hook that was thrown wildly at his face.

The smirk that had been on Zuko's face vanished, and was replaced by an annoyed scowl. "I'm done playing games." He seethed, before headbutting Sokka, and then kneeing him in the stomach.

Sokka fell to his knees at Zuko's feet, his hands moving towards his bloody face and aching stomach. The teen dry heaved a few times, and Zuko stepped back, which turned out to be a good idea when almost immediately after Sokka threw up.

"Sokka!" Katara could no longer stand by and watch, she rushed over, and attempted to aid her older brother in any way she could. Unfortunately she never made it, because Zuko stepped around the heaving water tribe youth and intercepted her.

Katara now knew just how much hotter a firebender's body was than hers, as the Prince roughly took hold of her wrists with his hands. Her anger masking her fear, Katara looked up at her captor and yelled, "Let go of me, I have to help him! Who knows what kind of damage you did, you...you **monster**!"

"Had you just told me what I wanted to know then the fool wouldn't have gotten hurt, so if anyone is to blame, it's you. Now tell me where the Avatar is!" Zuko replied.

"I'm right here!" a boyish voice rang out.

Katara looked behind Zuko, and the young Prince followed her lead, his amber eyes landing on...a child?

"Aang." Katara whispered. Zuko's memory burned the name, as well as the image, into place along side the title of 'Avatar'. He immediately let go of the female waterbender and turned to face the boy.

Aang pushed off the ground and leaped over so that he was standing about ten feet from the older male. The bald kid looked around, and took in the sights before him. Sokka had finished heaving, but he still knelt in the snow, a pool of vomit inches in front of him. Katara was fine, as she quickly made her way over to check on her brother now that she'd been released. But the villagers were what hit Aang the most.

The women and children were huddled together, some of the kids were even crying, and those that weren't looked to be on the verge of joining those that were. All of the women had fear in their eyes, each afraid of what the Fire Nation would do to them...all because Aang had been staying there.

With a determined look in his eye Aang turned from the villagers to his opponent and said, "If I go with you, will you leave this village in peace?"

Zuko had to suppress a look of shock. Did the Avatar really just offer to surrender himself? To save a bunch of women and children!?

 _'Although, he's just a kid, so he probably doesn't understand the gravity of his situation. Good, then I can use that to my advantage._ ' the scarred teen thought to himself. So, with his plan set, Zuko nodded in agreement to the monk's terms and motioned for his men to grab to Avatar.

As they made their way towards his ship Zuko heard the girl yell out to Aang. She begged the young boy not to hand himself over, but the Avatar just replied that 'it would be okay'. Right before the ramp closed and their eye contact cut off.

But Zuko didn't care, he was finally going home.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **A/N: And there's chapter two. You'll notice that I made the fight between Sokka and Zuko a little more lively, I hope you guys liked it. I also had Gran-Gran take Katara's place in the scene with the ship because, in the show, I understand that's meant to be one of their 'moments' but since Toph is going to be Aang's love interest I felt that the ship scene could be used in a different way.**_

 _ **I feel like, even if Aang didn't set off the flair Zuko would have gone to the village, because there's really only that place for Aang to go immediately after being released from the iceberg. And I'm sure he would go there instead of checking the sight of the 'strange light' himself; he'd probably send grunts to search the area.**_

 _ **I'll probably be mentioning this a lot, but, this story is a serious story. Like all my works. So there will be angst, and anger, and harsh emotions and scenes because I try to give things a realistic interpretation. However, I hope that my spin on things will keep you interested and allow you to enjoy my story.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Vengeance, thy name is Aang**_

 _ **Ch.3- A power unseen for 100 years**_

 _ **xXx**_

Katara watched as the ship that carried Aang, the Avatar, sailed further and further away. Until finally, it vanished beyond the horizon.

Once it was out of sight, the female waterbender turned on her heels and began rushing towards her family's tent. After pushing the flaps aside Katara dropped to the ground and began gathering up her water skins; while she'd be surrounded by water, Katara had no misguided beliefs that she could use her bending so effectively yet. However, she hoped that the little bit she _did_ know would be enough.

She needed to save Aang if there was going to be any hope in defeating the Fire Nation.

The frantic girl got up, and as she exited the tent Katara bumped into someone; Sokka. Her older brother was using his spear as a crutch, and his free hand was holding his side, but his eyes were fierce.

"You're going after Aang right?"

Katara's eyes narrowed, "Of course I am, he's the Avatar, we need him. I know you don't believe in a lot of the 'magic mumbo jumbo' but you do understand war Sokka; and at this stage in the game, Aang's the only weapon the world's got left. So either get on board, or get out of my way."

Then Sokka did something Katara hadn't expected. He smiled. It was small because he was still in pain, but it was full of pride. The wounded warrior then replied, "That's good, because I don't think I could take them all in my condition."

"Take on all of who in your condition Sokka?"

Brother and sister turned their heads and were greeted with the sight of their grandmother walking up to them, Kimori by her side.

Katara was quick to speak up, "Gran-Gran I'm sorry but I can't just sit here while the Fire Nation makes of with Aang; he's-"

"He's the Avatar, yes I know. And I also know that you two found him for a reason. That boy is the world's best hope for defeating the Fire Lord, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I made you both stay." Gran-Gran replied.

Katara and Sokka each gave their grandmother grateful looks before they both gave her a hug. The elderly woman then sent Kimori inside the tent and fetch a large traveling pack that she'd made after meeting Aang, and bring it outside.

Gran-Gran laughed a little at her grand-children's confused faces, "I had Kimori help me pack this after you introduced me to Aang. After learning he was an airbender I knew right away that he was the Avatar, and I also knew that you two would be going with him on his journey; Katara to learn waterbending, and Sokka to protect your little sister."

After another round of hugs and goodbye's the two young water tribe siblings began their trek towards the docks, where the canoes sat waiting. However, as they reached them, a loud groan echoed to the right of them. It was Appa.

Brother and Sister looked at each other. While Katara broke out into an excited grin, Sokka groaned in discomfort.

 _ **xXx**_

While Katara and Sokka were gearing up for a rescue mission, their target was hold up in a small room alone, with only his thoughts to keep him company.

Zuko had taken his staff from him, saying something about how it would make a 'nice gift for his father'. But at the moment Aang wasn't worried about that. No, the young airbender's thoughts were focused on a different matter entirely; the possibility that _he_ was the last of his kind.

If that were true then what happened to the Air Temples? Did they all get destroyed, or had they withstood the Fire Nation's supposed assault and been eroded by time? And what of the monks; had they truly let themselves be defeated, had Gyatso really fallen? So many questions that Aang had no answers to.

It gnawed away at him, like the ropes binding his wrists. Aang began to fidget, thumping his foot against the cold, metal floor in unrest. He needed to know. And he wasn't going to find out just sitting around here.

With his mind made up Aang stood up from his spot on the bed and took a deep breath. Then, once he'd focused his mind on the task-at-hand, the young monk hopped into the air and kicked towards the door with both feet. A pressurized blast of air shot forth and collided with his cell door; taring it off the hinges like paper from a notebook.

Aang was on the ground for less than a second before his guards realized what had happened. Both men peered inside, ready to subdue their prisoner, but were quickly taken down by another bast of air. This one coming from the airbender's mouth. Once the two Fire Nation soldier's had been dealt with Aang stepped out of his cell, cut his ropes using the sharp edges on a guards helmet, and began to traverse the large naval ship for his staff.

He checked numerous rooms, at one point coming upon the elderly man that had greeted Zuko aboard the ship, but he was sleeping so Aang left him alone. Finally, the bald youth happened upon an open door, and out of the corner of his eye he saw his staff.

 _'The door's open, which means Zuko must have just left and could be back any minute, I better hurry.'_ the boy thought as he rushed in to grab his glider. However, the minute he had it in his hands, the door slammed shut behind him. Aang swiftly turned around, staff in a defensive position, and locked eyes with Zuko.

"It seems I underestimated you; you're clearly more skilled than I gave you credit for." Zuko proclaimed. "However, don't think that means I'll let you get away." With that the young Prince thrust his fist forward, a small blast of fire shot from his extended limb and hurtled towards Aang.

The young Avatar nimbly dodged the heated attack, and then leaped over the second one that followed. Then, while still in the air, Aang demonstrated his mastery over his element by twisting his hands to create a ball...which he then threw at Zuko. Although the Prince managed to avoid it, he realized too late that _that_ had been the younger boy's plan; once he'd dodged it, the attack torn down the door, leaving Aang an escape route.

Aang created another ball of air, only this time, he jumped on top of it and used the sphere as a mode of transportation. The bald monk made a speedy exit from Zuko's chambers and was soon making his way through the halls, his mind set on escaping. After a few moments the air scooter dissipated and Aang was left running along the ground, however this didn't slow him down, instead he again used his airbending; this time to increase his speed.

He sped through the many corridors of Zuko's ship until he finally came to the helm. There he noticed a window, and seeing that it was open, Aang made a b-line towards freedom.

Soldiers made an attempt to stop him, but Aang was far to quick for them, and in no time at all he managed to make it to the window that overlooked the deck. He threw his glider out before following it, but as Aang gripped the handles for his staff he heard a yell from behind him. Zuko had caught up.

The Fire Nation Prince had leaped from the helm and was making a desperate attempt to tackle his young adversary. Fortunately, he managed to jump just in time, because while not being able to tackle, Zuko did manage to get a hold of Aang's foot. This caused the glider to become unbalanced and the two benders went tumbling to the ground.

Thankfully, Aang cushioned the blow with his airbending.

Aang managed to stumble onto his feet, grabbing his staff as he rose, but was forced to dodge an arc of fire that came at him from a recovered Zuko. Rolling to a stop Aang whipped his staff around and sent his own elemental blast forth, his was also avoided, but it gave the young monk more than enough time to reaffirm his footing.

Good thing too, because while in the air Zuko performed a spin-kick that shot another wave of fire towards the young Avatar. Aang ducked this one, the heat trailing over his bald head, and thrust his empty hand forward. A blast of air raced forward and this time struck home; the attack being too fast to dodge. Zuko was knocked off his feet.

By this time many of the soldiers on board were making their way onto the deck of the ship, the sheer number quickly surrounding the young airbender. Aang's gray eyes swiveled left and right, taking stock of his predicament...until he heard a voice shout from the sky.

"Aang!"

The Avatar's head jerked up and around, trying to find the source, and quickly noticed his flying bison soaring through the air carrying Katara and her brother. They'd managed to find him!

Appa landed along the deck of the ship with a 'thud'; the metal frame not used to such weight. Katara and Sokka quickly dismounted the furry airbender and came to Aang's side. The female waterbender uncorked the skins at her sides while Sokka brandished his boomerang, the war paint cleaned from his face.

"So, I grant you mercy and this is how you repay me?" Zuko asked as he got to his feet, his amber eyes trained on the two water tribe members.

"We won't let you hurt Aang!" Katara replied in anger.

Zuko simply smirked and said, "Very well then...die!" With that he ordered his men to attack, while he himself waited for an opening.

 _ **xXx**_

Sokka, instead of waiting for the enemy to reach him, pushed forward to intercept them half-way. Even with his wounded side, the water tribe warrior was still capable of handling the non-benders in Zuko's army. Their training was nothing compared to that of their Prince's.

As one soldier made an attempt to decapitate him Sokka threw up his boomerang to block it, he followed this up by burying his fist into the soldier's unarmored stomach, and then pushing him aside so as to be ready for the next attack.

It came in the form of another Fire Nation auxiliary unit making a mad slash for his stomach. Sokka hopped back, careful not to put too much pressure on his injured side, and then twisted to avoid being run through by the same man's second strike. From here the dark-skinned teen rammed his elbow into his enemy's face. This caused the guy to drop his sword in pain and drop to his knees.

Sokka next opponent came at him, sword raised and battle cry on his lips, but the younger warrior just narrowed his eyes and readied himself...and then he heard his sister yell.

"Aang!"

 _ **xXx**_

Katara, not being a traditional warrior and having little skill with waterbending, fared significantly less well against the soldiers that came at her. Her dodges were jerky and done more out of reflex than practiced muscle memory, and she only threw punches when she was sure they had a chance of hitting; unfortunately she usually took damage herself getting so close.

Her parka had rips and tears in it from the slashes she'd barely avoided, and she now sported her own bruise across her right cheek from one of her close encounters with a soldier. However this didn't mean she hadn't managed to fell some opponents of her own.

Two men had their hands frozen together in a block of ice, taking them out of the fight, while another soldier nursed a concussion. She'd managed to snare his ankle with her water and bring him down hard on the cold, metal deck of the ship. All together Katara considered herself in good shape, but she wasn't too eager to try and keep it up. She chanced a look over towards Aang to see how he was faring...and when she saw him tumble off the boat she screamed.

"Aang!"

 _ **xXx**_

Out of the three of them Aang was faring the best, even though all of his opponents were firebender's. The young monk ducked and weaved around each arc and blast that was sent his way.

Two benders in particular tried a combo attack; one aimed high, the other low. Aang saw it coming and jumped into the air. He threw his legs out in a mid-air split while folding his upper-body inwards to avoid the higher attack. Once he landed, the master airbender pulled his hands back, and then slammed them together in a thundering clap that sent a shockwave forth to bulldoze over the firebender's in front of him.

With a large number of the main unit taken out the remainder chose to proceed with caution; this boy was far more dangerous than they anticipated.

Aang eyed the group of firebender's warily, making sure he was ready for any sudden movements so that he had time to react. He saw one soldier come forward and send a barrage of fire punches his way. The bald monk spun his staff, creating a shield of air in front of him, when the heated blasts made contact they were dispersed by the rapid movement of the wind.

However, Aang was so focused on defending against the soldier's attacks that he didn't notice Zuko out of the corner of his eye until it was too late. The Prince swiped his arms through the air and two arcs of fire rushed forward. Aang barely managed to leap into the air in time, the soldier having stopped so his superior could claim victory, but the young boy felt the back of his shirt catch fire.

As he landed on the ground Aang was given no sense of reprieve, Zuko's attacks just kept coming. During one of his evasions Aang finally managed to remove his top; though he felt minor burns along his hands from making contact with the flames.

"Give it up Avatar!" Zuko mocked as he sent out a fire kick, "I can tell you haven't mastered the elements yet, or else you would have used them by now, you can't hope to beat me with just airbending."

But Aang just ignored him, knowing that losing focus while he was off-balance was a bad idea. Unfortunately, the Avatar noticed that he'd made it to the edge of the ship, and this _did_ distract him for a moment.

Zuko noticed, and was quick to take advantage.

The next thing Aang knew was searing pain, followed by somebody shouting his name..and then darkness.

 _ **xXx**_

 _Aang found himself floating in a void of darkness. Everywhere he looked all he saw was an endless sea of black, there seemed to be no life anywhere except for him._

 _The young boy couldn't quiet remember how he'd gotten here. The last thing he remembered was a severe burning sensation, followed by a frigid coldness then nothing; he just woke up here._

 _ **'But where is here?'** the arrow-headed Avatar wondered. And then he felt a warmth at his back._

 _Aang turned his body around...and came face to face with a giant version of himself. The 'other' Aang was seated in the lotus position, his fists together, and his eyes looked to be closed. There seemed to be some sort of glow radiating from the large body; an almost other-worldly purple._

 _The light was warm, and it made Aang feel at peace. So much so that the smaller Avatar felt himself being drawn towards the larger version of himself. Then, when he was within touching distance, the beings eyes snapped open._

 _With the opening of his eyes, the 'other' Aang's tattoos began to glow, and new ones seemed to form over different parts of his body; both his hands, the spot over his heart, and finally his head. But they all were dark. Except one. The smaller Aang noticed that one of the tattoos on the hands was glowing a bright blue._

 _Then, in a brilliant display, Aang's vision was filled with nothing but white light._

 _ **xXx**_

What seemed like forever to Aang was really only seconds in the real world. One minute he was plummeting towards the water, the next he was rising up in a raging spout of the life-giving fluid.

All on board the Fire Navy ship looked on in either fear, awe, or a combination of the two as the Avatar rose up and towered over them. Each person took notice of how the boy's eyes and arrows glowed brightly with a white light.

Zuko came to his senses first, and turning to his men shouted, "Don't just stand there, shoot him down!"

This seemed to knock them from their stupor, as they all gave salutes, and then sent forth a barrage of firebending. Orange flames sailed through the air like comets; their target being the young tattooed boy.

However, the bald kid seemed to know he was in danger, because the offending attacks didn't even make it half-way before they were washed out by a rising wall of water. But that wasn't the end of it. Avatar Aang then proceeded to take control of the wave, split it in half into the shape of two dragons, and then snake them across the deck of the ship.

Soldiers screamed as they were forced off the metal transport and into the ocean, Zuko himself tried to fight the raging water serpent, but failed miserably and joined his men in the icy sea below. Once the ship seemed to be cleared of danger, the spout that carried Aang brought him down and released him.

As his feet touched the ground the glow that was emitting from the young airbender faded, and Aang dropped down unconscious.

"Aang, are you alright?" Katara voiced as she ran to him. But the boy couldn't hear her, he was out cold.

"Katara c'mon, grab him and let's go, we can't afford to wait for him to wake up." Sokka advised from his place beside Appa. Katara looked over at her brother, and then heard footsteps coming from the stairwell to her right. Knowing her brother was right, the female waterbender hoisted her bald friend into her arms and ran over towards the flying bison.

Once they were situated Sokka gave the command, and with a 'yip-yip' the trio was soon ascending into the air, leaving the Fire Nation behind for now.

 _ **xXx**_

Zuko pulled himself back onto the deck of his ship. He was soaking wet, he was cold, and he was angry. How could he let the Avatar escape!?

The Prince's amber eyes stared after the fading mass in the sky that was the airbender's bison. Nostrils flaring, Zuko turned to the men that had also made it back on board and yelled, "Hurry up and get the ship in gear; we can't let them escape again!"

"Prince Zuko I don't think that is such a good idea." a voice called to Zuko's right.

The scarred teen looked over and was greeted with the sight of his uncle, Iroh, coming out of the main area of the ship. The old man was short, with a deceptively stout appearance. His aged, gray hair mostly held up by a top-knot while some still fanned out at the base of the neck. Iroh's face was framed by thick sideburns, and his chin sported a small, pointed beard.

"And why not?" Zuko seethed. He cared for his uncle, but more often than not the old man was never on the same page as the Prince.

Iroh stepped closer and replied, "We do not have the previsions for an extended chase, if we attempt to follow them now our food and water will run out by the end of the week, and then we will be in serious trouble."

He hated to admit it, but Zuko knew that his uncle had a point. They'd dropped below the safety level for their previsions a few days ago, and had been about to head for the port when the Avatar re-awakened. If he made an attempt to follow him now, and they sailed too far out, some of the men may starve.

So, heading the words of his elder, Zuko turned to his helmsman and ordered, "Change of plans; we're heading into port. Get the ship moving as soon as all the men are back on board." With his command given, Zuko made for his quarters, having no intention of being bothered until absolutely necessary.

 _'I **will** capture the Avatar, and nothing's going to stand in my way.'_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **A/N: That's chapter three. I had been debating skipping this chapter, because I didn't know if I could get a whole one out of this particular scene, but I managed it.**_

 _ **I added the bit about Aang meeting his spiritual body because I figured that's kind of what happened after he fell into the water. Aang didn't do a whole lot of offensive during his battles because he's still the pacifist from the show; after the next chapter that will start to change. The Avatar's outfit will also make a change after next chapter, to the image I used for the 'cover'.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Vengeance, thy name is Aang**_

 _ **Ch.4- The hollow temple**_

 _ **xXx**_

When Aang awoke he nearly jumped out of his skin; he was surrounded by clouds. But then he heard his pet bison groan and so the young monk relaxed.

Sitting up, Aang looked ahead and noticed Katara holding Appa's reigns while Sokka looked over a map. The older boy seemed to notice him out of the corner of his eye because he called out, "Hey Aang, glad to see you're awake."

This got Katara's attention too, and she quickly let go of the reigns and crawled back towards the groggy Avatar. She pulled him into a hug and said, "Aang, thank goodness you're alright. After the third day I really started to get worried about you."

 _'Third day, what is she talking about?'_ the bald boy thought to himself. Weakly returning the older bender's embrace, Aang sent a questioning look to Sokka over her shoulder. Seeing it, the warrior replied, "You've been unconscious for about a week Aang, it happened right after you did that glow-y thing."

Like that, memories flashed through the Avatar's mind. Memories of his surrender, and his attempted escape. They played out like a slide-show right up to the point where he was attacked by Zuko. Then it all went blank.

 _'I...I must have gone into the Avatar state, but since I haven't mastered it, I can't remember anything.'_ the boy realized. Thinking about the Avatar state, and his inability to use it freely, also reminded Aang of something Gyatso had told him.

There was supposed to be someone in the Sanctuary of the Southern Air Temple that could help him make sense of his powers. He hadn't met them yet because he "wasn't ready", but now Aang knew he had no choice but to accept his title and get to work fixing what was broken.

But then he realized...going to the temple would mean learning the truth. He would be faced with the outcome of his failure; whether good or bad.

Was he ready for that?

 _ **xXx**_

While Aang dealt with his internal dilemma, Zuko was having one of his very own.

The young Prince had sailed into port just yesterday and already he was ready to leave. They had the unfortunate pleasure of docking at the harbor that was controlled by Commander Zhao. A man Zuko loathed beyond imagining.

Almost immediately upon dropping anchor Zuko and his uncle were confronted by the fearsome firebender, who was curious to know what had happened to their ship.

"We were unlucky and sailed too close to an iceberg. By the time I realized what had happened it was too late, so my uncle and I decided to dock and get it fixed." was Zuko's smooth reply.

Zhao looked down his nose at Zuko and the Prince could see the mirth that danced in the older man's eyes; Zhao thought his situation amusing. This only served to anger Zuko as he looked up at his rival.

"Well then, you and your uncle are more than welcome to lodge with me until the repairs are finished. After all, how often does one get to be in the presence of the great General Iroh?" his tone was polite but both Zuko and Iroh could hear the underlying tone of mockery.

They followed the man into his tent; a large and rather lavish accommodation, even by privileged standards. Once inside Zhao took offered both men a seat and asked if there was anything they needed. Then, after sending a soldier to fetch Iroh some tea, he set his amber eyes on Zuko. "Now then, I'm curious, how is your hunt for the Avatar going?"

Zuko didn't let anything show as he replied, "I haven't found anything new."

His answer was met with laughter. Hearing Zhao's amusement at his failure, even if it was a bluff, lit the short fuse of Zuko's temper. But he managed to hold it back...for the moment. "I don't see wat's so funny; I _will_ find the Avatar Zhao."

Zhao circled the standing teen, his eyes harsh. "Do you really believe that Prince Zuko? The Avatar hasn't been seen in a hundred years, and you expect him to just pop up _now_ solely because you need him to return home? Don't be a fool."

"Just because no one has seen him doesn't mean the Avatar is dead, and when I do bring him back my father will welcome me home with honor...and restore my place on the throne." Zuko had to force down the lump in his throat as he mentioned his father near the end; he only hoped Zhao didn't notice.

The Fire Navy Commander stopped his circling, ending up facing the teenage royal's back. Zhao leaned over Zuko's shoulder, his face right by the younger warriors ear and replied, "If the Fire Lord really wanted you home he'd have recalled you with or without the Avatar. He doesn't want you...you're a disgrace."

"No!" Zuko couldn't take anymore. He turned on his heel and attempted to slam his fist into Zhao's side-burned cheek, but the older man's reflexes were too quick, and he leaned back just enough to avoid the blow.

Just then a Fire Navy soldier came in through the entrance to the tent. "Commander Zhao we interrogated the crew as instructed. They admitted to Prince Zuko having the Avatar in custody, but he let the boy escape."

That last bit of news intrigued Zhao. "I'm sorry soldier, but, did you just say...boy?"

"Yes sir, many of the crew caught sight of the Avatar; he is a young boy, about twelve years of age." the soldier replied.

Zhao sent a jeering smirk at Zuko as he taunted the young teen. "Well Zuko just when I think you can't get anymore pathetic, I find you've been outwitted by a child. Oh how your father would be laughing at you right now."

"Raah!" Zuko let out a angry snarl as he made an attempt to attack the snarky commander. However, he found himself held back by the powerful arms of his uncle, leaving him to simply glare at his rival with hatred.

Zhao was unimpressed with the sight before him, the Fire Nation loyalist scoffed in Zuko's face. "Che, I suggest you teach this little loudmouth some manners General Iroh...before he starts something he can't finish." Then he turned to his subordinate and ordered him to get the ships ready, as they would be going after the Avatar.

"You think I'm just gonna sit back and let _you_ capture the Avatar Zhao? Feh, you must be getting senile in your old age." Zuko remarked.

He was rewarded with the older man getting within inches of his scarred face. "Is that a challenge Prince Zuko?"

The younger warrior didn't even blink. "An agni-kai; at sunset."

"I'll be there." Zhao accepted before exiting his tent.

Once they were alone Iroh stared hard at his nephews back, knowing the younger man would be able to feel his gaze. "Do you think that was wise Prince Zuko...do you forget what happened the last time you dueled a master?"

The image of his father, and feeling of the searing heat from the man's flame against his face, flashed through Zuko's mind. "I'll _never_ forget."

 _ **xXx**_

Aang and his new friends from the Southern water tribe had been flying for hours. While Aang managed to get himself pepped for his return to the temple he'd called home, Katara was looking at the bald little monk in trepidation. She feared what would happen to the young boy's mind when he found out the truth.

 _'I just hope we can help him handle it.'_ she thought sadly. Her thoughts were broken though when her older brother's voice reached her ears.

"Hey Katara, what do you think we'll actually find there? I mean, with what happened, do you think the temple will even still be standing?" Sokka whispered to his younger sibling.

Katara looked over at her brother. The female waterbender could see that he had the same thoughts as she did in regards to Aang; he would need their support. "I'm not sure Sokka. I know the airbender's are gone but...I really hope the temple is okay. It's all he'll have left."

Suddenly Aang's voice broke through the solemn conversation between brother and sister. "You guys are gonna love the Southern Air Temple; it's one of the most beautiful places in the world."

Katara cringed at the joyful tone in the young Avatar's voice, she hated the thought of him getting his hopes up only to have them crushed. So, in an attempt to reign in the boy's enthusiasm Katara softly tried to explain again the possibility of finding the temple deserted.

"But Katara, just because nobody has _seen_ an airbender in the last one-hundred years doesn't mean they all died." Aang reasoned. "Your grandmother said the Fire Nation attacked the temples in an attempt to find me, so any surviving airbender's wouldn't want people to know the existed in case the Fire Nation thought _they_ were the Avatar."

The female waterbender just sighed, "I hope you're right Aang."

It took them another hour before the group arrived at the series of mountains that surrounded the Southern Air Temple. For Katara and Sokka it was a little intimidating; neither one having been up so high, nor seen mountains that tall before. For Aang it was a symbol of hope; if the mountains were still standing, then the Fire Nation _couldn't_ have reached the temple since they had no way to get up the mountain.

Aang had Appa shoot like a train up the side of a particularly rocky segment of cliffs before bursting through the clouds and coming out with a view of the temple before them. _'I'm home.'_ Aang thought with tears welled in the corners of his eyes.

To the two water tribers the temple was like something out of a storybook. It was huge, and although faded by time, the oranges and blues that colored the stone walls were still as majestic now as they were one-hundred years ago. There were numerous sections placed throughout the mountain on which the primary temple was built, and Katara and Sokka could only imagine what lay within the halls of those rooms, but there was something else too. The temple was abandon.

Even if a handful of airbenders _had_ survived Katara and her brother doubted they'd let the foliage around the temple die out the way it had; it just didn't seem in their nature. And wouldn't they have re-painted the walls? There was also the obvious lack of wildlife, as if the very air around the temple were hazardous to their health so they stayed away.

Yes all-in-all, while the temple may still be standing, it was no longer the beautiful structure Aang had described. It was decayed, and rotting, like a dying animal waiting to be put down.

But the young Avatar didn't seem to notice these flaws. No, Aang was content with sitting atop Appa's head and gazing upon his home with relief to see it still standing.

Once they landed Aang began to regale his new friends with stories of his time at the temple. He spoke of the games they played, some of the other children that he'd been close to, and his distaste for the elders and their rules.

"I mean, we're air nomads, taught to live freely and yet here they are giving us rules." Aang carried on. "Telling the kids that they had a bed time, or what sections of the library were off limits to anyone who either wasn't a master or grand-master."

This caught Katara's attention. "What's a 'grand-master', and what makes him different from just a master?" she asked curiously

Aang looked over to the older girl with his big, gray eyes and explained, "A master is someone, like me, who's able to demonstrate their full control over the element of air. They're given these tattoos that follow along the chi paths to symbolize their status and distinguish them from the other benders; I became the youngest master after I invented the air scooter."

"And a grand-master?" Sokka questioned.

"A grand-master was someone who had not only mastered airbending and all its katas, but done it to such a degree that using motion becomes unnecessary; they command the very air around them with their will."

Katara looked at Aang in wonder. A bender could really become so powerful, that they need only use their _thoughts_ to control their element? It was mind-boggling. "How many grand-master's did the Southern Air Temple have?"

At this Aang's face took on a solemn disposition. The little monk drooped his head and answered, "Just one...Monk Gyatso."

"He must have been really important to you huh?" Sokka prodded from Aang's right. The young Avatar nodded, saying that Gyatso was his teacher, and that he and the old man were inseparable during his time at the temple.

"There's a statue of him in the center of the main temple, just before you get to the sanctuary." Aang spoke quietly. But then the mention of the sanctuary lit a small fire in the Avatar's eyes and he began to pick up his pace.

"Aang, what is it?" Katara asked as she noticed his increase in speed. "What'd you remember?"

The youngest of the trio looked over his shoulder and replied, "After being told I was the Avatar, Monk Gyatso explained that there was someone in the sanctuary that would help me master my destiny once I was ready. I'm ready now."

But Katara looked at him in discomfort. "But Aang that was a hundred years ago...that person's more than likely dead. No one could have survived for that long no matter who they were."

Aang looked skeptical. While the girl had a point, this person was the only one who could help him now as far as what Gyatso said, so Aang had to believe that they were alive. "Weeelll...I survived in that iceberg for a hundred years right?"

"He has a point." Sokka agreed. This made Aang's heart slow, although he never realized it had picked up, but Katara still didn't look fully convinced.

On their way to the sanctuary the group did in fact come across the statue of Gyatso. It was made of bronze, and had the man in the lotus position wearing his master robes and the necklace that showed him to be a grand-master*.

Aang performed a ceremonial bow of respect upon arriving at the statue. As he bent low, the young boy had to force back tears by scrunching his eyes closed tight. He would _not_ cry. That was for children, for people who weren't responsible for keeping the world in balance.

"He must have meant a lot to you." Katara said as she came up beside him. Once Aang returned to a standing position he felt her hand reach over and grasp his shoulder. The waterbender was attempting to comfort him.

The sentiment was appreciated, but Aang didn't like the idea of being treated like fragile glass. "Yeah, he was." With that he once again began to move forward, through the hallway, and finally coming to a stop outside the sanctuary doors.

"What, how are we supposed to get in?" Katara wondered aloud. And indeed there looked to be no handle, or ventilation shaft, that would allow them entry inside. The doors were huge, the three of them stacked on top of each other barely coming to half its height, and looked to be made of thick wood.

Sokka, with his eye for detail, could see scorch marks dotted around the wood. _'The Fire Nation must have thought Aang was hiding inside, but it looks like they couldn't get through.'_ The young warrior couldn't help wondering what other places the Fire Nation might have looked in to find the young Avatar. How many rooms must they have destroyed?

"You open it with airbending. See these tubes; a master airbender sends currents through them and it opens the doors." Aang explained pointing to the blue tubes that made up the airbender symbol. The little monk stepped forward, took a deep breath, and thrust both hands in front.

Katara and her brother watched as heavy blasts of streaming air shot out of the Avatar's hands and were directed in through the openings to the sanctuary lock. Seeing as the pipes started to shake, then twist upon themselves, before finally the door gave a loud groan the dark-skinned teens assumed it worked.

"Come on," Aang said. "I have a good feeling about this."

As Sokka and Katara followed behind him they could only think one thing; _'I've got a bad feeling about this.'_

 _ **xXx**_

The sun hung low in the sky casting a fiery-orange hue over the Fire Navy port. The perfect setting for an agni-kai.

Inside of a makeshift arena, created with the courtyard area of the port behind Zhao's tent, the commander and Zuko knelt facing away form each other in preparation for the battle.

"Remember Prince Zuko; the basics. All the power of fire means nothing without the ability to control it, you _must_ keep your breath steady." Iroh instructed his nephew.

Zuko didn't respond, his mind focused on the task ahead. He needed to defeat Zhao here and now, otherwise, the older warrior wouldn't think twice about getting in his way during his search for the Avatar and Zuko couldn't have that. He needed Zhao to fear him, even a little, if he wanted to stand a chance in the race for the Avatar.

The drums began to play; the signal to rise. Both firebender's stood tall, shedding their ceremonial capes, and turned to face one another; the prince's face set in a scowl, while Zhao's held overbearing confidence. While Zuko entered into a basic stance the teen noticed his opponent had taken up a form he'd never seen before. _'One of the fourth level sets no doubt.'_

A gong rang loudly through the air. The match had begun.

Zuko wasted no time starting the battle off. He opened with a fire punch; making sure to heed his uncle's warning and keeping his breath steady. Unfortunately it didn't have the desired effect, Zhao simply moved out of the way, Zuko's attack having been too slow.

The young Fire Nation warrior tried again, this time letting his breath out in a huff. Zuko felt the heat course though his body swiftly and push out of his closed fist with a much greater speed than the first. And it showed, as Zhao dodged the attack by a much smaller margin. The commanders cocky smirk now replaced with a look of annoyance.

He hadn't been expecting that.

Zuko tried for two more. He could feel his lungs already beginning to ache from the over exertion, them not being used to such ferocity, the prince wasn't used to fighting a firebender of Zhao's caliber. Zuko watched as the first punch's flames singed the older man's shoulder as it passed, but then Zhao got a concentrated look on his face and did something Zuko had never seen. He stood still...and dispersed the attack as it came within range.

Zhao had crossed his arms as if to block the fire from hitting head on, and then once the burst got close enough, he whipped them apart sending one up in the air and the other down by his hip, fists clenched tightly in effort. A move known only by those who studied from the third level and beyond...a move Zuko had no chance of using against him.

And Zuko knew this. His eyes looked on in trepidation at what he just witnessed, breathing heavy from exhaustion, the prince's mind believing that if Zhao could dust off his attacks so easily then what chance did he really have against the master firebender? What chance would he have against the Avatar?

That thought, and the follow-up image of him failing to restore his honor, caused Zuko's heart to thunder in his chest. _'No! I can't stop now, not after years of searching, and now finally coming so close!'_ So Zuko gathered what small amount of breath he could, and letting it out in a grunt, Zuko whipped around and sent a fire kick in Zhao's direction.

Zuko knew the attack would be fast, and while he'd felt the power behind it, the teenage warrior also felt a lack of control behind the move. Like he had to force it into the direction he wanted it to go. But he couldn't think about that now. He had to win. So before the first kick even made it half-way Zuko spun and sent another following behind it.

His eyes catching sight of the commander as he split the attacks down the middle, the prince smoothly slid in a third kick. But this time, instead of a roundhouse, Zuko went for a straight to conserve energy. His breath wasn't coming as easy, and being a firebender Zuko knew that was dangerous for his abilities.

Zhao easily broke through the last move. Zuko watched him as the commander gathered fire at the tips of his fingers, then slice through the attack like hot knife through butter. But it seemed to the prince that, that move used a lot of focus because Zhao's smirk, which he'd worn as he showed off, slipped away after the defensive maneuver was finished. _'To concentrate the right amount of heat, then have it form at only your fingertips, before sharpening the flame like a blade must be exhausting.'_

Zuko stood in his stance breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he attempted to regain control of his breathing; of his power. Somewhere beyond the sound of his own blood pumping into his ears, and the thumping of his heart, the young man heard his uncle remind him of using the basics. To break Zhao's flow.

A firebender needed their moves to flow, much like their opposites the waterbenders, in order to be truly battle effective. Otherwise they were simply slinging fire around like a heathen with a torch. Their katas were like dances, and when done in sync, the forms were as deadly as they were beautiful. But if you stumbled, even a little, it was like having to start all over; you lost your momentum, the build up of energy, and ultimately your fire.

But doing this was easier said than done. Because not even a second after being given the advice Zuko was put on the defensive. He'd scared Zhao, even if only a little, and the older man held a small belief that Zuko may actually be able to disrupt him if given the chance.

Zhao sent his attacks with blinding speed and power, but with no control, they were just large bursts of flame with no real form. With their speed and width Zuko knew he'd be in trouble if he attempted to dodge them, so he tried a move he'd seen his opponent do earlier; he tried to disperse the flames.

An earlier lesson from his uncle seemingly popped into his head as Zuko stared down the oncoming flames. _'Fire comes from the_ _ **breath**_ _not the_ _ **muscles**_ _.'_

So as the first blast came within range Zuko set up his arms in a block. He could feel the heat as it singed his skin, it seemed to wrap around him like a blanket, the fires licking at his body. Zuko closed his eyes and then let out a huff as he swiped his arms outward...the flame dispelled. The prince felt proud, but worried, as it had taken a greater deal of control than he'd first thought to overcome the attack.

But Zuko didn't get to celebrate for long. Zhao sent another blast his way before letting loose a spiraling tornado. Zuko managed to disperse these two as well with even greater effort, but he also noticed something, Zhao was no longer using firebending forms...he was using an earth bending kata. Using the strength of his muscles to conjure the flames.

And it was working. Zuko could feel himself being pushed back now as the assault continued. A fourth attack sent him skidding, barely holding his ground, and a fifth wave knocked him off his feet.

Zuko hit the ground hard. His breath leaving him. He could feel his lungs aching from being pushed to use a third-level move but the prince forced himself to push up on his elbows. Then Zuko's eyes widened when he saw Zhao leap into the air, a battle cry on his lips, before slamming down inches from the downed prince.

Two pairs of amber eyes locked for a moment. Zhao's held contempt and loathing, while Zuko's flashed with thoughts of how to escape his predicament. Zhao growled as he built up for his next attack; Zuko once again felt heat splash his body in waves as the fire was ignited from thin air.

Zuko looked up at Zhao...and then the image changed to that of his father. It was no longer the Fire Navy commander that stood before him, but the Fire Lord himself, complete with a scowl and disapproving eyes. Zuko's scar began to ache, and he was reminded of a move he'd seen his sister perform for their father that brought her vast praise. It could save him...if he could time it right.

The next few seconds passed in a blur for both combatants. Neither one would ever really be able to recall the exact details; only Iroh's experienced eyes caught it all, and the proud smile he wore would forever lay etched in the corners of his mouth when he look at his nephew.

Prince Zuko's maneuver worked. First pushing off the ground so as to get solid ground for his hands to steady him, the teenage warrior spun around and swept Zhao's feet out from under him.

From then on Zuko was in control. Zhao's superior reflexes from years of battle helped the commander catch himself, but he never managed to regain his footing, and so Zuko kept him on the defensive. With a combo of straight kicks, and foot slides, Zhao was kept off-balance and unable to right himself. He manged a few blocks but Zuko wasn't worried. He'd won.

With a final kick, putting everything he had into the strength of the flame, Zuko knocked Zhao to the ground where he tumbled for a few feet and stopped. Zuko swiftly made his way over, so as not to let his opponent regain his footing, and took a stance. If Zhao tried to move he'd fry him.

For the second time amber eyes locked in a stare down, only this time the positions were reversed. Zuko looked down at Zhao with disbelief and wonder. Had he really won, or did the older male have a trick up his sleeve?

Zhao glared up at the younger firebender, and this gave Zuko the answer he sought. He'd done it...he'd beaten Zhao at an agni-kai.

"What are you waiting for...do it!" his opponent's angry cry brought the scarred teen back to the present.

Zuko looked down at Zhao and glared. He could feel his loathing for the man build in his throat, fists clenching tight in anger at the way the commander had disrespected him, and now even in defeat the older man dared to act superior, as if it was by _his_ will that the math would be finished.

"Raah!" Zuko sent his fist sailing forwards, fire bursting from his knuckles.

 _ **xXx**_

Back at the Southern Air Temple Aang and the water tribe duo had entered the sanctuary and found that it was filled with statues of all the past Avatars; all of Aang's past lives.

They walked between the large marble men and women with awe in their eyes. There were so many. When they looked up, the spiral of statues continued well into the darkness of the sanctuary's upper levels.

"You were a firebender!?" Sokka asked, is eyes wide in shock.

Aang just glanced at the pony-tailed teen and answered, "That's Avatar Roku, the Avatar before me."

"They all look so serious." Katara whispered.

"Well, being the Avatar, people automatically assume you're gonna be someone who doesn't really enjoy life because they think you don't see any "meaning" in the simple things; so they carve the statues like this."

Katara eyed the young boy curiously. "Really?"

"Actually, I'm not sure, I just took a guess." Aang replied sheepishly.

"Riiigght. Not that this isn't all _very_ fascinating," Sokka interrupted, "but when can we eat? It's been like, forever since I've had a meal and my stomach's starting to roar."

But before Aang could answer him, the sound of something coming down the hallway caught their attention. The trio looked towards the doorway and immediately noticed a strange looking shadow approaching. "Quick," Sokka whispered harshly, "hide."

Aang took refuge behind Roku's statue while Sokka and Katara took cover behind the statue of a water tribe Avatar. Sokka looked towards the shadow, and seeing pointed tips near the head turned to Aang and mouthed 'Fire Nation'.

The footsteps came to a halt. The trio held their breath, and then both boys looked out to see who it was. It was a lemur...a _flying_ lemur.

"Lemur!" Aang cried out in excitement.

"Dinner!" Sokka bellowed with a hungry look in his eye.

Both boys jumped to catch the little mammal but wound up knocking heads. The thud seemed to frighten the animal, as it chittered before turning and flying away.

"No wait, come back!" Sokka shouted after it. "I just wanna eat you—oof!"

Aang had pushed his friend aside and began to race after the lemur, his boyish laughter filling the hall and echoing back into the sanctuary.

Alone with her brother now Katara stared down the empty hallway that the pint-sized Avatar had just disappeared through. Turning to Sokka, the waterbender was surprised to see him already looking in her direction, "You feel it too, don't you?"

"Yeah...I wish there was something we could do for him, I mean, his entire race has been wiped out. And now, now he's going to have to face the truth that he really is the last airbender."

Sokka sighed before he began to make his way through towards the hall. "Come on," he called in a defeated tone, "we should make sure to be there or him when he finds out."

Katara said nothing and simply followed behind her older brother.

After exiting the hall, and passing the statue of Gyatso, the water tribe duo were knocked off their feet by a powerful quake that seemed to shake the whole mountain. Both teens looked wide-eyed at one another and shouted, "Aang!"

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **A/N: And there's chapter four. I feel like I spent a great deal of time on Zuko in this chapter and his inner thoughts, but I guess it'll balance out by having a lot of Aang in the next chapter.**_

 _ **I want to make this story interesting, and hopefully different from what people are used to in terms of just basic layouts for battles and the cultures of the Avatar world. I'm going to do my best to be creative, while still attempting to hold true to most of the original groundwork.**_

 _ **That being said; Aang will be angry, and introverted for much of the story after chapter five. I'll do my best to not make it overbearing though. I just feel like, since it was kind of a kids show, they didn't give Aang a realistic reaction to what happened. He got over it too quick.**_

 _ **Now granted each episode doesn't take place directly after the last one, I understand that time passes, but there wasn't even a follow up episode about it. Yeah they show little bursts of Aang's anger at different things but never really delve into how he felt about the massacre of his own people. Aang may be a monk, but he's still a twelve year old kid.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed so far. Let me know what you think with reviews or PM's even if you feel like it. I'm more than happy to answer any questions.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Vengeance, thy name is Aang**_

 _ **Ch.5- The pain of loss**_

 _ **xXx**_

Aang couldn't hold in the childish laughter that bubbled in his chest. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had so much fun!

After pushing Sokka over the bald monk ran as fast as his twelve-year old body could go. He really wanted to catch that lemur-bat; it'd be great, the elders hadn't allowed him to have a pet. Appa was a great companion, but the young boy was always a little jealous of the other kids when they'd walk around with a lemur-bat on their shoulders.

But now he'd have one of his very own...as soon as he could catch it of course.

Aang sped down the corridor that led back to the courtyard, using his airbending to give himself a boost. As he came upon the bronze statue of Gyatso Aang's gray eyes caught sight of the flying mammal, and with another round of laughter, kicked his speed up into third gear.

The two were only about a foot apart now. A little closer, and Aang would be able to wrap his arm around the floppy-eared little animal; he _could_ grab the tail now, but that'd be mean, and the lemur-bat probably wouldn't like him afterwards.

However, just as the young Avatar was closing in, they reached the edge of the platform. The winged creature had no trouble swooping down and diving through the air, but it chittered wildly when it saw that the small human boy had jumped to follow it!

As he free fell through the air Aang used his bending to draw himself close to the mountain side, which he used as a stopper, so as to slow his descent enough that he'd be able to land safely with an air cushion. Once his feet were back on the ground Aang scanned the area for his would-be pet, and after spotting it near a storeroom tent, gleefully began striding over.

"Aah!"

...Only to trip and fall into the snow.

Aang pushed himself up with his hands and looked behind him so as to glare at the rock or root that was trying to keep him from having a new friend. But the glare melted away, and was replaced by a look of confusion, then horror when gray eyes were met with the sight of a Fire Nation helmet.

All thoughts of the lemur-bat were thrown aside, and Aang sat up fully before lifting the helmet out of the slush to bring it close to his face.

There was no way to dispute that it was, indeed, Fire Nation. Only they used such shades of red, and sharp, frightening designs in their armor. Their skull-like face-plates had hollow sockets to see out of, making it seem as if you were staring into nothing but a soulless shell, moving using some otherworldly power. Like a ghost, or angry spirit.

 _'So...the Fire Nation **was** here.' _the young Avatar thought dejectedly to himself. But then he noticed how beat up the helmet was; the dents, scrapes, and chips showing that the wearer had been put under heavy fire. And that gave Aang hope. _'But maybe...maybe they were driven back, and the surviving air nomads just relocated. Yeah, that's it, besides...Gyatso was the worlds greatest airbender, one of the grand-masters, there's no way he'd let the Fire Nation get him.'_

With his faith in his people's survival restored, Aang set down the helmet and returned his train of thought to the flying lemur-bat that he wanted for a pet. "If I'm lucky," he muttered excitedly to himself, "the little guy's still in the tent."

Aang used his airbending to propel himself back to his feet and then the hopeful youth trotted over quietly to the raggedy storeroom. As he moved the young boy's mind wandered to thoughts of his mentor and friend. He remembered the day Gyatso was first appointed as his mentor. It had been one of the happiest days of his life.

 _ **Flashback-**_

 _Aang sat up straight in his seat, a giant toothy smile on his seven-year old face. Today was the day they'd be assigned a mentor; someone who would personally teach them the art of airbending. He was so excited!_

 _The young boy looked around him at all the other children in the room; they were studying philosophy today, and he could see they were just as jumpy as he was. Some even bouncing in their seats, much to the instructor's annoyance._

 _But how could they really be expected to sit still? They were about to start learning how to airbend, something they'd seen the older boys do, although they also picked on the younger kids for still being 'babies'. But that stopped today!_

 _As he sat in his seat waiting to be assigned his mentor Aang couldn't help but hope that he got one that was nice. He'd heard that some kids could be taught by the elders, and although it would be an honor, Aang did **not** wanna be placed in one of their care. They were waaaay too stuffy and boring. He wanted someone fun._

 _Like Monk Gyatso._

 _Aang had spent some time with the grand-master before outside of literature class; he helped Gyatso make his fruit pies, and the two o them had lots of fun together. Never was there a day in the kitchen where they didn't wind up covered in flour with robes stained by fruit mash. A recent memory caused the young monk to giggle quietly into his hands._

 _A ruler slapped on his desk made Aang sit up straight again. His wide, gray eyes looked up at the instructor; one of the elders, Shifu. Shifu didn't look happy._

" _Perhaps you'd like to share with the other children what's so funny about the teachings of Li Bai young Aang?" his voice was nasily, and when he said the letter 's' it sounded like a whistle._

 _Aang looked down as the other children giggled at his misfortune. "I'm sorry Elder Shifu, there's nothing funny about Li Bai's teachings, I was just distracted."_

" _Well," the elder moved away from Aang's desk and back towards the board in the front of the room, "then perhaps you need something to help keep your mind inside the classroom-"_

 _Whatever he was going to say was cut off by one of the other elders coming in through the door. "It's time Shifu."_

 _The man grumbled as he looked at Aang, but none the less nodded in agreement, and announced that they would be moving outside to meet their new airbending teachers._

 _It didn't take long; the literature classroom was close to the Silent Gardens. Once the children were all outside they were greeted by the warmth of the sun and a line-up of older monks. All of whom wore the tattoos of a master._

 _But for Aang, all the others might as well not have even been there, because he was waving to Gyatso who was far at the end of the line. He hoped the grand-master would be his teacher._

 _After being instructed that the pair-offs would be done by class role call Aang groaned. His name, although first alphabetically, was almost last on the list. He never understood it, and never really had a problem with it, until now. Why was he almost last!?_

 _And so Aang waited. Every name that was called before him caused his heart to stop a moment; what if they got Gyatso as a mentor, and Aang was stuck with someone he didn't know!? But then, for moment, that feeling would pass when the student was placed under the guidance of some other airbending master. Then, finally, it was just Aang and Tanquin; the last two mentors being Gyatso and Arboc._

" _Pupil Aang," this was it, "the master chosen to be your airbending teacher is..." come on say it! "Monk Gyatso."_

 _ **-End Flashback**_

Aang remembered how he'd leaped into the air and let out a loud holler at the news before rushing over and giving his friend a hug. Some of the other kids, the ones who knew of Gyatso's great skill, gave the young boy jealous looks. But Aang had ignored them; he was far too happy to care what others thought about him at the moment.

The smile that had found its way to Aang's face during the memory was turned upside-down as he remembered _why_ Gyatso had been his mentor. It was to make sure the Avatar had the best teacher possible for learning airbending.

 _'Avatar_ ', he thought with a resigned sigh. He had never wanted to be the peacekeeper of the world. All Aang had wanted was to be normal, live his life like any other young boy his age, and visit his friends in the other nations alongside Gyatso...but it was not to be.

 _'I just hope Gyatso wasn't mad at me for leaving. I'd hate to think he spent the rest of his life hating me.'_ Aang thought as he came upon the storeroom tent. Seeing the tattered building lit a small fire of happiness in the young master's heart; he'd get a new companion to help balm the wound.

With hopeful hands the Avatar pulled back the first set of drapes, his nose assaulted by dust and the smell of something funny. _'Must be because the monks abandon the temple, the left over food must have gone bad with no one to eat it.'_ So Aang huffed through his nose to get the smell out and continued forward, lifting the second set of drapes.

"Come on out little guy," he called softly in an attempt to coax out the lemur-bat. "Nobody's gonna eat you, you're gonna be my new..."

Bones. The entire room was packed with bones. Each of the three walls was spattered with blood and hunks of rotted gunk. But Aang noticed that they weren't just _any_ bones...they were skeletons; _Fire Nation_ skeletons. They still wore their armor, for all the good it had done them, but there didn't seem to be any external damage; although their heads had been popped of like corks.

 _'But that's only possible if you can force the opponent's body to implode, and, there's only one airbender I know who could...no.'_ Gray eyes were drawn to a light that shined in through a hole in the ceiling, there, Aang saw a single skeleton sitting alone in the lotus position. His eyes immediately closed in on the medallion around its neck. The symbol of a grand-master.

"Gyatso."

Numb. That's the first thing Aang could think of when later asked how he'd felt that day. His entire body felt numb, and then heavy, as if his stomach had become a giant boulder. The weight increased so much Aang could no longer stay on his feet, and the feeling brought him to his knees.

Something wet trailed down his face and the young boy realized, somewhere in the haze of his broken mind, that he was crying. His breath lodged in his throat, leaving the master airbender ironically gasping for his element. Aang could feel his body start to shake as his eye stayed trained on the ivory remains of his mentor.

Gyatso was dead. The Fire Nation killed the man Aang had looked up to like a father. All to find _him_.

That bit of truth; that the grand-master had died to protect _him_ , the one who'd ran away. It was too much for the young boy. He threw up.

With the spell of seeing the old man's bones broken Aang stared into the puddle he'd just left on the snowy ground. He stared, and stared while his mind replayed the same thought over and over in his mind. _'Gyatso was dead...he died protecting me from the Fire Nation...the Fire Nation killed Gyatso...'_

 _'The Fire Nation **killed** Gyatso!' _this was the last coherent thought that Aang remembered having before everything went black.

His fingers curled into fists, knuckles bone-white and hands shaking. His shoulders quaked, wracked with the sobs that the boy kept locked inside. Eyes that had been shut tight in agony sprang open to reveal glowing pits of light. The tattoos that marked Aang as a master flared with the flow of energy that rushed through his small form, and with a mighty yell, one that echoed with lifetimes of power, Aang's body lifted off the ground; carried on the winds of the cyclone that formed around him.

In his head the young Avatar imagined the sights, sounds, and smells of is peoples slaughter. He could hear the younglings cry out in terror as they watched the firebenders torch their classrooms. He could smell the burning flesh as those who were caught by surprise were wrapped in a fiery blanket of death before they had a chance to respond. He could _see_ the way his peoples bodies flaked and melted under the intense heat of their attackers flames.

And all because the Fire Nation was afraid of _him_. All because they weren't satisfied with their share of the world; all because they were _greedy_.

"RAAAAAAAAWWRR!" an animalistic roar ripped through Aang's lungs as his Avatar State's powers multiplied. Now, arcs of white lightning flashed around the orb of air that had encircled him, their static drowning out the cries of his friends as they found him. The snow on the ground slowly lifted away from the dirt, it melted into beads of water, and then became rings of pressurized liquid that spun around Aang's orb.

Then, just as a raging heat began to bubble in the pit of his stomach, ready to bust forth from his mouth in a blazing fire breath...it all stopped.

Sokka had braved the terrifying storm of elements, sustaining lacerations from the high winds, so he could get close enough and knock Aang out with his club. A single blow to the back of the head with the butt of his weapon, and the all-powerful Avatar was out like a light and dropping like a sack of potatoes at Sokka's feet.

"What in the world was that?" Katara asked as she stepped out from behind her hiding place.

"I'm guessing _that_ was the real Avatar State; what we saw on Zuko's boat must have only been a small fraction of what Aang is really capable of. Question is, what triggered it?"

"I think I know," Katara whispered as she pointed to Gyatso's skeleton. "He must have realized that Gyatso died fighting the firebenders that were searching for him. It must have broke his heart."

Sokka let out a heavy sigh and looked down at the bald boy on the ground. _'I can't imagine how bad it must feel, knowing you're the only one of your kind left, but you're not alone Aang. You have Katara, me, and Appa too; we're your family now, so it's going to be okay.'_

Katara lifted the feather-light boy into her arms and looked to her older brother. "We should head back to Appa and get out of here. I don't think Aang will want to wake up here."

Sokka was about to agree when he remembered something. "Wait, let's let him rest here. And we'll leave once he's awake."

"What, why? Sokka you just saw what happened, why would we stay," the female waterbender questioned.

"Because," Sokka replied. "He'll wanna bring that flying thing with us too, it's a part of this place too, and if we leave without it Aang will just turn Appa around and come back."

Katara looked down at the boy in her arms, then back at her brother, contemplating his words. Then, with a resigned sigh, she nodded in defeat and began to follow Sokka back to the temple.

 **oo0oo**

"Gah, did anyone get the number of that cart that hit me?" Aang mumbled as he sat up groggily. Rubbing his eyes wit the heel of his hand, the young bender tried to remember what happened. The image of Gyatso's bones flashed in his mind, and he felt the same numbness returning, but it was stopped by a soft voice echoing through the room.

"Sokka knocked you unconscious after we couldn't get through to you."

Aang turned his head, and when he saw Katara standing in a doorway he asked, "Where am I?"

"You're in one of the rooms we found in the temple," she replied. "Sokka thought you'd wanna find that flying lemur-bat before we left, so we set you up inside one of the bedrooms we found while you were still out of it."

"Oh...well, tell em thanks when you see him." the young boy's eyes drooped down to stare at his lap. "Katara...was what I saw, I mean, did I really see..."

The blue-eyed girl could see how hard it was for the boy to ask his question, so she answered it quickly. "Yes, I'm sorry Aang, but Gyatso's gone."

 _'Because if the Fire Nation'_ , was the thought that rang through the Avatar's mind first, but the boy pushed it away. Such thoughts were unbecoming for an air nomad, a monk. Instead, he decided to try finding a reason for the Fire Nation's brutality. "But why would they do this, why are they so afraid of me?"

"It's because you stand in their way of controlling the world Aang; the Fire Lord wants the only benders to be those of fire, and is getting rid of any who aren't. He killed all the benders in my tribe, leaving just those at the North Pole, and sends all the earthbenders to work in mines or prison so they can't cause any trouble. The Fire Nation want to get rid of the Avatar because he gives people hope, makes them believe that there's a fighting chance, and has the power to defeat Fire Lord Ozai."

"But _why_ do I have to fight him, why can't he see that the four elements are supposed to be equal?" Aang bellowed in frustration. He'd always been told that each of the elements had been bequeathed to man through the spirits, and that they were meant to live _together_ in harmony; all working together to forge a better future. So what happened?

"I don't know Aang," Katara whispered dejectedly. "Some people just can't help wanting...more, I guess."

 _'Greed. My people, my friends, my family...all turned to dust because of one man's greed.'_

Aang sighed, letting his face fall into his hands. What was he going to do now?

Katara could see that the young monk was done talking, so after bidding him goodnight, as it had turned dark while he was out, she exited his room and walked off.

Now alone, Aang allowed himself to cry. He had wanted too the moment Katara had confirmed his mentor's death, but didn't wanna look like a baby in front of the older girl. Aang was afraid she'd treat him like a child if that happened.

But now, alone, he could weep without worry. _'Alone'_ , that word bounced around inside his head and caused fresh tears to well in his eyes every time the boy thought he was finished. He wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight it seemed. So instead, Aang waited until his crying fits were over and he was sure the other two would be asleep, before climbing out of bed and trekking through the empty halls.

With his light steps, Aang didn't even have the echoes of his movements to listen to as he moved through the quiet corridors of the temple. He passed by many doors; some were classrooms he'd sat in, others were bed chambers.

One classroom in particular pulled at the young Avatar's heart. As he peered inside it was easy to see that the Fire Nation had been in there; all the desks and chairs were nothing but blackened piles of wood chips, and even the instructor's board was riddled with scorch marks. It was terrible.

 _'How could anyone do this?'_

Aang started to get that feeling he'd had before, the one when he recalled his dead mentor's skeleton, only on a lesser scale. This time he felt in control. Like he could channel the feeling through his body, instead of it overwhelming him and making him black out.

Anger. That's what he was feeling. Aang realized he was angry; at the Fire Nation, the Fire Lord, and even himself. He was angry.

The Fire Lord now, as well as those that had come before, were nothing but greedy and power-hungry animals who only cared about themselves; the rest of the world didn't matter as long as they got more of what _they_ wanted. The Fire Nation made him angry because they just sat back and did nothing; like their ruler wasn't doing anything wrong. They knew there was a war going on and they chose to either be ignorant to the worlds suffering, or join in and add to the disease.

And finally, the bald monk was angry at himself. He was angry that he had run away and left the other airbenders, his family, to fight alone. All because he was scared.

Aang was brought out of his inner loathing when he noticed his feet had brought him to a door. One he recognized. It was his mentor's study. The room he and Gyatso would spend time playing pai sho, or when Gyatso was forced to be 'responsible', Aang would be asked to read certain scrolls or tomes to increase his knowledge as he was to be the next grand-master of the temple.

"But now I may as well just call myself one anyway, since there aren't anymore to learn from or be compared to", he sulked. Then Aang was hit with a wave of loneliness, and he felt the need to make it go away, so he reached out and placed his hand on the doorknob.

"Maybe being in here will help push it down; I always did feel happiest in here."

So the young Avatar opened the door and stepped inside, the smell of old books and parchment teasing his sense of smell and bringing back fond memories. Looking around, Aang noticed that while the room had been searched, nothing was destroyed.

The bookshelf lay on its side, with its contents strewn about the floor, but was mostly undamaged. The firebenders probably thought there was some kind of hidden passage behind it. Looking down at the reading materials, Aang saw that the scrolls were advanced airbending techniques; the ones that made Gyatso a grand-master. The books were mostly just some of his mentor's favorite literary works, although some were guides and information tomes about the other nations.

It pained the young boy to know that he'd helped write some of those, and now there was no knew generation to read them.

Aang looked on, and his gray eyes misted with tears when they landed on the pai sho board that had been left untouched on the floor, their last game together still left unfinished on its wooden surface. He and Gyatso had been playing when the elders asked to speak with him; this was the talk that caused Aang to run away. They were going to separate him and his guardian.

With the game board bringing back such memories it also re-ignited the anger in Aang's heart; how soon after he'd left had the Fire Nation swooped in and destroyed everything he loved, their intent also to separate him from Gyatso simply for being the Avatar.

"Something I never even wanted," he growled as he turned away from the game board. And then something else caught his eye, something he didn't remember ever seeing in the room before. A basket.

It sat atop the table Aang used to study at, laying atop a brown cloth was a sealed scroll whose end peered out from the edge. Curious to know about its contents, the young Avatar stepped over to the desk and picked up the scroll. The seal was Gyatso's. _'So then, these are like his last words...at least for me anyway.'_ Breaking the waxy lock Aang unrolled the parchment and scanned the document. What he found brought the boy to tears.

It was a letter addressed to him.

 _'Aang,_

 _I know you're upset about the other elder's decision, but don't worry, everything will work out. They say you must learn the other three elements and I agree, but I also know that as a kid you need to have fun too; so I've come up with a plan._

 _You'll go to the Northern Air Temple as they've instructed, and once you've arrived you'll send a letter to me using Momo; the lemur-bat I'm going to give you as a 'goodbye' gift. From there, I'll take Appa and come to you. It'll take a few days, but I think you'll manage. And once I've arrived we'll head out together and find you teachers together; without the elders to bare down on you with the 'duties of the Avatar'._

 _Inside this basket is a new set of robes for you. They'll help conceal you from being discovered on our journey; we wouldn't want anyone tattling on us, now would we?_

 _Aang I ask that you place your trust in me, and believe me when I say that I won't let them tear us apart. We're family Aang, and nothing is stronger than that bond.'_

For the second time that day Aang felt tears slide down his face. Only this time, the sadness was mixed with joy. His mentor, the man he looked to like a father, was willing to give up his position at the temple to stay with him.

But then those tears became full of regret. "If only I'd stayed, he wouldn't have died."

With a heavy heart Aang reached out and lifted the brown cloth from the basket. It was a cloak. He set down the letter and held up the garment so as to better see it in the moon light; it was a dark-brown, and had a hood that could help conceal the arrow on his head. Although the boy knew that anyone who got close would still see it. It looked long enough to where it reached his knees, and was made of thick material that would keep him warm in cold climates.

Looking back in the basket, the young Avatar saw that there was more clothing inside and reached in to examine the next article; a top. This one was thin, but a little roomy, and like the cloak it too had long sleeves. It was soft too.

Next was a pair of pants. They, like the top, were a beige color. The pants reached his ankles, and were made of thicker material than the shirt, but not as heavy as the cloak. Along with them came a black obi; the belt interested Aang greatly. There was a brown strip of cloth in the front that hung to the knees, and it tied from the side. There were also pouches along both sides, two each.

And then there, at the bottom of the basket, was a new pair of shoes. The bottoms were solid, like a normal pair, but they had strips of leather that one would wind around their leg to fasten them to their feet.

All together it made for a very impressive outfit in the young monk's opinion. But then he noticed one final object, tucked into the corner of the basket and out of sight. A grand-master's medallion. _'He was going to train me to become a grand-master of airbending.'_ Aang thought regretfully as he eyed the bronze necklace.

Then a chittering near the window caught his attention, and Aang turned to look. He was greeted with a familiar sight; the flying lemur-bat he'd tried to catch that morning. "Hey little guy, whatcha doing up so late huh?"

The lemur's answer was to hop down of the windowsill and scurry over towards Aang, where it then proceeded to crawl up and onto his shoulder. As the little ring-tail made himself comfortable Aang let himself laugh for what felt like the first time in a while. "So you're okay with me then? I'm glad, because I wouldn't wanna leave you here all alone. You, me, and Appa are all that's left of this place; we have to stick together, or else the Fire Nation really will have destroyed all the airbenders."

This made the young boy think, and, looking between the letter in his hand, and the medallion in the basket, Aang came to a decision.

 **oo0oo**

The morning after found Sokka and Katara packing up their stuff atop Appa's saddle.

"I sure hope Aang's gonna be okay," Katara whispered sadly as she handed her brother their last bag. "He seemed so broken up yesterday; maybe I should have talked to him. Ya know, let him know he's not really alone."

"I know," Sokka replied. "But there's nothing you can do about yesterday now. What we _can_ do though, is be there for him now. We'll just have to make sure he never feels like he's alone again, that we're his family now, and nothing's ever gonna change that."

Katara beamed up at her brother, a look renewed of hope. "You're right Sokka.."

Then, to the two triber's surprise, a powerful gust of wind swept up from the entryway near the bison stables. The two teens looked over, and felt their jaws drop at the sight that met them.

Aang, what they could see of him, walked out of the temple with the lemur-bat from yesterday perched atop his shoulder. In his right hand he held his staff, and his other clutched the strap of a satchel that hung off his cloaked shoulder. The wind seemed to be following him, because it whipped around him like a mini tornado, flapping the ends of his cloak about like some rogue out of storybook.

And then Katara saw his eyes. They were shadowed by the hood, but she managed to catch a glimpse of them as he strode forward. What she saw sent chills down her spine and raised the hairs on the back of her neck.

They were dark, and filled with purpose. They were the eyes of someone who was focused on a goal; eyes that didn't belong on a twelve year old boy. And there, hidden underneath a storm of emotion, she saw it. Katara could see it was being suppressed, but that didn't make it any less chilling.

 _'Vengeance.'_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **A/N: And there's chapter five, and the start of where the story really begins to take a turn from how the original played out. Certain episodes will take place at different times, for obvious reasons, but for the most part it'll stay the same in terms of placement.**_

 _ **Now, with that said, the next chapter will involve Kyoshi island. But not so Aang can ride the fish; and there will be some internal conflict with the young Avatar as well that will result in something I don't think has been done before. So I'll let you guys wonder about that.**_

 _ **Anyways, my eyes were starting to bother me so if the ending is a little bleh, that's why. But I hope it came out okay, and I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I know there's no Toph yet, but what good is a pairing if it's rushed right?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Vengeance, thy name is Aang**_

 _ **Ch.6- Kyoshi Island**_

 _ **xXx**_

Sokka and Katara looked on as their little bald friend continued on passed them and over towards Appa. Aang reached out a hand, allowing the sky bison to scent him, and then gently brushed his fingers though the giant mammals fur. "See buddy, it's still me. And look, I even got you a new friend, that way you won't be lonely during trips where you can't come with us. His name's Momo."

As the young Avatar spoke, the water tribe siblings were taken aback by the tone with which he spoke. It was no longer lighthearted and cheerful. Instead, it was the voice of a person who had been hardened by circumstance and was now about to fight a full on war alone. It scared Katara, and reminded Sokka of the day is father left.

"Aang," Katara called out. "Are you okay?"

The young boy didn't look at her, choosing instead to airbend himself atop Appa's head and take the reigns. "We should get moving; I know a safe place where we can stop and you can start teaching me to waterbend Katara. You did say you knew how right?"

Katara looked up at the little monk with sadness in her eyes. What happened last night to make him so...different? "Yeah, but I only know the basics Aang, if you're gonna go up against the Fire Lord we'll need to find you a master soon."

"The basics will be enough for right now," the hooded youth replied. "I'll worry about mastering after we get to the North Pole."

They had talked about it on their way to the temple. Katara was the only waterbender in the entire Southern tribe, all the others having been killed during the Fire Nations last siege, and so she was only a beginner. But the Northern tribe had remained in-tact, thanks to their defenses, and the harsh waters that surrounded them.

It had been decided that heading there was the best place to start in helping Aang, because it also helped Katara, and the trio knew they'd need all the elemental power they could muster to start making a difference.

So, with her question unanswered, Katara climbed aboard the Avatar's fluffy animal guide along with her older brother and settled in for the journey to Kyoshi island. As they soared through the clouds Aang thought back to how he'd spent last night.

After deciding to take the robes with him, the young monk chose to also bring the many airbending scrolls that Gyatso had learned from. After all, it had been the man's plan to teach Aang anyway. So he made his way back to Appa, took one of the satchels that the water tribe teens had brought along, and used it to store the scrolls in. From there, he donned his new clothes, and meditated through the night.

He'd settled inside Gyatso's study, sure in his belief that it was the only place in the entire temple where he'd find the necessary peace to perform the act. And then, once he'd begun, something interesting happened. Aang began to have flashes. But they weren't memories that he himself had experienced, no, these memories belonged to a past life; a man named Shu.

Aang, having been told the story of the Avatar, knew that he did not _always_ exist as an all-powerful bender. Before he would become the master of all elements, first, they must be taught. And earthbending was handed down from the badger-moles to a young couple; from whom the great Omashu got _its_ name.

The young Avatar watched, in a strange sort of first person perspective, as one of his lives played out before him. He watched his birth, his growth, the day he met Oma, and finally after only thirty short years Aang watched experienced his own death. It was painful, and filled the young boy with the sadness that carried over from Shu at the thought of leaving Oma.

Then, with a thundering crash, Aang's vision went white. It was daybreak.

Aang wasn't sure why he had relived that particular life, but being the Avatar, he knew it had some significance. _'If only I had some way to contact Roku. Gyatso said that every Avatar is guided by the spirit of the one that came before, so, why hasn't he come yet?'_

Deciding to not focus on the past, Aang turned his attention to the future. He remembered Kyoshi Island from back during his days at the temple; Gyatso had taken him there a handful of times during their festivals. It was a remote place that was outside of the Fire Nations boarders, so there was little chance of Zuko finding them there.

Which was good, because the young monk was going to need some time to think about how he wanted to handle this problem involving the Fire Lord. While Aang knew he had to _stop_ Ozai, the kid had doubts that he could do so without killing him. Ozai had to at least be in his thirties; this gave him more than enough years of firebending experience.

And from his little bouts with Zuko, Aang knew that this meant the Fire Lord was far beyond the bald boy's skill level. Even as a master airbender. _'Which is why I've brought Gyatso's scrolls with me. Ozai may be able to best an airbending master, but there's no way even he can defeat a grand-master who can fly.'_

The trip to Kyoshi would allow Aang to not only begin waterbending, but also continue his education in airbending. It was his hope that they'd be able to stay for a few weeks before heading to the North Pole, so that he could use the time to practice.

 _ **xXx**_

It took them a few days, but finally, Aang and his companions made it to the island.

Upon Appa touching down, Katara and her brother immediately hopped off and began to stretch. "Man Aang," Sokka called back, "how can you not be stiff from sitting in that position for so long?"

The svelte airbending master stood from his lotus position and slowly stepped off his bison, who had crouched low so he wouldn't have far to go. Dropping his hood, Aang looked over at the water tribe warrior and replied, "Simple. During my time with the monks, any children that misbehaved during lessons was forced to sit in that pose for an hour after the teacher let us go, I got in trouble a lot. Eventually, Gyatso just had me do it as an exercise to strengthen my will power."

Even though the little monk wasn't trying to, his lack of cheerfulness at the recollection of his past made both his teenage companions stomachs drop. For what felt like the hundredth time since leaving the temple, they both wondered just what he'd done to make himself this way.

"Oh," Sokka said. "I guess that makes sense."

In an effort to save her brother from saying something wrong, Katara spoke up, "Hey I have an idea." She stooped down and began tugging off her moccasins, before shimmying out of her tights and then beginning to lift her dress. "Why don't we all go for a swim? It's so nice out, and the water looks fantastic, it'd be great."

As the waterbender stood there in her undergarments she remembered that Aang was still a boy. She blushed lightly at the fact that she'd just exposed herself like that, but when she looked over to apologize, Katara noticed that the young monk wasn't even looking. He was too bust feeding Momo.

But that didn't mean he hadn't heard her. "You guys can do that stuff later. For right now though, I'd really like to get some waterbending practice in, if you don't mind."

"Um, sure Aang, if that's what you'd rather do." Katara looked over at her brother with a bewildered look; where was the kid that wanted to go penguin sledding? "I just thought that-"

"I know," he cut her off. "Sorry, it's just, I'm already a hundred years too late. I'd rather try and make up for lost time Katara." The arrow-headed boy slowly removed his cloak and neatly folded it, before going over and resting it atop Appa's tail. From there, he removed the rest of his robes, and then turned to face the older girl.

Katara took that moment to look at the boy who was meant to save the world. He was short; she herself was at least a head taller than him, and he was scrawny. He had slight muscle tone, but more like someone who had spent their time doing acrobatics rather than fighting. All-in-all, if she hadn't seen what he was capable of, Katara would have been inclined to think the world was doomed.

"Alright Aang, it's your call." The dark-skinned girl made her way over to the shallow ends of the ocean, motioning for her impromptu student to follow her.

Once they were set up, Katara eyed the young Avatar and began to explain. "Since I'm the only waterbender in the South Pole I had to teach myself how to make the water respond to my commands. Just getting it to shift took me months, so don't be upset if you don't get it right away, okay?"

The bad monk's only response was an affirmative nod. So, seeing that he was ready, and desperate for something to break up the awkwardness Katara began to push and pull the water. Soon after, a small wave began to form, one that reached about up to the girl's waist. "The key here is just to feel the water, connect with it, and get used to the way it feels as you move it."

Aang watched for a moment. He took in what he saw, letting his eyes just observe Katara's movements, and then he followed them. The young boy loosened his muscles, lifted his arms, and began to move them back and forth. The results were instantaneous, but the feeling felt like hours.

As he eyed the water, Aang felt a pull at the center of his chest. Like something was trying to draw him into the sea. This is when he pushed...and the water moved away from him. Then, as he drew his arms back, it happened just as easily. Aang could feel the energy move through his body as he commanded, no, _guided_ the water back and forth in a wave.

It was like when he first used his airbending. The feeling. It just seemed to be there. Looking over at Katara, the young Avatar was a little surprised to find that _his_ wave was twice the size of his teachers. The waterbender also took notice of this, and soon stopped her motions, instead opting to stare on in open-mouthed disbelief. "I-It took me two months to just get it to my waste."

"Does that mean you don't have anything else to teach me," Aang asked skeptically. _'Because if it is, then we really do need to get to the North Pole, or else it's only a matter of time before someone gets hurt or captured.'_

Katara shook herself out of her shock and replied, "Huh? Oh, no, I have a few more moves that I've taught myself." The waterbender motioned with her hands, and brought out a globe of water. "This next one is all about keeping control of the water, while still having it separated from its main source."

Again the young monk watched her, seeing how she moved, how she breathed as the globe of water was spun. As Katara preformed her move though, Aang noticed something, something he'd seen during her last lesson as well. She was forcing the water to follow _her_ movements, instead of going along with what the element itself wanted.

 _'No wonder she's having trouble,'_ he thought. _'But I can tell that if I say something, there's no way she'll listen. She needs to hear it from another waterbender, not the Avatar, which is just even more reason for us to find a master.'_

So instead of voicing his thoughts, Aang once again followed the feeling that welled in his chest, and was soon twirling a sphere of water on his fingertips. His big enough to fit three of Katara's inside. The young Avatar pulled his hand away, but kept the water in the air, and thought of an airbending kata he'd learned as a beginner.

Next to him, Katara watched as her pupil easily outclassed her. The proud young girl was irked when she saw how Aang easily moved the water over his arms, and around his shoulders, before shooting it out like a small spout. She felt a small seed of jealousy take root in the pit of her stomach.

Once he'd finished his motions Aang stood straight again and eyed Katara curiously. "What's next?"

"I...think that's enough for today. You seem to have a pretty good handle on this, and I don't wanna burn through all our lessons too soon. We'll need something to do tomorrow, right?"

"I suppose," was the airbending masters unsure response.

"Great," Katara smiled. "So then I'm gonna go for a swim, would you like t come?"

"No thanks, I have something I need to do on my own...Avatar business."

The water tribe girl's smile fell and she muttered a quite acknowledgment as the small monk picked up his staff and walked away from her.

 _ **xXx**_

Aang walked for a while. His bare feet carrying him farther and farther from the campsite.

He knew what Katara was trying to do, and the bald youth appreciated her effort, but she just didn't understand. The Fire Nation annihilated his entire race of people; _he_ was the only one left. Something had to be done, they had to be stopped, and he was the only one who could do it. Aang had no time for silly kid stuff now.

 _'Not if I wanna have any chance of defeating Ozai.'_

The boy's feet stopped, and gray eyes took in the surrounding area, gauging if it was a good place to settle in. Aang had walked into a clearing, after weaving through the trees, and it looked as if the surrounding foliage would provide a barrier between him and any prying eyes. "Good enough I suppose."

Aang walked into the center of the clearing. Once there, he went over the instructions he'd read about using his bending to fly. Placing his hands in a prayer-like position, the Avatar began to take slow, deep breaths.

 _'Feel out the very core of your energy, let it wash over you, then take hold of it._ ' As he breathed, Aang felt out the energy that allowed him to bend the elements. He didn't search for it, but, let himself be guided to it. The young monk was sure he'd found it when a warm sensation began to pool in his chest. It reminded him of the larger version of himself; the airbending element had been located over his heart.

Next, the boy imagined what it would be like to hold the energy in his hands. He imagined the warmth against his palms, and the gentle breeze that would swirl around him. For a few moments it felt as if nothing was happening, and Aang was almost tempted to tense his body and reach for the power, but then he remembered a recent memory. Katara.

She tried to control the water instead of work with it; she reached out for the power. As a bender, Aang knew that true mastery came from aligning yourself with the elements natural energy. Making you and it basically one and the same. This made him remain relaxed, and wait.

He wouldn't master flying in a day, but he'd make sure he at least got off the ground.

The decision to stay relaxed turned out to be the right one. Another five minutes and Aang could feel the energy gathering in his palms. Once it was strong enough, the Avatar pulled his hands apart, and allowed his chi to flow from his palms and into the air.

The result: a green orb the size of an orange floating between his palms. Aang waited until her was sure the energy was stable before opening his eyes. He saw that, indeed, the air around him seemed drawn to the orbs in his hands; as visible currents swirled around it. _'The visual representation of my airbending.'_

"Now, to channel it underneath me, and let it lift me into the air."

 _ **xXx**_

By the time Aang returned to the campsite, the sun had set, and the water tribe siblings were passed out in their sleeping bags.

Momo, who had been awake, sensed the young airbender's return and swooped down from his perch on Appa to meet him. Aang was more than happy to offer his shoulder to the lemur-bat. Reaching up to scratch his friends ear Aang said, "I know Momo, I was gone for a long time. I'm sorry. But at least you had Appa to keep you company right?"

The floppy-eared flier chittered gently in response; careful not to awaken said sky bison. His reply was met with a small laugh, as the young monk listened to his story.

"Well what did you expect, he's a ten ton fluffball. He's not going to be very good at hide-and-seek, but at least he tried. And it also explains the noise I heard earlier; you two weren't exactly quiet ya know."

"No, they weren't."

Aang whipped around at the strange, female voice that called out from behind him. Momo leaped from the boy's shoulder and bared his teeth, both ready for battle.

It turned out to be a good thing too, because the moment Aang turned he was knocking aside a metal projectile with his staff. From there, he sent an air slice through a net that came at him from the right, thrown by a stranger shadowed by the night. "Who are you, why are you attacking me?"

His only response was a group of people rushing out of the treeline and circling him. With no fire nearby, the young monk couldn't make out their faces, but he could see they all wore the same clothes. Like a uniform. _'I thought Kyoshi Island was out of Fire Nation jurisdiction, why are there soldiers here?'_

"You should know," Aang called out, "that I refuse to go down without a fight. I have too much I need to accomplish for it to all end here." As if to prove his point, the bald youth settled into a defensive stance with Momo circling above him.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **A/N: And boom. There's the first part of Kyoshi Island. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**_

 _ **The part where Aang is learning to fly is basically a scene from Dragon Ball Z; where Gohan is teaching Videl to fly. I used that same concept for my scene, because it just made sense. I feel that's how it would work in the Avatar world too.**_

 _ **Speaking of Aang. He's going to become significantly more powerful than his television counterpart if that hasn't been foreshadowed enough already. As the Avatar I feel he should have some sense of connection and understanding of all the basics to bending, and from there, he only improves through training with a master. But no. He won't be metalbending; that's strictly Toph.**_

 _ **The way I explained Katara's problem just kind of came to me as I watch the series over again. It just fits. I feel as though she is trying too hard to make the water move, instead of working together with it.**_

 _ **Anyway, that's chapter six. I hope you guys enjoy, and remember to review or PM me your thoughts, comments, concerns, etc.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Vengeance, thy name is Aang**_

 _ **Ch.7- Path to vengeance**_

 _ **xXx**_

Aang stood there, surrounded on all sides by a band of warriors, waiting for one of them to strike. He and his companions had come to Kyoshi Island in the belief that it would keep them safe from the Fire Nation. It seems they were wrong.

They were on him faster than the young Avatar had ever seen any normal person move. Two of the warriors rushed him, hoping that their teamwork would put him down. But Aang knew he'd only have to worry about one.

Momo came to his aid quickly and swooped down on the enemy to the right. The lemur-bat kicked and bit at the shadowy opponent and kept them occupied so that Aang would only have to deal with the warrior coming on the left.

 _'Thanks buddy.'_ The bald monk sent silent praise to his flying companion before focusing on his own adversary. Aang ducked under a flying roundhouse and stepped back to avoid being hit by the weapon that was trust forward as a follow-through. When a second attempt was made with his opponent's other hand, Aang parried it with his staff, then went low to sweep their feet out from under them.

While down low, the young boy was forced to leap into the air to avoid a bola snare, thrown by another one of the warriors that surrounded him. But this seemed to be a trick, because almost instantly Aang was hit in the side by a flying snap-kick to the side. "Aah!"

All the commotion did serve a purpose though, made evident by the boomerang that knocked the shadow warrior from the sky, just seconds after Aang had been hit.

Sokka and Katara had been woken up by the sound of Momo's screeching and had quickly noticed their airbending friend was in trouble. Both water tribe members untangled themselves from their sleeping bags, and rushed over to lend aid.

Once his boomerang was returned to him Sokka engaged in close-combat with two of the warriors that had encircled Aang. Using both it and his machete, the pony-tailed warrior parried and countered every strike, though he was tiring fast from being forced to push his speed to match theirs.

 _'This is crazy,'_ Sokka thought to himself while twisting away from a snap-kick. _'These guys are definitely well-trained, but, something seems off. They aren't fighting like those other auxiliary troops from Zuko's ship.'_

As he thought this, the water triber was caught by a surprise attack to his blind spot. A third fighter had gotten behind him. From there it was easy for Sokka to tell his fight was over; three on one, his ribs still ached from the North Pole, and they had him on the ground.

Sokka could only stare up at their shadowed faces and wonder, _'Who are these guys?'_

Katara fared far worse than her brother. These fighters were faster, and more agile than those she'd fought on Zuko's warship. She wasn't ever able to land a single hit. When she tried to use her bending, the movements were to slow, and the water was always left hitting nothing but air as its target easily danced out of the way.

To make matters worse, when Katara made those attempts, she left huge holes in her defense. Her enemies were quick to take advantage of this. Katara was hit from so many angles that she was beginning to get whiplash from trying to turn fast enough to retaliate; the situation looked hopeless.

Then, mercifully, her ankles were caught by a bola, and she went down face-first into the sandy beach shore. Taking in large gulps of air, the defeated waterbender looked up at the faces that surrounded her, and scowled.

"That's enough, stop!"

The call came from near the shoreline, and Katara turned to look at who had spoken. It wasn't Aang, this voice was feminine. But the young Avatar _was_ standing beside the one who had spoken...completely unharmed.

All the warriors that had been scuffling with the trio did as they were told and stepped away from the two water tribe teens. Aang and the woman walked over towards the group and after a few hushed words, Katara and her brother were hauled to their feet.

"Come on," the female voice called to them. "You three are coming back to the village with us."

Sokka, ever the fighter, called out to her. "Wait a minute! Who are you to make that decision, shouldn't that be left up to the commanding officer?"

"I _am_ the commanding officer."

Blue eyes filled with disbelief as Sokka took in this piece of news. A female commander?

"But wait," Katara cried, "why are we being taken there? What did we do wrong?"

But instead of the woman answering, this time it was Aang. "It's okay Katara. Suki and I spoke already, while you and Sokka were fighting against her Kyoshi warriors, everything's going to be fine. After I was knocked from the air, Suki engaged me, but when she realized I was the Avatar there was no reason for us to fight anymore."

"So they're taking us back to their village to..."

"Give us proper shelter, yes, and also some food."

The thought of not sleeping outside helped assuage Katara's fear of being taken away, and the waterbender was quick to voice her agreement with Aang's decision. Soon, the large group, plus Appa and Momo, trekked through the forest and towards Kyoshi village.

 _ **xXx**_

It took them some time to finally make it back, but once the large group arrived, Aang's eyes were quickly drawn to the giant wooden statue that stood apart from the collection of buildings that made up the village.

"Avatar Kyoshi; she was one of your past lives right?"

The question came from the painted girl at his side. Aang had noticed, in the moonlight, that Suki wore heavy white makeup all over her face. With the uniform and metal fans, she looked like the spitting image of the female Avatar of old.

"That's right," Aang replied. "I can't really remember anything about my past lives like I can my own, but, when I see her I get this...feeling. Like I've seen that face in the mirror before."

Suki nodded in understanding. She wasn't heavily spiritual, but she knew about the Avatar and their unusual re-incarnation case. Many people were normally unable to recall their past lives, only the Avatar, and a special spiritually connected few, could manage the feat. "In your former life as Kyoshi you helped create this island as a safe haven for refugees. Now, hundreds of years later, the descendants of those people have dedicated their lives to honoring Kyoshi."

"Like through the creation of the band of warriors you seem to be the leader of."

"Yes. Kyoshi was a powerful symbol for women back then, she showed that not just men could be strong. Women could be warriors too. And so the island created this unit of all-female fighters to act as protection, or even mercenaries, whichever was needed at the time."

"But there are so few of you," Aang observed. And he was right. There looked to only be about fifteen to twenty girls walking around him; and none looked older than Sokka.

Suki's face fell. The proud light in her eye dimmed considerably, and she turned her gaze down in a show of pain. "Many of our ranks, including my mother, were killed during the Fire Nation's last attack a few years ago."

Katara, who had heard this, moved closer to join the conversation. "If your forces have been so thinned out, how come the Fire Nation didn't mount another attack? Surely he know that even a small force would put Kyoshi Island under his thumb."

"It's because we aren't the only branch of Kyoshi warriors," Suki replied. "There's another outpost in Chin Village; they're our sister island. It was during the hundred years Aang was missing that we reconnected with them and convinced them to create their own Kyoshi warrior unit."

Something the painted warrior said caught Aang's attention. "Wait, you said 'reconnect', what caused the disconnect Suki?"

From there, Suki went on to tell the story of Avatar Kyoshi and Chin the Great, later revealed as Chin the Conqueror. She explained how her islands sister village was originally founded by the followers of Chin, and how they thought of him as a great and noble leader, rather than the tyrant he truly was. The people of Chin Village had accused Avatar Kyoshi of murdering Chin out of spite, and had held an 'anti-Avatar' day for hundreds of years...until the Hundred Years War. Suki explained that, after the first fifty-or-so years, the Fire Nation began setting its sights on the outer edges of the Earth Kingdom with the intent of cutting off any form of supply line. It was during this time that they attacked the two villages.

"Chin Village didn't have any form of military resistance, so they were simply made into a colony at first," the warrior woman explained. "But because we have the Kyoshi warriors, the Fire Lord must have realized we wouldn't be content to just kneel down to him, so he set his army on us."

"But your warriors managed to hold them off," Aang concluded.

Suki nodded, "That's right. And when Chin Village saw our strength, and our pride in our sense of self, they chose to stand up for _their_ rights and began to fight back as well."

"Which lead to them reconciling with you, and asking for help," finished Katara.

"Exactly. And once they established their own branch of warriors, the Fire Nation has been forced to old off on any more attempts at attacking."

"But wouldn't it still take the fighters from Chin at least a week to to get here?" questioned Sokka, "How would you hold off an invading force until they arrived?"

Suki looked over at the teen and smirked, "The Unagi."

Sokka just looked at her confused. He'd never heard of a weapon called the 'Unagi'. "The what?"

Aang stepped in here; his time under Gyatso having included lessons on the different species of animals across the nations. "The Unagi is a large, carnivorous eel. It has the power to shot jets of water from its mouth that are strong enough to cut through steel, and although it's a large animal, it moves with incredible speed." The monk looked form Sokka to Suki, "But I'd never imagined anyone would ever be able to tame one."

"We haven't," the Kyoshi captain replied, "but we _have_ managed to buy its protection with offerings from our food-stores. In return it defends us against outside threats." Suki noticed that they'd arrived at their destination, "Well, here we are, I hope it's too your liking."

The Avatar and his companions looked at where they would be calling home for the near future. It was a two-story building made of strong wood. It looked like a place you'd expect tourists to stay, but the small group had no qualms with that. Aang bowed to Suki and thanked the teenage girl for her kindness.

"Oh, it's no trouble," she replied hastily. She was flattered and surprised that the Avatar would bow to a commoner, "Here on Kyoshi the Avatar and his friends are more than welcome. And I'll speak with the village leader and see about having breakfast brought to you all in the morning."

The bald monk was about to decline, but then his stomach gurgled at the mention of food, and he quickly turned his pink face away and accepted the offer. He hadn't had anything to eat all day, and wasn't in any hurry to go through that again tomorrow.

Once that was settled, and Aang was assured that Appa would receive optimum care for the night, the trio made their way inside and settled down to rest.

 _ **xXx**_

"Well that wasn't so bad," voiced Katara as she let her hair down out of its pigtail. "Who knew there was a whole island that adored the Avatar; must be pretty cool, huh Aang?"

The twelve-year-old master airbender was seated on the windowsill, his cloak still draped over his body and his staff laying in his lap, looking out over the little town just outside their room. Aang sighed when he heard Katara's question; why did people think he enjoyed being the Avatar?

"It's helpful I suppose; it does give us a place to _really_ rest and re-supply. I hadn't expected to find all this when I'd suggested coming here, I just thought it'd be a good place to get some training in."

Katara looked on at the younger boy with sad eyes. That had definitely not been the response she'd expected. Where was the happy kid she'd found in the ice? "But-"

"How do you guys feel about dreams," Aang suddenly asked, inadvertently cutting off the female waterbender. "I mean, do you guys believe that they can mean something?"

The Avatar peered over at the two siblings from the corner of his eye and gauged their reactions. Sokka looked at him with a look that clearly said the older boy didn't place any real stock in dream reading, while Katara looked...hopeful?

"Um, well, what was the dream about? Depending on what happened, it very well may mean something."

Aang turned eyes down as he thought back to the strange dream-like memory. That man, Shu, had to have been one of his past lives; bu that didn't explain why he'd remembered that life in particular.

Looking back to Katara the young airbender said, "It...I saw myself, like, I was looking at a giant version of me. We were just...floating, in this big empty space when all of a sudden it started to glow. There were symbols over different parts of its body, like the head and chest, and one of the ones on the arm glowed...and then I woke up."

The Avatar hadn't meant to shy away from talking about his _real_ dream, but, he wasn't sure that talking about it to Katara would do any good. Neither she, nor her brother, were very spiritually inclined so they wouldn't really be able to help him figure it out.

No, he'd ask about that glowing giant that he'd encountered while fighting Zuko.

"You glowed while you were in the Avatar State," Katara offered, "maybe the Aang that you saw is the representation of that power. And the symbols could be the four elements; the one that glowed must have been from when you attacked Zuko's ship with those water dragons."

Aang nodded thoughtfully at the dark-skinned girls response. It made sense. He didn't full understand his own powers yet, so the young monk had no real idea what went on inside himself while he was in the Avatar State. "I wish there was someone who could help me understand all this, it's so confusing."

Katara stepped over to him and gently placed her hand on Aang's shoulder. "I know how you feel. When I found out I was a waterbender, it was so hard at first to control my abilities since all of the other benders had been killed," the girl gave an encouraging smile, "but unlike with me you have us to help you. You don't have to figure all of this out on your own."

The airbender looked at the hand on his shoulder, and then to the older girl beside him, before saying, "Thank you Katara; I'll try to remember that." Then Aang turned his eyes back towards the outside, signaling that he was done talking.

While Katara and her brother were quick to take advantage of their new beds, it would be some time before the young Avatar resigned himself to the lulls of sleep, but it would not be a restful one. That night, Aang dreamed of fire and death.

 _ **xXx**_

When he awoke the next morning Aang was covered in sweat, and he could feel a small pounding behind his eyes. He'd had another nightmare about his people's demise.

Only this time, Aang himself had been there to witness it...and to fall along side them.

As he raised himself from the soft bedding that had been provided for him Aang thought back to the nightmare. He had stayed behind, instead of running from his responsibilities as the Avatar, and was there when the Fire Nation attacked the temple.

It had all happened so fast, and yet seemed to go in slow motion. Aang had seen the soldiers scale the mountains using technology he'd never seen before and then was shook from his stupor by the sounds of his friends being attacked. Aang had attempted to go to them, but Gyatso held him back, and they made for the bison stables.

They never made it.

While rushing through the halls of the temples Aang and his mentor caught sight of several grueling deaths, both air nomad as well as Fire Nation, before being cornered by the enemy. Gyatso distracted them so Aang could escape, but there were too many already crawling inside their home that the numbers Gyatso staved off made little difference.

In the end, Aang was roasted alive by a platoon of firebending death-bringers.

He hadn't been strong enough.

 _'Which means now, a hundred years later, I wouldn't stand a chance with the skills I have. Not against the Fire Nation, and definitely not against the Fire Lord. I need help.'_

Those were the thoughts that carried Aang's feet out of the room and through the exit into town. He picked up a loaf of bread and some apples using some of them money they'd brought along, and then asked where he could find Suki at this hour.

"Oh, she's down at the training hall," replied the grocer, "she and the other Kyoshi warriors always rise with the sun to start their day. Such good girl's they are."

Once he had that information, and some directions, the Avatar quickly made his way towards the forest. While he moved through the trees Aang methodically swallowed down his morning meal, with thoughts of his nightmare and what he was about to do, weighing down each step.

 _'The monk's always said that frontal confrontation never solves anything, that there's always another way, but what if they're wrong? What if, to restore the world to peace, I have to face the Fire Nation head on; what if I have to fight?'_

It was after this last thought that Aang realized he had arrived at his destination. His gray eyes swept over the large, dojo-esque, building and took in its wooden form. It was a single-story building, but looked strong and sturdy with a green shingled roof. Aang could hear the grunts and shuffling of the warriors practice going on inside.

He took a step, but then stopped. It was like the young monk's body wouldn't move; as if something were holding him back.

Aang let his head drop as he thought of why he couldn't take the next step. His old life's teachings still had a hold on him. They had been against frontal confrontation and aggressive behavior, and now here the boy was getting ready to dive head first into those very practices. He was losing the last bit of the old him; he was choosing vengeance over his beliefs.

The Avatar tensed at that thought. _'But my beliefs won't help me defeat the Ozai. If I wanna stand a chance, I have to put those things behind me, and fully embrace the road I've chosen. No more second-guessing.'_

And this time, when Aang went to walk forward, he was unencumbered by the weight of his old-self. As he exited the treeline and moved towards the training hall, the young boy let his staff fall to the ground.

He was no longer Aang the pacifist monk. Now he was the Avatar; bringer of peace by any means necessary.

Now, he was an avenger.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **A/N: And...done. There's chapter seven.**_

 _ **Now before anyone says anything, no, Aang won't just up and start killing people left and right or any sort of nonsense like that. However, his cold and distant demeanor won't really change much yet. I tried to show a little more emotion this chapter when it came to his talk with Katara, but I'm not too sure how I did.**_

 _ **Anyway, next chapter is the end of Kyoshi island. Now I originally wasn't going to do the episode where Aang meets Bumi because my Aang wouldn't be going there to ride the shoots...but then I thought of something great (or at least to ME it is). And also, I figure I could make his interactions with Bumi another show of emotion for you guys seeing as the king IS Aang's oldest friend.**_

 _ **BUT! I won't be doing imprisoned. It's probably one of my least favorite episodes in the entire series; Haru will be introduced later. BUT! That just means you guys get to see how I plan to do the 'Winter Solstice' episodes, and also gets us another step closer to 'The Fortuneteller' which will be a big chapter for Aang.**_

 _ **Mentioning Haru made me think of Katara, and that made me think of the episode with Jet. Yeah, that'll be a trip to write up.**_

 _ **I also won't be doing the episode where he meets the firebending hermit, as that would make it so Zuko wouldn't be his trainer. Because I see my Aang as someone who would never do what the real one did, and would learn firebending quickly under the deserters guide.**_

 _ **Also, I think you guys are really gonna like what I have planned for the North Pole episodes. Just saying.**_

 _ **OH! And it was brought to my attention that Sokka may seem a little...eh. Well, during the later chapters I promise he'll play a more important role. His comedic ways just aren't my strong suite.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. And, like always, feel free to review or PM me with any thoughts, comments, or questions.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Vengeance, thy name is Aang**_

 _ **Ch.8- Cover's blown**_

 _ **xXx**_

Aang stood in the Kyoshi warrior's dojo, settled into a fighting stance, staring into the eyes of his opponent. His right foot was stretched out in front, with the left leg bent at the knee behind. The right arm was pointed at Aang's opponent, while the left was bent at the elbow and parallel to his bald head.

In each hand was a falchion sword.

Standing across from the young Avatar was Suki, in the exact same pose, with her own pair of blades.

It had been almost a month since Aang and the Water Tribe siblings arrived at Kyoshi Island. A month since the bald monk had taken is first real step in seeking vengeance for the Air Nomads. His first move had been beginning to learn from Gyatso's scrolls; the pre-teen had managed to levitate, but flight was still beyond him.

Aang's second step was to speak with Suki about learning how to fight an opponent head on. No more running and evading. If Aang wanted to defeat the Fire Lord, the youth knew he'd need some offensive moves too. From there, the Avatar talked Suki into teaching him the Kyoshi warrior style.

In all its aspects.

This not only included hand-to-hand combat, but also weapon use. Suki taught the Avatar how to handle the sharp end of a sword, and where to thrust it when the time came for a killing blow. And while Aang was hesitant at first, the thought of his people's slaughter helped get him past any inhibitions.

They trained throughout most of the day, taking breaks for meals, and then Aang would practice his air and water bending.

During one of the nights he managed to make it back to bed Aang talked with his companions about what they witnessed while he was in the Avatar State. He was interested in the dragon he'd made out of water. Since then, the bald youth made sure to set aside time so he could work on replicating that move outside of the Avatar State.

It was easier said than done.

While Aang managed to demonstrate an above average control over the liquid element, he was having no luck forming it into the devastating beast that he'd used on Zuko's ship. Instead, he taught himself how to form a whip out of water, and also managed to duplicate some of his airbending moves, such as the wind-dome, which he could now use to repel fire attacks.

All-in-all Aang had managed to improve greatly in his four weeks at Kyoshi Island. But all that training came at a price; he, Katara, and Sokka's relationship was strained.

If Aang _did_ manage to make it back to their room at night, then the young boy was quick to bed without so much as a hello. There wasn't much communication between the trio. Early on in the Avatar's training he had kept himself awake so as to speak about the incident on Zuko's ship, but after it became clear that there wasn't anything else about Katara or Sokka could tell him Aang became distant again. With the added bonus of leaving Katara to practice her waterbending alone.

And that was what lead to where Aang was now. Squaring off against his teacher, testing to see if he'd passed beyond her teachings, or if he'd need more training.

"If you aren't going to make the first move," Suki's voice broke through Aang's trip down memory lane, "then I'll start things off!"

With that, the makeup wearing warrior rushed the Avatar with quick,light steps. When she came within striking distance Suki struck out with her right sword in a jab. Aang parried it with his outstretched blade and then brought his left arm forward to block the overhead strike that came from Suki's other sword.

Seeing an opening Aang went low, and tried to sweep the female warriors feet out from under her, but when Suki jumped over it the bald youth leaped back with his planted foot; using airbending to give him an extra push. But Suki obviously wasn't going to give him any rest time, because she quickly ran after Aang while he was in the air.

As he landed Aang twisted out of the path Suki's blade cut through the air, and then landed the flat of his sword against her back, sending the older girl sprawling out onto the hardwood floor.

But Suki was an experienced fighter, and she managed to turn her fall into a roll, before jumping high into the air and flipping over the Avatar so as to land behind him; where she tried to land a blow on the boy's shoulder.

Luckily for Aang, he was an airbender, and that meant he had supremely fast reflexes. This allowed him to jerk to the side and avoid the strike, before throwing his head back and slamming it into Suki's unprotected face.

With a sharp yelp, the female warrior staggered back, but still managed to throw up a sword to parry Aang's thrust that followed his headbutt.

But then, when Suki was preparing for another attack, she was shocked to find that it never came. So, after clearing the stars from her eyes, the painted lady looked to her sparring partner and found that Aang had sheathed his swords.

"Why'd you stop," asked Suki.

"Because you aren't my enemy Suki," replied the Avatar, "my next move would have been to leg-sweep and then thrust home my sword into your gut. I saw no point to go so far in a test."

Suki nodded in understanding. At least the youth knew when to hold back. "Alright, well, I have to say you passed Aang. You have learned all you can from me, and so now, all that's left is to refine your skills and gain experience."

Before the girl had even finished speaking Aang was shaking is head in a negative connotation. "That's not enough. I thank you for helping me take the first step Suki, but this isn't where my swordsman training ends, I intend to seek out a true master during my journey and learn from them."

"Do you have any in mind?"

"Unfortunately no; any masters I would have known of are long since dead by now. Would you happen to know one?"

Suki thought about it for a moment. She had learned from her mother; and that train of teaching ended with Kyoshi. So, it was with a dejected sigh that she replied, "No, I don't. As the captain of Kyoshi's warriors I don't really get the chance to travel, and that kind of information doesn't really make its way over to us."

"That's okay," Aang reassured gratefully, "I'm sure it won't be that hard to find someone. Thank you again for agreeing to teach me Suki; I greatly appreciate it." The bald youth offered a deep, respectful bow.

Seeing the Avatar bow to her caused Suki to blush; as he was akin to a god on the island. Waving her hands dismissively the painted woman said, "Hey, come on, don't bow to me Aang. I don't deserve it. I'm more than happy to lend aid to the Avatar; I should be bowing to you just for the honor."

As he rose from his position Aang replied, "Please don't, I'm not that special Suki. If anything I'd prefer it if you could look at me as any normal kid. With no special treatment because of some title."

Suki was about to retort, but Sokka peeked into the dojo and said, "Hey Aang, Katara wanted to know if you'd be back for dinner tonight or if she should set your plate aside for morning."

Aang watched as is fellow warrior made sure not to look in Suki's direction, and couldn't help but mentally sigh as he recalled what brought on the animosity. Sokka's pride had taken a heavy hit once the older boy found out that he'd been defeated by a group of girls, and he'd attempted to pass it off as a fluke, saying that they'd simply caught him off-guard.

Before Aang was able to step in though, the dark-skinned teen opened his mouth again and bragged about being the best warrior in his village. He went on saying that, in a fare fight, Suki and her warriors would be unable to defeat him. Sokka even went so far as to challenge Suki to a spar to prove it.

He wound up being hogtied by his own belt, with his pants down around his ankles.

Since then, Sokka had refused to speak, let alone _look_ at Suki.

Turning his eyes to look at the older boy Aang said, "It'd probably be best if she set it aside, I want to work on my flying tonight-"

"Oh come on Aang, you've trained enough for today don't you think? Why not have dinner with your friends?"

The Avatar opened his mouth, ready to say that they weren't really 'friends', but stopped himself when he saw the look in Suki's eye. It was like she was pleading with him to just accept their offer. Deciding that he'd ask her about it later, Aang just swallowed his words and said, "Alright, I'll have dinner with you and Katara tonight Sokka."

Sokka's eyes lit with surprise for a moment, obviously not expecting the change of heart, but then that was replaced with a soft glow of appreciation as he said, "I'll go let Katara know; see you in a bit Aang."

And with that, the non-bender made his exit and began the trek back to their room.

Once he knew the older boy was out of earshot Aang turned to Suki and asked, "Why did you look at me that way?"

"What way?"

"Like you were almost begging me to eat with them," replied the Avatar. "Why do you care if we all eat together? Most nights I go to bed without eating anyway, and then just eat it in the morning."

Suki stepped over to Aang and placed a hand on the youths' bare shoulder; he was dressed in just his cream-colored pants and shoes. To the monk, that hand felt weighted by a thousand pounds, and told a tale of great sorrow.

"I care because I've seen the look in your eye before; that one of revenge. It's the same one I saw in the mirror everyday since I was little, after my mother was killed, and all I wanted was to end the life of the man that took her from me."

Aang turned his head away, saying, "I feel for your loss, I really do, but it's not the same Suki. You aren't the last of your race...you didn't run away. All the airbenders are gone, and now it's up to me to make sure the Fire Lord can't ever do something like that to anyone else again. You say that Ozai and his firebenders are responsible for your mothers' death...but really, it's _my_ fault."

"Aang," the painted warrior gasped in shock, "how can you say that? You were frozen-"

"I know." The Avatar jerked away from the concerned womans' touch and stalked over towards the entrance. "I know...and I'm sorry. If I hadn't run away, if I hadn't gotten scared, then maybe things would have been different. Maybe your mother wouldn't have had to die."

Before Aang could make his exit though, Suki's voice caught his attention one last time as she replied, "Maybe, or maybe you would have died and the Avatar cycle would be broken forever. You say you got scared and ran away, but I think something drew you away. You weren't meant to live in that time Aang; you're meant to be here with us now, you're supposed to stop Ozai, not Sozin."

"Something _drew me_? What would that have been," questioned the confused Avatar.

"I don't know, but it must be something special to you, or else it wouldn't have called to you from over a hundred years."

And with that, Suki ended her part in the conversation by walking over to the sword stand and placing her blades in their cradle. Aang took this as his sign to go, and exited the dojo.

 _ **xXx**_

As he was waking back to the room Aang thought about what Suki said back at the dojo. She'd said that something had called to him through time, and had been the cause of him running away, but the thing that baffled the young monk was: What could that something be?

 _'What if I was meant to destroy the Fire Nation? What if, in some twisted way, it was meant to be this way; me, the last airbender, putting an end to the Fire Lords' reign of oppression. So that they can start over...like the cycle of death and re-birth.'_

This train of thought would have normally made Aang very uncomfortable, but after spending a month with Suki the bald youth had become accustomed to such ideology. It had been part of the first steps in his training; the older girl had asked him _why_ he wanted to learn, and what he intended to do with her teachings.

Suki was surprised by the amount of anger in the Avatar's eyes as Aang spoke of the vengeance he intended to exact on Fire Lord Ozai and the Fire Nation. His voice was laced with a vile sort of hatred as the youths' mind painted images of the airbenders destruction, which fueled Aang's desire to earn from Suki.

At first, Aang had been shocked by his own words. Being raised by monks, and living a life of detachment and meditation, gave the Avatar a sense of control over his emotions and so to feel such a strong sense of anger and hatred overwhelmed Aang.

He had no idea just how much malice he held towards the Fire Nation.

But from there Suki agreed to teach him, and that's how Aang's month-long training course began. At first the young boy was forced to fight his own instincts, push passed the monks' teachings of dodge and evade, so that he could learn the sword forms and fighting stances Suki attempted to teach him.

After the second week Aang had managed to embrace enough of his 'inner warrior' so that he could show that, surprisingly, he was a diamond in the rough when it came to sword-play. Suki surmised that it must have been a combination of years practicing with his staff and natural airbender agility and reflexes.

From there it was smooth sailing for Aang as he learned each new kata that Suki had to show him, and soon, the young boy was easily on par with his teacher with the help of his airbender advantages.

 _'But it won't be enough,'_ Aang thought as he absentmindedly waved at his adoring public, _'I still need the other elements if I want to stand a chance against Ozai.'_

And as he thought this, the young Avatar remembered that mastering the elements included learning firebending; the main weapon of his enemies arsenal. Where was he going to find someone willing to bring down their own country?

"Not to mention I still need a water, and an earthbending master. There's no telling how much time I've got left before the Fire Lord starts sicks his dogs on me, guys worse than Zuko, so it's probably best we leave soon."

With that plan in mind Aang found that he'd made it back to the inn where he and the siblings of the North had been allowed to stay. Even from the second-story window, the youthful monk could smell the different dishes that were being served tonight, and as Aang caught the scent of stir-fry he realized he'd made the right choice in skipping practice just this once.

He'd been working hard, so he deserved a night to himself, right?

 _ **xXx**_

But what Aang didn't know was that, just a few hours away, Zuko's ship was heading his way. The teenage firebender had gotten news of the Avatar's whereabouts through the grapevine; his chief had learned of it through the fisherman that got his stock from Kyoshi Island.

When Zuko heard about this during dinner he was quick to act, ordering his helmsmen to plot a course for the neutral territory while demanding his uncle get back to teaching him the advanced katas of firebending. He'd been defeated once before already, but it wouldn't happen again.

And this is why the banished royal could be found on the deck of the ship, surrounded by a handful of his soldiers, in a complex stance. Even with the sun hanging low Zuko focused his chi and let it fuel the fire in his soul; he could do this.

But it was not to be. Because the moment a soldier to Zuko's right geared up for a fire-fist, Iroh came from within the bowls of the ship and called to his nephew. "Prince Zuko, it's time for dinner."

"I'll eat later Uncle; this is more important." And with that Zuko made to return his focus to his training. But the older man would not be ignored it seems, as he was quick to reply.

"You have been training all day, and I allowed you to skip lunch, but now it is time to rest. If you do not eat something, and get some sleep, do you really think that you'll be in any shape to battle the Avatar tomorrow?"

Zuko scoffed, "The Avatar is just a child who can only use airbending to combat me, I have nothing to worry about."

"And yet that child managed to defeat you-"

"He caught me off-guard," the angry prince interrupted, "it won't happen again."

This had been what Iroh was moving his nephew towards, and he knew that Zuko would be unable to avoid it now as he replied, "Not if you are well rested and alert it wont, now come, we are having roast duck for dinner and you know it's my favorite."

The younger firebender's only response was an aggravated sigh. How did his uncle get him every time?

As he followed the heavy-set man inside though Zuko couldn't help but think about tomorrow, as well as his first real encounter with the Avatar. For such a small boy, this Aang was already showing that he could indeed become a problem for Zuko's father if he learned to master the power he used to destroy the teens' ship.

 _'The Avatar State, uncle called it. When the Avatar is endowed with all the knowledge and power of his previous lives to become an unstoppable force of nature.'_ Zuko still had nightmares about the water dragon that rushed him that day.

And now the younger boy had gotten an entire month alone to train. Something that the Fire Nation native realized now that his mind was beginning to come down from the adrenaline rush of simulated combat. What would the Avatar have in store for him now?

 _ **xXx**_

The next morning when he awoke Aang felt better rested than he had the entire trip. Where normally he got up with stiff muscles and a headache, today his body felt loose and agile while his head sat lightly on his shoulders. It felt amazing.

Last night had been a bigger help than the Avatar thought it'd be. The stir-fry was amazing, even without the meat, and egg custard reminded him of the ones Gyatso used to make for him whenever he learned a new airbending move. That last thought sobered up Aang's good mood, but didn't make him any less grateful to Suki for pushing him to accept Katara's offer to eat.

He'd never admit it, but Aang knew he needed the break.

 _Especially because soon I'll be hitting the grindstone learning earthbending soon,'_ he thought while getting dressed.

Aang decided that he'd pick up some basics of his opposite element on the way to the North Pole. He and the water tribe teens would be passing by Omashu, and the young nomad remembered their delivery system was run by earthbenders. Surely one of them could take the time to aid the Avatar in his training, right?

But thinking of Omashu and their mail system made Aang think of another old friend of his; Bumi. The crazy kid had talked Aang into using the shoots as super slides back when they were both boys. _'But that was a hundred years ago, I doubt he'd still be around now.'_

It seemed that everything that was once so familiar, was now becoming unrecognizable to Aang. Everything was just so...different now.

As he flipped the hood up on his cloak Aang let himself become immersed in the soft folds of cloth that now surrounded him, almost swaddling him, and breathed in deep before letting go. It was something he did every morning, as a way to feel connected to his old mentor, before putting up his walls and letting the avenger take over.

True rest could be had only after the Fire Lord was defeated, and the Fire Nation payed for their crimes.

An old saying popped into the bald monks' head as Sokka slid open the door and told him, "Aang we've got trouble."

A sense of foreboding filled the Avatar's chest as he asked, "What kind of trouble?"

"The firebending kind. Katara was out by the ocean and she saw Zuko's ship approaching."

Gray eyes hardened into granite slabs, and Aang turned them down as he thought, _'They found me. I stayed too long, and now these people are in danger.'_

Thinking fast Aang turned his attention back to Sokka and said, "Go find Suki and tell her to rally her Kyoshi warriors, then, I want you and Katara to move the villagers away from the town and into the woods. The warriors and I'll handle Zuko and his firebenders.

"But Aang, Katara and I can-"

"Sokka no, you can't. I saw what happened to you back at the North Pole; Zuko's out of your league. And with the help of Suki and her girls I'll be able to fight him without worrying about the soldiers Zuko will bring along. Now please, just do what I say."

Sokka looked like he wanted to argue, but Aang's response made sense, and showed that there really was no reason for he or Katara to directly get involved right now. However, "Alright I'll go, but the second all those people are safe I'm coming back to help, got it?"

"Fine, just go," Aang hurried as he grabbed his staff, buckled on his sword-belt, and leaped out the window.

Once he saw that the younger boy was gone Sokka let his legs kick back into gear and carry him away from the doorway and down the stairs where he exited the inn. He had a job to do, and the sooner he did it, the sooner the pony-tailed teen could get back to the action.

It didn't take him long to find Suki; she was in the dojo with a small handful of new recruits. She'd explained that young girls were always coming back to try out for the Kyoshi warriors after being told of the qualifications needed.

The painted warriors saw him out of the corner of her eye, and with an icy tone asked, "What do you want? Aang isn't here, so unless you want me to humiliate you again, I don't see any reason for you to be hanging around my dojo."

"Aang sent me here," Sokka quipped before turning serious, "A Fire Nation ship is heading our way and it belongs to someone extremely dangerous. I was sent here to find you, tell you to gather the other Kyoshi warriors and go meet up with Aang, and then me and Katara are supposed to move all the civilians away from town."

Suki's eyes were wide like a baseball by the time Sokka finished his message. She turned to the recruits sitting on the floor, saw that some looked excited while others were terrified, and ordered, "Alright ladies here's what I need you all to do, I want you all to follow Sokka and act as his back up in case he runs into trouble. You all know the lay of the island, and with Sokka and his sister being outsiders they'll need your expertise."

She could feel the disappointment radiating off a few of the younger girls but Suki ignored it. This wasn't a drill, and it wasn't a joke, people could die today and these recruits weren't ready for that. So instead, the warrior captain handed them an assignment that still kept them in the game, but kept them safe at the same time.

Once her orders were set Suki turned to Sokka and asked where she and the other painted warriors were meant to meet up with the Avatar.

"He didn't say, but I'd guess the outskirts of the town, I don't think Aang wants any damage done to your home if he can avoid it."

This frustrated the warrior women a little. The plan was out of sync, and hastily put together, two things that never meant anything good in times of war. But with no other alternatives at the moment Suki just sighed before grabbing her weapons off the rack and rushing out the dojo to find her subordinates.

After Suki was lost in the tree-lines Sokka returned his attention to the recruits still in the dojo. He watched as each girl picked up a pair of kodachi blades and nothing else; in their simple brown fighting robes and unpainted faces, Sokka was left feeling a little unsure about their usefulness.

But when one of them stepped up and spoke, the water tribe warrior couldn't help being surprised. "We're ready now, let's go. You lead us to this 'Katara' and then we'll all start evacuating the townspeople."

She looked to be about Katara's age, making her the eldest among the recruits, with a head of raven-black hair tied in a topknot. Her features were soft, but her chocolate-brown eyes burned with a warrior spirit Sokka had only seen in his own tribesmen.

Sokka must have been staring for too long though, because the girl got an impatient look on her face as she shoved him and said, "What are you staring at idiot, Captain Suki has probably already met up with the Avatar by now, we can't afford to just be standing around!"

This shook the pony-tailed guy out of his odd trance, and after blinking rapidly to return to a more focused state of mind, Sokka nodded and apologized, "You're right, I'm sorry, let's go."

From there, the small group rushed out of the dojo and headed in the direction Sokka last saw Katara.

 _ **xXx**_

While Sokka fulfilled his part in Aang's plan, the Avatar himself stood just as the older boy had guessed waiting for the enemy. It was on the outskirts of the village that Suki and her warriors found the young bender.

"Aang," Suki called out when she spotted the master airbender. Once she and the other warriors got close she continued, "Aang please tell me you don't intend to fight the enemy here; what if they burn down the forest with their bending?"

The young Avatar shook his head as he replied, "Don't worry, that wasn't what I had planned. I only told Sokka to send you to me so that we could come up with one together; I know a few things about strategy, but nothing about the layout of the island. I need your help."

"We could always get the Unagi to destroy the ship right," asked one of the other girls, "I mean, that's what the tributes are for isn't it?"

But Suki was already shaking her head, "No, those are in the case of a large-scale invasion, it won't act like a guard dog against a single vessel. We're on our own here."

"It's not a total loss though," Aang interjected, "your island isn't very large so Zuko won't bring a large force with him. It'd become too cluttered, and actually make it easier for me to pick off his soldiers, no he'll come in with a handful."

Suki sucked her teeth in annoyance as she said, "I wish I'd known that sooner; we could have set traps. But with them so close now there's no time, so we'll have to try guerrilla tactics." She looked to the Avatar, "Do you know if they've come ashore yet?"

"Not sure, but I can check." With that, Aang closed his eyes in concentration before he began to levitate off the ground. He ignored the gasp pf awe as he rose higher and higher, until he finally surpassed even the treetops.

Once he sensed that he'd gotten high enough, Aang opened his eyes and looked towards the shoreline. Big, gray eyes swept over the sandy beach and found that, Zuko and his men, had indeed made their way onto Kyoshi island.

The Fire Nation teen must have felt his enemies eyes on him, because Zuko looked over in Aang's direction and looked on in wonder at the flying monk. But then that shock turned to cold, hard fury as he motioned for his rhino-riding soldiers to follow him.

Aang let himself descend after his little stare-down with Zuko, and once his feet hit the floor he relayed what he'd seen. "They've made it ashore, there are about eight of them, and they're riding atop a pair of rhino. Zuko's on foot leading the charge."

"Were they all firebenders?"

"Yes," the nomad replied, "I figure after what I did to his boat, Zuko is even more in a hurry to capture me."

Suki wanted to ask about what Aang had done, but seeing that this wasn't the time, she let it go and asked, "What direction are they coming from?"

"North-west, but he'll probably go for a pincer move and have the two groups circle from within the forest, while he acts as a decoy."

This surprised the girls; a leader that put themselves in harms way? Suki had been the only warrior captain that they knew of who fought alongside her followers, all others hid behind walls or in tents. Just who was this 'Zuko'?

Even Suki herself was impressed, "A general who actually throws himself into the thick of a fight? If this Zuko wasn't Fire Nation scum I may have wanted to meet him."

"Zuko's not a general; he's the Fire Lord's son. But we can talk about that later, for now, I think it's best if we try a similar tactic. Only on our end we'll have my back-up in the treetops."

It was simple and quick, but would be effective given the Kyoshi warriors state of dress. It helped them blend in to the surrounding forest. The girls nodded in acceptance of the plan before scurrying up their trees, only Suki remained on the ground with the Avatar once it was all over.

"I'd feel better if you let me walk beside you," she said as he gave her a questioning glance, "you are the descendant of Avatar Kyoshi, and as such, it is my duty to protect you."

The younger boy's response was just to look on curiously and say, "I didn't know the Avatar got bodyguards."

"He does now," Suki smirked as she settled a hand atop her katana, "now let's go. Don't want to make his highness wait any longer than he has too right?"

Aang just nodded and together he and Suki began to move in the direction Zuko was coming from.

It didn't take them long to get there, what with the firebender moving closer as well, and soon the three warriors were standing face-to-face. Zuko seemed to share some sort of link with Aang because he also asked: "I didn't know the Avatar needed a bodyguard."

Suki looked upon the armored prince with a critical eye. He was covered head to toe in Fire Nation garb, with his weakest points hidden beneath plates of armor. She saw the angry, red scar that marred the teens face and couldn't help but wonder where he could have gotten it.

 _'It looked as if it had come from another firebender, but he's the prince, so there's no way someone would...'_ Suki thought before said prince's voice called out again.

"I suggest you step aside girl; I wouldn't want to ruin that pretty face of yours." He punctuated this remark by bringing a fireball to blaze in the palm of his hand.

The Kyoshi warrior just gave a challenging smirk as she unsheathed her blade and settled into a stance. Her sword was held parallel to her cheek, pointed at Zuko, while her body was turned to the side and knees bent. "Save the flattery for after I kick your butt handsome."

This seemed to be where both parties agreed the talking portion of the meeting was over, because Zuko reared back and launched his ball of orange flames at Suki with a mighty battle cry.

And _that_ must have been the prince's signal to his men, because Aang could hear the stamping of hooves as the rhinos began to charge. But the Avatar wasn't worried. And sure enough, a few 'thuds' were heard as Suki's Kyoshi warriors ambushed them from above.

Turning to see how his guard was doing, Aang was impressed with what he saw. Suki was holding her own!

 _ **xXx**_

Zuko was furious; he'd been outplayed _again_! The Avatar was far more resourceful than he'd given the boy credit for, and now his men were being held back by what Zuko guessed was a group of warrior women.

But he couldn't say anything about that, because their leader was keeping him on his toes with that blade of hers.

Zuko ducked under a horizontal head-swipe before trying for a shot to the ribs. He missed though, as the painted girl used her own momentum to twist on her foot and spin out of the way, making it so Zuko's fist only grazed her chest-plate.

From there, the Fire Nation prince was forced to duck under an elbow that was aimed at the back of his armored head. Yes, the metal would absorb the blow, but Zuko would have been disoriented from the attack and open to a more deadly follow-through. Once that was avoided the scarred teen crouched lower and went for a leg-sweep.

Suki jumped over this though and then went to thrust her sword down into the grounded prince. She missed though when Zuko rolled out of the way, and her katana was sheathed in the earth. Instead of dropping and pulling it out Suki used it to spring off from and gain some air.

Once she was airborne, the painted warrior pulled out her battle fans, and sent one of the razor-sharp weapons hurtling towards Zuko like a whirling disk of death. Suki used the backlash of her throw to perform a back-flip in midair before throwing her second fan down low.

Zuko saw the first one coming, heard the way it sliced through the air, and knew that it'd be in his best interest to dodge the incoming weapon. So, he leaned out of the way and let it pass him, before then leaping up to avoid the second one.

When he saw his opponent smirk though, Zuko knew he'd fallen into a trap, and then remembered that his _other_ opponent was an airbender!

A powerful blast of wind slammed into the banished teens' back and sent him flying forward. Suki, who was still in the air, met up with him and landed a double-kick dead center into Zuko's chest. While she was pushed backwards, Suki watched as her and Aang's opponent was sent colliding with the dirt.

From his place on the forest floor Zuko squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to stop the world from spinning. This only made it worse, which made the firebender angry, and caused Zuko to retaliate with a flaming spin. He pushed up with his hands, and then twisted his body around, pushing out fire from his legs and into a mini tornado around him.

"Aaah!"

"Suki!"

The flames must have been large enough to reach the Kyoshi warrior; Zuko smirked viciously as he imagined what sort of damage he'd caused.

When he propelled himself back to his feet Zuko looked...and then clenched his teeth in anger when he saw that his attack had only managed to catch the women's clothes, forcing her to abandon the top of her uniform.

He may be an angry teen, but Zuko was still a young man, and so his amber eyes couldn't help sweep over the firm and athletic body that was revealed to him. The girl, Suki, hid her breasts with bindings in the form of white medical tape but Zuko could still see the outlines of the budding mounds. Over all, the Fire Nation youth liked what he saw.

But Zuko didn't get much time to burn the image into his brain before he was reeling from the pain of having a hundred year old airbending staff slammed against the side of his helmet-clad head. And it seemed that Aang had added a burst of airbending to his attack, because the blow knocked Zuko off his feet and into the direction of the trees.

The teenage firebender managed a sloppy recovery, and once he was back on his feet Zuko pulled off his helmet and faced his pair of opponents, throwing the head-ware to the floor.

"Play time's over," the banished prince sneered as he settled into the stance he'd practiced the day before.

Around the the trio could still hear, and sometimes see, the battle going on around them. But they chose to ignore it in favor of the more important bout going on between _them_.

The silence was broken by a whirling sound in the air that drew each of their attention: Sokka's boomerang. It was headed straight for Zuko's unprotected head, but the teen warrior was more than ready for it, and caught it as it got close. The owner of the weapon wasn't far behind, and Sokka was soon jumping out from the trees and into the clearing.

Sokka stood, machete in hand, looking ready for a fight. "Nice to know you guys didn't finish him off without me."

Suki gave the newcomer an annoyed glare as she haughtily replied, "What are you doing here idiot, this isn't some snowball fight, it's a real battle...for _real_ warriors."

This caused a tick in the water tribe teens' brow as he shouted, "I am a real warrior!" Then, as if to prove his point, Sokka pushed off and ran towards Zuko.

While in his mind Sokka thought he was closing in fast, to the other three fighters the pony-tailed teen moved at a snails' pace. That's why, when he finally got within range, Sokka's first strike was easily avoided.

Just like at the North Pole, Zuko moved just enough so that Sokka's slashes would miss, before retaliating with quick jabs in various openings that the less experienced warrior left after ever failed attack. It wasn't long before Sokka was stumbling after a missing a particularly unbalanced strike.

Zuko simply reached out and pushed the buffoon over.

Turning away from the embarrassment of a warrior Zuko asked the Avatar, "Can we get back to business now? I'd prefer to capture you here and now, instead of wasting any more of my time."

Before he even finished his thought Zuko knew something was wrong; the sounds of battle had stopped, and there were no firebenders coming out of the woods to join him. Instead, the prince watched as girls clad in the same garb as Suki came out and stood beside the Avatar; who Zuko now realized was smirking.

"What's the matter Prince Zuko," Suki quipped, " feeling a little hot under the collar now?"

The teens' response was no-verbal; he swiftly threw down a fireball and escaped using the explosion as a distraction.

 _ **xXx**_

After Zuko's escape Aang and Suki were given a field report by one of Suki's fellow painted ladies. They'd brought down all of the firebenders, but one of the girls didn't make it, and others were injured. It was a victory, but it came at a price.

Once they met up with Katara Aang relayed what happened to her, which resulted in an awkward hug for him, as the waterbender expressed her joy at seeing him return unharmed. That joy then turned sour as she poked and prodded Sokka in his bruises, jesting about how he must have been a _big_ help.

"From what I hear," the girl from the dojo stepped in, "your brother distracted Prince Zuko long enough for the other Kyoshi warriors to finish off his men. I'd say Sokka played a very important role today."

While Katara was shocked, Sokka gave the unpainted warrior a look of gratitude as he said, "Thank you; it's nice to know somebody sees my hard work...uh I didn't catch your name."

"Sango," she introduced herself.

"Thank you, Sango."

Seeing Sokka and the newly named Sango look ready to start another conversation, Aang decided it was best to jump in, lest they be forced to stay any longer than necessary. "Yes, thank you Sango as well as the rest of the Kyoshi warriors for all their help today. I don't think it would have gone so smoothly without your help."

"We should be thanking you," the village headman piped up, "you saved us from the Fire Nation today Avatar Aang."

But Aang was already in disagreement as he replied, "No, they only came here because I stayed too long and drew their attention. It's my fault. But I'm correcting my mistake now by leaving."

"Where do you plan on going," questioned Suki.

"Omashu," Aang answered, "their mail delivery system is run by earthbenders and it's my hope that one of them will teach me the basics so that I can at least have them down when I find a master."

The Kyoshi warrior nodded in understanding, seeing the logic behind the master airbenders plan, before she shuffled forward and wrapped the younger boy in a soft hug. At first she felt him stiffen, but a small amount of the tension left Aang's shoulders even though he didn't return the gesture.

It was good enough for Suki.

"Good luck, and be safe Aang."

"Thank you," the boy replied, "but the path I walk doesn't leave much room for safety."

"Which is why we made _this_ for you Avatar Aang," said the headman as he presented Aang with a wrapped bundle.

The young monk took the gift and unfolded the linen to reveal a set of armor similar to Suki's. There was a chest-plate, grieves, and forearm protectors made of metal. Looking to the Kyoshi warriors Aang asked, "You made this for me?"

"You are traveling a dangerous road Avatar, and we would sleep much better at night knowing that you had that armor to help protect you," Sango replied, "it is also why we have decided to let you keep those swords on your belt."

Aang had forgotten about the blades around his waste, having had Suki do most of the fighting today, but gave a grateful nod as he lay down the bundle and put on his new armor with Suki's help.

It was after this, and another 'thank you', that Aang and his companions took their leave, and with the sun high in the sky they waved so long to Kyoshi Island. Next stop, Omashu.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **A/N: And...done! Sorry this one took so much time, but I've been in the middle of a jam and had now real time on my laptop. Anyway, that's over now, and I'm back.**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and are looking forward to Aang's meeting with Bumi, because as you read that's what's next. And after that...WINTER SOLSTICE! I have a feeling you guys will really like those chapters.**_

 _ **I'm going to do my absolute best to make 'King of Omashu' one chapter, because I don't see any point in making it into two. So that one will probably be long.**_

 _ **Anyway, I introduced an OC in this chapter, so make what you will of that. And yes, I killed a Kyoshi warrior. They're in war, casualties are inevitable. I know Avatar is a kid show, but I intend to make it into basically like an anime. So yes, expect things, and don't think that I won't add something just because the original show was on Nickelodeon. This is my version.**_

 _ **Sokka's still bad, yes, but he'll get better. I promise lol.**_

 _ **Not much Katara in this chapter, no, but I couldn't really think of anything to do with her.**_

 _ **Aang's getting better, stronger, but he's no Avatar yet. It'll happen, but not too soon because otherwise everything would be boring. Oh, and if you guys think Zuko's good, just wait until I introduce Azula lol.**_

 _ **Anyway, like I said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review or PM me if you have any comments, concerns, or whatever.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Vengeance, thy name is Aang**_

 _ **Ch.9- Omashu; the city of memories.**_

 _ **xXx**_

It had taken them a number of days, but Aang and his fellow revolutionaries had finally arrived at the Earth Kingdom city known as Omashu. During that time Aang urged his sky-bison forward with minimal rest, apologizing to his animal guide profusely, and saying that Appa would be allowed plenty of rest once they made it to the city.

And while Appa himself was ultimately more than happy to lend a hand to his oldest friend, both Sokka and Katara were worried about the giant flying creature's health. Why was Aang in such a hurry; what in Omashu was so important that he had to push his companion so hard?

These were questions Katara attempted to ask the bald monk as they moved ever closer towards their destination, but she never received any answers. Aang would just say that 'Appa could handle it', and that 'If he really feels he can't go anymore Appa will tell me'. So in the end, the Avatar's personal goal remained a mystery.

 _'But not today,'_ Katara thought in confidence as she gazed upon the great city. _'Today we finally get to see what's got Aang in such an antsy mood.'_

And Aang _was_ acting a little strange. He was having trouble sleeping, and sometimes the water tribe siblings would catch him zoned out during the trip; like he was in some sort of trance. It was all very confusing for the dark-skinned pair, and they prayed that once they made their stop in Omashu that Aang would return to...well not normal, because that would be the happy boy they met in the iceberg, but at least back to who he was _before_ they chose to come to Omashu.

Because that was when everything really started to get weird.

But before Katara could think about all of this any further a voice called out to her and broke the amateur water-bender's train of thought. "Hey Katara, are you gonna come down or what? We're here now so let's go."

Shaking her head the blue-eyed beauty realized she was still sitting atop Appa's saddle. Peering over the lip, Katara saw that her brother as well as Aang had already dismounted the bison and were waiting on her. Blushing a bit in embarrassment Katara called down that she was on her way before sliding down to join her companions.

"So Aang, you're the one who's been to the city before, how do we get in," questioned Sokka.

The Avatar flipped up his hood to hide his arrow before telling Sokka that there was no secret plan or need for a password; Aang would simply say that he was a monk looking to study from their library, and that Sokka and Katara were his acolytes.

"But Aang," Katara contested, "we aren't dressed properly for that kind of story. Won't the guards know something's fishy?"

"Not if you two put on those cloaks we took from the Southern Air Temple; they'll hide your water tribe clothes well enough, and with the hoods up nobody will see how young you are."

"And your voice," Sokka chimed in, "what will you do about that?"

Aang didn't look at the older boy as he started to walk towards the path that lead to Omashu, but he did throw a response over his shoulder, saying that 'he had his ways'.

It turned out that Aang's 'way' was using airbending to change his voice. It was a shock to his companions when, instead of the prepubescent tone of a twelve-year old boy, their ears were filled with the sound of a man who could have been at least twice the Avatars age.

But as unexpected as it was, both Katara and her brother managed to hold their composure long enough so as to be allowed entry from the city guards. Once behind the city walls though they questioned their airbending friend about how he'd done that.

"It's actually a very simple trick, more like an exercise, that the monks taught all the children before the age of nine. You use airbending to either stretch or compress your vocal chords; it's to help us learn how to circulate air through our system so we can learn certain techniques. It also allows us, we later found out, to change the way our voices sound depending on how we move the air."

"What kind of attacks does a voice changer help you with," questioned Sokka. As far as he could tell, the water tribe warrior couldn't find any practical application for it.

"The _sonic scream_. It's a high-pitched noise that has the power to rupture eardrums and shatter glass, much like how an opera singer's high-note breaks glasses."

Sokka shivered, and found himself tugging at the bottoms of his ears to make sure they were still there and working properly. "That's a bit scary...but how does the user escape the effects?"

Aang gently nudged a fellow pedestrian aside before answering that the airbender using the technique would create a funnel around their mouths, which would then allow them to dictate where the sound waves would go. This is what allowed them to stay safe while bringing their opponent to their knees.

"I-I don't understand, "Katara cut in, "If the airbender's had techniques like the _sonic scream_ then how come the Fire Nation managed to destroy them all?"

"Because they cheated," was Aang's curt reply. "Sozin used the power of a large comet to drastically increase his soldier's firebending abilities, meaning that an airbender wouldn't be able to counter any of their attacks without the threat of making it worse. Oxygen feeds flames Katara, and an airbender's element is filled with it."

Sokka saw that his sister wanted to ask another question, but was afraid to after seeing how upset her last one made the young boy. So, the pony-tailed warrior decided to do it for her. "But if there was no comet you guys would have been able to suck out enough of the air from their attacks to cancel them, right?"

"Exactly; but that's enough of this trip down memory lane, I need to find someone willing to teach me earthbending."

This proved to be easier said than done, as no one they'd met on the mail chain was willing to take time off from work to help some random kid learn to bend. Many of them had said they'd do it for pay, but the trio knew that their funds were extremely limited, and there wasn't any to spare for lessons.

And this is what lead them to be seated outside one of the city's tea shops. Two of them had their heads hung in a slump, while the third sat in deep thought.

"Man I can't believe no one was willing to help us for free," grumbled Sokka. He was about to continue his griping but a gurgling sound coming from his stomach cut the dark-skinned teen off. Clutching his tummy Sokka said, "And now to top it off I'm hungry; what else could go wrong today?"

Katara's head snapped up and she made a shushing motion towards her older brother. "Don't say that you idiot, don't you know that talking like that just invites more problems?"

The warrior slid his gaze over towards his sister and replied, "Oh please, that's all just a bunch of nonsense Katara. There's no way just _saying_ something will make it happen."

"Maybe not in the way you'd think," chimed in Aang, "but inviting negativity into your life is never a good idea Sokka. Try to focus on the fact that you're outside the North Pole and seeing parts of the world you never thought you'd see."

Both siblings eyed their third member with surprise; the hadn't expected him to speak, since he looked so thoughtful. But before they could question him, the young Avatar hauled himself up using his staff, and told them that there were still more earthbenders they could ask for help.

And yet as they stood up Sokka and his sister noticed that Aang had stiffened and stopped moving. Katara placed a mocha-colored hand atop the younger boy's shoulder and asked what was wrong, only to gasp in surprise when Aang did a 180 and hurriedly stalked into the shop behind them. Both water tribe siblings chased after their friend and found him standing over a table housing what looked to be a middle-aged married couple.

"Excuse me mam, but, could you repeat what you just said please?"

The woman at the table looked up in confusion at the cloaked young boy that stood before her. She had been having lunch with her husband, and had mentioned King Bumi's parade, when all of a sudden the youthful child strode over and questioned her. "I-I was just telling my husband abut K-King Bumi's parade"

"And this Bumi, how old is he?"

"P-Probably somewhere in his early hundreds," the woman stuttered, "He's the oldest person in the city;why?"

Hearing this caused Aang's body to stiffen again. _'Bumi...you're still alive?'_

"W-Where can I find King Bumi mam...where is his castle?"

The woman eyed Aang in a confused manner. It was obvious that he wasn't from around there by his lack of knowledge, but at the same time there seemed to be a sense of familiarity in the boy's voice when he spoke of the king. It was this factor that made the woman willing to relinquish the information. "The castle is directly in the center of the city young man, but entry will be almost impossible without a summons from the king himself."

Despite this warning Aang fisted his palm and bowed to the older woman while thanking her, before turning on his heels and striding out of the building with Sokka and Katara scrambling behind him.

"H-Hey, what was that back there," questioned Sokka as he finally caught up with the young Avatar. "What's so special about this King Bumi that you need to see him?"

Aang didn't answer though, much to the older boy's chagrin, but it was Katara who saved the citizens of Omashu from witnessing a tantrum as she figured out the reason for the bald youth's interest in the King. "He's one of your old friends, isn't he? The woman from the shop mentioned that he was in his early hundreds at the least, which would place him at about the same age as you'd be if it hadn't been for the iceberg."

Again though the Avatar didn't say anything, but e didn't have too, as his silence was all the confirmation they needed. In the back of their minds both water tribe members wondered if this was what had called Aang to Omashu; the memory of his friend, and if so, would this Bumi still be the same person the bald monk had known a hundred years ago?

 _'Only one way to find out,'_ was Sokka's thoughts on the matter.

Katara on the other hand hoped that the reunion would help in bringing back some of the old Aang, as this new one was far too serious for her liking. He was a twelve-year old boy, not a hardened soldier, so the waterbending beauty couldn't fathom why Aang insisted on being so grown up all the time. _'It's just not...right. I mean yes, he has a duty to defeat the Fire Lord, but that shouldn't mean he has to be this...stone-faced all the time; it's not normal for a kid.'_

And yet despite this train of thought Katara never mentioned her perspective, out of fear that Aang may just pull even further away, deciding instead to keep her worries to herself and try and do anything she could to ease the Avatar's suffering.

 _'I'm just afraid it won't be enough, and that Aang will get lost inside this...thing he's becoming.'_ Katara's blue eyes traveled over to stare at Aang's cloaked back, they were filled with sadness as well as empathy as she sent a small prayer to Tui and La in the hope that the spirits would lend their aid in healing the boy's heart.

 _'Because at this rate, I don't think there'll be anything left of it once he's done with the Fire Nation.'_

 _ **xXx**_

It didn't take them too long to make the journey, and soon, the trio found themselves standing outside the castle of Omashu; home of King Bumi if that woman from the tea shop was right.

There was just one problem...

"We said no, now get lost before we have you arrested for attempted trespassing," one of the guards replied harshly after Katara tried asking again to see the King.

"But it's important," bellowed Sokka, "we have information we know he'd be excited to hear. It'll only take a minute."

The earthbenders stepped closer to the young trio, mean looks on their faces, and about ready to enter battle stances when Aang finally decided that enough was enough. He used his airbending to again change the pitch in his voice before he revealed himself.

Pointing towards the last guard to have spoken, Aang in his new voice asked, "So are you going to be the one who tells Bumi that he missed a chance to see his oldest friend; simply because he didn't have an appointment? Because I don't think he'd be too happy with the bearer of that sort of news."

"Ha," the guard laughed, "everyone his highness knew from the past has long since passed on." Then, his face got very serious as he continued on by saying, "And for you to even attempt to play at the man's heart in such a way proves that you would not be welcome inside King Bumi's home, so I give you one final chance to leave before I have you detained."

Before either Sokka or Katara could make another argument Aang stepped in to cut them off. The hooded monk motioned for them to leave, and together the trio made their exit from the castle doors.

Once they'd gotten far enough away however, Katara questioned the Avatar's actions. "Aang why did you just leave, I thought Bumi was your friend?"

"And it's that factor that made me choose to do it this way," Aang responded, "What kind of reunion would it be with me in chains and him having to pardon me for bogus charge? No, I'd rather find my own way in."

With that said Aang made sure he was beyond the scope of the guards view and he veered off to begin circling the side of the building. Luckily for the trio, Bumi's castle was large enough so that they could sneak around to find a new entrance. It came in the form of a balcony. Turning to the water tribe siblings Aang told them he was going to propel them up with airbending.

So, wrapping his arms around the two teens waist, Aang crouched low before pushing off the ground and shooting up into the air. Higher and higher they rose until all three members of the group sailed up a little past the ledge of the balcony, where they landed safely.

As he was set back on his feet Sokka immediately dropped to his knees as his legs gave out. The pony-tailed warrior took in large gulps of air as he attempted to regain his composure. While he did that, Katara was busy regaining her balance after the abrupt ride on airline Aang.

The Avatar looked between the pair before telling them that he'd go on ahead, and that they could find him once they recovered enough to move.

Both teens grumbled their agreement to the plan, and watched as their hooded companion pushed open the door that lead to what looked like a bedroom, and entered the castle with Momo perched atop his shoulder.

For Aang the walk through the castle halls was...odd. He never expected Bumi to wind up here of all places; the Avatar didn't even know his old friend was an earthbender for crying out loud!

And yet, here Aang was, searching the Omashu castle searching for his oldest friend, who just now happened to be the _owner_ of said castle. Just the thought of it made the young monk do something he hadn't really done since waking up in the North Pole...he laughed.

Well, it was more of a quiet chuckle, but still.

But then, just as Aang was walking past another hall, the Avatar saw an ethereal glow out of the corner of his eye. He stopped and looked, curious about what caught his peripheral vision, only to see the tail-end of a snow-white gown dragging across the carpeted floor and out of sight.

 _'Huh?'_

Normally the bald youth wouldn't have wondered about something so...insignificant, but after all the dreams, and his draw to the city Aang couldn't help feeling curious about the random appearance of a woman in a castle that seemed empty.

"You there, who are you and how did you get in here!?"

 _'So much for empty,'_ the Avatar thought before turning his attention to the end of the hall he was in. And sure enough, there at the double doors, stood a pair of earthbenders dressed the same as the guards at the front. Aang's sharp eyes could tell which one had spoken from the slight shift in his stance, the way his right foot was just slightly ahead of the other and barely noticeable tension in his jaw.

With his hood up, Aang could understand why they would be cautious of him, but he wasn't in the mood to deal with anymore delays so he answered that he was the Avatar.

"Impossible," the guard denied. "The Avatar died over a hundred years ago, and no one has seen him since."

"That's true, but I'm back now, and I'd like to speak with King Bumi."

"Prove it," the other guard threw out. Where the first guy's voice was firm and definitive, this other guy sounded scared. Like he was new to the job. "If you really are the Avatar then show us your tattoos; the last one was an airbender after all."

The gasp of shock that followed Aang's next move was unbecoming of an earthbending guard to the King of Omashu, but the young monk payed it no mind as he finished pulling down his hood, and showing off his arrow. " _Now_ can I see King Bumi?"

 _ **xXx**_

Whatever Aang had expected to feel during the reunion with Bumi didn't even come close to the cacophony of emotions that hit him as he shared a hug with the elderly earthbender.

And yet, despite all the emotion _inside_ , the young monk was unable to express it _outside_. He just felt...hollow.

Here was his oldest friend, looking just as his title defined; old. It was like a slap in the face for Aang, a real example of just how much time had passed since he disappeared. Of how much had changed.

"Aang, it's so good to see you again," Bumi exclaimed while the two finished their hug. Looking the svelte youth up and down the King threw in, "You haven't aged a day...literally."

What was meant to be a joke just reminded Aang of the fact that he'd missed so many years, and that his best friend had grown up without him. This caused the hollow feelings to expand; something Bumi noticed. "What's the matter?"

The Avatar pulled away from the hug, but just before he could say anything a guard poked their head into the room and relayed a message that two intruders were being held outside, "They say they're friends of the Avatar sir."

"That's Katara and Sokka; I'm traveling with them to the North Pole."

This seemed to be enough for the guard, because he nodded in understanding and closed the door. Likely to undo whatever bonding he'd placed on the North Pole siblings. Aang turned back to his friend, and then quirked an eyebrow at the look on the King's face.

"So, you've made some new friends huh? That's good, you'll need their help to battle the Fire Lord Aang."

Grey eyes shifted to look at the corner, "I wouldn't exactly call them 'friends' Bumi; I don't exactly...trust them yet. I couldn't even feel comfortable telling Katara about a dream I had while we were staying on Kyoshi Island."

"Dream," Bumi questioned. "What kind of dream?"

Aang hesitated again, not sure if he wanted to talk about it, but then the little monk locked eyes with the crazy King and his anxiety lessened greatly; the image of the funny-looking kid Aang used to know taking the place of the master earthbender in front of him. It was strange, but, felt relieving in a way. Like the young Avatar wasn't alone.

But before he could say anything the doors opened again, and in walked Sokka and Katara, followed by the two guards that had brought Aang in earlier.

"We apologize for our rudeness Avatar Aang, but you must understand we were only attempting to do out job."

"I understand," Aang replied, "and don't worry about it; I have no hard feelings."

The man that spoke gave a deep, respectful bow before he and his companion stepped out of the room. Once they were alone Sokka chose that time to voice his shock.

"So you really are the same Bumi that you knew Aang? H-He looks so... _old_!"

Sokka's exclamation was answered by a slap to the back of his pony-tailed head, and Katara giving him a cross look as she seethed a retort. "What's the matter with you, he's the ruler of this entire city, couldn't you at least _try_ to be a little more respectful?"

Seeing the youthful banter made the elderly man in question cackle in delight. When the two dark-skinned teens looked over at him, the King decided to explain his outburst. Bumi said that it had been a long time since he'd been around anyone so...blunt, and that it was refreshing to know that not all youth in the current age were sticks in the mud. "And it's great to know that Aang will have all the help he'll need on his journey."

"We're more than happy to help Aang," Katara beamed, "The world's suffered long enough under the wrath of the Fire Lord, and it's time for a change."

Bumi nodded in agreement, "Well said, but I'm sure you all know it won't be easy. The Fire Lord has thousands of soldiers at his disposal, and among them are some of the most powerful benders in the world right now." His eyes turned to Aang, "And with Aang needing to master the rest of the elements it'll be a long and dangerous rode you all travel on."

"We understand that sir, but it needs to be done, or else Aang's return won't mean anything."

This time, Bumi smiled while he replied to Katara's words. "I'm glad to hear you say that young lady, but I think that's enough war time talk, how about we have some dinner?"

Hearing the offer of food, _real_ food, enticed all three members of the group to agree; they hadn't eaten well in the last week, munching on nuts and wild mushrooms. So the thought of cooked food, made by chefs of an Earth Kingdom royal, was almost too good to be true.

And yet, within minutes everyone was seated and eating at a long dining table covered in various dishes of delicious smelling food. It was like eatable art, they looked so good.

"Oh sweet mother moon, you have roasted chicken-pig, and even steak, I don't know where to start!" Sokka was boarder-line crying in happiness as he piled mound after mound of meat onto his plate; taking extra care to skip over the colorful assortment of veggies that lay out alongside them. Once he was no longer able to fit anymore food on the shiny piece of glass though Sokka was forced to sit down, and eat what he had before being able to pile on more.

But from the sounds the Northern water tribe teen made as he scarfed down his mountain of meat, no one would know he was displeased by that.

That didn't mean others enjoyed watching him express his happiness either.

Katara looked on at her older brother in disgust, unable to believe that the two of them were related with how different they were. And yet, as she looked over at the head of the table, the blue-eyed beauty saw how Bumi didn't even seem to care. He was too busy telling Aang about all the things the little monk missed in the last hundred years.

And it was then that she saw it.

It was small, almost incapable of being seen, but Katara caught it. There was a little light glowing behind the Avatar's big, gray eyes. And it gave the waterbender hope.

 _ **xXx**_

After dinner, and an invitation from a friend, Aang found himself laying on his back staring at the ceiling of a newly refurbished bed chamber. A few feet to his right Sokka snored loudly, enraptured by whatever dream he was having, while the Avatar wondered back to the woman he'd caught a glimpse of earlier that day.

 _'I doubt she was a member of Bumi's staff, I didn't see a single woman during our tour, which means it probably had to do with those dreams I was having. I think that woman, Oma, wore something like it—huh?'_

The Avatar's thoughts were cut short by a strange twist in his gut. It wasn't like when someone had to use the bathroom, no, the feeling was more reminiscent of when you got a gut feeling. It was something that demanded to be acknowledged, and Aang had learned in his recent travels that listening to his instincts was a good idea. So, with that in mind, the young monk rolled out of bed and walked to the door.

Bare feet lightly, almost inaudibly, carried Aang across the room until he reached the oak-wood doors. The pre-teen then reached out and pushed the two hunks of carved wood aside, and then stepped out into the hallway...where he once again caught the glimpse of that glowing gown that he'd seen earlier. And that's when Aang got an idea: what if he was supposed to _follow_ her? As the Avatar, he was the bridge between the spirit and human world, so maybe this particular spirit was trying to show him something.

It was this thought that got the young boy to stride through the hall and towards the corner he'd seen _her_ go down. But as he got there, Aang was once again greeted with the sight of just missing the woman...so this time he ran. He _would_ catch up.

And to make sure he did, Aang used his airbending to skate over the rug-covered floors after he followed the apparition through another corridor. It payed off. The Avatar slid into the next hall and caught the glowing woman in the middle of the walkway; and once he caught sight of her, Aang's mind was filled with memories and images, all the same ones that haunted him in his dreams the past few weeks.

And they all revolved around the woman that stood before him...even though she had her back to him.

She stood only about an inch taller than Aang, with a head silken raven-black hair that reached the small of her back. The woman was dressed in a beautiful kimono; the green he'd seen dragging across the floor was actually a ceremonial sash, the edges of the bow were what touched the carpeted floor. Her small feet were hidden inside tabi socks and straw flip-flops, while her equally dainty hands were covered by the billowing white sleeves leaving just the tips of her fingers to show.

Fighting back the flashes of memories Aang called out to the woman, "Excuse me, but, why are you here? Were you the one calling me to Omashu?"

Instead of speaking, the woman began to turn around, and then gray met hazel as their eyes locked.

That's when Aang blacked out.

And that's when the dream began.

 _ **-(Dream start)**_

 _He'd walked this path multiple times since the labyrinth's creation, but that didn't mean he'd truly gotten used to just how dark it was. Even with the torch in his hand, Shu still felt a sense of nervousness from traversing the rocky halls, but then he'd think about who was waiting for him at the center and the 'earth mover', as he and his love called themselves, would be encouraged to continue on._

 _It had been months since their secret meetings began, and the two lovers had come to know each other in ways neither thought possible with the war going on above ground._

 _They'd met by accident, Oma had been on the hill picking herbs for the wounded soldiers of her village. She'd been trained to be a nurse. Shu had gone up there for his usual lunch break; he worked as a farm hand. Shu wasn't sure about her, but he'd fallen for her the moment his eyes landed on the raven-haired woman. And even dressed in the dirty scrubs of an herb picker, Shu found Oma to the most beautiful woman in the world._

 _In fact, it was his amazement with her that brought on their first conversation. He'd been staring. And it was for a good minute Shu would later find out, but hearing a giggle that sounded like angelic bells brought the wiry young man out of his head._

 _After that they introduced themselves and she offered to bandage the cut on his hand; caused by an accident with his machete, Shu hadn't watched where he was slicing. And that's when the young man fell even farther in love with the beautiful maiden...her skin was so smooth, despite working in the dirt._

 _From there they talked, with Shu even offering Oma a portion of his lunch. She accepted only to find out how terrible a cook her new friend was; and that's when she offered to meet him atop the hill every day during his break and bring him homemade food. For Shu it wasn't hard to come up with an answer to that proposal, as it gave him more time with the woman he was quickly becoming enamored with._

 _ **'And the rest they say, is history,'** thought Shu as he finally arrived at the entrance to their chamber. With a quick few sets of motion, the boulder blocking his way was moved, and the pathway was cleared. Shu walked inside and smiled gratefully at the sight that welcomed him_

 _Oma, his dearest love, sat atop a picnic blanket surrounded by various dishes of food. She wore a stunning emerald-green kimono with accents of gold around the cuffs and boarders. Her hair was in its outside its usual waterfall of raven-black silk, and instead had been placed in a bun which was held together by ceremonial chopsticks. And yet for all this beauty, the thing that ultimately took Shu's breath away was the look in Oma's eyes._

 _It was a look of absolute love; the kind one only expected to find in the poems of the old, yet there it was. And it was all for him._

 _Seeing this made Shu nervous however, because of what he intended to do today. He feared what may happen to that look if he forced his Dishang de nuwang to choose between him and her family. But...he loved her, so much, and Shu wanted nothing more than to be able to wake up with his beautiful Oma wrapped in his arms far away from the warring times here at Crescent Hill. And it was this desire that pushed Shu forward and meet his love with a gentle but loving kiss, one were he savored the full flavor of those sweet, pink lips._

 _Pulling away the two shared a short, spoken greeting before Shu sat down beside Oma and waited as she served the food. The farm hand's sea-green eyes lit up when he caught the smell of his favorite dish; noodle soup. And while to many this was a common meal, when Oma made it Shu could swear she used ingredients from the spirit world above to make it taste like the most amazing thing in the world. It made the man pout every time his love swore to never reveal her recipe._

 _But this just made Shu want to ask her more; not just the cooking, but Oma's playful demeanor. It was a ray of sunshine in their war-torn world, and Shu couldn't imagine his life without it._

 _Oma must have sensed something was eating at the young man beside her though, because she turned a worried eye his way and asked what was wrong. What she didn't know though, was that Oma had just given Shu the perfect place to start his speech._

" _ **When I'm with you, nothing,"** Shu started off with. But he wasn't done. The earth mover turned fully so that he could take hold of both his love's dainty, but strong hands. Looking her deep in those curious hazel eyes of her's, Shu began to speak again. **"And my hope is that the ray of light you shine down on my unworthy little patch of existence never fades Oma. Before you, I was just another grain of sand in the hourglass of time, waiting to hit the bottom, but now every morning is a new adventure. One that I want to share with you, and you alone."**_

 _For Oma this was unlike anything she'd ever heard Shu say. Yes he complimented her, and voiced how much she meant to him, but never had her love looked so serious...so intense. It made Oma blush at the pure passion that seemed to radiate off of Shu in waves; her heart felt as if it were lodged in her throat. This was the power her lover had over her, and yet the simple fact that he never took advantage of it made Oma love him all the more._

 _And then he asked her._

" _ **Oma, even though it means leaving behind everything we know, would you do me the honor of being my wife? Of moving far from this turbulent place and starting over somewhere we can raise a family? Of being the first thing I wake up to every morning and fall asleep to every night? Oma, would you marry me?"**_

 _There was a few seconds after that, where no one said anything, and the only sound was the crackling of the fires around them. This silence unnerved Shu, made him second guess his decision, and he almost took it back._

 _But then Oma smiled._

 _It was small at first, and watery because of the tears that started to stream down her porcelain cheeks, but soon it wobbled and burst into a full beam as she raised her sleeves to cover her excited giggles._

 _Shu was soon wrapped in a bone-crushing hug as Oma babbled out, what sounded like, the word 'yes'. It took the wiry young man a minute to figure out what had just happened, his brain shutting down, but after it rebooted Shu broke out into his own series of happy laughter before lifting himself, as well as the woman in his arms, off the ground where he spun them around._

 _After the buzz settled into tingles both newly-engaged youths dropped back to the blanket where they shared kisses. First, they were innocent and loving, but soon they turned hot and passionate. This lead to a bit of 'pre-celebration', which ended in glorious moans and sighs._

 _It wasn't long after that both earth movers agreed it was best to return to their respective homes; they could meet again tomorrow and plan this new journey out when they didn't smell of sex and sweat._

 _Sadly, when Oma returned to the cavern tomorrow, and the week following it, she sat there alone._

 _Tears seemed to be permanently painted on her face as Oma wondered, **'Where was Shu?'**_

 _ **-(Dream End)**_

Aang's eyes snapped open, his ears ringing with the sound of wails and sobs. Another memory. Lifting himself with the palms of his hands, the Avatar noticed he was laying in the middle of the hall he'd been standing in earlier.

 _'How long was I out?'_ This was the question that boggled the young monk's mind as he wandered the halls in a stumbling attempt to return to his room. He felt drained, but in a good way, like he'd just experienced a surge of energy that rocketed his body into space and now he was on the float back down. But along with this, came a headache the size of Appa, as his skull rang with shrieks of sadness and sorrow. The same cries he'd heard at the very end of the dream.

But once he got to the room, ready to fall back onto his bed, Aang noticed that there was nobody there. Sokka was gone.

"If Sokka's awake that means it's morning, and that means there's breakfast. It'd be a good idea to get something to eat now, because we should be heading out today...I don't think it's a good idea to stay here earthbending teacher or not."

 _ **xXx**_

Aang was right; everyone was eating. He walked into the same dining area they'd had dinner in the night before to find his companions sitting around the table talking with Bumi. When they noticed him walk in Katara was the first to greet him.

"Aang, where were you? Breakfast was served ten minutes ago, what kept you?"

"I was...occupied; Avatar stuff."

That quieted the waterbender quickly. She knew that 'Avatar stuff' had become code for 'I don't wanna talk about it'. So, instead of pushing any further, Katara went back to eating. She didn't even look up when Aang walked passed her and over to his seat next to Bumi.

This was followed by a relatively quiet meal, one where even Sokka was cautious with his words.

Aang's announcement that they weren't staying was a shock though, one that Katara questioned. She asked what had happened to his desire to learn basic earthbending, and the strong desire to make it here quickly.

"I just feel like it's the wrong time, I think it'd be better that I master waterbending first. Besides, it'd be a double win for the group because you'll get help too Katara; if we stay here there's just me getting taught, and it ultimately hurts us as a whole."

Bumi nodded in understanding as he listened to Aang's reasoning, but at the same time he was saddened by the fact that he'd only seen his old friend for a day. Turning an eye to the young monk, the King of Omashu spoke up in curiosity; he asked Aang if he'd be willing to spend some time with him before they left.

Where normally Aang would say no, and try and stick with his schedule, the bald youth knew just _what_ Bumi wanted to spend time doing and the Avatar felt it'd be good to speak with someone about what he was going through.

So he said, "Okay Bumi, I think that'd be a good idea."

 _ **xXx**_

After breakfast was when Aang and Bumi broke away from the water tribe siblings. While Katara and her brother went to work going back to get Appa ready, the two friends traversed the city together; Bumi made sure to dress in robes that hid his identity from his people.

They were standing outside a fruit stand, the King was buying the two of them a pair of peaches, while asking Aang what had kept him during breakfast.

"I had another strange dream; like the ones I mentioned having before. But this time it was...different." Aang turned to look at his oldest friend before asking, "Tell me something, what do you know about a woman named Oma?"

Bumi's eyes lit with recognition at the sound of that name, and the young Avatar knew he'd hit a nail. The elderly earthbending master motioned for them to move again after paying fort their snack, and as they began to walk away from the stand, Bumi answered the question. "As a matter of fact yes; everyone who lives in this city knows of the 'Queen of the Earth.'

"Queen?"

"Not a _real_ queen, she wasn't royalty, but Oma was given the title do to her powerful earthbending ability. It was later found out that it was also the pet name given by her lover-"

"Shu," Aang interrupted. "He was in my dreams too, but last night...last night I _saw_ Oma. The first time was while I was looking through the castle for you, and then it was just a glimpse of her gown, but after dinner I really saw her. She called to me while I was in bed, and I followed her. When we met in the hall Oma turned to me and then I blacked out."

"And that's when you had another dream," Bumi concluded. "What was the dream about?"

Through a mouthful of peach Aang answered that he witnessed the day Shu proposed to Oma, and how that was the last time she ever saw him.

"That's because Shu was ordered to join his village's military, and was killed during combat. When Oma learned of this she erupted in a frightening rage, and used her earthbending skills to build this city we stand in now; her creation was used to end the war, and we named it Omashu in the lovers' honor."

"And it was that mass of emotions that drew me to the city; Oma was calling to me," Aang voiced.

"Those two were the world's first earth-bender's, so I understand _why_ you're receiving these visions; Shu was your past life, and Oma's grief stricken soul calls to you because she realizes you've returned."

This made the young Avatar think about what Suki had mentioned before, while he was on Kyoshi Island. Eyeing the half-eaten peach in his hand, Aang mentioned her words to Bumi, in the hopes that it would help sort everything out. "Someone I met told me that, I was meant to spend that hundred years in the ice because something called to me back then as well; was this it? Am I supposed to help Oma move on?"

"Before you ask that, think about the times you visited me while we were both young," Bumi countered, "Did you ever feel a pull then?"

Aang thought back to those times, tired to identify any time he'd felt the gut instinct that seemed to twist inside of him now...but came out with nothing. "No...never."

"Then it goes beyond just that one life; Oma is calling to you in _this_ life, she's seeking to reunite with you."

The surprise that found its way to the Avatar's eyes was easily seen by anyone who looked at him. He may have been taught the ways of the spirit world, but Aang had never expected to be a part of something that sounded like it came from a love scroll. "But...why now? How come we never reconnected in any of our previous lives?"

"My guess," Bumi suggested, "is that the two of you never met again. For whatever reason you and Oma were separated far enough to where your connection was broken. But, during your visits to me where her spirit's call is its strongest, she realized who you were and set to work planning her next reincarnation."

"Which was now," the spiritual bridge concluded. "And that's why I was saved from the annihilation of the air nomads."

The story of Oma and Shu, and his part in it, made Aang worry for his plans of vengeance against the Fire Nation; if it was one of eternal tragedy, what would that mean for _him_ if he allowed himself to be a part of it before the air nomads were avenged. Would he be killed, and leave justice unfulfilled?

Thinking of that possibility hardened the Avatar's heart, and made him decide that the only thing he had room for in his life was his mission.

 _'I'm sorry,'_ he would later apologize as Appa took off into the sky, _'but I just can't afford to be distracted from this...please forgive me.'_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **A/N: And...boom! There's King Of Omashu in my vision. Personally, I've always enjoyed the story of Oma and Shu. It's short little excerpt is also perfect because it give me room to play around with them, and create a real story for them in my fic. Let me know what you think about it.**_

 _ **Next chapters are...Winter Solstice! It's been a struggle, but I've made it to this point. Now, I'm always excited about these episodes because they are some of my favorites; and they give me some fun stuff to do with Aang's interaction with Roku as well as the whole 'spirit world' thing in part 1. So look forward to that.**_

 _ **I know there wasn't a whole lot of interaction with the other characters, but I was watching Sokka's Master the other day and realized that it was one of those episodes that's character explicit. Just like Zuko alone. And then I thought: this is about Aang's journey, so it's okay to have chapters focus on him. But don't worry, Sokka and Katara will have their moments too.**_

 _ **Anyway, I just wanna say that some of the season one episodes will be completely different from what was originally created, so when they come just know that it's been announced. But in what ways you'll just have to guess.**_

 _ **Speaking of season one, we're now another step closer to The Fortuneteller! Lol I'm sorry, but, this episode just has me super excited.**_

 _ **Oh, and the chinese pet name Shu gave to Oma means: Queen of the Earth. In case you didn't catch that near the end.**_

 _ **Well that's all I really have to say here, so remember to review or PM me with questions, comments, suggestions etc.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Vengeance, thy name is Aang**_

 _ **Ch.10- The Winter Solstice pt.1 (The Spirit World)**_

 _ **xXx**_

Aang furrowed his brow in concentration as he reached inward for his chi. It took far less searching to find after so many weeks of practice, and once the Avatar managed to get a grip on it, he began to push it down towards the bottoms of his feet.

This took another minute, but once he'd done that Aang began to lift off from the grass-covered forest clearing. It was after the tips of his boots left the ground that the young monk increased the flow of energy to his feet, resulting in a faster ascent. The core of today's practice. Aang wanted to be able to use free flight at the drop of a hat, and once in the air, he wanted his movements to be swift and precise rather than the jerky and unrefined level the bald youth was currently at.

And yet, despite this, Aang was much farther along than when he first began this training on Kyoshi Island, as it only took a few minutes to get off the ground and into the air. It wouldn't be long before the Avatar could fly alongside his sky-bison.

The thought of truly free flight excited Aang. Yes he'd kept his airbending staff, but using it as a glider felt limited; especially since, if it were damaged, Aang would be forced from the air. _'But now,'_ Aang thought as he surveyed the treetops, _'I'll have better range of motion in the sky and won't have to worry about being hit.'_

Anymore thoughts, or flight practice, was put on hold though when the Avatar's rather large ears picked up the sound of his voice being carried by the winds from down below.

Grey eyes turned downward to see, and were quick to spot the small form of Katara on the ground. Her hands were cupped around her mouth, and the waterbending beauty's blue eyes were peered up at Aang, signaling that she was in fact the one to call to him.

"Sokka must be done with his hunt then," Aang muttered quietly to himself as he began to descend from the sky. Once his feet were flat on the ground again, the Avatar looked up at the taller bender and asked, "So Sokka's done with his 'meat hunt' then?"

"Uh...yeah," the blue-eyed water-bender affirmed. "But I don't understand, Bumi gave us plenty of money before we left Omashu, why do we still have to gather our food from the forests?"

Aang knelt down to grab his cloak before coming back to his full height. As he donned the hooded robe, the Avatar explained his reasoning to the older girl beside him. "I just think it's better to save where ever possible, just in case we have an emergency and need the money. Besides, this way we won't have to make as many stops into town and risk being seen by anyone."

Katara looked on as the younger boy began to walk away after his explanation, surprised a child would think so logically. But then she remembered that Aang had been raised by monks; and that they didn't use money, they traded for and grew what they needed.

 _'Add to that the fact that they didn't really believe in personal possessions, and you've got an Avatar that could wind up becoming the richest person in the world if he keeps this up,'_ the water tribe teen thought as she followed the master airbender.

It didn't take the pair long to make their way back to camp and back to Appa. Once they stepped back into the grounds, both Aang and Katara saw that Sokka was already set up on the large mammals back. The pony-tailed warrior saw them too, he waved at his sister and the Avatar before shouting about how great of a hall he'd managed to snag.

Aang simply nodded his acknowledgment while he walked up beside Appa. The young airbender used his ability to lift himself off the ground again, but this time, he dropped himself atop Appa's large head and took hold of the reigns. He waited until Katara clambered up onto the saddle before giving the flight command, and then the trio was off.

As they soared through the sky, Aang used the time to enter a meditative state.

The night they'd left Omashu Aang began to feel as if there were a rock in his stomach. It weighed him down, and left the young Avatar restless and unable to sleep; and it only got worse the farther he got from the city. Aang had a good idea of what it was, but forced himself not to face it, as that would mean acknowledging all he'd learned while visiting Bumi. So instead, he meditated, and allowed everything but his plans for vengeance and his duties as the Avatar fill his thoughts.

This lead to Aang throwing himself even more into his training, as well as his studies, in a further attempt to distract himself while still being productive. And it was. The young monk found the scrolls that spoke of the spirit world, and the experience the monks had with it.

While the knowledge wasn't much, mostly spirit's names and their domains, it lit a fire inside of Aang and gave the young airbending master a thirst to learn more.

One spirit in particular that interested him was named Vaatu; the spirit of darkness.

Aang read that Vaatu was one of the very first spirits, and played a part in the creation and shaping of the world. In essence, the powerful spirit could be found in every shadow, every dark corner, that existed in the world around you. Aang went on to read of how Vaatu was also the first spirit to break the barrier between the human and spirit worlds, resulting in the creation of 'dark' spirits, as well as something called _Ma-bing_. The horsemen being Vaatu's personal generals of destruction and power.

But, as the young Avatar knew, where there was darkness there had to be light. And in this case, that light's name was Raava, who just happened to be the spiritual partner of the Avatar. This story, and its connection to Vaatu, intrigued the young monk. So he read on.

He read what little the monks had on the first Avatar, and how in the beginning the spirits chose one human to at as the bridge that would correct all that Vaatu had broken. He read of the eternal struggle that would go on between Raava and Vaatu, and how the Avatar would re-incarnate as the carrier of Raava's spirit to combat Vaatu's darkness.

The story, while vague in its telling, left its mark on Aang and filled the youth's head with questions...and a dangerous curiosity about Vaatu and his horsemen.

Aang didn't get the chance to meditate further and think about it though, because after what felt like only a few minutes his concentration was broken by Katara's gasp of horror. The Avatar's big, gray eye opened in response and looked behind towards the saddle. Aang saw that the water-bender held her hand to her mouth in revulsion, but it was the look on Sokka's face that got the monk to follow their gaze. Sokka's eyes had never looked so disgusted.

So, Aang turned his head and looked to where he saw his companions staring...and immediately felt anger rise in his chest.

It was like a scar on the earth. Miles of forest had been turned to blackened, charred soot. Trees were torn down and scorch marks marred the once lush grounds of the forest. It was a disaster. It was hideous. It was an example of pure savagery.

And it further fueled Aang's desire to stamp out Fire Lord Ozai and his regime.

Aang gripped the reigns and motioned for Appa to land. What no one saw, was that the young bender's knuckles were bone-white with how hard he gripped the leather strips.

Once Appa landed, Aang propelled himself off the bison's head and down to the lifeless earth below. His eyes immediately trained themselves on the surrounding area, and Aang let his focus tunnel to the point he didn't feel Momo land on his cloaked shoulder.

"This doesn't look like a natural disaster," Katara muttered quietly after making her way off Appa's back.

"It wasn't," Sokka growled as he knelt down to inspect the earth. "This was no forest fire, _firebender's_ did this. Those sick bastards have no respect for anything outside of there own selfish desires, they make me so sick!"

"They'll get theirs," Aang countered in a hollow, detached tone. "Ozai and his band of mongrels won't be getting away with any of this; I'll make sure of it."

Katara, who looked at the young Avatar in concern, noticed something move out of the corner of her eye. She looked over, and was surprised to find a squirrel inspecting an acorn. Seeing this Katara immediately noticed that, besides that single one, there were acorns littered around on the scorched earth. Blue eyes lit with hope as the female waterbender leaned down to retrieve one, before making her way over to Aang.

"Hey, Aang, look at this. Isn't this great?"

The young monk turned from his thoughts back to the real world and saw Katara smiling gently his way. Aang looked at the coco-colored teen with confusion, as he didn't see any reason to be smiling with all this destruction around.

That's when Katara lifted her hand and showed him the acorn pinched between her fingers.

"The forest will grow back," he voiced. Turning away from the upbeat older girl Aang continued on to say, "That's good, but it doesn't help clear away the guilt I feel Katara. This should have never happened; I shouldn't have let it."

Sokka was the one to counter this. "But Aang this isn't your fault, you were frozen in that iceberg for a hundred years, what were you supposed to do?"

"My job. I'm the Avatar, which means it's my duty to protect the world, but I was too busy being afraid and running away to bother learning how to actually _be_ the Avatar. And now because of me, this forest, and so many people, have suffered."

The water tribe siblings looked to the hooded monk in sorrow, but before either of them could attempt to take the burden from his shoulders Momo made a noise of alarm and drew everyone's attention to what had captured his. It turned out to be an older man.

He walked up to the trio and in an astonished voice said, "When I saw the bison I could hardly believe it, but, now that see you it must be true. Y-You _are_ the Avatar aren't you?"

 _ **xXx**_

As Aang and his companions were being approached by the stranger, a certain banished firebender was busy searching for his uncle.

The scarred teen swiped at the branches that hung in his way as he moved through the forest. His uncle had disappeared from the search party some time ago and now Zuko left to search for the old man. "Uncle," he called out. "Uncle Iroh, where are you!?"

 _'I don't have time for this,'_ thought the pony-tailed ex-prince as he pushed aside another set of low hanging branches.

That's when Zuko entered a large forest clearing, and found there, sitting in a natural spring of water, his lost uncle. The older man was lounging along the lip of the earthy tub, eyes closed, and a peaceful smile painted on his face.

"Uncle what are you doing?"

Iroh didn't even open his eyes, instead choosing to sink further into the heated water with a sigh. "Ah, Prince Zuko, could you try not to be so loud? I'm trying to relax. Maybe you should join me and attempt to do the same; it may help to ease some of that tension in your shoulders."

The younger firebender scowled at his easy-going elder and growled about how _his_ troubles couldn't simply be soaked away. "Besides, I've just been given a report on the Avatar's trail, we're closing in on him again and I don't want to lose him."

At this point Iroh decided to open his eyes, and match gazes with those of his nephew as he replied. "But if you're tails have the Avatar in their sights then what's the harm in me taking a short break? I doubt he'll get too far out of reach before I've finished up here; don't you think I deserve it?"

Zuko found himself at a crossroad here. He knew his uncle would follow his command if the teen made one, but, Zuko didn't feel comfortable with ordering around the one person in his life who actually cared about him. Just the thought of it made the scarred youth feel ill. So instead, Zuko told the older firebender that he had thirty minutes before the ship left to follow the Avatar. "Be back by then or we're leaving without you!"

It was with that final word that Zuko turned and began to stalk off back to his ship. While he retraced his steps back through the forest, the scarred teen attempted to push down the anger he felt at being a step behind the Avatar _again_. In Zuko's mind though, it just felt like every single time the youthful airbender was within his grasp he slipped through the firebender's fingers. It was infuriating!

 _'But it'll be worth it,'_ the ex-prince assured himself. _'Because once I have the Avatar, father will return me to my rightful place, and I'll have regained my honor.'_

The images that came to mind were grandiose and hopeful.

Now all Zuko had to do was believe that it was possible.

 _ **xXx**_

Aang and his group found themselves following the man back to his village after he pleaded for the young Avatar's help. Katara had asked what they needed the monk for, and was surprised to hear the stranger tell them that he and his people were being terrorized by an evil spirit.

"Terrorized in what way," the blue-eyed beauty questioned.

"It appears in the night and abducts one of the townspeople; we've lost five people already. We didn't know what to do, but now that the Avatar is here, maybe we have a chance of saving them."

Aang turned a side-glance in the older man's direction and asked, "So the spirit just began attacking your village out of the blue? That seems unusual."

"We thought so too, but it's true, the _Black-and-White_ spirit just appeared one night and stole its first victim. When it returned the following night we tried to fight it off, but all that did was earn us the destruction of a few people's homes." At this point the villager turned to look at Aang as he implored, "We don't know what to do, we've tried leaving offerings, but it does not take them...in fact it just makes the spirit angrier. Please Avatar, we desperately need your help."

By this time, the group had reached the village and Aang was brought to the town meeting hall in the center. Upon entering it was easy to see just how badly these attacks were affecting everyone. There were families huddled together in the corners of the large building, parents clutching their frightened children between them, lovers cuddled together on the floor whispering comforting words and promises to each other. In Aang's mind, it just made him more curious about _why_ this spirit chose this particular village as a target; it didn't make sense.

 _'They all seem humble enough, and I didn't see anything on my way through that indicated them to be anything more than peace-wanting Earth-Kingdom citizens. So what's going on?'_

The young monk's thoughts were cut short when an elderly man hobbled over to him, aided by the same man that had found them in the middle of the burnt down forest. After getting close enough, the aged man asked Aang if it was true, and he really was the Avatar.

"That's correct, I was told that you all were having trouble with a black-and-white spirit?"

"We've called it that because of its appearance, we aren't sure exactly what spirit it really is. I feel that if we _did_ though this problem could be solved without involving you young one, but unfortunately we don't, and require the aid of the Spirit Bridge."

"The what?" Katara wondered.

Aang turned to the waterbender and answered that it was one of the Avatar's titles, as they were the emissary for both the human world as well as the spirit realm, and it was included in the job to keep peace in both plains. "But I've just started learning how to do my job, so I don't have knowledge of all the different spirits yet."

"All we ask is that you try, young Avatar, because I fear that you are our last hope. It will soon be the Winter Solstice, and at that time the line between the Spirit and Human worlds will be so blurred, that we fear the monster's power will be great enough that it can completely destroy us. " The elderly man sulked as he was lead away.

"...Geeze, talk about 'no pressure', huh Aang?" Sokka muttered to the bald youth after the trio were left alone.

"Well can you blame them," Katara cut in. "They're being attacked by an evil spirit who, every night, is going to keep abducting one of their people and doing who knows what with them. Some of these people have already lost a relative, or a friend, so maybe you could try to be a little more understanding Sokka."

The pony-tailed water tribe member opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off when Aang beat him to the punch. "I don't think this is an 'evil' spirit Katara, these attacks can't be random."

"What makes you say that?"

"The fact that nothing the spirits do is ever _random_. Everything they do is for a reason, whether it's selfish or not is found out later, but their actions always have a purpose. And if I wanna have any hope of fixing these people's problem then I need to find out what this _Black-and-White_ spirit wants."

From there the trio fell into a still sort of silence as they each looked out the window, and towards the setting sun. In just a matter of minutes, they knew that the spirit would appear and Aang would have to attempt to placate the other-worldly being.

"It's time," the airbending master declared as soon as the last of the orange was swept from the sky. And with a wish of good luck, and a plead to be careful, the young monk made his way out of the building and out into the village streets. He walked until he stood a few yards from the entrance and then stopped; he'd left his swords inside, and instead brandished his staff in his right hand. No point in looking threatening until the spirit gave Aang a reason after all.

Aang found himself standing in his spot for what felt like an hour, his gray eyes periodically scanning the edges of the stone wall that surrounded the village, making sure the spirit didn't sneak its way inside, before turning his attention back to the entrance. It was just as the Avatar was about to turn around and go back inside to ask more questions when he caught a glimpse of something out from the corner of his eye.

Something large...something black and white.

It was the spirit, and it _did_ look monstrous. But as the Avatar Aang knew he'd need to be impartial until given reason to be hostile. So, instead of jumping into action, the young monk stood his ground and waited until the ethereally glowing giant got within hearing distance.

Holding up his hand, Aang called out to the spirit. "Halt! I'm sorry but I can't allow you to abduct anyone else. However, if you'd be willing to talk with me, I'm sure we can come to some sort of compromise for whatever this village has done to wrong you."

The spirit stood there during the young monk's proposal, the only sound being the fanged colossus' guttural, animalistic breathing. But then the _Black-and-White_ spirit surprised Aang by swiping it's misshapen paw and knocking him aside.

" _ **ROOOOOWW!"**_ It roared out. The spirit sent one look in the Avatar's direction, before turning back to the village and sending a blast of blue energy towards one of the larger buildings. The result was that the entire structure was turned to timber, as it collapsed under the power of the blast.

On his end, Aang was busy fighting through the stars in his eyes as he pulled himself out from the hole he'd put into one of the village's buildings. Once he managed to get back on his feet though, the young monk narrowed his gray eyes in determination before propelling himself off the ground and back in the gargantuan spirit's path. "Alright, I'll ask nicely one more time, stand down and agree to settle this peacefully or I will be forced to _make_ you."

The spirit didn't like this, as shown by the way it growled heavily at the ultimatum given, and reacted accordingly.

Aang leaped back from the snap-shot paw that reached for him. This was followed by the Avatar having to avoid being obliterated by an energy shot; he did this by slamming his palms to the ground, and letting loose a large force of air to shoot himself into the sky. From there, the cloaked youth reared his head back before letting loose the _sonic scream._ The airbending attack rippled through the very force used to create it before reaching the large multi-legged monster, who reacted with a high-pitched shriek, showing that the spirit clearly didn't like the feeling of its hearing being shattered.

The _Black-and-White_ spirit threw its head back in agony and cried out in extreme pain. Despite being an other-worldly entity, the ethereal giant was made of energy, and was disrupted by the impact of the chi projected by the Avatar.

To combat this, the howling spirit let loose an energy pulse, which was used to not only break apart Aang's attack but also pushed back the bald young airbender away so as to give the spirit time to recoup.

And, despite Aang's quick recovery, that's exactly what the spirit got; time. Just enough to regain its bearings, and then launch another shot of neon-blue energy.

From his place in falling air Aang saw the blast coming, and with his staff batted the ball away after wrapping the antique in a lace of chi-infused air. And it was with a great huff of breath, coupled with an exhausting strain on his core, that the Avatar managed to redirect the white-hot mass of power back at the spirit that shot it. As he continued his fall Aang looked on then as the ball of energy rocketed back and narrowly missed the _Black-and-White_ entity, who had used an impressive display of speed to avoid the counter-attack.

That's when things started to go wrong.

After dodging the return of its own attack, the spirit lashed out with another burst of incredible speed, getting close to the still air-born nomad and managing a second swipe that knocked him into another building. The spirit let out another roar at the battered Avatar before turning its attention to the numerous hiding spots that could be housing the villagers. It took a few steps, and then felt an annoying tap on its shoulder. The spirit looked to the side...and found a pony-tailed youth standing out in the open.

It found a target.

Sokka had watched from the window of the meeting hall with Katara, and had grown restless during the show. While he knew Aang to be an impressive bender the water tribe warrior felt that the young monk just didn't have the warrior instinct that he'd been given by his father. So when Sokka saw the Avatar get swatted away like a fly for the second time, he decided it was time to step in. It took wrestling his arm from Katara's hold, but it didn't take long before Sokka was free and running out of the hall.

Once he got close enough Sokka pulled out his trusted boomerang and lobbed it at the monstrous spiritual entity who's attention was diverted by searching for a target. That's when the pony-tailed warrior received a shock, because his weapon simply bounced right off the shoulder of the black-and-white giant. And then it turned to look directly at him, and Sokka knew he was in trouble.

"AAAHHH!"

That scream, and the familiarity of the voice, was what got Aang back on his feet quickly. And once he was, the cloaked youth was met with the sight of the _Black-and-White_ spirit making its way out of the village with Sokka clutched in one of its smaller, pitch-black hands.

"Sokka!" Aang cried out before racing after the pair. He tossed his glider into the air, and once it fully opened up the airbending master hopped up and began to soar between trees in an attempt to catch up with the spirit. The tattooed monk wiz-ed through the branches, doing his best to not only keep his speed, but increase it, as he kept his eyes on the swift-moving spirit in front of him.

And it seemed like it might work; Aang was within reach of Sokka's outstretched hand, but then in a flash of light both the water tribe teen and the spirit were gone.

 _ **xXx**_

Zuko lead his men through the wilderness of the Earth-Kingdom, each firebender keeping an eye out for any sight of the ex-prince's captured uncle. The pony-tailed teen had returned to the hot-springs exactly thirty minutes after leaving the elderly man only to find that he was gone. And it didn't take Zuko long before he realized what had happened; Iroh had been captured by earthbenders.

Since then Zuko and a small band of his soldiers had head out in search of the retired general. They had trekked throughout the woods of the Earth-Kingdom province they'd docked in for hours at this point, and the sun had finally set. Something Zuko's men immediately took notice of.

"Excuse me Prince Zuko, but, it's getting late and I don't believe we'll be of any help to your uncle if we run into the earthbenders while suffering from exhaustion. I think it'd be a good idea to take a break-"

"If you want to return to the ship be my guest, but expect to be on bathroom duty for the remainder of the search for the Avatar; and that goes for anyone else that wants to rest." Zuko cut the tired soldier off, it was more than clear how furious the scarred teen was that one of his men even _suggested_ letting his uncle's captors get even farther away.

And it only got worse when Zuko found himself searching alone; his men finding rest to be a fair trade for cleaning toilets.

But Iroh was his uncle, and after everything the older man had done for him, there was nothing that would stop Zuko from getting him back. Even if he had to do it alone.

 _ **xXx**_

Gray eyes shot open as Aang awoke from his unexpected slumber, and when he realized he was on his back the young Avatar sprang to his feet. From there he whipped his bald head left and right with only one thought racing through his mind: Where was Sokka!?

Aang searched for a good few minutes, calling out the captive teen's name for extra range, but soon the tattooed monk realized that it was futile and gave up.

"Rrr...Aah!" Growling first in anger Aang eventually gave in to the negative emotions and went to unleash a powerful swipe of his staff...only to be left speechless when all the trees were still standing.

"What in the..." The mind-boggled airbending master looked between the forest edge and his glider, trying to make sense of what had just happened, before trying to connect with his core and fly. But after five minutes of searching the Avatar couldn't feel anything; and that scared him.

What happened to his bending!?

 _'Did the Black-and-White spirit take it from me while I was passed out?'_ Aang wondered, his head lowered in thought. And it's then that the Avatar saw it; his feet were transparent, Aang could see the dirt floor beneath his boots. With this realization came surprise and caused the young pre-teen to examine the rest of his body, which showed that the rest of the Avatar's body had changed as well.

That's when it all clicked; his lack of bending power and the odd new look, Aang was in the Spirit World.

"But how did I cross over?" The bald youth wondered as he took stock of his new situation. "I'm pretty sure I didn't die, since the previous Avatar's aren't here to greet me, so what happened?"

" _Did the elderly man not already tell you; the Winter Solstice is fast approaching, and as such, your ability to cross between realms becomes as easy as stepping over National boarders."_

This soft voice made the Avatar's heart lurch, but he managed to keep a cool facade as he turned around. And once he did, the bald youth's gaze met the sight of a woman, one that he'd read about during his studies. She was tall...or long, depending on how you looked at it, as the woman's entire lower-body resembled the bottom of a snake. Her raven-black hair was water-falling down her back, stopping at the waist, and framed the woman's beautiful face. But what really drew Aang's attention was the spirit's eyes.

They were those of a serpent; and it was accented by an eerie, green glow.

This was Cuiman-She; the _hypnotic-serpent_.

" _Oh there's no need for such formality young Avatar, especially since you and I used to be so close."_ Cuiman hissed smoothly as she slank towards the hooded monk. But as she got within five feet, Aang saw how the spirit's face contorted in annoyance. _"Or at least we were before that..._ witch _, came between us."_

"You mean Oma?" Aang questioned.

Cuiman let out a snort, as if she were insulted, before replying. _"Feh, as if. No spirit outside the Shanguan would even think to mess with the Queen of Earth."_ The half-serpent woman was now wrapped around the young pre-teen's svelte body, her lips graced his large ear as she went on to speak again. _"No, the one I speak of is that water tribe woman; Ummi. And so, of course, I had to do something about that. I had to have the little tramp...taken care of."_

On his end, Aang went through something similar to what happened at Bumi's palace. His mind was filled with the images of a beautiful, ivory-skinned woman with waist-length hair and a kind smile. But this image didn't last long, and it was soon replaced by that of something horrifying; a dark, devious, vindictive spirit.

 _'Koh.'_ The name reverberated through Aang's head as an image of a giant centipede-like spirit flashed in his memory; one with a snarky smirk on its Noh-masked face, like he was superior to all who faced him. Just the thought of the face-stealer made the Avatar's blood boil.

Cuiman noticed this and it made her lips curl back in a slithery smile. Reminiscing about Ummi made the serpentine half-a recall just _how_ she'd gotten rid of the water tribe woman. She'd gone crying to the faceless spirit, claiming that Kuruk, the Avatar at the time, had been two-timing her with Ummi while lying to her face about it. Cuiman used her natural beauty from the time to sway the normally lethargic Koh into action; and while the victory was sweet at first, the punishment that came swiftly after has haunted the woman for the hundreds of years afterwards.

The _Spirit Council_ decided that Cuiman-She, once known as Meinu, would be punished for her jealousy and gave her an appearance that would match her slithering personality. And thinking about that made the spirit angry; turning her smile into a scowl.

A scowl that Aang managed to see out of the corner of his eye.

The bald monk chose to ignore it though, choosing instead to ask about his current predicament. "Putting the past aside, what can you tell me about the _Black-and-White_ spirit, and why or how I managed to cross over into the Spirit World? Because I have something I need to do, it involves that spirit, and I can't get it done sitting around with you."

" _The_ Black-and-White _spirit?"_ Cuiman-She questioned, her smooth voice tinged with intrigue. _"You mean the protector of the forest; Hei Bai? What sort of buisness could you possibly have with that giant fur-ball my love?"_

"Protector of the forest?" Aang echoed in curiosity. He turned his head to look the taller spirit in the eye. "So then are you trying to tell me that the behemoth I was fighting earlier is supposed to be some sort of tree-hugging teddy bear?"

Cuiman-She giggled behind one of her well-manicured hands before going on to tell the young Avatar that the spirit he'd been battling was indeed a 'teddy bear'. _"He's a giant panda dear, but when he's angered Hei Bai becomes a terror the likes of which no man would dare to cross...and he's only a C-rank."_

"So then what do I do; how do I calm Hei Bai down?"

" _You're the Avatar my love, shouldn't you be telling me about how to do this?"_

"I would," Aang replied hotly. "Except I don't know what I'm doing here; I don't know _how_ to be the Avatar Cuiman-She."

" _Why not ask that old goat, Roku? Wasn't he your passed life; some firebender I believe."_

"I would, in fact Monk Gyatso told me that's what I'm _supposed_ to do, but I have no idea how to contact Avatar Roku so that I can get his help."

Something in her peripheral vision caught the snake-woman's attention, drawing Cuiman's slit-eyed gaze away from Aang and skyward...where she saw a dragon, of all things, flying towards them. _"Well, maybe you can ask him."_

Confused, Aang eyed the spirit wrapped around him before turning his attention upward towards the night sky like she had done. And once he did the Avatar was also graced with the sight of a large, serpentine dragon gliding down towards the ground. With its large wings it didn't take long for the mythical reptile to touch down in front of the pair.

On his part Aang managed to keep his fear to a minimum; instead feeling awe at the sight of such a magnificent creature.

The bald youth stood there, silent and still, waiting to see what the scaly flier wanted with him. And he wasn't made to wait long. Soon after landing the dragon reached out one of its long whiskers and tapped it against the Avatar's arrow-covered forehead. Once that happened, Aang's mind was bombarded with images of Avatar Roku and the man's time spent with the fire-breather.

The dragon was Roku's animal guide during the former Avatar's lifetime, like Appa is to Aang now.

Roku was trying to contact him.

"So does this mean you're going to take me to see him?" Aang asked. When Fang, the dragon, nodded in response Aang turned to look at Cuiman-She. "So will you be alright with this, or do I have to worry about you trying to do-in my former life for taking me away from you?"

Cuiman giggled demurely as she unwound herself from around the young Avatar's lithe body. She finished, and began to slither away, but just as she got to the edge of the treeline Cuiman-She spoke. Her smooth, snake-like voice mixed with her slit amber eyes made for a goose-bump raising scene. "Oh _he'll_ be fine my dear, but just know, that I'll be watching. I won't let you get taken from me again."

And then, like a ghost in the night, Cuiman-She vanished.

Once she was gone, and he no longer felt like he was being watched, Aang turned his attention back to Fang and motioned that he was ready to go. The majestic dragon bent his head to allow the young monk aboard, and once the airbending master was situated, it took off into the sky.

 _ **xXx**_

Zuko stared down the six earthbenders that stood between him and his uncle. The young teen's fellow firebender had been abducted earlier that day by these men, and after turning down a chance to find the Avatar, Zuko finally managed to hunt down the men who'd captured Iroh. And now that he had, Zuko intended to teach them a lesson; no one tried to separate he and his uncle and got away with it.

"Look what we've got here boys, a snot-nosed punk who thinks he's got what it takes to handle all six of us alone." The leader of the earthbending unit laughed. His arrogance saturated his words and spread to his fellow soldiers, who soon followed in his laughter.

Zuko just glared at the men before him, then as he entered into a fighting stance the banished prince looked over at his bound uncle. He saw his uncle give him a smirk, and that's when he knew it was time. "I may be outnumbered, but you're definitely outmatched." Zuko followed this by sending out a fireball barrage out at his enemies.

His plan worked and the six men were forced to either bend a wall of earth to defend themselves, or roll out of the way if they didn't have time to erect one. Zuko zeroed in on a soldier that he noticed out of the corner of his eye was rolling away. He flowed through his last fire-punch and turned it into a roundhouse kick that sent out a lash of flame in the man's direction. The teen didn't get to see what happened to the soldier though, because Zuko had to leap back to avoid a series of earth-spikes that was sent his way, which drew his attention to one of the more centralized men.

The soldier had forged the projectiles out of the wall he'd put up to block Zuko's first attack, and had sent them through the air in hopes of catching the banished prince off-guard.

But Zuko was well trained, and after he managed to avoid it the scarred teen set his sights on the earthbender that tried to do him in, and sent a cross-arm strike his way. The blazing 'x' sailed through the air towards the soldier but Zuko was forced to turn his attention again, this time though, it was because he had to fire off a shot to keep one of the other soldiers from crushing his uncle's hands.

"Why don't you stop fighting like cowards and—argh!" Zuko didn't get to finish his question, instead being knocked off his feet by a blind-sided floor pull that made the pony-tailed warrior fall to his hands and knees.

From his place on the ground Zuko could see the smug smirks on the Earth-Kingdom men's faces, and this angered him, which came out in a series of kicks that sent bursts of orange fire whizzing through the air and towards the soldiers. It was then that Zuko noticed something; one of them was missing. It was the one that he'd sent the 'x' at, he was now a sizzling corpse. The banished prince then rolled back and onto his feet before jumping up, and then coming down with a fist in the earth, which sent streaks of flame slithering across the rocky floor.

With its incredible speed, Zuko's newest attack managed to catch another soldier slipping. And the moment it made contact with the man's foot, an eruption of searing fire exploded out from the tip of the flame streak. Anguished cries followed as the Earth-Kingdom native was engulfed entirely in burning fire, his skin could easily be seen peeling off as he started to attempt putting out the blazing trap.

But those efforts were in vain, and the cries were soon turned to gurgles as the soldier's throat was torn apart by the fire. It wasn't long before the earthbender was laying in a charred heap among his element.

With two down and four to go Zuko went to work cutting down the remainder of the Earth-Kingdom soldiers. Now that their numbers were reduced, the scarred teen found it easier to get inside their guard, which was how Zuko wound up pummeling a third enemy in close-range combat; using his superior speed Zuko managed to move across the field and lay into one of the closer soldiers. Zuko started with a palm strike to the man's sternum, which knocked him off balance so that the firebender could follow up with a fist to the face, and end with a rising punch to the stomach. That last attack forced the earthbender to haunch over, leaving him wide open for Zuko to finish him; the banished prince took hold of the guy's head, and with his other hand, blasted fire in the older man's face.

Dropping his latest dead body to the cold ground Zuko swiftly jumped high in the air upon hearing his uncle cry out in alarm. It turned out to be a good move, because from his place in the air, the scarred teen looked down and saw one of the three men remaining pop up out from the rocky battleground. He had been attempting to surprise the firebender from behind.

Deciding that defense wasn't for him, Zuko went on to move his body into another attack. This time he went for a flame-wheel. Zuko flipped his body in rapid spins, before lashing out with an ax-kick, which sent the ring of fire hurtling down to earth. Unfortunately, the attack missed its mark, as its target saw the slow-moving scorcher in time and managed to avoid it.

From his place in the air the scarred teen was able to see the entire field, and this gave him the ability to twist out of the path of a series of large boulders that were thrown his way. Letting himself fall back to the ground, Zuko barley let his boots taste the earth before he pushed off and rolled to the side, so as to avoid being skewered by erupting stalagmites. From there, Zuko pushed off the ground and sent a flying roundhouse flame in the direction of one of the soldiers, before landing and letting loose a series of fire punches and finishing with a shooting a fire-ball from his cupped hands. Two of the men managed to avoid being hit, but Zuko's ears caught the cry of pain from the third soldier and watched a moment as the guy dropped down clutching his chest in agony.

Zuko smirked; this was it.

Rushing on his feet, Ozai's son quickly closed the gap between him and his last two opponents. Once he got there Zuko went low and swept the mens' feet out from under them. But the crimson warrior didn't stop there, he followed up his first attack by burying his fist into one of the soldier's stomachs and then with a spartan-kick send him away. With just one guy close by, Zuko created a dagger with his fire-bending and proceeded to impale the man still on the ground; the sizzling of burning flesh, mixed with the grunt of pain further fueled Zuko's adrenalin. So it was with the smokey scent of burning skin that the scarred teen propelled himself over to finish off his final opponent.

 _ **xXx**_

It didn't take Aang long to realize that Fang was taking him into Fire nation territory, and considering that Roku _himself_ started as a firebender, the young Avatar wasn't too surprised by the fact that this was where he'd need to go to speak with the former Spirit Bridge.

He watched as Roku's dragon flew them over the sea and towards a crescent-shaped island. And as they got closer, Aang could clearly begin to see a temple mounted at the peak of the mountain strip. It was done in customary Fire Nation colors of black, red, and gold with several floors stacked atop one another. It was a beautiful construction, and Aang was a bit surprised something like this still existed among the harsh new reality that the Fire Nation lived in.

It just seemed...out of place.

Never the less, Aang allowed the ghostly dragon to bring him closer and closer to the temple until finally the passed right through one of the walls and entered inside. But that wasn't the end. No, Fang then went on to do a sharp turn up into the air and rocket upwards. He flew until they reached what appeared to be the ceiling, and this confused the young monk on his back, but then after phasing through it Aang realized that there was one more floor. One that housed a golden statue of Roku.

Fang settled on the floor and allowed Aang to dismount him. From there the young pre-teen stepped over towards the statue and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Finally, with a sigh, the young monk turned away from his past life and asked the dragon behind him what was wrong. Fang let out a noise before touching Aang's tattooed forehead again; this time to show him an image of a flaming comet. "So he wants to talk to me about Sozin's Comet?"

The dragon nodded in response, prompting the arrow-covered youth to ask _how_ he was supposed to speak with Roku. Fang just motioned to the floor, and so Aang looked down at it, only to realize just what it was he stood upon. A calender. And as an added hint Fang lowered his head away from the roof and revealed a bright, red light. It shone directly to the right of Roku's head, indicating that tomorrow would be when it would touch down on the statue.

"During the Solstice," Aang concluded. It made sense though, as that was the time when the Human and Spirit worlds were closest to each other. "Okay, so I have to come back here by tomorrow to talk with Roku about a hundred year old comet, but how does that help me with my situation _now_. I still don't know how to stop the _Black-and-White_ spirit."

This seemed to be where Fang's guidance stopped because all the once mighty dragon did was lower his head down for Aang to climb aboard again. Figuring this was a test of some sort for being the Avatar Aang decided, begrudgingly, to follow the dragon's lead and settled back atop his head. From there Fang went on to fly them back to the forest where he'd found Aang.

It was in a flash of light that Aang opened his eyes again. Only this time, when he looked at himself, the young boy realized that he was back inside his body. His trip into the Spirit World was over.

As he took stock of his return to the Human world Aang noticed something in the corner of his eye. It was brown, with a texture much like the trees, but was surrounded by charred remains of forest that had been burnt away. Upon closer inspection as he hauled himself to his feet Aang realized that what he was looking at was a statue.

One carved from wood, and it was done in the likeness of a bear.

Aang stared at the totem for a moment, taking in its oddly untouched image, before he found his gaze drawn to the eyes...and that's when it hit him. The spirit he'd been fighting was the protector of the forest that had been destroyed, and it now blamed the village nearby for the horrors inflicted upon its home.

 _'Okay, so I've got the who down, now I just need a way to calm them down,'_ the young Avatar thought to himself as he let his eyes wander around the blackened forest floor.

The entirety of the earth, for as far as Aang could see, was baron and desolate, its scarred surface only dotted every once and a while by destroyed tree limbs or one of the many acorns that littered the ground. All-in-all, it looked like something out of an old war story, and helped the master airbender understand just why it was that the spirit was so enraged.

It was also what made Aang think to recall his studies, and the different spiritual entities he'd managed to read about. One of which stood out in his mind; Hei Bai. A spirit of the forest who, while normally a peaceful being, had the power to become a dangerous monster when threatened or insulted. And while no one ever wrote down what this Hei Bai looked like, as all who ever came in contact with the spirit was someone who'd angered it, it felt too circumstantial considering the situation Aang was going through.

And it was with that belief, that Hei Bai was who he was dealing with, which gave Aang his idea on how to stop all the kidnappings and maybe even rescue all those that had already been abducted.

 _'I just have to hope this works,'_ he thought before taking flight with his glider.

When Aang returned to the village he was immediately met by Katara, who had sat by the entrance with Appa and Momo. She asked about Sokka, and why Aang had been gone so long.

"I wasn't able to get to Sokka before the spirit disappeared, but I think I know how to not only get _him_ back, but also how to stop all this. Now I just need to wait for the sun to go down."

"But what are you going to do?" Katara questioned.

Aang reached into his cloak, pulled out an acorn, and replied that he was going to try and use a little gentle understanding. "As the bridge between the worlds I need to try and do this without offending Hei Bai, but also without damaging the peoples views on the Spirit World. So I'm hoping to show the spirit of the forest that there's still hope for its home."

"With an acorn?"

"Just watch," was Aang's response. And then he stopped speaking, putting a hand up to keep Katara from questioning him further, as he watched the sun descend from its place in the sky.

Once the orange and purple of evening darkened to the starry blackness of night Aang wasn't made to wait long for Hei Bai to make another appearance. The distorted forest spirit stalked its way out from the treeline and over the wall to get inside the village; obviously forgetting about its encounter with Aang the night before.

But Aang hadn't forgotten, and this time he had a new attack strategy.

The young Avatar made sure to stand in Hei Bai's way, and once the spirit stopped its stride he began to speak. "Wait, I'm not going to fight you, I know about why you're so upset Hei Bai but I'm going to have to ask you to calm down and return all those that you've abducted." As he spoke, the young monk held out his hand, and showed the enraged spirit the same acorn he'd shown to Katara. "See, the forest isn't lost, there are thousands of these laying in the dirt meaning that one day your home will grow back."

Aang watched as Hei Bai's body stopped shuddering, a clear sign that the spirit was beginning to calm down, but the black-and-white monster had yet to return to its original state. Meaning Aang had to push a little harder.

"Look, I understand the brutality of the Fire Nation better than most so I know exactly what you're going through, but abducting the people of this village and destroying _their_ homes isn't going to make you feel any better." This is where Aang had to take a breath; he sent a small prayer to the Spirit world, and then continued to speak. "Which is why I'm asking you to help me in making those who did this to you pay. I want your help in taking vengeance on the Fire Nation."

Hei Bai made a noise that sounded like a question and Aang answered. "As the Avatar, I have the ability to summon spirits from their realm to aid me in battle, so once I've mastered that power I promise you that I'll let you have your shot at the monsters who burned down your home. I just need you to trust me."

The protector of the forest stared down at the cloaked airbender that stood before it, as if judging whether or not to believe him,before in a flash of light Hei Bai went on to change from a monstrous animal to a gentle panda that resembled the wooden statue from the charred forest.

It leaned down and placed the acorn in Aang's hand between its teeth; a sign that the Avatar's deal was accepted. And then, Hei Bai turned around and exited the village through a thicket of bamboo that it created...one that soon was rustling, and revealed a handful of people. Including Sokka.

"Sokka!" Katara called out in relief and excitement as she rushed up to hug him. "Oh thank the spirits, you're okay. I thought something terrible was going to happen to you."

"Uhg," Sokka groaned. "What happened?"

Katara pulled away from her brother and told him that he'd been in the Spirit World for twenty-four hours, and then asked how he felt.

"Like I _really_ have to go to the bathroom," Sokka groaned before rushing off to do just as he said.

It was later on, after all those that had been abducted were reunited with their loved ones, that Aang and his crew decided it was time to head out.

"I don't know how we could ever thank you Avatar Aang, you've saved us all from who knows what and I can't imagine a great enough reward." The head of the village explained.

Aang shook his head in the negative, saying that he didn't need a reward for doing his job. "All I ask is that you be ready to take up arms against the Fire Nation when the time comes. I _will_ get our world back, the question is whether I do it alone or not."

The revolutionary trio saw the different looks that were spread out among the crowd; some looked ready now, while others were terrified of the idea, and some just looked unsure. Katara saw these faces and questioned if such a request was really necessary. "These people don't have any bending ability, or even warrior training." She whispered.

"That's true, but after what I've just seen I'll need all the help I can get," Aang replied. "While I was in the Spirit World I was shown a vision of Sozin's Comet, and if it means what I think it does, then we've got a big problem."

"But what if you're wrong?" Sokka asked.

"Well that's just it," the Avatar continued. "I have a way to find out, but there's a bit of a problem with where I'll be getting the information. It's in the Fire Nation."

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **A/N: And there's the first part of Winter Solstice. I hope you guys thought it was interesting, especially my expansion with the whole Ko story. Just so everyone knows, I'll be doing a lot more with the Spirit World than the original series did; it always bothered me how they just dropped that aspect after season 1.**_

 _ **Also, I was thinking over where I'm going to take this story while I walked my dogs this morning, and all I can say is that I hope you all enjoy my plan. I've got some interesting ideas, some of which I've never seen done before and I hope you guys like them.**_

 _ **Next chapter is part 2, and that one will end on an important note. There's also the meeting Aang is gonna have with Roku, which is going to be important for Aang's development.**_

 _ **Um...I think that's all I can think of to say about this, so make sure to PM and/or review with any questions, comments, or whatever.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Vengeance, thy name is Aang**_

 _ **Ch. 11- Winter Solstice part 2 (Roku's Warning)**_

 _ **xXx**_

Headman Chiue watched his wife as she put on a pot of tea in the kitchen area of their home. A week ago the middle-aged man had thought he'd never see his love again, as she had been one of the first to be taken by the _Black and White_ spirit, but thanks to the help of the Avatar she was back home where she belonged.

Chiue sent a silent prayer to the spirits as he walked over towards his wife, mentally wishing the young airbender good luck in his journey.

"Oh!" Chiue's wife gasped as he wrapped his arms around her waist. The brunette turned to look at him, a curious gleam in her hazel eyes, and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing now," the headman answered. "And nothing could ever be wrong again now that I have you back."

The man's wife giggled playfully before wrapping her own arms around her husband. The two older lovers were about to kiss when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Who could possibly be bothering you at this hour," questioned the headman's wife. "And why can't it wait until tomorrow; haven't we been through enough tonight?"

Chiue pulled away from his grouchy wife, waved off her complaint, and ambled over to the front of the house. "It'll be alright dear, I'll just see what they want and then tell whoever it is that we'll handle it tomorrow."

"Well...alright, but I still say this is rude."

 _'Yes, it's great to have her back,'_ the headman thought as he unlocked his door.

...Only to have it fly open and knock him over a second later.

From his place on the floor Chiue squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to stop the world from spinning, but he opened them wide when he heard his wife scream out in terror. The man's blood went cold, and face white as a sheet, when his onyx-eyed gaze fell upon the form of a band of Fire Nation soldiers. And they were lead by a teen with a horrifying scar plastered on the left side of his face.

The aforementioned youth stepped into the house, his men staying back behind him, and peered down his nose at Chiue.

"Where is the Avatar?"

Chiue's wife trembled in fright as she answered the firebender's question. "W-We don't know; he helped us fend off a spirit attack a-and then he left. He didn't tell us anything about where he was headed though."

Zuko's amber eyes bore into the older woman's hazel gaze for a moment longer before turning back to the man sprawled out on the floor. "Is that right," he asked, "because I saw his bison headed in this direction just yesterday so I _know_ he had to have been here for a while. Are you sure there's nothing you want to tell me?"

The headman stared up at the intruder to his home, mind racing a mile a minute, trying to think of a way out of this situation.

Unfortunately for Chiue however, Zuko took his silence as the answer to his question.

"I see; so that's the game you want play."

The wooden floor creaked under the weight of Zuko's steps as he stalked over to Chiue's wife. He made sure to make it seem though as if he were simply touring the home. "This is a very nice home you two have here, much nicer than what I'd expect a citizen of the Earth Kingdom to own, but...it's missing something. There's just not enough... _red_."

"AAHH!" Chiue's wife shrieked in terror as she was taken hostage. Zuko twisted her arm back in a painful hold and pulled his dagger from its sheath to hold against the woman's throat.

Chiue saw this as he looked back and shouted for the scarred teen to release his wife.

"Not before one of you tells me where the Avatar is headed, and I suggest you do it soon because I'm not known for my patience!" As if to prove this Zuko pressed the blade further against the older woman's neck, drawing a small stream of blood as it broke skin.

Onyx-black eyes trembled in fear as the headman watched the scene before him unfold. He was going to lose his wife again, only this time, it would be for good if he didn't do as the teen demanded.

Chiue clenched his fist in regret and let his head drop in submission for a moment. It was in that time, before he gave up the Avatar's next stop, that the man apologized.

 _'I'm so sorry Avatar Aang, please, forgive me for what I must do.'_

 _ **xXx**_

While Zuko was busy getting the next location to his search, the target of the banished prince's quest was finding his own answers. Only Aang did it through study rather than intimidation.

The young monk sat atop Appa's large head with a scroll in his lap, wide gray eyes scanning the text scrawled across the parchment. This time he was studying airbending moves; particularly one that he noticed was based off _his_ air-scooter.

It went through the motions to create the large ball of air, but with this move instead of throwing it underneath yourself the user pulled back and launched it forward. Much like a cannon shot.

 _'Seems simple enough, especially considering its main component is the move that gave me my tattoos.'_ Aang thought before moving down to the next series of drawings.

Following, what he now called, the air-cannon was a move that he'd heard of but never seen done. The wind-sword. Where the user took a sword handle and warped the air around it into the shape of a blade; only this move was infinitely more powerful than a regular sword, as it could be made as long or sharp as the wielder needed.

 _'That could come in handy if I ever break one of the blades Suki gave me back on Kyoshi.'_

Anymore studying was put on hold though when Aang was forced to blink rapidly due to blurry vision; he'd been up all night. Since leaving the temple, the young Avatar had spent much of his free time either training or studying and had yet to go through even half of the scrolls in his bag. There was still so much he didn't know.

But learning it all wouldn't be happening today it seemed, so instead Aang rolled up the parchment in his lap and placed it back in his bag before rubbing his tired eyes and letting out a yawn

"Yeah, that's what happens when you spend time meant for sleeping nose-deep in some scrolls." Sokka peered over Appa's saddle as he said this, a joking tone accompanying his words.

Aang turned his head and replied, "It's because I spend my nights studying that I was able to realize the spirit that took you was Hei-Bai, and that its anger came from the destruction of the forest, so I think I'll continue to choose reading over sleep until I feel it's no longer needed."

As he finished, the young boy realized how snippy that sounded and quickly back-tracked into an apology. "I'm sorry, that came out mean, I was just-"

"Nah, it's cool, I understand what you're trying to say and you are right. But just remember; what good will all that knowledge and power do you in the end if you're too tired to even use any of it."

The young Avatar nodded in thanks and understanding, but before he could say anymore Katara alerted the two males to a problem: Zuko. The Fire Nation teen's ship was behind them, speeding forward in their direction while leaving behind a trail of thick black smoke.

"What!?" Sokka cried out, "How did he catch up to us so fast, I thought he didn't know where we were going!"

"You have your sister to thank for that one," Aang replied as he took up Appa's reigns. "I heard her tell the headman of that last village we visited where we were headed. Zuko must have found out we stayed there and pressured them into telling."

"Well, whatever happened, he found us." Katara spat back indignantly. "So how about instead of playing the blame game we think of a way to lose him before he shoots us out of the sky!"

The waterbender's last words confused the two males on the team, until they noticed Katara pointing towards Zuko's ship; it was indeed being prepped to fire what looked to be a large boulder at them.

Made worse once they watched it be set on fire.

Once the smoldering rock was let loose Aang quickly tightened his hold on the reigns and pulled his bison to the side and out of danger. At least until the next projectile came hurtling towards them. Each time they dodged _one_ boulder, another would be right on its tail. Appa was made to twist and turn around each and every shot fired at them, sometimes cutting it a bit close and getting singed by the flaming missile.

After one near-collision in particular, while Katara and Sokka worked to brush away the burning debris, Aang was about to send a number of airbending attacks Zuko's way when his gay eyes caught sight of something much more menacing.

A blockade.

Fire Nation naval ships lined the ocean as far as the eye could see, miles and miles of nothing but cold deadly war-machines, serving as a defense against any intruder foolish enough to attempt infiltrating the Homeland. Unfortunately, that's exactly what Aang and his group were intending to do. _'But with Appa we should be able to get by them easily enough,'_ the young Avatar thought to himself as he motioned for his furry friend to continue forward.

"We're going to run the blockade; any other route would take far too much time, and we'd miss the eclipse." Aang relayed to the Water Tribe members that sat in the bison's saddle. "Be ready for more drastic evasive maneuvers though, because with how many missiles they'll be firing Appa's going to need them."

And he was right. Soon after Aang spoke he was pulling his bison's reigns hard, each time narrowly avoiding being slammed by one of the many flaming boulders that soared through the sky.

Everything seemed to be going well for them, and Aang thought they'd make it through without any real trouble, when that hope was shot by the sound of Sokka screaming. The Water Tribe warrior had fallen from the saddle during a loop evasion.

Aang quickly turned Appa around and had the large mammal dive down to catch the dark-skinned teen. The downside to this reversal was that, as they got back on track with their course, the Avatar's group was faced with a large barrage of incoming fire bombs. A wall of smoldering rock was heading straight for them.

Blocking out his companion's screams of terror, Aang let Appa's reigns drop before he stood tall atop the flying bison's head. With his cloak billowing in the wind the young monk took in a deep breath before he began to go through the motions for his air-scooter. He'd use the air-cannon to open up a hole in the wall of danger. Once he finished, Aang held the orb of pressurized air in the palm of his hand; it was at least three or four times as big as his head. Deeming it good enough the bald youth then used his other hand to stabilize the technique as he reared it back to launch.

Aang's heart beat rapidly in his chest, thumping hard against his rib-cage, as he waited for the best moment to let loose his attack. He needed to get this right, or else Appa and Momo could get hurt badly.

 _'NOW!'_ He mentally decided before pushing the powerful airbending technique forward, and towards the oncoming threat.

A loud explosion was the result, smoke and flaming debris littering the sky as a number of boulders were destroyed by the young Avatar's attack. Appa was left to fly through a cloud of charcoal-black smoke; the bison came out covered in soot, yes, but he was unharmed and that was a relief to Aang.

From there it was a simple enough task to fly over the blockade, them now being out of the war-machines range of attack, and now Aang and his group headed for the crescent-shaped island.

 _ **xXx**_

Down below the freedom fighters, standing tall on the deck of his personal ship, Commander Zhao kept a watchful eye on the large bison flying overhead.

At least, until he remembered the _other_ subject of debate.

Zhao turned from watching the Avatar and let his gaze settle on the incoming Fire Nation ship; the one belonging to the former Prince, Zuko. Seeing that the young teen had been the one to trail the Avatar let Zhao know that Zuko must have some idea as to where the boy was headed...and that gave him an idea.

"Commander Zhao," one of his soldiers interrupted the man's thoughts, "would you like for us to detain that incoming ship? You mentioned before that it belonged to a traitor."

"No, let them pass, we don't have any idea as to where the Avatar and his little group is going but apparently Prince Zuko does. If we attempt to go after them ourselves, and the boy manages to get away, we won't have any idea where he's going. So instead, we'll let the traitor be useful and be our Avatar compass."

With a quick salute Zhao's underling departed to no doubt inform the helmsmen of the plan. Once he was alone again Zhao's mind turned to thoughts of what would happen after _he_ caught the Avatar.

 _'Commander-and-Chief of the entire Fire Nation army, second only to the Fire Lord himself, I like the sound of that.'_

 _ **xXx**_

Aboard his own ship Zuko's thoughts ran along a much different path than those of his rival. Where Zhao thought of the future, and his hopeful promotion, Zuko thought only of the man's strange change in attitude.

Why had he let them pass?

In the few years he'd known the man Zuko never pegged Zhao as the type of man to let others get ahead when at the end of the race was such a valuable prize like the Avatar, so for him to do so now immediately grabbed the teen's attention.

Iroh's voice broke through his nephew's thoughts as he asked, "Strange, very strange, what do you think our dear friend Commander Zhao is up to Prince Zuko?"

"I'm not sure uncle, but whatever it is, I _am_ sure it wont benefit either of us at all if he pulls it off." Zuko replied

"Then what do you wish to do? We could continue to follow the Avatar, but that may be what Zhao is counting on-"

"We are _not_ stopping." The scarred teen cut his uncle off. "I've spent years preparing for the moment when the Avatar would resurface, and now that he has, I refuse to let him out of my sight."

"I ask again: then what will you do?" Questioned the retired general.

That was the million gold piece question wasn't it; what _could_ he do? Zhao had years of experience under his belt and would no doubt see through any kind of smoke-and-mirror trick that Zuko would attempt, so what kind of options did that...leave...him with...

Iroh watched as a spark found its way into his nephew's eye, and his curiosity was peaked when he heard the younger firebender instruct the engine workers to smoke out the furnace. What did Prince Zuko need a smoke stack for?

 _ **xXx**_

By the time they'd made it to the crescent-shaped island the sun was nearly set. It hung low in the sky, casting a flaming-orange glow over all the light still touched. For Aang it was a bit nerve wracking, if he had been just a little later he'd have missed his chance to speak with Roku.

But he'd made it. The sun was still high enough that Aang could see that it hadn't reached the point where its light would shine through the temple roof; the same temple that now stood tall before him.

 _'And now, it's time.'_ The young Avatar thought to himself before beginning to step towards the tall building.

"Wait Aang." Katara called after him, "Wait for us; you shouldn't go in there alone."

She and her brother had yet to dismount from Appa, both still making sure they had what gear they may need for the upcoming trials. Aang had been quick to leap from his bison, his anxiety rushing through his veins like a hit of drugs, heightening each of the bald youth's senses. With every breeze Aang felt goosebumps raise along his body from the way his clothes ghosted across his skin, his ears thundered with the sound of his own heartbeat, and the boy's nostrils filled with the stench of sulfur and volcanic ash-

 _'Wait.'_ The young Avatar stopped in his tracks, booted feet halting in their march. _'Volcanic ash!?'_

At this thought Aang let his eyes take in their surroundings; something the young airbending master hadn't thought to do during his first trip with Fang. And as he looked around the pre-teen monk realized that, indeed, Roku's temple had indeed been built over-top a volcano.

This realization was cut short when Aang heard footsteps behind him, so he turned to look and found that Katara and her brother had managed to catch up during his mental realization.

"Thanks for waiting Aang, now let's get going before the Solstice ends." Katara said as he stepped up beside him.

They left Appa hidden behind a series of upraised volcanic rocks and made their way into the temple, momo perched atop Aang's cloaked shoulder. The trio entered the tall sanctuary and walked to the center of the first floor, passing many different doors along the way. Once they'd made it each of them learned that finding Roku's statue would be harder than they thought.

Spread out before them were numerous pathways; each one leading who knows where.

"Um, I guess this means we split up?" Wondered Sokka.

"I'm not so sure about that idea," warned Katara, "We don't know just who's guarding this place now. What if the Fire Lord set up some of his soldiers here in case Aang decided to show up?"

The Avatar in question was about to give his two cents when a new, older voice broke through the small patch of silence. "There are no soldiers here, this is a holy place, there is only the Fire Sages. We are the protectors of Roku's temple; our families were hand picked by the former Avatar himself, and have served him for the past two hundred and fifty years."

Aang and his companions turned to see who had spoken, and were surprised to find a group of elderly men in crimson robes and hats standing in a line behind them. Where had they come from?

Pushing those thoughts aside Aang asked, "Well if you guys are meant to protect and aid the Avatar then maybe you could help _me_ out? I am the new Avatar, and I'm here to speak with Roku, but I don't know which way to go."

The elder in the center, more than likely the head of the group if his fancy hat was any indication, answered the young monk...just not in the way Aang had imagined. "Yes, we know who you are, but unfortunately we cannot allow you to enter Roku's sanctuary. You're journey ends here _boy_."

The next thing Aang knew he was dodging five simultaneous fire blasts.

Aang leaped over one aimed for his legs, making sure to duck and turn his hooded head so he avoided the one he was forced to jump in the way of. Then, still in the air, Aang brought his hands in before throwing them out to the side; this created a sphere of air around the young monk that absorbed the remaining blasts. Once he saw that he was safe Aang recalled his chi and let his defensive technique drop, and then allowed himself to return to the tiled floor. Gray eyes narrowing in anger and a hint of betrayal, the tattooed airbender asked, "What are you doing; I'm the Avatar!"

"That may be, but after a hundred years we Fire Sages have come to realize you are not what this world needs; a cowardly young child, too naive to understand his own destiny let alone bring about peace to the world. No, we have seen the light, what the world needs is to be united; something Fire Lord Ozai understands and is trying to achieve. It is for that reason we can't allow you to go any further Avatar."

Seeing that there was no other option, Aang turned to Katara and her brother, instructing the two of them to run while he held off the Sages.

"No way, we can fight them together." Katara argued.

Aang narrowly rolled out of the way of a series of fire-punches as he growled out, "You'll only get in the way here; these guys are master firebenders, nothing like the soldiers you guys fought aboard Zuko's ship. You won't stand a chance!"

"But-" The blue-eyed beauty tried to say, but a harsh tug on her arm derailed her train of thought. Turning her sapphire eyes, Katara locked gazes with her older brother, who looked as serious as she'd ever seen him.

"I hate saying this, but, Aang is right; we'll only be a burden for him here. The best we can do for him is get away from here while he holds them off."

"But he's just a kid Sokka!"

That _kid_ is also the Avatar, and in case you forgot, a master airbender. He'll manage long enough by himself." Then, as if to further prove his point, Sokka pointed towards the battle going on a few feet from them; Aang had just knocked down two of the five elders with a sweep of his staff.

Katara saw this and felt her body go numb with shock. She knew Aang had to be strong for his age, but she hadn't expected anything like this.

The Southern Water Tribe girl was so in shock, she barely even felt as her brother pulled her away.

Hearing the Water Tribe siblings echoing footsteps get farther and farther away made Aang relax his shoulders; he didn't need to worry about protecting them anymore. This meant he could get serious.

After ducking a mid-air firebending spin-kick, and then leaping over an attempted leg sweep, Aang planted his hands on the latter elder's shoulders and used him to springboard into the air. From his place there the young airbender reared his head back, and then let loose a violent torrent of air from his mouth. He aimed it for one of the Sages that had hung in the back and was pleased when it hit square in the man's chest; knocking the master firebender to the ground with a 'thud'.

Searing heat. That's what Aang felt against his back as he was blasted out of the air and down against the tiled floor. After tumbling for a moment though, the young monk managed to right himself fast enough that he was able to just dodge out of the way of a fire-dragon that soared by.

It was as he twisted on his feet that Aang saw who had shot him out of the sky; the Sage that had tried to sweep him. And this same elder was gearing up to fire off a few fire-kicks if his body language was any indication. But the young Avatar didn't have time to worry about that, because the dragon he'd just escaped from had _turned around_ and was rushing his way, its flaming maw opened wide ready to roast Aang alive.

 _'Darn it, these guys are better than I expected for their age, I seriously underestimated them.'_ Aang thought as he danced with the dragon that chased him, ducking and weaving to avoid its burning bite. _'There I was telling Katara and Sokka how these guys weren't like the ones we fought before, and I go and use Zuko to set the bar for their skill.'_

Aang was lucky he was an airbender. This gave him naturally enhanced reflexes and agility, something the bald youth was very grateful for at the moment as it was what was keeping him from being turned into burnt toast while he rolled away from another fireball sent his way. Unfortunately, this put him right in the path of the dragon he'd just been dodging.

Thinking fast, the tattooed youth made a split-second decision and used the sonic-scream.

 _'BOOM!'_

The resulting explosion filled the bottom floor with black smoke, shrouding everything in a cloud of darkness.

 _'Now's my chance,'_ Aang thought before using the smoke as a cover for escape. Using his airbending the young monk propelled himself down the hall and out of the room, leaving behind the five Sages.

Yet, in spite of his escape, the building's echo persisted and allowed the Avatar to hear as the lead Sage ordered the rest to find Aang quickly. "There's no telling how powerful the boy will become if he meets with Roku!"

That last bit interested Aang greatly; just what would happen once he connected with his past lives?

 _ **xXx**_

The Fire Sages weren't the only ones being fooled by a smokescreen. Miles away from Roku's temple, in the middle of the ocean, Zhao was trying to keep from ripping off his side-burns at what he'd just witnessed.

He, a veteran soldier and tactical genius, had just been outsmarted by a snot-nosed teenage punk!

Shortly after deciding to follow Zuko's ship Zhao watched as a smokestack began to plume from the rogue firbender's engine room aboard his ship. Naturally Zhao's figured it was a trick, used to conceal something else going on behind the smoke, and he was right. Looking more closely revealed a small boat being lowered from the main ship and sailing away under cover of the exhaust.

The Fire Nation Commander had smirked back then, his mind filling with insults to hurl at Zuko for the teen's shallow planning, but that all went out the window after sailing for miles and seeing nothing but open ocean. At that point Zhao had become suspicious and sped his own vessel up so as to cut off the smaller transport.

Once he'd done that and had the speedboat stopped Zhao boarded the much smaller vessel with a handful of men he'd use to arrest Zuko...only to find that the banished prince was nowhere to be found!

Zuko had tricked him! The young direbender must have known Zhao would check for anything suspicious about the smoke, and sent a decoy out while Zuko himself stayed aboard his own ship.

This realization burned the war veteran to his very core, and made Zhao promise to make his nemeses pay for this humiliation.

 _ **xXx**_

Aang had caught up with Katara and Sokka quickly after his escape from the Fire Sages, and from there the trio spent fifteen minutes running around the temple trying to stay out of the firebenders' grip.

Unfortunately, Aang knew they couldn't do this forever or else he's miss the Solstice; and with it his chance to connect with Roku. This train of thought made the young Avatar stop in his tracks; he was done running.

Sokka on the other hand was looking at the bald monk like the boy was crazy. Still jogging in place, the Water Tribe teen asked, "Hey, what's wrong, we gotta keep running. In case you forgot we have a group of dangerous firebender's chasing us!"

Katara eyed her brother, annoyed at the way he chose to speak to Aang, but she did turn her blue eyes on the younger boy with a mix of worry and anxiety. "I wouldn't put it that way, but Sokka's got a point Aang. Why did you stop?"

"Because I'm done running; if we keep this up the Solstice will end before I get the chance to speak with Roku. And if that happens then this whole trip will have been a waste."

"So what are you going to do?" Asked Katara.

"Yeah, it's not like any of them will just walk you to the sanctuary door Aang." Sokka threw in.

And the older boy was right. Aang had seen the looks on each of the Sage's faces, saw their eyes filled with betrayal and loathing. All of it aimed at him. There was no way he'd be able to talk any of them into lending their aid; this was one mistake he couldn't fix with words. Aang realized that this was just a small taste of what kind of darkness his absence brought upon the world.

Which meant that, to get their help, he'd need to try a different approach.

Turning his steel-gray gaze to Sokka Aang simply told the teenage warrior that he had a plan.

It turned out Aang had a pretty good head for traps, because it wasn't long before he and the Water Tribe siblings had one of the five Fire Sages as their prisoner. He was being held in an arm-bar by Sokka and made to walk them to Roku's sanctuary.

While Aang took point, taking direction from the captured Sage, Katara walked beside the elderly firebending master. An dwhen she saw the way he looked at her young friend the waterbending beauty finally decided to ask: "So I don't get it, what exactly did Aang do to lose your groups loyalty?"

The robed old man didn't even bother to look at Katara as he spat out his response. "As you were already told _little girl_ , this coward ran from his duties as the Avatar and abandoned the world."

"But Aang's just a kid, he was scared, you would be too if you'd just found out that at twelve years old you had to keep the world from falling apart." Katara cried out in defense of the monk that walked less than five feet from her.

"He's also the only Avatar in the history of the world that's run away from their responsibilities; something unforgivable to the Fire Sages whose way revolves around honor and pride."

"Just like that of the dragon, from which you all received your firebending from." Aang jumped in near the end. "And yet, unlike them, you all forget that it's the dragon that waits out the storm and saves his fire that has the greater power rather than those who waste it on posturing and showboating."

"Feh," the Sage scoffed. "Big words from an Avatar who I'll bet can't create even a spark. Some dragon; toothless lizard's more like it."

"Soon to have his fangs if your fear holds any weight," Aang concluded. "Now enough with the idle chit chat, we only have about fifteen minutes left before the Solstice."

It was a silent walk after that, and it wasn't long before the group made it to the large, cast-iron doors of Roku's sanctuary. Only to find that there was one little problem.

They couldn't _open_ the door.

In order to open the sanctuary you needed the power of either five, simultaneous fire blasts or the power of a fully realized Avatar. Both of which Aang and his group were in short supply of. Gray eyes narrowed in annoyance when the captive Sage broke out into mocking laughter.

"Hahahaha now do you see, it's the will of the spirit's that you fall to Fire Lord Ozai, so why don't you just give up already?"

"Because I need to keep the world out of the hands of people like you." Was Aang's reply.

"Actually, I think after a thousand years it's about time you handed control of the world _back_ to the firebender's," came Zuko's voice from the stairwell. And he wasn't alone; the four other Fire Sages stood behind him as well as a handful of his soldiers.

"As you can see I came prepared; there wont be any escape for you this time Avatar."

"Who said anything about escape? I knew you'd follow us Zuko, and I knew after meeting them that you'd ally with the Sages, which is why I made sure to prepare a little surprise for you all. Sokka, now!"

On the Avatar's command, Sokka pulled what looked to be a flare from his hip pouch and lit it before hurtling it up towards the top of the entry way. And while Zuko and his fellow firebender''s were confused, Sokka just grinned as he waited for what came next...

 _'BOOM!'_

 _'It was dynamite!?'_ Zuko thought frantically to himself as he moved away from the falling debris. Shock rang out through the scarred teen's mind at this realization; where did a Water Tribe heathen get something sophisticated?

Sure, the Fire Nation hadn't used something so rudimentary in decades, but it was still considered a method far beyond anything those slush walkers could come up with.

And now because they were caught off-guard Zuko and his followers found themselves cut off from the Avatar by a pile of rubble. _'One of the only times I've ever wished to be an earthbender,'_ the banished prince thought in a rage.

"Don't just stand there," he hollered to the soldiers that stood around him. "Get to work; get these rocks out of the way!"

It took some time, but with the combined effort of five strong firebending soldiers, the blockade was cleared away enough to where Zuko and his group could clamber their way through.

What they found waiting for them surprised them.

Everyone was gone.

There was no Avatar, no Water Tribe teens, no Fire Sage...nobody.

 _'What, where did they all go?"_ Zuko wondered as his amber eyes scowered the floor for any sign of his target. It was while he searched that one of his men drew his attention to the door before him.

"Prince Zuko, look, the shadow underneath the door."

Zuko looked and indeed, he could see someone moving behind the large doors.

 _'He's inside!'_ Zuko thought in alarm. He turned to the four sages behind him and asked how to open the door. When told, the prince's mind stayed fixed on one fact; the Avatar couldn't firebend yet. So then how did he get inside?

"It must be the close proximity to Avatar Roku's statue; it's said that it holds spiritual powers, the kind unknown to any but the future Avatars. Perhaps being so close, and it being the Solstice, gave the boy access to his firebending. Look there, at the door, it's covered in scorch marks."

And the sanctuary door was. All across it, the metal was layered in soot and burns, indicating that it had taken some form of fire damage.

"Alright, we'll open the doors," Zuko told his soldiers. "But I want you four to be ready for whatever happens next; I don't need the Avatar getting away again when I'm so close to capturing him." He relayed to the Sages.

The banished teen lined up beside his men and together the five of them sent out fire blasts towards the Sanctuary door.

Orange streaks of flame soared through the air, shining a brighter light to the dimly lit floor, before finally reaching their destination. Each attack was sucked in through one of the five snake mouths that made up the lock, and this turned the serpents' eyes a glowing red. This was followed by the sound of tumblers turning, signaling that the door was being unlocked.

And sure enough, not long after the group of firebenders watched as Roku's Sanctuary opened up to them. Each on held their breath, bodies tense, as they got ready for a fight.

...only to be shocked when it was revealed that, what they thought was the Avatar, turned out to be nothing more than the boy's little lemur-bat pet!

"It was a trick," hollered one of the Sages. "That little rodent was just a distraction!"

"Brilliant deduction," Aang's voice echoed throughout the room. "But it came a little too late."

The young monk dropped down from the ceiling, grabbed a hold of the Sanctuary's boarder, and swung himself inside. Once he landed, Aang turned at the sound of rushing footsteps and used his airbending to slam the doors in his enemies' faces.

A loud thud was all he heard after that as the large, iron doors shut in on themselves. But after that, all Aang could hear was the sound of his own blood rushing into his ears.

There, setting just a few feet before him, stood Roku's golden statue.

It was just as intimidating in person as when he saw it while in the Spirit World.

Aang had to swallow a heavy lump in his throat as he forced his booted feet to move. Each step felt like the young airbending master was pulling ten ton cinder blocks with his ankles. And the air, it was as if the entire room was sucked free of all oxygen, Aang could barely breath. It was stifling.

 _'W-What is this,'_ he thought to himself as he began to climb the steps. _'I've never felt anything like this...is this what it means to really be the Avatar? Is this how much farther I have to go?'_

" _Don't be so hard on yourself Aang; it took me thirty years to realize my full power."_

Gray eyes widened at hearing the new voice, and Aang quickly turned around...only to watch as the room began to spin and change. Clouds filled the air and swirled around the young airbending master until, finally, they stopped. And once it ended Aang was face-to-face with the former Avatar; Roku.

The former Avatar stood tall, easily six feet, and was garbed in Fire Nation robes reminiscent of his heritage. They were colored a ruby-red, and accented by a deep crimson at places like the shoulder area and waist. The edges of the robes were colored a charcoal-black, making the entire outfit a stark contrast to the man's head of white hair; which was done up with a Fire Nation topknot.

Roku smiled down at Aang, his amusement at the boy's shocked face clearly evident. _"It's good to finally see you Aang, what took you so long?"_

The young monk in question stared for a moment longer before finally managing to shake his disbelief away enough to ask: "Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that Avatar Roku?"

" _Unfortunately, your past lives are unable to create the link to speak with you. It's every Avatar's job to do it themselves; as a way of showing that they are ready for the amount of knowledge and power that comes with the link."_ Roku explained.

"And how long did it take you?" Questioned Aang; he was interested to hear just how quickly his former life grasped the whole 'Avatar' thing.

The answer caught the monk off guard.

" _It was fifteen years after I was told I was the Avatar; when I first did battle with Sozin and entered the Avatar State out of anger."_

This made Aang curious."But it was a whole month after I entered the Avatar State that Fang contacted me, why is that?"

" _Your mind was always too clouded by thoughts and questions, I could never reach you. However, while you were in the Spirit World I got lucky; it was like you were standing on the other side of a door. Your mind was much clearer, with most of your thoughts being about how to rescue Sokka."_

"And speaking of my clouded mind, would you have a better explanation for what's going on with me? I mean, I think I have an idea, but I...I want so much to be wrong Roku. I-I can't afford to die before I make Ozai pay."

Roku sighed heavily, the breath layered with discontent and regret. _"Unfortunately I don't have the time to talk with you about that right now Aang, not with what I still need to tell you. The reason I had Fang contact you...Sozin's Comet."_

Hearing this made the bald monk angry, and he let Roku know it. "Are you serious; a comet? You've been trying for over a _month_ to contact me, just to tell me about something that happened a hundred years ago? Roku, I'm sorry, but I have to insist we skip the history lesson and try and help me so I can have a clear head for when I face the Fire Lord."

" _Defeating Fire Lord Ozai is the reason I need to tell you about Sozin's Comet,"_ Roku relayed to the young boy before him. _"That very same destructive force that ended your people will return by summers end, and Ozai will use its power to finish the war unless you stop him first."_

"A year," Aang questioned in disbelief. "You're telling me I have a year to not only master the other three elements, but train myself to a level that will allow me to defeat the Fire Lord; someone who, in case you forgot, already has decades of experience over me?"

Roku looked at Aang sorrowfully. He wished the boy's destiny had been mapped out a little easier, but it was not so, and this was what the young monk's life was to be. _"It may seem laborious, but have no fear Aang, you will manage this feat...I know because you have done it before."_

Before Aang could ask how Roku knew this, the elderly Fire Nation native spoke again. _"It's almost time Aang, the Solstice is nearing its end, but before you go I must give you one more warning."_

"About Ozai?"

" _No...about yourself, and this path you've chosen to walk. There is a darkness that awaits you further down this road Aang, one that if you're not careful will consume you, and make you unrecognizable to even yourself."_

"I see nothing wrong with avenging my race Avatar Roku; they were an innocent, peace loving people who did _nothing_ to deserve the fate they met at Sozin's greedy hands." Aang shot back, determined not to be talked out of ending Ozai's life.

Roku's eyes were filled with pain as he empathized with the younger bender. _"But will this vengeance be worth losing your soul Aang...will it be worth losing your heart?"_

Aang's eyes hardened into steel; something about the way Roku mentioned his 'heart' hit a little too close to home for the young master airbender. But before the adolescent monk could bark a reply Roku cut him off again.

" _It is time, the Solstice is ending, and you must return to the Sanctuary. Now that we've forged the bridge it is only a matter of practice and you will be allowed to speak with me during meditation, but for now, you must prepare to face Zuko and his followers. I can help you, but only if you feel you can handle the strain."_

It didn't take any thought.

"I'm ready."

The next thing Aang saw was a bright, neon-blue light that engulfed his whole field of vision, and then...he felt it.

Power. A kind unlike any the young boy had ever believed he'd possess during his lifetime.

And he was about to unleash it all upon those that stood beyond the iron doors in front of him.

 _ **xXx**_

As the Sanctuary doors opened again Zuko and his fellow firebender's each had their own expectations of what would be coming out of it. During the time the Avatar was gone they had searched the area for his companions, only to find the two Water Tribe members gone along with the lemur-bat; the Sage had been bound and gagged with his own robes behind a pillar.

What they got was beyond anything any of them had been able to imagine.

It was the stuff of nightmares.

At first, it was just Aang, the boy shuffled out from between the opening doors and back onto the floor. His eyes were closed, and the tattooed youth walked with an air of regalia and power that went far beyond anything a child of his age should possess. That should have been their first real clue of the incoming storm.

And then his eyes snapped open.

Glowing pits of blue stared into each of the Avatar's enemies' eyes, and with clap of thunder from outside Aang was surrounded by the silhouette of Roku. And while _that_ was what frightened most of the elderly benders, for Zuko it was the boy's smile.

It was one that boasted of the pain to come, the unrelenting punishment he was about to bring down upon them. Somewhere in the back of his mind Zuko realized that the storm beginning to rage outside was actually a product of the Avatar's doing, and that only enhanced his fear.

 _This_ was the power his father feared.

As lightening struck just outside, splitting cracks into the very brick of the building, Aang made his move.

Holding out his hand, palm facing Zuko''s group, Aang scoffed before letting loose a powerful torrent of air from his palm that leveled three of Zuko's soldiers.

That snapped the banished teen from his stupor enough that he managed to order his remaining forces to attack. He was watched them surround the young boy and silently prayed that they'd at least manage to injure the Avatar.

Zuko's hopes were dashed swiftly though, because once they attempted to subdue the airbender Aang retaliated with a frighteningly powerful firebending move. He ducked the initial shots taken, and from his low center spun on the balls of his feet to create a river of fire with his arms; one that he used to wash away the circle of enemies around him.

Because of their armor Zuko knew his men would be alright, but the same could not be said for the Sages. Their screams echoed through the room as Aang's attack licked away at their skin, turning them into ash.

Hopeful that he may be able to catch the Avatar off guard, Zuko leaped into the air and sent a flaming spin-kick his way.

The plan failed miserably though.

Aang seemed to sense the incoming danger, because before the fire got within ten feet of him, the tattooed youth moved his hand and actually seemed to break the flame apart! _'H-He sucked the oxygen out of my attack!'_

And it didn't end there. Aang seemed to stare straight into Zuko's soul as he turned to face the airborne teen and...disappeared!? The next thing the banished prince felt was a boot to the face as Aang hit him with a spin-kick of his own. But instead of letting his opponent fly away, the young Avatar grabbed hold of Zuko's ankle and brought him down to slam against the floor.

Zuko heard the way his armor gave out from the pressure, leaving a spiderweb of cracks dead in the center, and from the cough up of blood that followed it wasn't too hard to realize he'd broken something too.

Now Aang stood over Zuko, his cloak whipping in the intense winds that raced around them, its hood keeping the rain from...hitting..Aang's face?

 _'Rain?'_ The young monk questioned mentally. And that's when he finally noticed it.

The temple was falling apart.

The combination of the elemental storm outside and Aang's own power was putting unimaginable pressure on the building, and this was causing it to cave in on itself. That slam he'd done to Zuko must have been the straw that broke the camel's back.

But Aang realized this too late. The floor was falling apart piece by piece, while the walls surrounding him crumbled under the immense pressure of the winds outside. And to make it worse, Aang could feel Roku's power leaving him, which meant he'd be unable to stop the storm!

 _'I've got to get out of here.'_ He thought hurriedly to himself

Leaving the broken Zuko on the floor Aang rushed to the closest opening in the wall, making sure not to be crushed under falling stone or fall through a pit hole, until finally reaching his destination. Bringing up a hand to keep his hood in place Aang looked out through the pounding rain for any signs of Appa.

He couldn't see him.

And before the young Avatar could even think to use his glider the floor beneath his feet crumbled out from underneath the young monk.

"Argh!" Aang cried out as he began his fall.

The bald youth tumbled for what felt like an eternity, his eyes stared down at the crashing waves below, the same ones that were only getting closer and closer with every second. If he didn't do something soon, Aang was going to be crushed under the weight of the rages of the ocean.

 _But if I die here, Ozai and his mongrels will get away with destroying my home...my family. All I've done so far will have been for nothing, I'll let my people down, I-I can't die here. I WON'T!'_

Aang hadn't even realized he'd closed his eyes, but when he snapped them open the young Avatar could feel something pulsing through his body. Something he'd felt before during training.

Just before he reached the torrents of the ocean Aang's body jerked, and then shot forward. He raced over the water, partially parting the ocean with his speed.

He was flying.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **A/N: And there's chapter 11. It took me a month but there it is. Honestly though, I had such high hopes for the end of this chapter, but it came out kind of dead to me. I just did't feel it. I dunno, tell me what you guys think about it.**_

 _ **Anyway, the next chapter is going to be 'Jet', which will have a lot of Katara in it playing off a part of her they hint at but don't delve too deep into in my opinion.**_

 _ **I know the 'waterbending scroll' is supposed to be next but I have an idea for that one, so it'll come later in season one. And I hope you like what I do with it, because it'll be important for later in the story.**_

 _ **Only a few more chapters until 'The Fortuneteller' so I hope you're all as excited as I am XD And I checked the episode list, so I just realized how close I'm getting to 'The Swamp', and that just makes me even more excited XD**_

 _ **Um, I guess I'd like to hear your thoughts on how I handled Aang this chapter; I'm trying to give him more depth but I don't know if I'm hinting enough. And what about his talk with Roku/ What'd you guys think of that?**_

 _ **Let me know through a PM or review what you have to say, and I'll see you guys at the next chapter of Vengeance!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Vengeance, thy name is Aang**_

 _ **Ch. 12-Jet**_

 _ **xXx**_

Expressive blue eyes watched as water filled their owners canteens. Katara was knelt down alongside a river in an Earth Kingdom forest gathering fresh drinking water; she'd volunteered as a way to get some time alone, and think about the journey she was on.

It had been several days since the Solstice and the group had managed to put a considerable amount of distance between themselves and Zuko. For the waterbending beauty this was a great relief, as it meant a better nights sleep on the ground rather than atop Appa's saddle. This wasn't to say Katara didn't appreciate the flying bison, she just preferred resting on something that didn't move.

 _'Moving,'_ she thought tiredly to herself. _'That seems to be all we ever do anymore; there's no single place we can call home now.'_

When she first started with the idea of helping Aang Katara admitted to herself that she had some purely selfish reasons for wanting to join up with the boy along with the need to save the world. One was to master waterbending, something she wouldn't be able to do back home, and another was to see the world. Katara wanted to know what else, besides snow and slush, the Spirits had gifted to the humans; something else she couldn't do just sitting at home.

But her third reason was undoubtedly the most shallow: Katara wanted a boyfriend.

The dark-skinned girl had watched her parents when she was younger, seen the other couples around her village too, and even heard stories form her mother. And it all filled young Katara's head with wishes and dreams.

The only problem? By the time she was old enough to experience the magics of courtship and romance, the only man left in her village was her older brother, and while she'd heard from some of the other girls about how certain smaller tribes practiced incest Katara herself had no desires of the sort towards Sokka.

Just the thought of it made the waterbender's skin crawl.

And so, when the opportunity came for Katara to finally go out and find a boy she could experience all her firsts with, the blue-eyed beauty was more than ready to leave the South and venture out into the world with Aang.

But that excitement soon turned sour when she realized her reality didn't match the fantasy in her mind. There were no young guys swooping in to help them fight off the Fire Nation, no charismatic rebels that ran outposts where their group could seek shelter and supplies. Heck, Katara would have settled for a cute guy running a grocery stand while they were in one of the Earth Kingdom towns.

But alas, it seemed not to be, as the only boy she'd met since joining up with Aang was Zuko. And while, secretly, Katara admitted to finding the Fire Lord's son attractive she couldn't ignore the horrible temper the older boy had...or of course his affiliation with Aang's enemy.

So Katara let out a disheartened sigh and got back to her feet, canteens full again, and began the walk back to camp. As her booted feet moved though, the crunching of the leaves beneath them recalled to mind the snow from where she'd left. And this made the waterbender home-sick. Sure she knew Aang needed help in defeating the Fire Lord, but Katara still couldn't help wishing their group couldn't find somewhere a little more permanent to settle down, just so she could try and regain some of that stability she'd left behind.

It didn't take her long to return to the camp, but when she did Katara noticed something was off about Aang. "What is it, what's wrong?"

"Momo is missing," Sokka explained. " We haven't seen him since early this morning."

"Are you sure he didn't just find a new _friend_ out here and has been spending time with them," Katara questioned; her mind still lingering on her previous thoughts.

Aang turned his gray eyes on the waterbender, his brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean friend? Momo knows better than to go far from the campsite without telling me Katara, new friend or not."

The waterbender sighed at the Avatar's misunderstanding of her words, but chose not to elaborate and instead went on to ask if he'd searched for the lemur-bat yet.

"No, I was waiting for you to get back so that you could help Sokka and I with the search, now that you're here though we can go." And with that Aang turned on his heel and began to exit the clearing.

They searched for almost an hour, canvasing the forest for clues, when they finally managed to come across Aang's furry friend. He was caught in an animal trap, alongside a number of other creatures of the woods. "Momo hang on, I'll get you out of there in just a second."

Once he'd reassured the lemur-bat that everything was going to be okay Aang used his newfound flight ability to ascend into the air and up towards the numerous cages. As he rose up beside the one containing Momo Aang unsheathed one of his swords and cut the rope holding it afloat. The tattooed youth quickly sheathed the blade and caught the metal container in his hands; once his eyes landed on the trap though Aang's gray eyes hardened into cold steel.

Fire Nation metal. These were Fire Nation traps.

That meant that there was a camp nearby with soldiers.

This mental connection almost clouded the boy's mind, but Sokka's voice calling out to him shook Aang from is thoughts. "Hey, Aang, are you gonna come down any time this century?"

"What? Oh, give me a second." He replied before pulling apart the trap. Metal gave out under the strength of Aang's sword-wielding muscles and soon was broken into pieces. From there he went on to cut down the rest of the animals before descending back to the forest floor.

As his feet touched back down Aang looked to the two Southern Tribe members and noticed their surprised looks.

"What, why are you looking at me like that?"

"W-When did you get so strong?" Sokka babbled as he pointed a finger at Aang.

The young monk's brow found its confused look again as he answered the older boy's question. "You think doing all that training with Suki wouldn't have any physical benefits? A lot of what she had me do revolved around increasing my strength because, as an airbender, I was very svelte."

Sokka would have questioned further about just what _type_ of training Aang had done but was cut short when Katara called out to them about the traps.

"Hey Sokka, come here, I think these were made by the Fire Nation but I'm not sure."

Hearing that got the pony-tailed teen's attention and drew him over, but with his back to the Avatar now he didn't notice the annoyed look he sent Katara's way. Once he made his way over Sokka knelt down beside his sister and inspected the metal.

"You're right Katara, these are Fire Nation traps, I can tell by the metal work. I think we'd better get out of here; let's go back to camp and pack up."

Although annoyed, as he'd wanted to hunt down and take out these Fire Nation soldiers, Aang bit his tongue and followed Sokka's lead out of the clearing. There would be other opportunities.

 _ **xXx**_

It didn't take them long to close up shop and get all their gear packed, but just as Katara was about to toss some of it aboard Appa's saddle Sokka took hold of her wrist and stopped her.

"Wait, don't, I think it'd be better if we walked."

"What, why?

"Think about it, somehow Zuko and his goons keep finding us, why do you think that is?"

"I...don't know." Katara replied, unsure.

Sokka pointed to Appa and explained that it was because of the flying bison. "He's just to noticeable; everywhere we go the people see him and that gives Zuko something to interrogate out of anywhere we leave-"

"Oh come on, it's not Appa's fault, Zuko finds us because he's a relentless monster not because he asks about Aang's bison."

"Look," the older boy huffed in frustration. "I know you wanna fly Katara but my instincts are telling me that it's a bad idea; what if we fly over the soldiers who built those traps we saw?"

"And just what makes you think you're good enough to be the boss; you're voice still cracks?"

Sokka bristled at that low blow and got in his sister's face. "I'm the oldest and a warrior, so that makes me the perfect candidate for leader of this group."

"If anyone's the leader here, it's Aang, and this should be _his_ decision." Katara finalized.

Both teens looked over to the arrow-headed youth to see what he thought of all this. He stood beside Appa, hood down, and scratching Momo behind his ear. The young airbending master noticed that they were done talking and voiced his opinion. "I think we should walk too; Sokka has a good point about them possibly seeing us."

"B-But that'll take us forever to reach the next village," Katara countered feebly.

"That may be, but I'd like to get to the North Pole as soon as possible and that wont happen if we're stopping every few days to battle with Zuko." Was Aang's rebuttal as he flipped his hood up.

But what the young monk failed to mention was his hope that they ran into those soldiers that were no doubt camped nearby; he wanted the chance to run into them and take out some of his anger.

Katara opened and closed her mouth, doing a pretty good impression of a fish, for about a minute before finally finding her voice. It came out in a huff of irritation, as she really didn't look forward to walking, but other than that Katara stayed silent. Besides, walking couldn't be _that_ bad could it?

 _'I was wrong, it's worse than I thought.'_ Katara mentally grumbled as she and her group trekked through the forest. They'd been walking for what felt like hours; even though the blue-eyed beauty knew it'd only been about a half hour.

The girl's mental complaint vocalized itself in the form of a groan, one that both boys heard and Sokka decoded to reply to.

"Oh come on Katara, this isn't that bad. Don't be such a baby."

"Well I'm sorry," Sokka's younger sister snorts. "I'm just not used to this okay?"

Sokka turned an eye towards his sibling and countered with: "You would be if you took me up on my offers to go hunting back home."

That remark got the pony-tailed teen a look he silently dubbed the 'stink eye'. Something Katara only gave when she knew she'd been beaten in an argument and had nothing else to say.

As they came up on a series of shrubs Sokka began to push them aside as he continued with: "And besides, remember that this way we avoid the...oh man."

Sokka was cut short by what he and the others found upon entering into a new clearing.

A camp of no less than twenty Fire Nation soldiers.

Each and every one of those soldiers stopped whatever it was they were doing and turned their eyes towards Aang and his group. Then, slowly, they all either began to get up or reach for their weapons.

Sokka noticed this immediately and he felt his heart stop. "Shit, he whispered. "Run!"

Two of the three made an attempt to run, Aang staying behind, but the Water Tribe siblings were cut off when some of the soldiers put up a wall of fire to stop them. Sokka turned around, whipped out his boomerang, and settling into a fighting stance. Katara was a little more shaken up and was stuck staring at the flames before her.

"Katara," Sokka hollered to her. "Snap out of it, Aang and I can't protect you and fight off all these guys at the same time." Then he turned back to the Fire Nation camp and told them that, if they were allowed to pass, the three of them wouldn't hurt them.

This got a loud chorus of laughter from the group of men, and their commander stepped forward and taunted, "Oh really; _you_ wont hurt _us_? How about instead you two leave the girl and whatever money you have behind, and then we'll let you two pass."

Hearing that they wanted his sister, and seeing the gross smirks on their faces as they leered at her, set Sokka into a rage. His body tensed, and his jaw ached from the way he ground his teeth, Sokka let the red armor of the soldiers blur together into a haze...and then he charged.

Sokka swung wildly as he approached the small army of men, his rage guiding every swing. His ferocity caught a few of the men off guard and allowed him to plant his boomerang into the chests of two soldiers before the death of their comrades snapped the remaining eighteen out of their stupor. After that, each of Sokka's attacks were easily avoided, and soon enough he was captured and brought to his knees. The commander waltzed up beside the captured teen and unsheathed his sword

Placing it against the dark-skinned teens throat the Fire Nation native sneered victoriously. "Ha, what was that? What kind of self-respecting warrior allows himself to be overcome that way? I guess it's true what they say about the Water Tribe; nothing but a bunch of filthy—huh!"

The man's spitting on the Water Tribes was cut short by a crossbow bolt being lodged into his eye. He dropped like a sack of potatoes, and the notching of another bolt drew the remaining men's attention to the trees. Just in time for another soldier's life to be snuffed out by a small child in armor dropping down burying a knife hilt-deep into his forehead.

Then a whistle, like that of a bird, echoed through the clearing and drawing everyone's attention to a teen standing in the trees. He used what turned out to be hook swords to swing down from the branch he was on and down to the clearing floor. From there he rushed up to two of the soldiers and slid on his knees, hooking a foot with each sword and bring the men face-first into the dirt. But he wasn't done there. The swordsman flipped his blades, and then brought them down into the soldiers backs.

From there, the teen hauled himself up with the pommels and kicked a third soldier that came rushing his way. Once he sent that guy flying, the teen pulled his swords from the corpses below and used them to block a strike to his head.

While that was going on, Aang and his companions noticed that more and more young rogues made their way out of the trees; one of which was a giant of a guy wielding a large, spiked club.

Deciding not to let them have all the fun, Aang gripped his glider and rushed into the fray. Sokka used this as a distraction to free himself from the two men that forced him to kneel before using his boomerang to put a whole in one guy's stomach before letting go and elbowing the other. Then, he pulled his weapon free and engaged another soldier in close-combat.

Katara on the other hand was starstruck.

The waterbender couldn't keep her eyes off the sword-wielding warrior since the moment he appeared in the trees. He was tall, taller than even Sokka, and dressed in a mix of reds and dark browns to help camouflage himself in the woods. Katara noticed that he wore shoulder pauldrons as his only upper-body defense and armored side-skirts to protect his thighs.

She watched as the rebel danced around the camp, bringing down a number of soldiers, before he came up in front of her after flipping over another soldier. He gave her a charming smile, moving the piece of straw around between his teeth as he said: "Hey."

Hearing the older boy's rugged voice matched with that smile set Katara's cheeks ablaze. He was handsome too. He had strong features and a head of full, brown bedhead that only added to his good looks.

"H-Hi," Katara shyly replied.

The teen turned his piercing, onyx gaze away from Katara and towards the battle. This broke the trance he put her under and allowed the waterbender to turn her own eyes back to the camp as well.

The battle was just finishing up, the rebels lending a huge help to Aang and Sokka as they all took down the last remaining soldiers. Once the fighting was over the group of boys began to search the camp for supplies, and Aang and Sokka returned to Katara's side.

That was when the teen introduced himself.

"Thanks for the help you two; my name's Jet, and these are my rebels 'The Right Hand'."

Sokka snorted. " 'The Right Hand', what kind of ridiculous name is that?"

Sokka," Katara gasped in disbelief. She slapped her older brother hard on the shoulder as she told him to apologize; she didn't want him to make the handsome warrior upset.

If Jet was offended though he didn't show it, instead choosing to laugh off the insult and say, "It's alright, I guess to non-natives it would sound a bit silly. But actually, we're named after-"

"You're named after the ancient guard of Diqiu Fa; the Earth Mover. They were created by the spirit from the very earth it controlled. They were clay soldiers, tasked with guarding the secrets of earthbending until the time came that man could handle the power."

Jet's onyx eyes widened in surprise at the boy's knowledge. "Wow, what part of the world are you from kid? You don't dress like any Earth Kingdom citizen I've ever seen, and yet you know one of our oldest legends."

Aang's hood had managed to stay in place during his scuffles with the soldiers; where he'd refrained from using airbending, and Appa and Momo were smart enough to stay in hiding during the fight, so the older boy had no idea that the young boy was the Avatar.

And Aang wanted to keep it that way, so when Katara went to open her mouth he beat her to it.

"I was part of a moving monastery along with my parents before we were ambushed by Fire Nation soldiers. I was the only survivor, but they taught me well before the attack, they always said that knowledge is power."

"And they were right," Jet replied. "It's _our_ knowledge of the legend that helps us put fear into the local Fire Nation soldiers. My group and I have been fighting them off for the past few years; it started with just me, but soon our numbers swelled."

"Wow," Katara breathed in amazement. This guy was so cool. "It must be hard though, fighting them by yourselves."

Jet turned his eyes on Katara and shrugged. "Some battles are harder than others, but we're determined to win this war and keep the Fire Nation out of this part of the Earth Kingdom." The teen's eyes hardened in an angry memory as he continued, "I refuse to let what happened to me happen to anyone else."

"You lost someone to the Fire Nation." It wasn't a question, Aang had seen a similar look in his own eye, so he knew a little of what Jet was feeling. _'And yet, something about that look in his eye is...wrong. I think it'd be best to keep him out of our business.'_

"Yeah, my parents. They were set on fire right before my eyes when I was eight; I've been doing anything I could to cripple them ever since."

"So you showing up wasn't just a coincidence," Aang summarized. "You and your group were already waiting in the trees when we stumbled in."

"That's right, we'd been up there for hours waiting for the best chance. I didn't want to bring anymore guys than who's here, otherwise we wouldn't be able to move quietly enough, but that meant we had to catch them off guard."

"I get the whole wanting to be stealthy, but why would you only bring four guys? One of who is a kid." Sokka questioned out of curiosity.

"Because these four are my lieutenants; the first four guys to join me and best fighters in our group. After me that is." Jet then sent Sokka an annoyed look, "And 'The Duke' isn't a kid; he's just a late bloomer. He's only a year younger than me."

This shocked the trio, even Aang, but it also peeked Katara's interest.

"How old are you?"

Jet turned his eyes back on the dark-skinned beauty and said, "I'm seventeen."

Before anyone could ask anymore questions, 'The Duke' called out to Jet, his uncharacteristically deepening voice through Katara and Sokka for a loop. "Hey Jet, these barrels are full of jelly!"

The rebel leader's eyes lit up with excitement. "That's great, set them on the cart, we'll take them back to the hideout."

"Hideout," Sokka wondered out loud. "You guys have a hideout?"

"That's right; it helps us keep out of the Fire Nation's grip and stay in the shadows. You guys wanna see it?"

Aang and Sokka had no time to think about the offer because Katara beat them to the punch.

"Yes please."

 _ **xXx**_

Aang and his companions followed behind Jet and his crew as the older teen lead them all back to their hideout. The monk had made sure to signal Appa and Momo to stay behind and out of sight; he didn't need them getting spotted and revealing his secret. From there he fell in line behind the group of older boys and stayed quiet, choosing instead to listen as the rebel leader spoke with Katara.

Katara, besides this Jet guy, was another wild card that was throwing Aang for a loop. Ever since meeting the older teen she'd been acting strange; well, stranger than normal anyway. But as Aang heard Jet start to speak about his next hit on the Fire Nation he decided to put the Katara issue in the back of his mind, he'd ask Sokka about it later.

"There's an Earth Kingdom town not too far from here that the Fire Nation has occupied and is using as the first stop in a supply drop train. My brothers and I intend to flush them out, so that those animals can't get a foothold on this end of the continent."

The waterbending beauty gushed at the news. "Oh wow, that's so noble of you Jet, but aren't you worried about getting hurt?"

"Nah, I've been dealing with these thugs for years, they may get a lucky shot in every once and a while but never anything serious enough to shut me down."

Jet's smooth and nonchalant response sent Katara swooning internally. She'd never met a guy who acted so confident and mature, it was inspiring. But before the waterbender could say anymore, Jet spoke up announcing that they had arrived.

"Where's 'here'," Sokka wondered aloud. "All I see is a bunch of trees. Where's your hideout?"

The rebel leader pointed towards a rope that dropped out of the treetops, "Just grab hold of that and wait."

Sokka did as he was told, although he sent Jet a suspicious look while he did it, and soon yelped in surprise when he was yanked off his feet and up towards the leaves. Jet turned to offer one to Aang, but was surprised to find that the hooded youth had already took hold of one and was following the screaming South Pole native.

"In the months I've known him Aang has always been a fast learner; it must have something to do with his upbringing." Katara offered swiftly, trying to keep the handsome rebel from asking too many questions. _'Although I don't really know why Aang doesn't want to tell Jet, he's trying to do the same thing Aang is after all—whoa.'_

"Eep!" Katara squeaked as she was brought in close to a strong, athletic body. Her small hands palmed firm chest muscles and the waterbender couldn't help rubbing across the hard planes; even through the teen's shirt covered them, Katara found the feel of Jet's muscles to be exhilarating. She looked up, and felt her face erupt in a flush of heat when Katara noticed how close Jet's face was to her own.

She could feel the older boy's breath caress her warm cheeks, and smell the mint from what turned out to be a sprig between his teeth. From this angle Katara noticed that, if she just pushed up on her toes, she'd lock lips with the handsome teen that held her in his strong arms.

But then her trance was broken by the feeling of the ground falling out from under her feet.

"Aaah!" She screamed before wrapping her arms around Jet like a snake. When she heard him chuckle, feeling the vibrations rumble through his chest, the blue-eyed beauty turned her head up and pouted. "What are you laughing at?"

"Sorry, but that was just too cute." Jet said through his mirth, then he got a more serious look on his face as he said, "You have nothing to worry about Katara; I won't let anything happen to you."

Katara could do nothing but smile shyly and turn her eyes down demurely; she had no experience with

such things, but it sent her heart thumping to hear a boy tell her such things.

It wasn't more than maybe five seconds after that, that the two of them were pulled onto a wooden platform. Jet let go of her and with an exaggerated wave of his hand he showcased his band of rebels home. It was a large series of well built tree-houses scattered throughout the trees, connected by a series of zip lines and rope bridges. "Welcome to our home."

"It's beautiful...but why did you choose to set up in the trees?" Katara wondered curiously.

"Because, it gives us a perfect view of the woodland trails, and keeps us out of the Fire Nation's hands."

A shaggy-haired teen, a little shorter than Katara, came flying up on one of the pulleys. The Southern Pole native recognized them as one of the rebels that had helped ambush the military camp that morning. "Don't you mean so they don't catch _you_ in their grip Jet?"

The rebel leader scoffed, as if the thought of being captured was impossible. "It'll never happen Smeller-Bee, they can huff and puff all they want but the Fire Nation will never take me down."

Jet began to move and he motioned Katara to follow him. Smeller-Bee fell into step behind the two along with a giant teen bulging with muscle; Katara remembered him as the one carrying the war club.

The rebel leader turned to look at Katara and asked what she and her brother were doing traveling so far from the South a child monk.

"Oh, well, like you Sokka and I lost our mother to the Fire Nation. Our father is off fighting with the other men of our tribe too, so it's been just us for a few years. It wasn't until a couple months ago that we met Aang; he's been learning to fight so he can join the fight too, and he's trying to learn from the different cultures of the world so he doesn't just know one style."

"That's smart," Jet agreed. Then he got a soft look in his eye as he went on to say, "And I'm sorry about what happened to your mother Katara; if she was anything like you I'm sure she was an amazing woman."

Katara felt tears sting the corners of her eyes as she choked out that her mother was the best woman she'd known. "I-I miss her so much some times, her necklace is all I have left of her." The blue-eyed beauty reached up and gently touched the choker around her neck, and then sucked in a deep breath when a larger, warmer hand enclosed around hers. She looked up, not noticing that the other two rebels had long since gone, and was swept away by the concern and caring she saw in Jet's onyx-black eyes.

"I'm sorry for making you remember such a harsh memory Katara, I didn't mean to cause you pain."

"No," Katara shook her head. "It's not your fault; I have to learn to keep it inside-"

"No," Jet cut her off. "Don't say that Katara, don't think you have to hide your feelings...not from me." Then the rebel leader stepped in and closed the few inches there were between them, their bodies brushing against each other. "Why don't you and the others stay with us; at least for tonight, and then maybe you and I could talk after dinner?"

The younger girl, swept up in the moment and the stars in her eyes, simply nodded.

 _ **xXx**_

Dinner that night was made up of various fruits and a few wild boars that they'd managed to catch during the day. And while Aang had chosen not to partake in any of the offered meat, he did attest to the ripeness of the fruits and how sweet they tasted. There was laughter and stories told through the meal, the rebels making Aang's group feel at home; though some more than others.

Sokka eyed Jet as the older warrior got cozy with his sister; too cozy for the pony-tailed teen's taste. While he respected Jet's skill as a fighter, and felt a sense of kinship in their shared distaste for the Fire Nation, Sokka's instincts told him there was something off about the rebel leader.

And if there was one thing his father beat into Sokka, it was to always trust your instincts. So the young southerner watched, making sure not to be too obvious, and studied his target.

The Water Tribe teen's studies were further bolstered when Jet stood up to address his group.

Raising his cup the teen began by congratulating the rebels on another successful attack on the Fire Nation. "We've struck another fine blow against those fire-breathing swine; one that will help to permanently cripple their operations on this end of the Earth Kingdom. Great job men."

His words were rewarded with hoots and hollers of rejoice, but when one of the rebels tried to pass off the glory to Jet alone, the young boy's leader brushed it aside and told him that it was a group effort. "One only made possible with the help of our new friends; members of the Right Hand I give you Katara, Sokka, and Aang."

Again Jet's words were met with applause and cheers, only this time meant for the trio of newcomers.

"Does this mean you'll induct them into the group Jet?" The question came from Smeller-Bee.

"That's up to them, I wont force them." Was the leader's reply, but he did look over to the small group with an expectant look. Jet wanted them to join his ranks but wanted it to be their decision.

"Are you serious," Katara questioned excitedly. "Would you really accept us into your group?"

Jet nodded. "Of course, you and your friends would be a huge help. And it'd beat not having a permanent place to stay right?"

That, mixed with the idea of being close to Jet, sealed the deal for Katara. She was about to happily accept the offer when Sokka placed his hand atop her shoulder and interrupted with his own thoughts, "I think we should talk this over first Jet; it's a pretty big decision ya know and we do still need to get you to the North Pole Katara."

"I completely understand Sokka," Jet conceded. "You and your friends talk it over and let me know in tomorrow...but, what's this about the North Pole?"

Having Jet's attention on her caused Katara's face flush again; she just couldn't get used to the intensity of his stare. "I-I'm a waterbender, and we're heading to the North Pole so that I can learn from a master."

"A waterbender," Jet breathed in awe. "That's pretty amazing Katara; I've never met a waterbender before."

The boy's compliment only further flustered the blue-eyed beauty. Katara ducked her head shyly and fidgeted with the hem of her Water Tribe dress. "I-I'm not that good yet, I still have trouble getting the water to move some times."

"I have no doubt you'll be the greatest waterbender in the world Katara, and I hope I'm there to see it. In fact, I have a way for you to get some training in...if you're willing to help me."

"My help? What could I do?"

"There's a damn near here, it holds back a vast amount of water and keeps it from flooding the area. There's also a Fire Nation stronghold nearby as well; one that's too large for my men and I to take alone. We've been trying to find a way to use the water in that damn to our advantage, and now that we've got you our victory is secured." Jet's eyes took on a pleading quality, "Say you'll help us Katara."

Katara melted under that look, her heart going out to the handsome warrior. "O-Of course Jet, I'll do whatever I can to help against the Fire Nation."

From there everything started to quiet down and the band of rebels each went their separate ways for the night. Sokka and Aang watched as each member ambled over to any empty tree-house they found and used it as a crash site, further implementing the groups lack of formal orientation. This wasn't an army, it was a bunch of boys playing soldier.

But neither young traveler voiced their opinion and instead chose to follow Jet to where he said they'd be staying for the night. It wasn't until the rebel leader exited the hut that Sokka spoke again since dinner.

"Katara what are you doing? We don't have time for this," Sokka whispered harshly. "You of all people should know that."

The young girl in question gave her brother an annoyed look as she asked, "Time for what; landing a blow against the Fire Nation? Isn't beating them the whole reason we're going to the North Pole in the first place?"

"It is, yes, but what you're talking about doing wont have any significant effect against them. What you seem to not understand is that the Fire Nation is one big, giant war-machine and it can only be stopped by hitting its most vital points? Those being Zuko and his father, not some small outpost at the edge of the Earth Kingdom."

"Oh," Katara scoffed in disbelief. "So now you're saying that these peoples lives don't matter? What kind of warrior are you?"

Sokka bristled a little at that last comment. His eyes narrowed just slightly and the pony-tailed warrior stepped in close enough so that he had to look down his nose to see his sister. "I'm the kind who thinks about the bigger picture, and understands that not everyone in war is going to come out okay," he seethed.

"But Sokka we're already here, so what's the problem with helping them?" Katara argued.

"The problem is that it'll just be another day that we'll have to recover in our trip to the North Pole; _another day Aang won't get to learn waterbending_." At the end of his rebuttal the coco-skinned teen remembered to keep his voice low so as to not give away Aang's identity.

This was noticed by Katara though, and it prompted her to ask another question she didn't understand. Turning to the young monk in question she asked why the boy was keeping his presence secret.

Aang was pulling his robe off and hanging it up on one of the hooks on the wall when he answered the older girl's question. "Because I don't trust Jet Katara; plane and simple. I don't think it's a good idea to tell every single person we meet who I am, even if they are a sympathizer to our cause. In times like these your friend of today could very well be your enemy tomorrow."

"And that's why we aren't sticking around tomorrow," Sokka finished up. "We aren't joining his little group and _you_ are not helping with any 'project'. Do you understand?"

Katara felt her heart race as the anger started to flood through her. How could Sokka not be on her side here, how could he not trust Jet!? Couldn't her brother see how helpful being a part of the older boy's rebel group would be?

But the younger Water Tribe sibling knew better than to try and argue with Sokka when he got like this; he was so much like their father in that regard. So instead, she huffed loudly and exited the tree-house, saying that she needed some air.

No one saw the silhouette that moved through the shadows of the treetops, and followed Katara as she moved away from her brother and Aang.

 _ **xXx**_

"I can't believe those two,how could they be so...so pig-headed!?" Katara ranted as she stormed about the forest floor. "Can't they see that Jet is just trying to do what we're doing _and_ that they've already gotten so much farther than us? What's it going to take to make them see that?"

"My guess is a soul as pure as yours, although from what I can tell that's a little late. Your brother and that monk have been tainted by the evils of this world; something I see you've managed to avoid."

The new voice, although new to her ears, was already one that Katara had keyed into her senses. It was Jet. She turned on her heels and found the rebel leader leaning, arms crossed, against a tree. Jet pushed away from the trunk and slowly made his way over to the frustrated girl.

"Jet," she breathed out happily. The waterbender met the older boy half way had to stop herself from throwing her arms around him. _'What is this feeling,'_ Katara wondered. It was as if her whole body was tingling, and there was a fluttering in her stomach, but not like the time she ate those bad sea prunes. No, this was something different, something new...and Katara liked it.

"I take it things didn't go well when discussing my offer?"

"No," Katara sulked. "Sokka and Aang...they, well, they don't trust you Jet. I tried to convince them you weren't dangerous, that you were just like us, but neither of them would listen to me. I'm sorry."

Jet reached out a hand and cupped the disheartened girl's cheek. He lifted her head, which Katara had dropped during her apology, and let his onyx-black eyes lock with the waterbender's own sapphire-blue. Just like earlier that day Katara was left swooning, her heartbeat quickly picking up speed.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Katara, I completely understand what they're feeling." The older boy turned his head away ruefully, "I only wish _they_ understood _me_...like you do."

"Maybe we can make them," the Southern native offered after a minute of thinking. "If we go ahead with your plan, the one about the damn, then maybe we can show them that you're someone to be trusted."

The look in Jet's eyes spoke of uncertainty, but the rebel leader was soon convinced to try by the hopeful gleam that shone bright in Katara's own gaze.

"And after that, maybe we can convince them that joining the Right Hand is a good option too," she went on to say. The waterbender turned her head down then, "It'd be nice to have a place to call home again. I-It'd be nice too if...if that home was here with you Jet."

"Me?" The older freedom fighter questioned in confusion. "What's so special about me?"

Katara felt her face burn with a blush she hoped was hidden by the darkness of night as she went to answer Jet's curiosity. "I-I just feel safe with you here, like no matter what happens everything will turn out okay because you're close by. I've never really known many boys besides my brother and the young kids back home, but I-I just feel like you're special."

Jet leaned his head down, so that his lips brushed the shy girl's ear as he spoke, "Katara can I tell you something? I feel the same; I think you're special too. And not just because you can waterbend, no, what makes you so amazing is your heart. It's unlike any other I've come across, and I know it's a bit forward, but with all that's going on in the world we have no idea what tomorrow will bring. So I'll just ask; is there any room in your heart for me? For _us_?"

Katara's head shot up so fast that Jet was lucky to pull back before he got slammed in the chin. Her eyes were wide in disbelief and filled to the brim with a hope the likes of which was usually found kids on Christmas eve. Was Jet asking what she thought he was asking?

"Jet, a-are you asking me to-"

"Only if you'll have me."

The young girl's head was swimming, her thoughts a whirlwind of emotions that overcame any kind of real thought. Just that morning Katara had been wishing to find someone she could experience the matters of the heart with, like with her parents, and now here was an amazing boy wanting the same thing from her. Her answer was almost absolute.

"Oh, Jet, of course I will." With all restraints let loose Katara now indulged in her earlier desire and wrapped her arms around Jet in a clumsy, but intimate embrace.

Jet immediately returned the gesture, and took it a step further when he began to rub circles along the middle of Katara's back. As he moved his hand the rebel leader started to massage his fingers over whatever spot they passed, drawing a sharp breath from the girl in his arms.

Even with her dress on Katara could feel the way Jet's fingers pressed into the muscles of her back, mixing with the goose-bump raising rub to create a cocktail of pleasure unlike any the sheltered girl had ever known. Such simple gestures were quickly lighting a small fire in her belly and super-charging her nerves.

It was new and exciting, and Katara wanted more.

First she snuggled in under Jet's chin, tucking herself as close as possible to amplify that feeling of safety he gave off, taking in hits of the older boy's scent; one of musk and something else Katara couldn't quiet place. But when even that wasn't enough she pulled away and peered up at Jet through shy lashes. There was another first she wanted to have with Jet.

A desire the rebel could read loud and clear, and was more than willing to fulfill.

When Jet started to lean his head down this time Katara pushed up on her toes so that she could meet him in the middle. The younger girl could feel her heart attempting to burst out of her chest as she licked her lips. But instead of letting her nerves get the better of her, Katara closed her eyes and puckered her lips; all that was left was the wait.

Something Jet didn't make her do for long. He took in the sight of the shy waterbender below him for a moment, to burn the image into his mind, but soon closed the small gap between them and captured Katara's virgin lips with his own experienced pair.

The kiss was all too short for Katara, and soon enough it was over. Jet pulled back and looked down his nose at the shaken waterbender.

Katara was trembling, and when her eyes fluttered open she was forced to blink a number of times to clear the haze that had washed over them. She looked up at Jet and opened her mouth to say something...

"Katara! Where are you!?"

Sokka's voice echoed through the forest, shattering the moment and bringing both teens back to reality. For Katara this meant nearly jumping out of her boots, and for Jet it was to suck his teeth in frustration.

The waterbender turned her attention back to the boy whose arms she was in and told him that she'd go to her brother, to keep him from finding them together, and meet up with Jet before sunrise the following day to begin working on the damn. Then, with one last shy kiss goodnight, Katara backed away slowly until she got to the trees. From there she turned and speed-walked in the direction of her brother's voice.

With her back turned though, the new resident of cloud nine didn't ever see the predatory grin that slid its way onto Jet's face.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **A/N: And there's the beginning of 'Jet'. The next chapter will be about the damn, confrontation with the rebel leader, and the aftermath. Just so you know, this will shake up the dynamic of the team.**_

 _ **Lol so, in a way, the next episode will be 'The Great Divide'.**_

 _ **No Zuko in this chapter, but I'll reveal what happened to him in the next chapter.**_

 _ **Only three more chapters and then...The Fortuneteller XD I am just SO excited for this one, I got a great idea for it recently, and I can only hope you guys enjoy it as much as I know I will.**_

 _ **Anyway, Katara was a big aspect of this chapter. I always felt like she had more to her character than what was shown, especially since they never really paid any attention to any flaws she had. What I talked about in this chapter were things I honestly feel ran through her mind with the way she grew up. To me there's just no way a young, teenage girl's only reason for going on that journey was to save the world. There had to be selfish incentives behind it too.**_

 _ **Well, that's all I can really think of to comment on, so let me know what you thought of 'Jet' in a review or PM, or use them to ask a question or tell me your thoughts on the story as a whole. I look forward to hearing from you, and will see you next chapter!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Vengeance, thy name is Aang**_

 _ **Ch. 13- All that glitters is not gold**_

 _ **xXx**_

Amber eyes opened to a bleary image of reds and oranges that eventually formed into banister of the Fire Nation. The owner of those eyes quickly realized that they were lying in a bed, their shirtless torso covered by sheets and bandages wrapped around their muscled chest.

Confusion filled Zuko, son of Fire Lord Ozai's, mind for a moment at the sight of the medical wrappings until the memory of what happened at Roku's Temple rushed to the forefront of his mind.

The building had collapsed under the power of the Avatar and Zuko had been left to die in the rubble, like a rat on the street. Only to be saved. _'No doubt Uncle found me and dug me out,'_ the banished prince thought to himself as he pushed up on his hands to sit up in bed.

Zuko's side thundered in pain, begging the teen to lay back down and rest, but the young firebender pushed through the agony and got out of bed. Once he was on his feet though Zuko quickly learned that he'd taken more damage than originally thought. His right leg was not only bandaged, but had a splint tucked away inside the medical tape as well; to show that there was bone damage too. And this made it difficult for the banished royal to hobble over to his clothes so that he could get dressed.

But he _would_ get dressed, and then he'd set about getting to the deck of the ship and resuming his search for the Avatar. There's no telling how much time had already been lost.

It took Zuko longer than he would like to admit to get his armor in place and strapped on, especially the chest piece, but soon enough the scarred teen looked every bit the menacing firebender he had come to be known as.

Taking one last look in the mirror Zuko noticed that there was a bandage and some gauze hugging the unmarred side of his face. Amber eyes narrowed dangerously as they stared at the bandage, and quick as a flash a hand rose up to tear it away.

There was no room for weakness on his ship. He would wear his injuries with pride; he always had.

After managing to make his way to the deck Zuko let his eyes take in the sight of his men hard at work. Whether it was cleaning, running maintenance, or running the boat itself Zuko's soldiers kept their heads down and focused on their task.

Or at least they had before hearing the door open and seeing their captain walk out.

Iroh, who had been speaking with the cook, was the first person to see his nephew and quickly excused himself from his conversation so as to make way over to the scarred teen.

Placing a hand atop the younger firebender's shoulder Iroh said, "It's good to see you up and about Prince Zuko. After the fourth day I began to worry for your health, but then remembered that you aren't the type of man that would let a few broken ribs and a concussion stop him from achieving anything."

"So it's been four days?"

Iroh shook his head, "No, a little over a week actually."

Amber eyes widened in alarm. Who knew how far the Avatar could have gotten in a week!? Zuko gripped his uncles shoulder roughly and asked anxiously about the boy's whereabouts.

"We've been a step behind him since Roku's Temple I'm afraid, as we had to pull into a port to get you proper medical assistance, but I've managed to keep us close enough on his trail that the Avatar hasn't given us the slip."

"So then we're in the Earth Kingdom again," Zuko asked with a voice laced in weary hope. He really did not wish to still be within Fire Nation territory; he had no desire to see his father just yet; he couldn't face him without the Avatar.

"That is correct, and although the Avatar's exact location still eludes us, I have it on good authority that he and his companions have stopped somewhere along the west coast of the continent."

Zuko's eyed hardened at the news; the west coast was still a large area, how could he scout it all before the boy vanished again? Unless...he smoked them out.

"Uncle, bring the ship up along the coastline, and tell the men to prep the catapult. If the Avatar really is hiding anywhere in its depths then we're going to flush him out."

This news caused Iroh's own eyes to widen. Did Zuko not understand what that meant?

"But ephew, that will kill hundreds of people, not to mention cause the destruction of thousands of acres of forest and wildlife-"

"Collateral damage," Zuko interrupted, "war is filled with them Uncle. I'm sure _you_ of all people understand that."

The hurt that filled the older man's eyes was not lost on the angry teen, nor was his slumped form lost on the members of the crew. And one of them was going to do something about it.

"Hey, who do you think you are to talk down to your esteemed uncle that way!?"

It was one of Zuko's lieutenants, a man with spiky gray hair and a mustache. The man was a war veteran from Iroh's siege on Ba Sing Se, so his quick defense came as no surprise to the young banished prince.

But that didn't mean he would accept his disrespect.

Turning molten gold eyes on the older man Zuko pushed passed his uncle and wrapped his hand around lieutenant Xian's throat. Lifting the older firebender off his feet in an impressive show of strength, Zuko turned his blazing gaze upward and said, "I think I'm the authority on this ship Xian, and that means if I want to set the whole _Earth Kingdom_ on fire you, my uncle, and everyone else on board will fall in line and do as I say!"

Throwing the man to the floor, Zuko turned sharply and made his way off the deck.

As he was about to slam the door shut though, the teen decided to leave everyone with one last warning.

"And don't _any_ of you forget that!"

 _ **xXx**_

Katara felt dizzy as she pulled her lips away from Jets own, her knees weak and body shivering. Her blue eyes fluttered open and gazed up into her lovers own onyx-black pair.

It wasn't much longer after first light that Katara had met up with the rebel leader outside the camp. The two were quick to begin a series of kiss exchanges after the waterbending beauty greeted Jet with a shy 'good morning' peck.

But when Jet's eyes lost their glow Katara knew it was time for business; there'd be more time for romance after her job was done.

The two walked through the forest, weaving in-between trees and letting the crunch of fallen leaves be the only sound between them. And while Jet didn't seem to mind this, Katara was hoping for something a little...more.

"So, I noticed you're good with those swords, where did you learn to use them?"

"There was an old master in the village where I found Smeller-Bee; before that I was stuck with using a hunting knife or my bare hands."

This bit of news surprised Katara. The young warrior fought off Fire Nation soldiers bare handed?

"Your bare hands? But Jet, that's so...dangerous. What if they overpowered you?"

"That's what I have my crew for. Those guys would never let anything happen to me; each of them would give their life if it meant saving mine."

"T-They must really look up to you," the blue-eyed beauty stuttered in shock. And yet it wasn't that hard to believe; Jet was a very charming individual, something Katara herself could attest to.

"I suppose," the rebel leader in question answered back nonchalantly, "but then that's what a leader is for. To provide a guiding light and purpose for their followers. Right?"

Jet's words made Katara think of Aang and his job as the Avatar; he too was supposed to be a guide for people. They seemed so similar, how could the airbender not see that? For Katara it just made it all the more annoying that Aang and her brother didn't trust the rebel leader. In her eyes Jet really was on the same side of things.

And this made Katar feel guilty.

Something Jet easily took notice of.

Getting a devious glint in his eye, Jet altered his stride so that it brought him closer to the waterbending beauty with each step until their shoulders touched with each move. Jet wrapped his left arm around Katara's shoulders and, with a falsely worried tone, asked what was bothering her.

"You were okay just a minute ago, what happened? Was it something I said?"

Katara hurriedly shook her head before turning her gaze up and apologizing. "Oh, no, it's nothing about that Jet. Honest. It's just that...well, remember how I told you Aang and my brother don't trust you?"

"Yeah..." the shaggy-haired swordsman let his answer stretch, as an indication that he wanted her to continue.

"Well, because they don't they've chosen not to tell you something important about our group, going so far as basically ordering _me_ not to say anything about it either. And that's what's eating away at me, because I want nothing more than to open up to you, but..."

"You don't wanna feel like you're betraying their trust, right?"

"Exactly," Katara gasped. It was like Jet could read her mind!

Jet stopped then, prompting Katara to do the same, and stepped in front of the young southerner. Placing his hands on the girl's shoulders, and looking deep into the waterbender's eyes, the swordsman whispered lovingly to her that it was okay.

"You don't have to worry about telling me Katara, I'm fine with not knowing, because I know if it was up to you I _would_ know...because you trust me, and that's all I need."

Katara swooned, and soon enough she and her boyfriend were walking again, only now it was with her tucked under Jet's arm with her own wrapped around his waist. Everything was going to be okay. She would help Jet with this mission, prove that he could be trusted, and then her and the group would join the Right Hand.

Yep, nothing could go wrong with _that_ plan...right?

Jet and Katara walked for another fifteen minutes before they finally made it to their destination. Katara looked out over the small hill, and down at the river whose flow was being controlled by a giant damn.

Looking a bit of a ways down, Katara saw their target.

It looked like a town, one very similar to many of the others Katara and her group had done supply stops at before.

This confused the blue-eyed beauty.

"Um, Jet, I thought you said we were destroying a Fire Nation outpost...this looks like a regular town."

"That's how they trick you Katara; you know how crafty the Fire Nation is. They set it up that way to throw off any rebels, even filled it with Earth Kingdom supporters to make it look normal, that way if anyone against the Fire Lord spoke out inside they could silence them. We can't let that go on Katara...we can't let anymore kids be made into orphans."

That last remark got Katara on board.

She nodded in understanding and motioned that she was ready. Jet held in his smirk and took the young girl's hand so he could guide her down to the water.

Once they reached the bank of the river Jet turned to Katara and told her, "Alright, now's the time Katara. You're going to use all the water that's held back by this damn and wash away that stain the Fire Nation has blotted my beautiful country with."

"T-That's a lot of water Jet," Katara replied nervously. Now that she was in front of it all, the coco-skinned girl was able to really get a sense of just how much water Jet wanted her to move. "I-I don't know if I can do this-"

"No, you can't," Jet cut her off. And for a second Katara thought her heart was breaking, thought Jet had given up on her, but then the shaggy-haired teen spoke again. This time with care and belief thick in his voice. "Not without believing in yourself at least. Katara, you have to get rid of whatever it is that's holding you back; whatever is making you feel incapable. You're a waterbender Katara, the element bends to _your_ will, _you_ control _it_. Not the other way around."

Katara felt her spirits lift and her confidence rise at her lover's words. Never before had someone believed in her ability so much, it made her feel...good, for the first time in a long time.

It made her feel like she could do this.

She _would_ do this!

With a new, hardened look in her eyes Katara angled herself so that she faced the damn and raised her hands. She didn't even look as she told Jet to get back, for fear of losing the concentration that was building up.

Closing her eyes, Katara reached down deep inside and felt out the core of her spirit. She searched for that cool sensation that flowed through her whenever she used her bending. Once found, the South Pole native took hold of it, a fierce grip. One that she'd never she'd never used before. It was a harsh tug that was used to bring that power to the surface, one that caused Katara's entire body to start trembling.

But that's when she heard it.

Water, crashing against the damn.

It was working!

Bolstered by this success Katara called forth even more of that power she had; the power to control an element. A power once believed to be found only among the Spirits.

 _'But now I have the power,'_ Katara thought to herself, _'now I can control an element. That must mean something right? That I'm meant for something great; that I can do this!'_

Katara's petite hands closed into white-knuckled fists. Sweat poured down the young girl's face, traveling down past her neck and staining her dress. The air around her was getting humid, a fog was beginning to spread.

It was the pulsing behind her eyes that let Katara know it was time.

She ripped her hands down, like she was swinging a heavy sword...and was blown away by the explosion that followed.

The damn erupted from the pressure of the water that crashed against it. A veritable ocean of white rapids came rushing out, some spilling out over the edge of the bank and soaking the grass and earth beneath Katara's downed form. The water that was maintained by the ravine rushed quickly down the line and Katara watched as it soon met with the town and almost immediately over took every single building in its wake.

It was over in seconds but it felt like hours as Katara watched it all happen, but in almost a blink of the eye, the entire area was cleared of both water and wood...leaving nothing behind.

Once it was all over Jet walked over and motioned for Katara to take his hand. And although still in shock at her own power, the waterbending beauty still managed to take hold of the offered limb and allowed herself to be brought to her feet.

"D-Did I really just do that?" Katara asked in awe.

"You did Katara...you really did. See, I told you that you had the power."

Before she could soak up anymore praise though Katara's ears were met with the sound of the disapproving voice of her older brother. "Yeah sis, you've got the power alright...the power to destroy hundreds of lives!"

Katara whipped her head around to see Sokka walking down towards the river's edge, towards her and Jet. But instead of being in awe of her power, instead of being proud of her, all Katara could see was horror mixed with a disbelieving anger. The waterbending southerner couldn't understand this and so she voiced her confusion out loud: "Sokka what's with that look? I just got rid of an entire village of Fire Nation soldiers and supporters, how could you not be proud of me!?"

"Because that wasn't a base for firebenders Katara...it was a village full of Earth Kingdom citizens. Men, women, children...families."

"You're lying!" Katara shouted in anger, tears starting to well in her eyes. "Jet wouldn't do that, h-he wouldn't trick me—"

"But he did," Aang's cool voice cut her off as he descended from the air. "Jet isn't a hero Katara; he's a murdering thug. Him and his whole gang of followers are nothing but dogs looking for the next bone, wild and filthy animals. And now he's tricked you into killing innocent people too."

Katara felt her jaw ache as she ground her teeth; how could they be saying this!? Hurt by their betrayal, Katara turned and ran straight into Jet's arms. Through blubbering and tears she begged him to prove them wrong, to tell her that what Aang and Sokka were saying wasn't true.

But instead of hearing comforting words all Katara got was cruel laughter.

Turning her eyes up Katara felt her heart shatter into pieces when she looked into Jet's onyx-black pair.

He'd lied to her. She could see it clear as day. Pushing away from the rebel leader Katara stumbled back until she tripped over her own feet, and that's when the truth of the matter hit the young teenage girl full force.

She really had just killed an entire village full of people.

A raging feeling of nausea swept over Katara, one that overpowered her ability to hold it in and came out as chunks of throw-up. The stench filled the air, filled Katara's nostrils, which only caused her to barf some more. The burn in her throat was nothing compared to what the haggard waterbender imagined must have filled all those people's throats as they gasped for breath.

Jet finally finished laughing and pointed one of his hook swords in Aang's direction. With a crazed look in his eye he called out the airbender. "I knew there was more to you than meets the eye _Avatar_! 'Traveling monk', ha, what a laugh. No one in their right mind would risk such a life in these times...times that were caused by _your_ cowardice! If you hadn't run away, if you would have stopped Sozin in the beginning, then none of this would be happening now; my parents would still be alive!"

"Or they would have been knifed down by a mugger on their way home form work," Aang countered. "I agree that, because of my absence things aren't as they should be, but I will not be held responsible for something I have no control over. It was your fate to be made an orphan Jet, there's no doubt about that, but just because you looked into the darkness and blinked doesn't give you the right to end innocent lives."

"Don't talk to me about fate!" Jet roared. "Don't make it sound like my parents were just insects waiting to be squashed, they were my entire world!"

"If it's the will of the Spirits Jet there's little you, or anyone, can do about it." Aang then unsheathed his swords and settled into the stance Suki had shown him. "But I can see you're beyond reason, you only respond to violence, so that's what I'll give you."

Jet's grin stretched across his entire face now, a gross twist of the lips that turned his once handsome face into a hideous mask of insanity. Gone was the cool, calculating charmer. In his place was the shattered little boy that had been hidden away after the death of his parents.

Settling into his own stance Jet said, "Now you're talking. I've wanted to test your metal since the moment I saw those strapped to your hips. Let us see just what the great Avatar is capable of without his bending."

Quick as lightening Jet rushed Aang, intent on making short work of the bald monk and claiming victory.

But Aang wasn't going to make it easy on him. Using his natural airbender reflexes and speed the young boy easily side-stepped the first swing aimed for his chest, and then ducked under the swipe at his hooded head. From there, the young Avatar went for a side-grazer with the blade in his left hand, only to have to hop over a leg sweep when Jet pivoted around it and went low.

While still in the air, Aang whipped himself around and landed a roundhouse-kick to the side of Jet's skull. As his opponent was sent tumbling away the cloaked monk stood his ground and waited for the shaggy-haired warrior to get back on his feet. Aang would not put down his foe in such a dishonorable way.

No, Jet was just a misguided fool, he didn't deserve death for that.

Such a fate was left for only those of the Fire Nation and their supporters.

It didn't take long for Jet to regain control of his body and angle himself so that he'd roll back to his feet. Once he righted himself Jet stood tall, wiped the trickle of blood from his lips, and placed his body in a more aggressive stance; blades clearly aimed for vital points.

"I don't know where you learned how to fight so well, but swords are _my_ specialty; Avatar or not, I won't lose to you. Now, prepare yourself!"

It was with a mighty battle cry that Jet launched himself at Aang for round two.

Only this time, before the rebel leader got within ten feet of him, Aang was twisting out of the way of a crossbow bolt. Before he somersaulted over Jet the bald youth caught a glimpse of Longshot perched in one of the trees nearby...along with a handful of other rebels.

"So this is how you want it?" Aang questioned as he traded steal with Jet. "You can't beat me alone so you have your play army waiting in the wings to help try and overpower me? What kind of warrior are you?"

"A wise man does not fight for glory alone; it's not worth my life to try and gin the title of 'Avatar Slayer'. No, I'd rather just make you pay for leaving us, make you wish you'd never resurfaced!"

Aang danced around another few swipes, but it cost him a couple of holes in his cloak as Longshot managed to graze him a few times with his crossbow. Thankfully, the other rebels must have figured those two alone were enough for now because they all stayed put.

But that didn't mean Aang would leave them to wait and ambush him.

As he spun around a stab to the sternum the young monk called out to Sokka for help. "Sokka, take care of those guys; I don't need them getting in the way!"

"I hear ya, and don't worry, I've got this," the pony-tailed warrior called to Aang as he dashed back up towards the treeline. Aang's gray eyes caught the sight of Jet's rebels rushing down to meet Sokka half-way before he turned his attention back to Jet.

And just in time too, because the moment he did Aang was ducking under another head shot. With his mind back in the game, Aang tried for a piercing strike to Jet's gut, but when that was parried he was forced to change his attack to a straight punch using his other hand. This time it connected, finding its home dead center of Jet's chest.

The older boy sputtered out a cough as his breathing was temporarily cut off and then cried out in pain when Aang pushed his left sword forward again and managed a glancing blow against Jet's side.

But Jet's outburst of pain was soon followed by another, this time made by Aang himself, as a crossbow bolt lodged itself in the bald monk's shoulder. Dropping the sword in his right hand, the young Avatar grit his teeth and pulled off a spartan-kick that sent his opponent on his back. This gave Aang time to turn his head and see the next bolt he needed to avoid; this one aimed at his head.

However, angered by the damage he'd already taken and the other boy's interference, Aang instead chose to _catch_ Longshot's latest attempt on his life and stare the teen down with a steely gaze.

Aang was only partially aware of the fact Sokka was actually doing well against Jet's rebel group, taking down Smeller-Bee with a blow to the temple before sizing up 'The Duke', as his own attention was set solely on the one who'd shot him.

Snapping the projectile he was holding in half, Aang let it drop before reaching his hand over to get a tight grip on the bolt in his shoulder. Those who payed close enough attention could see the way the young Avatar tightened his jaw, before yanking the intrusion from his arm.

Longshot felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, and sweat begin to trickle down the side of his face, the longer he locked gazes with the hooded boy before him. Never before had he met someone agile enough that they could escape his crossbow; it just wasn't supposed to be possible. And yet, not only did this _kid_ do it with ease, but he'd also just pulled one out without making a sound.

Who the hell was this kid?

...And what was he doi-

"Hgk!" That was the only sound Longshot managed through the feeling of having his entire body rocketed from its perch.

Aang had blasted him with his new _air-cannon_.

But the young monk didn't have much time to enjoy his revenge, because almost immediately afterwards his ears were blasted with the sound of Katara's voice telling him to 'watch out!'.

With some quick thinking Aang angled his hand so that its palm faced the ground, and with a huff of effort, sent himself flying into the air via air stream. Looking down as he passed overhead of his foe Aang saw what had broken through Katara's pity party.

Jet had managed to get on his feet and had attempted to slit the monk's throat with a dagger; his swords left laying on the ground.

Using his newly acquired skill Aang let himself stay in the air after his stream fizzled out. Looking down at the field he saw that Sokka was having a little trouble dealing with the rebel known as Pipsqueak.

The muscle-headed giant's attacks were far to heavy for the Water Tribe warrior's machete to block or parry, leaving the pony-tailed teen to bob and weave around them. Something Aang could see was quickly bringing on exhaustion. It seemed Sokka had met his match.

Or at least, that is, until Aang realized just what it was the older boy was up to.

While Sokka looked winded, Pipsqueak was red like a tomato and sweating like pig. It seemed that, while Pipsqueak had the strength to handle his large battle club, he tired easily after using it for long periods of time.

Sokka was proving the age old lesson of 'brain-over-brawn' true.

It was only a matter of time before he took down the overly-muscular oaf.

Feeling positive about Sokka's ability to control the situation Aang turned his attention back to his own opponent...only to find Jet gone.

Crunching leaves caught his attention though and drew the Avatar's attention towards the retreating figure of the lanky teen he sought. Jet must have realized his loss, because the older boy was running at top speed in an attempt to get as far from the battle sight as possible.

 _'Too bad for him,'_ Aang thought in a touch of dark humor, _'his Destiny Devil flies faster than he can run.'_

And it was true. In a matter of seconds the cloaked youth had closed the gap between himself and Jet. Gripping the older boy by the scruff of his shirt, Aang began to ascend high into the sky, lifting Jet off his feet and into the air.

Amid Jet's shrieks of terror and threats if he was not released Aang just chuckled jovially to himself before telling his captive that maybe he should rethink his options. "If I do as you ask, and let you go, you'll be nothing but a puddle of mush on the forest floor."

But all the humor drained from the young monk's visage when he heard the shaggy-haired teen in his clutches chortle darkly to himself.

"And what may I ask is so funny Jet? Did you forget _you're_ the one whose life hangs in the balance, or could it simply be that you finally snapped?"

"Nothing of the sort Avatar, and just so you know, it's not my life that's in anybody's cross-hairs anymore...it's yours."

Gray eyes turned to hard as Aang asked what the rebel leader meant.

"You don't really think I didn't plan for this did you? I had my suspicions about your abilities after meeting you, which is why I had my guys take back those barrels of jelly; _blasting_ jelly." Jet's face twisted into a horrid smirk as he stared dead ahead, "And it's about to come in handy."

A thundering 'boom' caused Aang to turn his attention forward, where his eyes widened in disbelief at the size of the flaming meteor that was hurtling towards him.

Thankfully it was far enough away that Aang was able to fly around it safely, but was hard-pressed to avoid the one that came almost directly after it. In fact, his attention was so diverted, Aang forgot about Jet and accidentally dropped him.

Hearing the older boy's screams though reminded the young monk that he'd had a passenger, but then seeing the increase in projectiles coming his way forced him to forget about that and focus on surviving. Because, while not very fast, the missiles were large in number and would require focus to maneuver through them safely.

His robes suffered burns and was covered in soot by the time he'd found the rest of Jet's little gang, but Aang was still very much alive, to the group of teen's chagrin.

Staring down his nose at the group of boys huddled around what looked to be stolen Fire Nation cannons, Aang grinned to himself when he noticed the body of water they had at their backs.

 _'Let's see how they like it.'_ He thought before bringing up his hands. Closing his eyes, Aang let his spiritual core relax and flow, let it synchronize with that of the water he wished to use. _'Not command,'_ he thought calmly to himself, _'it is to become an extension of myself, not a tool.'_

Internally it felt like minutes, but the river Aang wished to bend actually reacted almost instantly to his request. It sloshed for a moment, drawing itself back, before hiking up into a wave and rushing forward to bowl over the Avatar's foes. Then, once on they were on the ground, Aang used his airbending to cool the water into ice; trapping the rebel teens against the forest floor.

With his job done, Aang turned away from the squawking group and made his way back in the direction he'd dropped Jet.

When he arrived it wasn't what many would consider a 'pretty sight'.

Jet had somehow landed on his feet...only to have his legs snap from the pressure of the impact. His leg bones had torn through his skin at the knees and the shaggy-haired teen, once a charismatic and skilled warrior, was nothing but a broken body lying in a pool of its own blood.

And yet, miraculously, he was still alive.

"You're like a cockroach; you just don't seem to die. Whether its a firebender or a hundred foot fall, you somehow mange to survive them all."

Jet laughed brokenly through blood-stained teeth as he replied in a raspy voice, "And just think, once I crawl my way to safety and get fixed up, it'll only be a matter of time before my freedom fighters and I rise again."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Sokka countered in a distressed voice. He and Katara came rushing through the treeline like wolf-bats out of hell, looks of fear plastered across their faces.

Something Aang took immediate notice of.

"What, what's wrong?"

"It's Zuko, he found us."

"How can you be so sure it's him," questioned Aang, "we left him in the rubble of Roku's Temple remember? How would he have the strength, if he did survive, to find us so soon?"

"My guess is that little light show our broken friend here put on with his butt-buddies," Sokka explained. "He must have realized what they were being aimed at, because now he's sending his own brand of firebombs to the coastline."

As if to punctuate the Water Tribe teen's point a massive, flaming stinkball arched over the group in the woods, crash landing a few yards away in an explosive uproar that left behind what Aang knew would be the beginning of a terrible forest fire.

And that wasn't the only one. Less than a minute later Aang and his companions watched as another missile made its way through the sky a little ways off to the right of the last one.

Zuko was shooting blind.

 _'He'll destroy this whole area if we don't leave and give him something to chase,'_ the young Avatar thought in a rage. Turning to Sokka and Katara he relayed this truth to them and directed that it was time to go.

"B-But what about Jet?" Katara questioned with uncertainty. Yes, he had used her and the older boy was a terrible murderer, but he was also misguided and broken. Wasn't it the Avatar's job to help people like him?

Aang looked at Katara, and then spared one last glance at Jet's broken form, before turning and beginning to walk away. His last words shook Katara to her core.

"Just because I didn't kill him, doesn't mean I have to save him."

 _ **xXx**_

It was only maybe a day or two after what many in the Earth Kingdom were calling the 'Fire Nation Flare Blitz' that the paper came to a lavish mansion in the city of Gaoling.

A middle-aged man with a thin mustache sat at his table eating breakfast with his family when it was brought to him by one of his many servants.

"It seems the Fire Nation has renewed its advances on the Earth Kingdom," the man read aloud. "As of this moment we are unaware of the true intentions of this maneuver, but so far no other attempts to push forward have been made."

"That sound a bit scary," the man's wife muttered in equal parts fear and shock. The Fire Nation hadn't made a real attempt at the Earth Kingdom since its defeat at Ba Sing Se, so why now? "What do you think it means Lao?"

"I'm not sure," the man, Lao, hummed. "But maybe, just to be on the safe side, we should all take leave of Gaoling until this blows over. Maybe spend some time at the summer home in Ba Sing Se?"

Motion to his right caught Lao's eye; his daughter had raised her hand to speak.

"Yes dear, what is it?"

"Actually father, I-I was just wondering, if we might stay here? I-It's just that, Ba Sing Se is so big and loud; I'm afraid I'll get lost should I try and visit some of the shops, even with my guards to assist me."

Lao hummed again, though this time to himself, as he contemplated his daughter's fears. While it was true such a thing could happen, would staying in Gaoling really be the best option with what the news was saying? The coast from which the bombing happened wasn't too many days off from the city.

Unfortunately the decision was made for him when his wife gasped in horror, bringing her hands up to cover some of her shame.

"She's right Lao, what if our little songbird gets lost, and some vile creature makes off with her? Oh, Spirits above, I don't think I could bare the thought of it."

Seeing his wife so distraught forced Lao to rescind his proposal, to both his wife, and unknowingly his daughter's, great relief.

Later on that night, when she went to bed, Toph would fall asleep with a victorious grin plastered on her face as she thought, _'With Earth Rumble Six coming soon I can't afford to be off playing damsel in distress all the way over in Ba Sing Se, my title's on the line. But I guess those stupid high society classes are paying off now, if I was able to fool mom so easily with that lame act._

Yep, just add mombender to Toph Beifong's list of skills now.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **A/N: And there's chapter 's not as long as the last one, but is actually long-er than what I'd originally anticipated.**_

 _ **Now, first off I'd just like to thank everyone for getting this to both 100 follows and favorites; I never imagined this story would hit triple digits honestly, so thank you all very much. And I hope the father I go, the closer I can get to 200.**_

 _ **I've said it in my latest chapter of Demon Of the Hidden Leaf, but I'll say it here too; this is probably my favorite story to work on. It just feels so different from anything else I've read before, especially for Avatar, and it's fun to watch my idea unfold.**_

 _ **Not really sure what to talk about here for this chapter, other than that my next one is actually going to be called 'The enemy of my enemy..', and is the Blue Spirit episode from the original series. I've thought of some ways to tweak it a little to fit my stories flow, so I hope you all enjoy it.**_

 _ **And then, after so long, it will be time for The Fortuneteller!**_

 _ **I'd thought of doing it next, and skipping the Blue Spirit, but I realized how helpful that'll be for Zuko later on.**_

 _ **Oh, about Aang's battle with Jet. In case you guys feel he didn't struggle enough please remember that Aang, as an airbender, has naturally superior reflexes and speed than someone like Jet. Couple that with the training that I gave him from Suki, and I hope you can see why he did so well.**_

 _ **Aang uses a little bit of water bending here, something that hasn't really happened yet other than with the Avatar State, but that's because he still hasn't learned any forms. Once he visits the North Pole, I promise, Aang's use of waterbending will definitely increase.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the little bit of Toph that came as a (hopefully) nice surprise there at the end/ Feel free to leave reviews or PM me with any questions, comments, concerns or etc. Again, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I look forward to hearing from you guys.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Vengeance, thy name is Aang**_

 _ **Ch.14- The enemy of my enemy...**_

 _ **xXx**_

Aged amber eyes took in the printed word that sat before them. Admiral Zhao, recently promoted for his capture of Jeong Jeong the 'Flame Mage', drank in the reports of the 'Fire Nation Blitz'.

Any who saw the look on the middle-aged Admiral's face would see that he was _not_ happy with what he was reading. _'That idiot, he's going to ruin everything with his foolishness. Zuko has no idea just how much this is going to force his father to move up his plans for the Earth Kingdom,'_ Zhao thought heatedly to himself. The banished prince's actions got his anger boiling, the teen's inexperience clear as day with such a stupid idea.

"And now I'm being forced to clean up his mess." As he muttered in anger Zhao's eyes traveled across his desk and over to a message he'd just received from the Fire Lord. It explained, in expressive detail, that it was now the Admiral's job to capture the Avatar _before_ Zuko. Failure was not an option.

And while Zhao was miffed that his expedition to the North Pole was cut short he did not intend to argue with his Lord. After all, what mission could truly bring more glory to one's name than capturing their leader's most dangerous foe...even if said foe was just a mere boy.

So, it was with a heavy sigh that the aged military man set the newspaper down and made to exit his personal chambers aboard the ship. He had an Avatar to catch after all.

Lucky for him Zhao wasn't stuck in the same position as Zuko; no resources to speak of other than those found on his own vessel. No, the rising star of the Fire Nation navy had a spy network and numerous contacts scattered across the different continents.

That's why Zhao knew that the place he'd find the Avatar was a small village near the outskirts of the Earth Kingdom.

And, as luck would have it, the boy was grounded by a vicious storm.

As he opened the doors to the deck and let the light of the day wash over him Zhao couldn't help feeling that it was a sign: by the end of today, he would shine brighter than even the sun itself.

 _ **Xxx**_

Where Zhao was basking in the warmth of the sun, Aang and his small group were shut up inside an inn; the Water Tribe siblings grateful now more than ever that Aang had been so non-dependent on his money, as otherwise they wouldn't have had the funds to afford such a place.

The team had moved quickly to get away from Zuko's flaming assault, being sure to make their exit obvious in order to draw his attention, and made a mad dash away from the coast. While the siblings were confused about why Aang wanted to move in the direction of a village he quickly explained that moving farther into the Earth Kingdom would force Zuko to abandon his seaside siege and chase them on foot.

And so they traveled for two days on foot after escaping the firebender's missile range and dismounting Appa before reaching a village, about the size of Kyoshi's, just as it began to pour down rain.

"At least the rain will help hide our scents from Zuko's tracking unit," Sokka voiced as he looked out the window and towards the village entrance.

Despite the knowledgeable truth in his words, the Water Tribe male forgot one important thing.

"Um, Sokka, this isn't the Poles; Zuko doesn't have the kind of tracker team you're thinking of. The Fire Nation doesn't use polar bear-dogs, they use bounty hunters and scout hawks."

The elder siblings surprise was clear when he whipped around and gave Katara a confused look. "Then how do they ever find anyone?"

"Relentless pursuit." Aang answered from his seated position in the corner. He'd been listening quietly to the rain storm outside up until that point. "The Fire Nation doesn't use the hunting strategies you're used to Sokka because they find them unnecessary; why act like an animal when you can simply throw so much money at the problem it'd be enough to turn an entire continent against their target?"

The young Avatar's explanation sent an unpleasant shiver down Sokka's spine as he thought about that. But then he thought of one exception to the Fire Nation's ruthless record. "But wait, then why haven't they caught _us_ yet? It's not like we're master escape artists or anything; how come we haven't been swarmed by bounty hunters yet?"

"Control," was Aang's simple response. And when he saw that neither of the Water Tribe siblings understood what he meant, the young bender explained further. "The Fire Lord doesn't want my awakening to become a reality to the rest of the world. Right now, everyone who hasn't seen me isn't sure if I'm really back or not; they're holding onto a thin string of hope. If Ozai were to use his usual method of hunting then it would confirm my existence, which would bolster the remaining resistance to his rule's efforts. And he doesn't want that, he wants to crush me quietly so as to destroy those peoples hope."

"But if that's the case, shouldn't we try to get you to as many people as possible? If we encourage enough people we can build an army big enough to challenge the Fire Lord," Sokka reasoned.

Katara seemed to like the idea, and went to agree with her brother, but was stopped short when she saw Aang shake his head. "What's wrong with that?" She questioned.

"It would force the Fire Lord to play his hand then, and I don't feel like dodging a small army of bounty hunters _and_ Zuko; he's bad enough by himself. As much as I'd like to reveal myself to those people who are scared, my best option is just to keep going like I have and defeat the Fire Lord in silence. _That's_ how I'll best help them."

Before anything else could be said a knock at the door let them know it was lunch time.

Table-ing anymore war discussions for later, Katara got up and walked over to the door. When she slid it open the young girl was armed with a polite smile and a greeting on her lips...both of which wilted like a dying flower when she came face-to-face with a man in Fire Nation colors.

Behind him was the woman that was supposed to bring them their food; the tray now in the man's hands. She was being held hostage by a man covered head to toe in armor, who was flanked by two more soldiers. But Katara's attention was quickly brought back to the man with sideburns when he spoke: "I'll never understand how that fool Zuko could have so much trouble finding you all. It's pathetic how easy it was to track you all."

The man's words seemed to snap everyone's attention back to the fact their was danger and Aang shouted for Katara to get away from the door.

 _'Too late,'_ Zhao thought.

Using the tray in his hands the Fire Navy admiral smashed the piece of metal into the waterbender's face, blinding her with the hot soup mounted on it, before shoving her into the room with a spartan-kick.

Only to be blasted back out by a powerful gust of wind sent by Aang's staff.

"Let's go," he shouted, "Sokka grab Katara and come on!" Aang rushed over to the window while Sokka did as he was told and hauled his injured sister to her feet before following him. The trio leaped out into the rain from the second story room, Aang cushioning their fall with his bending, before they attempted to put distance between themselves and their new enemy.

They ran through the rain, their vision blurred by the deluge of water coming from the sky, and managed to make it to the village entrance before being forced to stop; a horde of Fire Nation soldiers stood in front of them.

And Aang quickly noticed that these men weren't from the firebending unit, but instead held various weapons, and stood in a number of stances. But what was worse, was that unlike Zuko's men these solders looked professional...like veterans. The young Avatar could tell right away that this wasn't going to be easy.

"Nowhere to run Avatar," the new enemy called from behind him, "you can either surrender quietly now, or be beaten into submission and dragged away. Either way is fine with me of course, but if you choose to fight then I can't guarantee the well-being of your friends."

Aang looked between the surrounding forces around him and then at his two travel companions; Katara had recovered a little from the earlier assault and was at least able to squint her eyes now.

Smirking at the pompous Fire Nation native, Aang answered, "They're not my friends."

And then he spun low and unleashed a powerful airbending move that aimed for the legs of those that surrounded him.

Some were unlucky and got knocked to the ground, but more than half actually managed to avoid the strike. Something that instantly worried Aang. But he didn't have a lot of time to think about it because he was soon forced to dodge the heavy ball-and-chain end of an _Ogama_ , and then duck under a head-shot made by another soldier wielding a pair of scimitar. While the young monk's naturally quick reflexes allowed him to keep his head, they didn't kick in fast enough to avoid being slammed by a roundhouse that the second soldier threw out after missing his target.

Aang went flying back but managed to land on his feet. And it was a good thing too, because he saw that he was about to be swarmed by a team of four. Using the same technique from his battle with Jet Aang propelled himself into the air so he could get some breathing room.

Unfortunately, the bald youth quickly became aware that these men weren't armatures, or kids playing soldier.

The realization came when the man wielding the _Ogama_ used its chain to wrap around Aang's ankle and tear him out of the sky. Caught unaware, the young Avatar was left to be slammed face first into the muddy ground...and directly in the center of a dog pile.

As the men surrounding him kicked at his ribs and head Aang did his best to shield himself, through cracked eyes he looked over to see how Sokka and Katara were doing; it was clear, from the way both siblings were already bound and unconscious, that the fight was over.

As if to punctuate this, the leader of this group, the man with the sideburns, waltzed up and landed one last kick to Aang's temple.

From the shadows a masked swordsman watched the Avatar's defeat and looked on as the young boy and his companions were dragged out of the village and tossed into iron cages that were pulled by ostrich-horses.

Moving quickly on silent feet, thankful that the pouring rain helped drown out any noise he made, the assailant made his way to the cage that held the Water Tribe siblings and hid himself underneath the carriage.

 _ **xXx**_

Darkness. It was all Aang could see. He wasn't blindfolded or anything foolish like that, no, it's just that everywhere around him was a black abyss. Everywhere the Avatar's large, steel-gray eyes looked there was darkness.

And it wasn't any ordinary darkness, of that Aang had no doubt. It was obvious that whatever was going on had to do with the Spirit World.

The question was: what did it want with him now?

" _ **Well now, aren't you a rude one?** **What kind of Avatar questions the spirits in such a way?"**_

The voice that spoke reminded Aang of Cuiman-She, the snake woman he'd met during his first cross-over into the spirit world, it was slick like oil and had an undertone of darkness to it. Aang turned his body, searching for the owner, and was quick to find the speaker...although what he found surprised him.

It was a giant centipede.

The spirit was at least fifty feet long and thicker than some tree trunks. Its legs were like strong branches and ended in sharp, deadly barbs. But what got the bald monk's attention was the things face.

It was a Noh mask. The creatures eyes were a sickly yellow, and seemed to stare through Aang's very being and into his soul. The smile that was painted on was thick and ruby-red, but was just wide enough that the Avatar could see a few of the razor-sharp fangs that were hidden underneath.

Seeing those teeth gave Aang a chill, and it was as goosebumps rose from his skin that the Avatar had a memory flash in his mind.

One where those teeth were used to rip the face from a woman named Ummi.

"Koh."

Hearing the young boy in front of him say his name made the devious spirit's smile widen, putting all of grimy, bloodstained teeth on display. _"Ah, so the little gaki remembers me; I'm flattered. After all it has been a long time since we've last crossed paths young Avatar...tell me, how is your beloved Oma's reincarnation doing? Better than Ummi I hope?"_

Somewhere deep inside himself Aang felt an anger, a rage, flare. One that was centuries old, and yet _new_ at the same time. Was this because the Face Stealer threatened Oma's reincarnation?

For whatever reason he felt this way, Aang remembered to school his features so as not to betray his emotions. After all, he couldn't continue with his vengeance if his face was stolen.

Thankfully a new voice interrupted the two's talk before Aang could lose control.

" _That's quiet enough Koh, leave the boy alone, unless you want another scar to match the one on your belly."_

This new voice held a was soft and flowed like silk in the dark realm, echoing off unseen walls and filling Aang's ears. It wasn't a voice the young boy was familiar with, but from the way Koh flinched, Aang was sure it belonged to someone important.

" _ **And what would you know of that, oh great Seer?** **I wasn't ware your abilities included hindsight."**_

" _You would do well to remember that my powers include far more than sight young one, and that while you may be as old as this world...I am as old as the stars."_

Aang noticed the way Koh tensed at that and immediately became curious to know the identity of this newcomer. However, it seemed she too could read his thoughts because his answer came just moments after his mental question.

" _I am she who sees all and knows all young Avatar; Yongheng. And while I can't speak for my crittery colleague beside you, I mean you no harm, I am simply an observer of events._

" _ **Hardly,"**_ was Koh's snide response. His tone spoke volumes of how untrue the other spirits words were, but from where Aang was standing he didn't know enough of the story to make a real judgment call. So instead he asked what the two wanted from him.

" _ **While I'd like nothing more than to add your face to my collection, young Aang, I must admit that isn't my purpose for presenting myself to you today. No, I am merely here to deliver a warning...stay away from the North Pole. Take this warning as you wish, but know this, should you ignore what I've told you today the chain of events to follow will birth a malevolent power the likes of which this world has never seen before."**_

"Shouldn't you leave the fortunetelling to a Seer, Koh?" Was Aang's unconvinced, but unemotional, response. While he was no expert on spirits, the young monk was weary to trust one with a name like Face Steeler. After all, what if his words were just a ploy to steer Aang into a situation where he could indeed steal his face?

" _ **As I've said,"**_ the ethereal centipede replied after hearing the boy's thoughts, **_"I am simply the messenger. Whatever path you now choose to take is up to you."_**

" _I'm sure he'd be more inclined to heed such a warning if he did not need o venture north to learn waterbending."_ Yonheng soothed.

Her words brought Aang's attention to her now, and he asked the disembodied voice what they thought he should do. "You're the one whose name means 'eternity', what path do you see is best for me?"

The Seer giggled, a sound akin to wind chimes, before answering in a playful manner. _"Unfortunately young one, my power comes at the price of silence; I am forbidden from telling mortals their future."_ Then, seeing the question coming, she answered that there was a way around that little rule. _"A fortuneteller; humans I have hand chosen to endow with my powers. They are few, but their ability is strong, and I know they can lend you the council you seek."_

"And where would the closest of these _uranaishi_ be?" Aang wondered, ever sure to keep is face schooled in front of Koh.

" _ **Makapu Village; she is known as Aunt Wu. Once you are freed, head northeast towards Mt. Makapu and you'll find it at the base."**_ The ****aforementioned __spirit ****instructed reluctantly. One could see he gave no pleasure in being ignored, but the spirit could see that Aang had made up his mind, and so chose to aid him in his search.

What no one knew was that is was for the purely selfish reason of wanting to see how the boy handled what would come next.

Aang went to thank the centipede, but something in the spirits response puzzled him. With a cool facade, the young Avatar questioned Koh about what he meant when he'd said 'freed'.

" _ **Oh how easily you forget boy; you were captured by the Fire Nation. A navy Admiral named Zhao ambushed you and those two bafoons and managed to subdue you. Now he has you chained up in a cell...but don't worry, the fates have seen fit to send you a savior; Lan ling."**_

Aang was still confused; what was a Blue Spirit? But before he could ask them he noticed that a bright light was beginning to break through the intense darkness that surrounded him.

" _Ah,"_ Yonheng sighed wistfully, _"It seems our time is at an end young Avatar. May the Shanguan watch over, and protect you, Aang...you're going to need it."_

"Wait," Aang hollered, feeling safe showing emotion now that it was clear nothing more would be said, "I still have more questions! As the Avatar shouldn't I be allowed to have a say when these meetings end?!"

Koh's pompous voice was the last thing he heard before awakening. _**"Silly boy, you may be the Avatar, but the universe bends only to the one with the Samsara Eye; a being with power far beyond your silly bending. Know your place."**_

 _ **xXx**_

When next he opened his eyes Aang was a bit startled to find pair of amber eyes only inches from his own. Giving a small start at his captors close-ness, the young Avatar quickly schooled himself and asked what the man wanted.

"Isn't it obvious?" Zhao questioned back. "I want to bring you before the Fire Lord so that he can dispose of you; after all, you're the only thing standing in his way of ruling the world. Once Ozai kills you, it'll be like knocking down a stack of domino's."

Remembering what the spirits had told him, Aang smirked. "That's assuming you manage to get me back to your capital, Admiral."

Zhao didn't like the look on the young Avatar's face, it angered him. Who did this little punk think he was dealing with, smirking like that? "Maybe I should give you a lesson in manners first before we get there though," the aged firebender hummed. "After all, we wouldn't want you mouthing off like this to Fire Lord Ozai, now would we?"

Aang was about to tell the man where he could put his lesson, when suddenly he was spitting blood out of his mouth.

Zhao had backhanded him across the face.

With a bloody mouth Aang turned to once again be eye-to eye with Zhao, only this time, the young boy could see the danger he was in. This man was nothing like Zuko. He was far darker, and far more unstable.

Something that was made more apparent when the man suddenly held up a serrated dagger.

Pressing the cold metal against Aang's bare chest, Zhao's eyes were alight with malicious glee as he slowly dragged the blade in a deep, diagonal line. From the upper right of the muscle, to the very bottom left, Zhao made sure to keep a nice steady slice.

Aang's breath hitched the minute he felt the dagger puncture his skin, and from there it was a struggle to keep from screaming; Zhao had used his firebending it seems to coat the blade in a fine heat. Made evident by the way smoke sizzled from the wound. However, just one cut wasn't enough it seems, because once he'd finished there the Admiral went on to etch another one into the Avatar's right side; making sure to curve inwards at the halfway mark and bring the blade towards the upper part of Aang's stomach.

Once that one was finished Zhao pulled away. Aang tried, but couldn't keep his head up. Letting its weight hang the young bender still managed to keep eye contact with his tormentor, deciding to keep up his defiance by any means.

Something Zhao was going to take sick pleasure in cutting away, piece by piece.

The firebender's next target was Aang's back, and here the man knew he'd have a lot more freedom to move around, not really needing to worry about organs and other such annoying things.

"Maybe I'll suggest that the Fire Lord peel off these arrows your kind were so proud of; he could hang them up in the trophy room as a monument to not only your defeat, but the extinction of the airbenders." Zhao chuckled darkly as he carved the character for 'coward' alongside the tattoo that ran over the Avatar's spine.

However, the man's joy was short lived because Aang laughed mockingly as he told Zhao that the airbender's couldn't actually be 'extinct.' "The Avatar cycle can't be broken just because you destroy a population, fool. If I died the spirit would be reborn into a _guifan,_ someone with no bending ability, and simply make him the first in a new line of airbenders." Aang's taunt came out in short huffs, the young bender forced to split his concentration between biting back the pain and schooling his tormentor.

But he managed, and the result was a blow to the back of the head from Zhao's dagger handle.

Aang's head lurched forward from the impact, but he managed to keep from biting his tongue. The master airbender could tell he'd made his captor angry, but knowing the man couldn't kill him made the ideas of what would come next more bearable.

Or at least, they would have been, had a sudden ruckus outside Aang's cell not drawn both occupants attention.

"What in the world are those fools doing out there." Zhao growled as he made his way over to the door.

Now that he had a moment to himself again, Aang let out a breath of relief. He wasn't actually sure how much longer he would have lasted before giving in and screaming in agony. Normally, something like this wouldn't have been as trying, but he still hadn't been getting much sleep since his depart from Omashu and it was wearing at him both mentally as well as physically.

He needed to figure out a way to get rid of this restless feeling, or else risk more serious consequences later on. _'There's no way I'd be a match for Zuko with how I've been feeling lately, especially not if he's well rested,'_ Aang thought to himself, _'I've got to find a way past this.'_

Aang's attention was drawn to the doorway when he heard Zhao cry out in pain. Swinging his large, gray eyes upward the Avatar saw that the Admiral was down on the ground clutching his bleeding side. Movement drew the bald youth's attention this time, and he was greeted not only by the sight of a newly freed Katara and Sokka, but also a mask wearing swordsman. Seeing the blue _oni_ design reminded Aang of what Koh had mentioned during their talk.

The Blue Spirit.

So this was him? He didn't look much older than Sokka, if the warriors height and build were any indication. But then again, he _himself_ didn't look like much but Ozai feared and wanted him dead, so Aang decided to give his stealthy savior the benefit of the doubt.

After all, he'd taken out Zhao and just undid the shackles that kept him bound, surely that meant this Blue Spirit could be trusted.

Right?

 _ **Xxx**_

It was after their escape, made easier by Zhao being incapacitated, that Aang and his Water Tribe companions found themselves aboard Appa again and heading for Mt. Makapu.

And yet, like seemed to be the norm now, the groups travel was filled with tension. It permeated the air, making it hard to breath for one such as Katara, until finally the waterbender couldn't take it anymore and had to ask: "If we're not friends, then what are Sokka and I to you Aang?"

"I thought that would be obvious," Aang replied from his place at the reigns, "Sokka is a fellow warrior and someone I've come to trust to have my back in battle. You on the other hand, I can't be sure of yet, as you haven't taught me enough to be considered my Sifu and aren't someone I feel I can fully trust-"

"But you don't seem to 'fully trust' anyone Aang," Katara cut him off. :"I saw the way you wouldn't even talk to Bumi about whatever was bothering you while we stayed in his castle, and he's supposed to be your oldest friend."

Aang turned his head so that only one of his eyes could stare into both of Katara's. The older girl saw that she'd gotten to him with that last comment, but wasn't about to apologize for it, the Avatar needed to start being more clear as far as she was concerned if they wanted any real chance of working as a team.

"Don't assume you know what happened between Bumi and I while we were in Omashi Katara, because what you _think_ you know and what _actually_ happened are so different it'd be impossible for you to comprehend the truth."

"I could try if you'd just let me in Aanmg," Katara pleaded, "what's it going to take, to make you realize that whatever you're going through isn't something you have to handle alone? Sokka and I want to be your friends, we want to be there for you, but that can't happen if you keep treating us like we're just-"

"Just pieces on a game board Katara, is that what you were going to say? That I consider you and your brother a means to an end? Well what else should I see you as; because a _friend_ would have headed not only my, but Sokka's warnings about Jet instead of trying to live with her head in the clouds. You say I should trust you, but how can I when you Katara have given me no reason to?"

It was an intense silence that fell after that, Aang returning to nursing his wounds with Momo's help, and Katara crawling back towards her brother for comfort.

From her place in his arms she asked how Sokka felt about what he'd heard. His answer surprised her.

"I'd already figured him out Katara, back when we made that trip to Kyoshi and he was so distant during you guys waterbending lesson. I knew right away that the Aang we'd met from the iceberg was gone, and that I'd have to learn how to coexist with the new version. Something I see you haven't managed yet."

"B-But that's because I still think of him as the old Aang," Katara confessed, "the kid that wanted me to go penguin-sledding with him. Why can't we bring that one back...why can't he see he doesn't have to be alone?"

Sokka had wondered this once before himself, and had come up with really only one answer. It wasn't a happy one, nor was it one any twelve-year old should feel like, but it was the only thing the Water Tribe warrior could come up with.

"Maybe...because he wants to be."

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **A/N: There's the next chapter for Vengeance. It came a little later than I wanted but I'm always so tired lately from work I don't have a lot of energy to do anything.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this version of Blue Spirit. It's a shorter chapter, and I feel like the end was a little rocky, but I think I did alright over all. No Aang doesn't learn Zuko's the one that saved him yet, that comes later, and I did it this way because right now it would have no real meaning in the story. My Aang isn't where he needs to be for the reveal to have an effect on him.**_

 _ **Speaking of effect, as you can see I will be readdressing issues from previous chapters, and not just letting them fall to the back like the show tended to do; examples being my Aang's sleeping problems and Katara's latest blunder. These things will all help with character development.**_

 _ **Which brings me to my next topic: guest reviews. I generally don't care if you choose to review this way, but don't hit me with what is basically an attack on my story through a guest review, It's cowardly and annoying. This person doesn't like how I've portrayed Katra so far, and normally I wouldn't be bothered by this, but when they send me something like this:**_

Chapter would be a damn sight better without the one-liner from "Batman Begins." Or... you know, being nothing more than an excuse to bash on Katara some more. No, don't even think I can't see what you're trying to pull here. You want an iron-clad excuse to put her in her place the next time she starts to get too "preachy" about compassion and mercy. What better way to do just that that casually drenching her hands in the blood of thousands of innocent lives at the first chance? And as a bonus, why not make her look like an idiot for the first cute guy to try for some f*** civility? I can honestly see you pulling this s*** all over again when it comes to "The Fortuneteller." All so that your Taang pairing looks much more plausible and desirable, and Katara looks like an stupid b*** for trusting someone more sociable than Blood Knight Aang.  
The whole "Death Eater Ron" gimmick ran it's course in the Potter fanfics. Try to focus on developing your characters instead of forcing them through an obsolete formula.

 _ **I can't help be bothered. And guys, the Harry Potter reference is completely lost on me here so could someone explain?**_

 _ **Anyway, no, this had absolutely nothing to do with the pairings, and realistically Katara would be that naive. The Katara we're given isn't e realistic representation of a girl who's grown up with only her brother around at the South Pole. So lay off.**_

 _ **As for the Fortuneteller chapter, it actually didn't really have anything to do with Toph. Yes, there will be a small hint of her appearance, but nothing like Aunt Wu telling Aang a love story for his future...why would you even think that was where I was headed with that episode?**_

 _ **I'm honestly a bit insulted this guy thought so low of me as a story teller.**_

 _ **But you know what, it's whatever, I'm going to continue the story despite this and make it to the end, Because I enjoy writing it, and there are those of you who enjoy reading it. So that's good enough for me.**_

 _ **Well, that's really all I've got for this, I hope you guys are excited for Fortuneteller because it spells the beginning of where my story will truly deviate from the series and make it something new. Don't let the little flare stop you from reviewing please, even as a guest. I DO want to hear from you guys.**_

 _ **So review or PM me with comments, questions, concerns, and things of that nature.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Vengeance, thy name is Aang**_

 _ **Ch.15- The Fortuneteller**_

 _ **xXx**_

Zuko's eyes stared hard at the mask in his hands, the disguise's own empty sockets returning the gesture. The piece of headgear was crafted to resemble an ancient spirit known as Lan Ling; the Blue Spirit. And it was through use of this mask that Zuko rescued the Avatar from Zhao not too long ago.

Legends say that Lan Ling was a soldier under the command of a tyrannical ruler known as Wan Zu, during a time before the Four Great Nations. And while Lan Ling's human name is lost to time, it's said that he was a highly decorated member of Wan Zu's army; that he alone was worth a hundred men. His skill with the sword unmatched.

And yet, despite these praises, Lan Ling was betrayed in the end. Wan Zu feared the general's rising popularity with the other soldiers, falling so far into fear that he would change guards every three hours and have them taste any food or drink before himself so as to avoid one of the many _imaginary_ attempts on his life. In time though it got so bad that the tyrant ultimately decided to simply do away with Lan Ling.

Wan Zu used his vast fortune to hire a large number of mercenaries, and presented them to Lan Ling as a gift for all the generals hard work, but during his next battle the man who would become the Blue Spirit learned of the men's true intentions.

With such a large force, Lan Ling decided it was the right time to take out a particularly dangerous Warlord that had plagued his master for years, so he readied his new recruits and headed East...to his death. Because once there, in the middle of battle, every one of the mercenaries abandoned Lan Ling and his loyal soldiers.

Just as Wan Zu had planned.

It was over in a matter of hours. Despite Lan Ling's superior mind and valiant effort, each and every one of his men were cut down by the enemy. And him? Lan Ling's reputation worked against him one last time; he was put to death by _Lingchi_. Death of a thousand cuts.

It was a humiliating experience for the once great general, as he was executed in the middle of a town, and his shame was witnessed by thousands.

This, combined with his vengeful hatred towards Wan Zu, created the Blue Spirit. A broken soul that punished those who turned against their comrades and openly humiliated the undeserving.

A sentiment Zuko himself felt a kinship to. Just as Lan Ling had been disgraced and thrown out unjustly, so had the former prince.

 _'But now,'_ Zuko thought as he stared into the oni's eyes, _'with your help I can make things right again.'_

As if agreeing with the scarred teen, the mask's eyes glowed a feint ethereal blue.

 _ **Xxx**_

Aang sat and watched as Sokka attempted to spear a fish from the river they'd stopped to rest at. It had been two whole days since escaping from Zhao and they had managed to cover more than half the ground to Mt. Makapu. It wouldn't be but another few hours on foot before they reached it, so the young Avatar was alright with Sokka's request to stop.

The sound of crunching leaves drew the bald youth's attention to the third member of their group, Katara, who was just coming back with Momo from their hunt for fruit. Her empty hands told Aang all he needed to know about how the trip went.

"Why did we stop for this?" The girl asked. "I mean, can't we buy food at the village when we get there; why do we have to hunt for our lunch?"

"It was Sokka's idea, and personally I didn't mind, seeing as _if_ he catches something that just means we save more money." Was Aang's curt response.

Before Katara could argue further though, a loud roar brought each of their attention to a commotion not too far from their rest spot. Aang and the Water Tribe siblings quickly sprang into action and rushed to find out what was going on.

Once they got close enough, the three could see that there was a middle-aged man being attacked by a platypus-bear.

And while Katara and her brother shouted out ways for the man to either scare away or get the creature to ignore him, Aang's gray eyes caught sight of something.

The man was completely calm.

He was even _smiling_.

The young monk watched as the older man clearly ignored all of Sokka and Katara's advice, and simply dodged away from each of the platypus-bear's paw swipes. This went on for another minute before Aang saw Appa lumber up behind the smaller mammal and let loose a roar of his own.

It was an amusing sight to see the crossbreed look at the sky bison in terror before running off with its tail between its legs.

Once the man was safe though, Aang and his travel companions walked up to ask if he was alright.

"Why did you just ignore us?" Sokka griped at the traveler. "We were trying to help you, but you didn't do anything we told you to."

"My brother's right," Katara came in with a gentler approach, "we were trying to tell you how to get away. Why'd you just stand there?"

The man's first response was to smile lightly at the two teens, it was one that hid a secret, a secret he went on to tell them. "Because I knew I wasn't in any real danger...my trip was already blessed to be a safe one. So I had nothing to worry about."

"But it wasn't safe," Sokka cried out in disbelief, "you almost got killed!"

"But I wasn't; your bison scared the platypus-bear away remember?"

"And I'm guessing the same person who told you your journey would be safe, is the same one that mentioned my bison?" Questioned Aang. He was starting to see where this was going.

"That's right," the man acknowledged with a nod of his head, "and Aunt Wu has never been wrong."

"Aunt who?" Sokka asked, confused.

"No," the man corrected, "Aunt Wu."

Aang held back a little smirk at this news. So already he was getting to see this woman's abilities. Stepping closer, the bald monk asked if there was anything else Aunt Wu told him.

"Just that, when I met the owner of the bison, that I should give him this." The middle-aged man handed Aang an umbrella before bidding them a safe journey and continuing on with his own.

"So then this Aunt Wu is a fortuneteller?" Wondered Katara.

"It would appear so." Was Aang's reply. He had not told them _why_ Makapu village was his next stop, but seeing the twinkle in Katara's eye gave the airbending master an idea. "Would you like to meet her? You seem interested in the idea."

Katara blushed at being put on the spot like that, but quickly recovered and answered that it wasn't necessary. "We can just go so you can take care of your business, and then we'll leave, I don't wanna hold us up."

"I don't think it'd be a problem sis," Sokka told her as he patted his younger sibling on the shoulder. "If Aang was okay with stopping to let me fish, I don't think he'll mind taking some time to let you get your fortune read...right Aang?"

The Avatar handed the siblings the umbrella, and with his best fake smile told them that it was alright. "Think of it as my way of apologizing for seeming so harsh to you the other night."

While the ever optimistic Katara took hold of the umbrella with a squeal, Sokka looked at the younger boy with a calculating stare. He didn't believe Aang to be sincere in his apology, but he'd let it slide, for his sister's sake.

It was seconds after their decision to visit Aunt Wu that the sky let out a loud crack and began to pour down rain.

Katara opened up the umbrella and motioned for Sokka to come underneath as well. As the trio began to make their way to the village though Aang thought of something, looking over at the siblings he asked Sokka if he too wanted to have his fortune told. "I mean, you just don't seem like the type to..."

"Oh, I don't." He cut Aang off. "But Katara does, so I figured why not. Besides, we've all had a rough couple of days, and I think something like this could be good for each of us."

The teen's thoughtful approach was unexpected for the other two, but more than welcome in Katara's opinion. Aang said nothing, and instead opened his cloak to allow Momo sanctuary from the deluge from above.

It was a content sort of quiet that the trio walked under as they made their way to Makapu village, but what none of them noticed was the middle-aged man that watched them from the treeline.

 _ **Xxx**_

It was still raining by the time Aang and the Water Tribe siblings made it to the village. It was a nice place of moderate size, and even with the downpour there were a few people out with umbrellas of their own. Which came in handy when the Avatar wanted to ask for directions.

When they finally arrived though there was a man, presumably a guard, waiting for them outside the front door.

"Greetings, Avatar Aang, Aunt Wu has been expecting you." He told the cloaked monk as he turned the handle on the door. And while Katara 'oohed' at the thought of Aunt Wu knowing they were coming, Sokka and Aang were curious about the man's odd tone of voice.

He sounded...almost hollow.

But the two warriors didn't get much time to think about it before they heard the door shut behind them, cutting off the outside world and filling their ears with the sound of rain splattering the rooftop. The room they'd entered was big, with seating cushions against the far right wall, and smelled heavily of incense.

Aang wrinkled his nose at that last bit, while Sokka, who wasn't used to them, sneezed.

"What is it with monks and the rest of you spiritual whats-it's and using so many of these incense things? What purpose do they really serve?"

Before Aang could give the Water Tribe warrior an answer, a new voice entered the room beating him to it. "They're used to force us into focusing inward, without our senses, rather than outward so we can focus our energy."

The trio turned their attention towards the sliding door and watched as a young girl in pig-tails and a pink kimono came shuffling out. She was about a head shorter than Aang, with a tanned complexion, and a missing tooth; something easily noticeable when she smiled at them.

Or, more specifically, when she smiled at Aang.

The pig-tailed girl shuffled over to stand in front of the hooded Avatar, but it seems her long kimono was a danger, because the young girl tripped over the extra cloth that pooled at her feet, and stumbled into Aang's armor-covered chest. The Avatar managed to hold her up and keep the girl from face-planting into the floor, but was a little unnerved by the intense way she stared into his eyes as she looked up at him.

Getting her feet back under her, Meng dusted herself off and apologized. "Aunt Wu said I shouldn't have worn such a long kimono today, but it's my favorite so I couldn't help it. And speaking of clothes, would you like me to take your cloak for you?"

"No, thank you though, but I'd rather leave it on for the time being." Was the young monk's response. Then, just to help get rid of the girl's embarrassment he said, "And don't worry about it; the kimono looks nice on you."

"Alright then," the girl relented, "my name is Meng. I'm Aunt Wu's assistant, as well as apprentice, if I can't take your cloak could I at least bring you some egg custard tarts? It's the least I can do for falling on you and your nice compliment."

The now introduced Meng giggled when she noticed the way Aang's shoulder twitched at her question. "I'll take that as a yes," she said before turning to fetch the young monk his treat. But just as she was about to close the sliding door, Meng turned her gaze on the Avatar one more time, and giving him a flirty look said, "It was _very_ nice to meet you Avatar Aang."

As Aang and his two companions moved over to sit down, Katara asked the younger boy how Meng knew his name. "Let alone that you're the Avatar?"

"It's the same way that guard knew Katara; Aunt Wu must have told her about my arrival. Probably told her to attend me herself while I was here too by the look of it." The bald youth answered.

His answer made Sokka laugh a little. "You're right about that, did you see the way she looked at you as she left?" The Water Tribe teen playfully punched the Avatar in the shoulder a few times as he winked at him.

"She also said she was Aunt Wu's apprentice," Aang muttered mostly to himself. "I wonder how strong her abilities are right now?"

 _'If you're curious, all you need is to ask me Avatar.'_

Hearing Meng's voice, but not seeing her, threw Aang for a loop. She was in his head!?

 _'Yes, but I can only do it after I've looked someone directly in the eye, it's why I got so close to you before. Sorry about that, again.'_

 _'But why?'_ Aang questioned the Seer-in-training.

 _'Because there's something you need to know, something that-'_ At this point Meng had returned to the sitting room with a tray of tarts. She looked directly at Aang, and he could see her trepidation as she continued her message. _'—I have to tell you.'_

"Here's your snacks Avatar Aang; I hope you enjoy them." Meng told the young monk as she went to set the food down in front of the monk.

Before Aang could say anything in response though, the sliding door opened again, this time to reveal an elderly lady dressed in a heavy yellow robe. "I'm sure he will my dear," the old woman said. " _After_ he's had his fortune read."

The woman, revealing herself to be Aunt Wu, smiled kindly at the seated youth as she motioned for him to follow her.

"Actually, why not let Katara go first? She was really excited to meet you, so how about reading her fortune before seeing me?" Aang offered. In reality though, the young airbending master just wanted to have more time to talk with Meng, he wanted to know what had her so worried.

But it seemed Aunt Wu wouldn't be dissuaded. The elderly fortuneteller walked over to Aang and took the Avatar's hand. With a quick tug the woman had Aang walking step by step beside her, until finally, the two disappeared behind the sliding door. Back in the sitting room Meng looked on worriedly as she chewed her bottom lip.

Now in the hall Aunt Wu let go of Aang's hand and allowed him to walk on his own. As they made their way, the fortuneteller struck up a conversation with the Avatar. "It was two days ago that I received a vision; one where I was visited by the Avatar himself. And while I was honored to learn you'd be coming, it got me curios, what could one such as you want with me?"

"Like I'd said back in the other room, it was Katara that really wanted to meet you, so when we heard your village was nearby she insisted that we come." Aang fibbed, because although he'd been told by Yonheng to come here, something about this fortuneteller wasn't sitting right with the young airbender.

It was why he'd hoped to talk more with Meng; she seemed to know something about what had Aang feeling off.

Aunt Wu stared at the hooded Avatar for a moment before turning her attention to the next door they passed. She slid this one open before motioning for the young airbender to enter. After moving towards the lit fire pit in the center, and setting down on one of the cushions, she waved Aang over to do the same.

"If we're really gonna do this, I guess my last question is, how exactly are you gonna read my fortune?" Aang questioned as he made his way to Aunt Wu and sat beside her. "I mean, are you gonna read my palms or something? Do you have some kind of crystal ball?"

The fortuneteller raised her sleeve to cover the laughter that escaped. "No, no, nothing of the sort. And besides," she added as she patted a small box beside her, "those methods are only used on the spiritually weak. Someone of your level has far to great a destiny to be seen through such simple means; the reading would be fuzzy and inaccurate."

"So then what _will_ you be doing?" Aang asked.

Aunt Wu placed the opulent box at her side in her lap and opened it, revealing a smoke pipe. "It's something very powerful, taught only to those with the strongest of sight, known as _Guo shi bu_."

The young Avatar looked thoughtfully at the pipe in the box. He'd seen Gyatso use something similar right before the elderly airbender would enter meditation. However, his looked nothing like the one that sat before Aang now.

Gyatso's had been fairly plane, the only real decoration being the Nomad symbols he'd carved into the wood himself. But this one, Aunt Wu's pipe looked as if it had been hand crafted by the spirits themselves. It was a deep red color, and was lined in an alabaster white that Aang noticed formed characters of a language he did not know. The shine that the instrument held beside the fire gave the pipe an otherworldly glow too, further enhancing its mystical aura.

"So how does using the Shroud work exactly," Aang questioned. "I mean, I'd seen my airbending teacher use it before, but I've never understood how it actually works."

Lifting the piece from its bedding Aunt Wu handed it to the bald monk and explained what he needed to do. "I'm going to light the inside of the _guan_ and set ablaze the herbs inside. From there, you're going to bring the other end to your lips and inhale, making sure to blow out the smoke that enters your mouth." Aunt Wu went to do her part, but stopped to explain one more important detail. "Before you do this however, you must make sure your entire being is centered. You must be completely relaxed and free of thought, or else the results may be inaccurate."

Watching the fortuneteller light her end, Aang then closed his eyes and began to focus. Much the same as when he'd been learning to fly, the young Avatar let himself be guided to whatever inside him held the strongest pull at the moment; this time being his spiritual core.

In and out the young airbending master breathed, letting the tension inside his body break apart and fall away from his being. He shut out the outside world, closing his senses off and leaving him in a quiet void alone.

And then he used the pipe.

He breathed in slowly, feeling the way his body tingled with each wisp of smoke that entered his mouth. Aang went for as long as he could, before finally letting out the breath he'd held and expelling the smoke.

Opening his eyes, Aang was shocked at what he saw.

His vision was completely blinded by the cloud he'd blew, but what made it strange was the way it swirled around him, almost as if...as if it had a mind of its own.

Looking around, the young monk noticed that he was no longer in Aunt Wu's reading room. No, instead he seemed to be sitting on a battle field. Everywhere he looked there were bodies littering the ground, all of them either dead or dying. The smell of blood and death hung heavy in the air, reminding Aang much of his dreams about his peoples demise.

 _'Could this be the final battle between Ozai and I,'_ he wondered, as many of the dead wore Fire Nation armor. One in particular was a beautiful girl, who's long raven-black hair splayed around her like a halo. Her amber eyes were wide, as if in disbelief that their owner was actually dead.

Deciding sitting around wasn't going to give him the answers he sought, Aang stood up, and began to walk through the piles of the dead. He walked until a sound caught his attention; a voice. It was feint, but the Avatar could swear he'd heard it.

Running now, and with his speed, Aang arrived to where the voice was strongest in no time...only to stare in disbelief at what he saw.

The Fire Lord, Ozai, was on his knees. Defeated. The man's arms were cut away at the elbow and blood fell from the two stumps in globs. There was already huge puddles of the crimson life liquid formed below. And that wasn't all, Ozai was covered in bruises and lacerations, one had even made its way across the bridge of his nose and towards his ear.

Coughing up a hack of blood the Fire Lord looked up at another figure on the battle field, presumable the one who had done this, and said, "You think this will stop me? Stop my plan? Ha, if not me then it'll just be someone else. I have followers, those who wish to see the same kind of world that I do, and they won't stop until they've achieved it! You have stopped _nothing_ by killing me...you but delay the inevitable."

Laughter drew Aang's attention away from the hysterical Ozai, and he got his first look at the other warrior.

He was in one word... _'Unbelievable.'_

The person who defeated Ozai was dressed in a sleeveless black shirt and baggy indigo pants that ballooned at the ankle, where they met with the shin-high boots that covered the fighters feet. Around his waist was a sash, and along with it, two swords were strapped to his right hip. While a third was held in-hand. Around his wrists were armbands made of a shiny looking metal, and an insignia Aang couldn't quite make out. Looking further up, Aang saw that the warriors neck was covered by a blood-red scarf, while his entire head was covered by a hood.

From the sleeveless shirt, the young Avatar could easily see the muscle that this warrior had, and watched as they moved under the owner's skin as he raised his arm. With his right hand pointed at Ozai, the victor spoke, his voice a deep and powerful echo that thundered in Aang's ears.

"Then I'll just simply kill them too," he said matter-of-factly. "There will be nowhere for them to run, no place they can go where I will not find them...and _exterminate_ them. Your reign of oppression and tyranny is over Ozai; this is the last time the Phoenix King will ever rise again. This...is judgment."

The next thing that happened would stay with Aang for the rest of his life; the hooded figure raised the sword in his hand high, and brought it down swiftly just as a bolt of lightning shot down from the sky. Aang watched as the katana blade cleaved right through Ozai's chest, burying itself hilt-deep, and no doubt piercing the once great warriors heart.

As the former Fire Lord choked to death on his own blood, the hooded figure seemed to finally notice that Aang was there. He turned his head...and the image erupted into a blinding white light.

And although the vision was over and the Avatar was now flying through an endless white void, Aang would forever remember the eyes that looked at him, even if only for a brief second.

He would never forget that ripple pattern.

 _ **xXx**_

" _Aang!"_ A soft voice called out to him. It was a voice he'd never heard before, but they seemed concerned for him.

" _Aang!"_

There it was again; who was calling him?

"AANG!"

"Huh!?" The Avatar shot up in a sweat, his heart beating rapidly and his head pounding. Whipping his head around, Aang searched for the one who had called him...only to find Katara and Sokka standing beside his bed?

 _'Bed?'_ Looking down, the young monk realized that he was indeed laying in a bed, his only clothing being his pants. Turning to Katara he asked, "W-Were you the one who was calling me just now?"

"Yes, you've been unconscious for hours Aang, we were worried about you." She told him.

"Hours?"

Sokka nodded. "That's right, Aunt Wu said you choked on some smoke pipe thing she gave you and lost consciousness, so she told us we were allowed to stay here for the night until you were better."

Hearing this confused Aang though; he hadn't choked, he'd been having a vision. Why would Aunt Wu lie?

 _'Because she's trying to take your soul Aang,'_ Meng's voice echoed in his head again.

Now Aang was really confused. _'Meng? What do you mean steal my soul; I was told to come here to see her. I was told she could help me.'_

 _'And if this was six months ago, she would, but for the last few months Aunt Wu has been under the influence of a terribly malicious spirit. I don't know his name, but he's very powerful, and—oh no!'_

 _'Meng, what is it, what's wrong!?'_ Aang shouted in his head.

 _'You need to leave, now, otherwise-'_

But that's as far as the warning went before Meng's voice was silenced...and replaced by Aunt Wu's.

Only this time, it wasn't just Aang who could hear her.

" _I must apologize for my apprentice Avatar Aang,"_ her voice echoed through the room, scaring the Water Tribe siblings. _"I thought I'd taught her better than to try and go behind my back like that...but it appears I was mistaken. I'll have teach her a new lesson I suppose."_

"So then what she said was true," the bald monk yelled to the air. "But why!?"

Aunt Wu's laughter was the woman's immediate response. It was one of mockery, that spoke volumes of how naive she considered the young Avatar. _"Oh, I could tell you, but it would make no difference young monk...as you and your friends won't live long enough for it to matter."_

Before the young warrior could question the seer on what she meant, or what she had planned, there was a commotion outside that drew their attention.

Sokka went to look out the window...and immediately wished he hadn't.

"Guys...I think we've got a problem."

Aang and Katara rushed to his side and looked to where the young warrior was pointing. What they saw was unbelievable.

Every last one of the villagers, man, woman, and child looked like something out of an ink painting of the underworld. Some had horns, others were grotesquely misshapen, and some even withered to nothing but walking skeletons. But despite this, they all shared one thing in common.

They all had the same glowing, red eyes. And in the center, instead of a pupil, there was an odd symbol. It looked like a bird in mid-flight.

"What happened to everyone!?" Katara screamed. It was like something out of a nightmare.

"It's Aunt Wu," Aang told her as he rushed to grab his staff, "she used some form of dark magic to take control of these people's minds."

Sokka was beside him in an instant, "Okay, that explains why their about to try and kill us, but would you mind telling us why all the villagers look like monsters!?"

Aang thought back to what Meng had said earlier, about Aunt Wu changing. "It must have something to do with what happened a few months ago; Meng told me Aunt Wu changed, she must have become the servant of a _Yaoguai_ , which would explain how she transformed all these people."

"But then what do we do?" Katara frantically questioned. "If these people are under her spell we can't hurt them can we—huh? A-Aang, why'd you give me this?"

The young Avatar had thrown her his staff, and was unsheathing his swords.

"Because, you need something to help protect you during battle. And to answer your question, yes, we can. Those people out there have become demons, puppets of Aunt Wu who have no regard for anything but their mistress' will. Even if we take her out none of them will return to normal...their souls are lost. All we can do now is lay their bodies to rest."

Sokka looked at Aang like he was crazy. "You're not seriously suggesting we defeat them all are you; we'll be killed!"

"Of course not," Aang answered curtly, "but they aren't just going to let us through to Aunt Wu. We will have to fight Sokka, if only to clear a path."

"But why? You said defeating Aunt Wu won't save them."

"No, but like any puppet, cut the strings and they become lifeless. If we take out Aunt Wu her demon horde will turn to dust."

Katara didn't look comfortable with this, and even Sokka was a little on the scared side, but both teens swallowed their fears and nodded in understanding about what needed to be done.

"Alright then, here's what we have to do. I may be able to find Aunt Wu's energy signature with a new technique I've been learning, but it's going to take some time since I haven't mastered it yet."

Sokka could see it on the the younger boy's face that there was more, so he asked, "There's something else too, isn't there. Something we're not going to like."

Aang nodded. "It's why I gave Katara my staff...we're going to have to go out there. Right now I need to be high in the air to get a good enough range, but if I go out there alone they'll bring me down before I can find her. I need you two to hold them off for me."

Sokka blanched at this news. "F-For how long?"

"Two minutes; starting from the second I stop in the air."

The Avatar could see they were afraid, but he knew they'd rise to action when the time came. After all, the Fire Lord couldn't be stopped if they died here, and Aang was betting it all on the siblings desire to see the man pay for their mothers death. Seeing that they were ready, Aang motioned for them to follow him and they rushed from the room to the front door.

Standing there, Aaang told them he'd blast the door open to give them the element of surprise. "So do what you can in those few moments, because once Aunt Wu's army come to their senses you'll have a fight on your hands."

With that said, the bald youth let out a slow breath before going through the motions to use his _Air-Cannon._

The heavy, wooden doors didn't stand a chance against the Avatar's airbending strength and easily gave under the blasts power. Smoke and the loud explosion shrouded Sokka and Katara's advance, as well as Aang's assent into the air.

When the siblings ran into the fray they realized that it was raining, storming. It came down heavy and blurred their vision. But the two didn't let that stop them from laying into the first monster they came in contact with.

Sokka shouldered a skeletal warrior to the ground before turning his attention to a villager that was covered head to toe in spikes. He brought his machete up and into the ghouls stomach, where he watched a black sort of ooze gush out, before pulling out and throwing his boomerang at another minion who looked like he was about to charge. The flying weapon hit its mark, slicing through the flesh of their neck, before changing direction and coming back. Jumping up to catch it, Sokka spun and kicked at another possessed villager who tried to grab for him. As he threw up his machete to defend against a bone-blade, Sokka let his eyes turn to look over at Katara.

She was doing better then the last time they'd found themselves in a position like this.

When the door was blown off its hinges Katara, like her brother, was surprised to find it raining. But also like him she didn't let that stop her. Instead, the young woman used Aang's staff to sweep a demon's feet from under him before using it to belt her enemy across the head. Next she swung it in an upward arc to catch another enemy in the chin before smashing it in his gut. Then, seeing another minion running at her, Katara used the time to concentrate on the water in her flask and forming a whip, which she used to snare the demon's ankle and tripping him.

Both teens took out two more minions each before the rest of the army recovered from Aang's distraction. And from there, Sokka and his sister began to see just how lucky they were that their companion was a quick learner, because they were quickly being overrun.

"I found her!" Aang called over the heavy rain and thunder. He pointed to the peak of Mt. Makapu, letting the two teens know where they'd find the witch.

His shout also caught the attention of Wu's minions too though, so the Avatar was forced to let loose a series of _Air-cannon_ 's down on them to scatter the small army. From there, he motioned for Sokka and Katara to start running.

The Water Tribe siblings didn't think twice about it and were quick to push their way through the crowd of demonized villagers. Thankfully, the Avatar's rain of attacks cleared enough of a path for them to escape unharmed.

Once the trio made it out of the village they moved into the surrounding forest and used the cover of nightfall to aid in hiding from the veritable army of lost souls that were quick to give chase. In the dense shroud of darkness, the Water Tribe siblings used the light of the moon to keep track of their airborne airbending companion as he flew through the sky.

Both teens were sweating heavily and each siblings breath came in short, rapid heaves. Katara in particular was forced to hold herself up by her knees when they finally broke out from the other end of the tree line, her physical prowess still left much to be desired even after all her time with the Avatar.

Sokka on the other hand, thanks to his time spent training back home, was able to at least stand tall as he gulped down precious fresh air. With his position, the pony-tailed warrior was able to watch as Aang continued on without them. He watched as the little, bald monk rocketed through the sky towards the peak of Mt. Mekapu. The older boy's attention was pulled away though when a noise, a rustling of leaves, sounded behind him. Turning, Sokka was horrified to find that a number of the possessed villagers had found them.

"Um, Katara, I think we've got a problem."

At the sound of her brother's startled voice Katara too turned around, and when she saw the twisted figures that stood before her, the girl's face fell.

This was going to be a long night.

 _ **Xxx**_

Aang could hear as Katara and her brother reengaged the enemy in battle, but his mind didn't even think to turn and aid them. After all, it would do no real good.

 _'No, they won't be stopped until their controller is taken out, which means I have to defeat Aunt Wu first.'_ The Avatar thought as he soared through the stormy skies. His steel-gray eyes were trained hard on the mountain top, so when a strike of lightning flashed across the sky, Aang could see the form of Aunt Wu seemingly waiting for him.

Slowing his speed, Aang allowed himself to descend from flight and land a few feet from Wu's prone form on the lip of the...volcano!?

The twisted seer saw the shocked look on the young monk's face and laughed. No one ever thinks that the mountain is really an active volcano, so seeing the boy look like this was a treat. "That's right young Avatar; Mt. Makapu is really a volcano. And I'd be careful if I were you, because if you use too much of that impressive power of yours, you may cause it to errupt."

Aunt Wu broke out into another bout of witch-like laughter before focusing solely on the boy in front of her. "As I'm sure you know, the only way to stop my village of pets is to stop _me_ , but the question there is whether or not you have the strength to defeat me."

Aang said nothing as he unsheathed his swords from around his waist and settled into the stance Suki taught him back on Kyoshi. His gaze was sharp and unwavering in their purpose. He knew what needed to be done, and he knew he could do it. That's why, when Aunt Wu waved her hand to summon a hail of needles, Aang was quick enough to avoid being turned into a pincushion.

The bald monk flipped over the attack and then quickly dashed forward to engage Aunt Wu in close combat.

Unfortunately, it seems the witch didn't have the same level of confidence in her skills like him, so she used her magic to combust the air a few inches in front of Aang.

The blow sent Aang flying back but he quickly caught himself, from there he landed safely on his feet, and then managed to avoid being skewered by a long, forked tongue. Then, before the slimy appendage could retract, Aang's arm swung down hard and his sword cut Aunt Wu's tongue from her mouth.

"Aargh!" She shrieked, clutching her bloody mouth and watching as her tongue flopped against the ground like a dying fish. Turning her eyes up the old woman glared hard at Aang.

For his part, the monk just sent a cocky smirk her way before reentering his fighting stance.

This only caused Aunt Wu's anger to rise, and with a snap of her fingers she brought a dark mass of energy to life in her hand. Rearing her arm back, the dark witch hurled the attack forward.

Aang used his airbending reflexes to duck under the attack, and then quickly retaliated with a snap-kick, which sent a harsh blast of air forward which knocked his elderly opponent off her feet.

Seeing his chance here, Aang rushed forward before leaping into the air with one of his swords raised high. However, it seems that this was all part of Aunt Wu's plan, because the seer's head shot up and let loose a torrent of dark energy from her mouth.

While the blow struck home, the young Avatar was lucky to be wearing the armor he'd gotten from Suki, so the metal absorbed much of the attack. Flipping through the air, Aang once again landed on his feet, only this time he was forced to leap backwards to keep from being killed by a thick, barbed tail.

Before he could fully regain his footing Aang was dancing away from another sneak attack. The tail would then zip back down underground before trying to skewer the young Avatar again.

As he jumped around to avoid being run through Aang's ears picked up a sound he was beginning to detest; Aunt Wu was laughing at him. Again.

"What's the matter boy," she spoke over the storm, "is the all-powerful Avatar afraid of letting loose? How do you expect to stop me if all you can do is dodge?"

Her words angered the bald youth, but at the same time, they made him think. The corrupted seer was right. How _did_ he expect to defeat her if he didn't attack? _'I'm falling back into my old habits. Even after my time training, my body's first instinct is to evade my opponent instead of face them. Darn it! I've got to push past this!'_

Setting his mind to the task, Aang tensed his muscles after jumping back from Wu's latest strike and forced his body to sit still. Using his recent travel training the youthful warrior stretched his spiritual awareness to better detect where the tail would come from next.

Volcanic rock burst apart as Aunt Wu made her latest attempt to kill Aang. Her eyes were narrowed to slits by this point, so much was her blood lust, but they quickly widened in disbelief when instead of getting to see her puppet dance the Avatar actually turned and _caught_ her tail!

Aang had dropped one of his swords to free his hand, but the Avatar considered it a necessary action, because he now had his enemy in the palm of his hand; literally. And while he was forced to tighten his grip, going so far as to use all his newfound physical strength, to hold the thrashing extra limb Aang was silently proud of himself.

Deciding to copy his earlier move, Aang rose his arm high in the air before hacking off Aunt Wu's tail.

Blood, colored an oozing black, spurted from the wound. The young Avatar soon found himself splattered in the thick slime. But the added filth did nothing about the smirk that found its way to Aang's face.

A smile that sent Aunt Wu's rage into a boil.

"What are you smiling at!? So you've managed to catch my tail, so what, are you really so proud of these irritating little tricks you've learned!?"

The young Avatar didn't even look at the angered spirit-witch, choosing instead to inspect the bloody stump in his hand as he nonchalantly answered back: "Well, these little tricks seem to be more than enough to handle you; I mean, I haven't even had to use my bending yet." This time Aang did turn a lone eye on Aunt Wu, one alight with mischief, as he laughed. "So much for the great _uranaishi_."

Aunt Wu saw red. How dare this adolescent pup, this spiritual _amateur,_ speak to her in such away! _'I'll show him, I_ am _powerful, I am one of my master's favored, I_ know _I can defeat the Avatar!'_

With boiling rage rushing through her blood and clouding her vision Aunt Wu let out a guttural shriek and wretched her tail from Aang's grip. Once she was free, the elderly Seer hauled back and let loose a fierce burst of spiritual energy from her mouth.

The large ball rocketed towards its target at an alarming speed. It moved so fast, Aang was forced to throw up his swords in a cross-block. When attack met defense the Avatrar's falchion blades whined under the stress of holding back such pressure. Thinking fast, Aang quickly angled his body back before letting his arms drop, then, planting his palms on the rocky ground the Avatar kicked the deadly ball into the sky.

Now out of danger Aang used his break to catch his breath. His arms were numb from the strain of holding back so much power, and his hands shook with exhaustion. But he'd done it.

 _'And now that just leaves...,'_ thought Aang as he turned his attention to where he'd last seen Aunt Wu. Only to find her gone!

 _'Where did she—Arrgh!'_

The Avatar's thoughts were cut short when he was bombarded with a hail of needles. His back throbbed in pain, and Aang could feel the blood that now dribbled down his back, but he didn't let that stop him from turning sharply to use his sword and block a hammer-strike from Aunt Wu's tail.

The two spiritual powers locked eyes as they clashed. But while Aang's were steely and focused, Wu's were shining with confidence and victory.

This confused the young Avatar; what did the which have up her sleeve now?

"I hope you enjoyed that little break in the action Avatar, because those few minutes were all I needed to finish this." Aunt Wu gloated.

Aang was confused. "What are you talking about; what could you have possibly done so fast that would ensure victory?"

No later that he asked did Aang have his answer.

First, the ground shook. Rubble tumbled from the volcano's sides as the mighty mountain trembled. Aang backed away from Aunt Wu as he lost his footing and watched as his opponent began to chant. It was an ancient, archaic language and the old woman spoke it too quickly for Aang to pick up on. But one thing was for sure: whatever she was saying, it wasn't anything good.

And when the magma inside the mouth of the volcano started to bubble and pop, the young monk knew he was right.

That feeling got worse when the scolding hot liquid began to not only rise, but take on a human-like shape!

Aang watched in horror as Aunt Wu showed off just how powerful she was by summoning an elemental. Such a technique, and at such magnitude, was almost unheard of. Fearing his inability to stop such a force the Avatar's mind raced to come up with a way to stop Wu before she was finished.

And then he remembered a flaw in her plan; summoning took concentration, the level of intensity dependent upon your subject. Which meant Aunt Wu wouldn't be able to put up much of a barrier to protect herself.

With that idea in mind, Aang tightened his grip around his swords and rushed his opponent.

Halfway there the young warrior leaped into the air, and then used his airbending to propel himself down at Aunt Wu. He was surprised when his blades met resistance, but he quickly noticed that the barrier was weak, and from the sweat building on Aunt Wu's brow it wasn't one she could keep up for long.

"This is it you witch," Aang shouted over the crackling of his weapons against Wu's purple barrier, "either stop your chant and save yourself or keep it up and forfeit your life!"

This thought seemed to shock Aunt Wu if the look she got was any indication. However, that jolt ground her mind to a halt. And while it was only a moment, that's all Aang needed. Her focus on the barrier waned and the Avatar's swords shattered it like glass.

Underneath the thundering storm one could hear the sounds of cutting flesh, and blood splattering along the ground.

Aang's ears twitched at the squelching sound they heard as he pulled his falchion's from Aunt Wu's chest, and he listened as she gasped in pain from their removal. His eyes stared down at the bloody pile of flesh on the floor and he let it sink in...this woman was going to die, and _he_ had taken her life.

All that he had been taught about life, everything Gyatso had showed him, it all seemed to shatter at this moment.

Those lessons would only get in the way now.

 _'This is it,'_ Aang thought with conviction. _'This is where it all really begins.'_

Aang was about to lift off the ground when he was stopped by hearing a gurgling laugh. The bald youth turned his head sharply, steel-gray eyes hard as they eyed the dying woman on the ground. "I find it strange that a dying woman would have anything to laugh at. Especially when whatever you had planned has been ground to dust."

This only made Aunt Wu laugh harder, only for her to stop so she could cough. But that didn't last long, and soon she was eyeing Aang with a pompous look.

"Foolish boy, none of this was _my_ plan. Everything that's happened, everything you think has been your idea, has all been set up by my master. And soon, he will have what he wants, and there's nothing even _you_ can do about it Avatar."

Aang was initially unconvinced, and was going to blow off her words as a dying woman's rambling, but then those eyes came to mind.

"If your master is so powerful, why leave his plan in the hands of one as weak as you? Why not do it himself?" The boy asked.

Aunt Wu laughed again, and as her eyes grew heavy she whispered out, "Because he knows how much you desire the Fire Lord's life."

Aang felt his anger jump and he was quickly kneeling down to shake Aunt Wu's dead body.

"Don't play games with me witch, what does this master of yours know about me and my vengeance!?"

The Avatar shook her again, but when she didn't respond he threw her down. Then, hauling himself up, Aang let his body lift off the ground and into the air. But his anger was still there.

Who was this mystery puppet master and what did he know of Aang's oath?

And, more importantly, what did he have to do with the _Rinnegan_?

 _ **xXx**_

Crimson eyes watched as the Avatar's bison took to the skies carrying its owner and the Water Tribe siblings. Grinning, their owner turned to the dead body laying in the dirt and said, "It's a shame you had to go and defy me Meng. With that foolish old woman gone I could use another powerful Seer; but I suppose the whims of the heart were more important to you than eternal life. What a foolish girl."

The mysterious speaker turned his attention back to where he last saw Appa and chuckled darkly. "Foolish indeed, when in the end, your warning has changed nothing. Soon I will have the Avatar's power for my own, and no one is going to get in my way.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **A/N: We've finally made it to The Fortuneteller, after months of waiting, and I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm sorry it took so long, but with my over-night job and lately watching four kids I don't get a lot of time to do this.**_

 _ **To be honest, I really did enjoy writing this chapter, but I feel like it didn't have the impact I was expecting. However, I do believe that it's done a good job of pushing the entire story forward.**_

 _ **Yes, I made Aunt Wu evil, but it's because it's an idea I've never seen done. However, the idea of her horde actually came a from a story in my favorites called 'A Traitor's Face'. I'd like to know your thoughts on how I did.**_

 _ **Um, I guess I'll address the Rinnegan issue. Yes, I'm using such a well known and powerful tool from a different show, but it also takes heavily from ancient spiritual beliefs that are also referenced in Avatar which is why I felt it available for use. On top of its extreme level of power that I wanted to include.**_

 _ **Aang's vision is something else I'm sure you guys are curious about, but I don't really wanna say anything about it here. If you PM me I may answer them though. I'm also curious to see what you guys think of it so let me know.**_

 _ **And finally, yes, I killed Meng. I know I don't show Aang finding that out, but her death will be mentioned again. It will be another thing that Aang shoulders.**_

 _ **Well, that's all I can think of to say now, other than Happy Anniversary to my Avatar story. It has now officially been one year since my story has begun and I thank all of you have kept up with it and are enjoying it. I hope I can continue to entertain you with my writing.**_

 _ **That's all for now, and I hope you all look forward to my next chapter: Bato of the Water Tribe. This will be another important chapter that will differ greatly by the end than the actually episode. So I hope you will enjoy that one like I hope you did with this one.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Vengeance, thy name is Aang**_

 _ **Ch.16- Separate Paths**_

 _ **xXx**_

Avatar Aang's eyes looked out at the ocean. The youth's gaze was heavy, and weighted with far more pain and anger than a twelve-year old should ever have to carry.

But then, how many kids can say they've experienced as much death and terror as this one?

How many kids can find _blame_ in the deaths of so many people; including a girl their age who had no idea what was really going on?

Aang had found Meng's dead body back at Aunt Wu's home, in the very same room the Avatar had his vision. The poor girl may not have been physically hurt, but Aang could see from the bloodshot eyes that Meng had been put through a horrid form of mental torture. One that ultimately proved too much for the young girl to handle.

 _'And all because she tried to help me,'_ Aang thought with a huff. It felt like everywhere he went, he brought nothing but misery and fear. _'Why else would that village had sold me out to Zhao?'_

That thought alone set the Avatar on edge; if _that_ village turned on him, how did he know the rest wouldn't do the same? How did he know if their anger towards him would ever truly fade?

These questions and more plagued Aang for the last week, ever since their escape from Mekapu Village. Ever since his talk with Aunt Wu.

Ever since his vision.

Those eyes, the _Rinnegan_ , still haunted Aang's dreams. That ripple pattern, the way it seemed to hypnotize the young Avatar in the split second he'd seen it, and the pure power it oozed caused Aang to shiver. But he passed off the goosebumps as the cool breeze that swept over his shirtless form.

Aang shook his head at the feeling and settled into a basic airbending stance. He'd come here to train, not to think.

Recalling the feeling he'd had during his day of training with Katara, the Avatar called out to the vast ocean before him and asked it to lend him its power. After all, while he may not know any waterbending forms, he had more than enough knowledge on those of airbending that he could borrow from them instead.

Starting slow, as he had to focus on his connection with the water, Aang spun on the ball of his foot before swinging his arm out. He went through this motion two more times before deciding to add water to the mix.

Then, at that point, Aang sped up instantly and used the water as a whip.

 _'CRACK'_

"Yikes!"

The yelp startled the intensely concentrated Avatar and drew his attention. Snapping his head back, Aang found that he had been joined by Katara.

"Katara," Aang spoke in confusion. "What are you doing here; I asked to be left alone."

The waterbender placed a hand over her racing heart and steadied her breath before responding. "I-I know, but, Soka and I found something that we wanted to show you."

Eyebrow raised in a questioning manner, Aang stood still and asked what that 'something' was. "And can't it wait until I've finished my training? I haven't gotten any real chances lately to practice my waterbending, and I'd like to have an ace to use against Zuko the next time we meet."

Katara wrung her hands nervously at this; whatever it was she wanted to show him seemed to set her on edge. This proved true when, even after a full minute of silence, the blue-eyed beauty didn't make a move to leave.

 _'She really wants me to see this thing,'_ Aang sighed internally before turning his attention back to Katara. "Alright, lets go then, just try and make it quick."

The older girl nodded in thanks before motioning for the Avatar to follow her.

It took them a few minutes to reach their destination, having to make their way through a maze of trees, but on the way Aang noticed something. A battle had taken place in these woods.

There were numerous scorch marks littering the ground, leaving blackened patches of earth behind, as well as dark splotches along many of the tall trunks that surrounded the two young travelers. Letting his eyes wander while he walked, Aang spotted weapons as well. Some were lodged in trees, while others lay strewn across the forest floor; but that wasn't what got his attention, it was the _type_ of weapons he saw.

They were used by those of the Water Tribe.

Before his readings the young airbender wouldn't have known that, but during his studies Aang learned that his people took records of not only their culture, but those of the other Nations as well.

Throughout his readings Aang learned how each group chose to wage war, as well as different political and logistical aspects of the different cultures. His people's scrolls also held minor blurbs that touched on each groups histories; although, for obvious reasons, they weren't as broad or in-depth as those written about airbender history.

But that was beside the point at the moment.

Aang could tell the knife he saw was from the Poles by the way its blade was etched with symbols. What kind the bald youth wasn't sure, but he assumed it had something to do with the peoples beliefs and the spirits they paid homage to.

 _'They must be ceremonial; a way of asking the spirits for strength ad protection,'_ Aang thought as he continued to follow Katara. It turned out to be a good idea to return his attention, because once they reached the treeline the waterbender suddenly broke into a jog...in the direction of a beached ship.

For Aang, seeing the boat made everything clear, the two Southerners must have thought it belonged to their father. And while the young boy didn't consider the two older teens to be friends, he was able to sympathize with the plight of being forced apart from their only living parent. It was this sympathy that allowed Aang to push aside his annoyance at being interrupted as he made his way to the boat.

Once he got there Aang was greeted by Sokka, who had been below deck of the craft, but had come up at the loud calling of his sister.

"Aang," the girl gushed. "Can you believe it; our father may have a camp around here!"

Before the boy in question could say anything though, Sokka interrupted with his own thoughts.

"Actually Katara, if you would have waited like I told you instead of rushing off to get Aang, you'd know that this boat _doesn't_ belong to dad." The older boy frowned down at his sister, feeling sorry for having to tell her that news when he saw the distraught look on the girls face. _'But she needed to know,'_ he reasoned.

Katara, on her part, couldn't stop her bottom lip from trembling as her shoulders slunk. Looking up at her brother in defeat, the mitsy-eyed girl whispered, "W-What? W-What do you mean Sokka; I remember dad's boat and it-"

"Had the symbol of _both_ Tui and La on the main sail," Katara's brother interrupted. "This one only has La." Here though, Sokka's mood brightened as he smiled down gently to Katara. "But that shows that this boat was part of dad's fleet; so, maybe if we wait by it, someone will come that can tell us where he is."

And while the news wasn't what Katara originally wanted to hear, it helped to ease the pain she felt from still being separated from her father. So, nodding in understanding, she and her brother both turned to look at Aang.

They wanted to know if their plan was alright; if they would be allowed to wait.

Aang looked back and forth between the two siblings for a moment, the wheels in his head turning as he stared them down. Could they really afford to wait around a few days for the the sliver hope that the teens' father would find them?

Technically, yes.

Did Aang _want_ to; no.

The bald youth rolled the idea around in his head a little more, weighing the pros and cons of allowing the Southerners to make this stop. His main issue being that they were already behind schedule as it was and Aang wanted to reach the North Pole soon, but realistically, being another day or two late probably wouldn't affect too much.

So, it was with a resigning sigh that Aang nodded his head. Katara didn't need him to speak to know the little warrior was agreeing to their request, so she skipped right to gushing out 'thank you's while wrapping the boy in a big hug.

The uncomfortable Avatar was all too relieved when the waterbender let him go, and proceeded to inform the girl that he would now be returning to his training.

However, as Aang began to walk away, Sokka quickly strolled up beside him with a quizzical look.

They walked in silence for maybe a minute before the older boy's stare got on Aang's nerves.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked.

Sokka noted the slightly aggravated tone immediately, which only heightened the level of confusion on his face. "Because I'm trying to figure you out; first you let Katara convince you to visit Aunt Wu, and now you're letting her talk you into waiting a few days for our dad to show up. It's just...unlike you."

"As I'd mentioned before, I was making an attempt to apologize for my outburst towards her, and in a way I still am." Was the younger boy's reply.

But the pony-tailed warrior wasn't convinced. His father had taught him how to read people before his departure, and Sokka had made sure to keep up with the lessons, so while Aang may have a decent poker face, the boy's eyes would still give him away.

And right now they told Sokka that Aang was lying; he hadn't been doing these things out of regret or and attempt to make peace, there were more selfish designs in his head, and Sokka wanted to know what they were. So, speeding up just a bit, the older warrior stepped in Aang's path to block him before leveling him with an angry stare.

"Katara may not be able to read you Aang, but I can, and right now I'm not too happy with what I just saw...you're lying to me."

If the young Avatar was caught off guard by this confrontation, he didn't show it, instead Aang simply sighed in boredom before asking the dark-skinned teen what he was talking about.

"I'm talking about how you aren't really trying to make up with Katara; you've got something else going on inside that head of yours, some kind of plot, and I think you've been using Katara to make it happen." Here, Sokka stalked up so he and Aang her nose to nose, "And it started with your decision to go to Mekapu village."

Despite the height difference, which left Sokka literally towering over the bald youth, Aang felt no fear. In fact, he wasn't the least bit uncomfortable, but he was a little annoyed.

Never giving an inch Aang stared right back at Sokka as he replied curtly that, while the tree of them traveled together, that didn't make them friends. "Just like I told Katara; I don't have to share everything that goes on in my head with the both of you, just you don't have to do the same with me. Both you and your sister have this need to open up and share with people, which is fine, but then there's the flip side where the two of you expect the same from everyone else. I've already told you guys that my goal is to kill Ozai and end the tyranny of the Fire Nation; and as far as I'm concerned, that's all there is for you and Katar to know."

"And I had honestly accepted that Aang, I really did, but now you've started playing with my sisters feelings, which means now you and I have a problem." Sokka punctuated his last word with a weighted poke to the Avatar's chest.

Aang stared long and hard at the older boy. Sure, he could easily defeat Sokka if the need arose, but the bald youth was hoping it wouldn't come to that. So instead, he told the Southerner to simply mind his own business. "Everything that I have done, and everything that I intend to do is for the freedom of the world; if you and Katara can't handle it, then maybe you should leave with your father when he finds you...because if you stay, and you threaten me like that again Sokka, you'll learn the true meaning of the Avatar's wrath."

With his piece said, Aang shoved past a stunned Sokka and continued on his way back to his training spot.

 _ **xXx**_

Night had fallen by the time Aang returned to camp. Th young monk had his cloak wrapped tightly around his wiry frame to keep the cold at bay, which consequently left his nose to be assaulted by the various smells of his adventure; paramount among them were the scents of blood and fire.

Aang wasn't too surprised though, what with the battles he'd been in, there was bound to be _some_ form of damage to his cloak. Holding up an arm the bald Avatar could just make out a few of the gashes lining the stitch work using the light of the moon. Shaking his head, Aang made a mental note to find a seamstress in the next village he visited and have them fix up his clothes; such gifts needed to be taken care of after all.

At the thought of the gifts he'd received at his old temple, one of the unexpected one's he'd acquired made itself known, as Momo flew over to him. Perching himself atop Aang's shoulder, the lemur-bat chittered quietly while pointing at a shadowing figure coming from the east. Narrowing his eyes and tensing his shoulders, the young boy called out to the stranger and told them to halt.

"Stop where you are and identify yourself." Aang's voice echoed in the quiet night; enough to wake the Water Tribe siblings.

The two teens rubbed at their sleepy eyes, both mumbling about being woken up in the middle of the night...that is, until they heard a familiar voice.

"If you need my name, just ask those two behind you, unless both Sokka _and_ Katara have forgotten about me."

Sokka's eyes flashed with both surprise as well as hope. The older boy sat up quick in his sleeping bag, let his vision adjust to the fire light, and let out a gasp when he saw who was standing along the edge of their campsite. "Bato!"

While Sokka struggled to free himself from the confines of his sleeping bag, Katara finally came to enough to make sense of what was going on. And when she did, her reaction mirrored her brothers perfectly. She too hollered in joy at the unexpected visitor before climbing from her own sleeping bag and rushing up to give the man a bear hug. Sokka came up not too long after, but was more subdued in his greeting, hoping to make the man forget his childish reaction from earlier.

Aang watched as the man, Bato, chuckled good naturedly at the two teens exuberance. Raising a brow in thought, the young Avatar went on to remind the trio that he was still there. "So I take it you're from the South Pole?"

Sokka was the one to answer; his eyes still burning with glee. He told Aang that Bato was his father's best friend, and that the two were in the same fleet when they left to fight the Fire Nation.

That last bit of information drew Katara into the conversation. She pulled back from her embrace, ad with eyes full of hope, asked Bato if her father was here with him.

Bato dashed those hopes when he shook his head.

"We attacked a Fire Navy ship as part of one of your father's long-term strategies, and while we succeeded, I was gravely wounded in the process. Knowing it'd be dangerous to keep me aboard, your father docked here an handed me over to the nuns that live just up the hill there." A strong gust of cold wind chose that moment to sweep through the small camp, making all but Aang shiver.

"But we'll talk more about it inside," Bato motioned for the group to follow him. "This is no place for a reunion; I'll bring you to the abbey."

It didn't take them long before the nun's sanctuary came into sight. Upon entry, the women quickly realized that one of their new guests was the Avatar, and offered shelter for the young boy's bison as well. The gesture was received well, with Aang feeling grateful for small favors, and the small monk sent a prayer up to the spirits that these women didn't fall into harms way for helping him.

 _ **xXx**_

Unfortunately for Aang, his prayer was thrown up too late, because Prince Zuko had already found a way to track him again.

After losing the Avatar's trail with his smoke out tactic, the scarred teen had done everything in his power to find it again. It took time, but after that morning, Zuko had his answer.

Her name was June.

Now, it wasn't the woman herself that caught the Prince's interest, but her little pet. The woman's shirshu was what had drawn the teen's eye. It was unlike any creature Zuko had ever seen; and that was saying a lot, considering his father's pension for keeping exotic, _dangerous_ , beasts in a privater zoo. Zuko had heard of the hunting masters, but had never seen one in person. So, the curiosity of how a random bounty hunter managed upon one, mixed with his own need for the beasts nose, had the Prince seek her out.

And seek he did. It took the rest of the days light, but after the moon took position in the starry sky, Zuko and his uncle found the woman in a large tavern.

Upon entry, Zuko's nose was immediately sucker-punched by the stench of the many body odors mixed with all the alcohol he saw waiting on tables to be guzzled down. The Prince shook his head; he partook in the occasional cup of sake, but had never understood the appeal of something as sour, and bitter as a common ale.

With his anger lacing his muscles Zuko shoved and jostled everyone out of his way. He didn't wish to be in here any longer than necessary. Somewhere in the back of his mind, the Prince could hear his uncle apologizing for his behavior, but Zuko didn't worry about that, he could take any of the fools in this tavern with both hands tied behind his back.

 _'And woman or not, I'll do the same to this bounty hunter if she refuses to help me.'_ The son of Ozai thought as he finally found her; she was seated at a table, arm wrestling some thug with a bicep the size of a canon ball.

But Zuko noticed, that despite the man's obvious size, the woman wasn't having any sort of trouble. In fact, it looked as if the _guy's_ head was ready to pop with how his temples throbbed in effort.

Then, with a smirk slipping onto her face, the bounty hunter flexed her muscle and slammed her opponent's hand down on the table. She was the winner. Her victory was met with loud, boisterous cheers; but Zuko ignored those as he stalked up beside her.

"We have some business, you and I, in regards to the damage your shirshu did to my ship this morning. You owe me."

The woman was about to say something, but one of the guys that surrounded them beat her to it. He came up to Zuko, towering over him, and told the Prince that he'd better learn some manners. "That's June, the worlds' greatest bounty hunter, so you show respect when you talk to her punk."

Zuko's response was first to look up at the man, he was a full head taller than the scarred teen, before scoffing. Then, before the man had any idea what was happening, he found himself on his knees holding his own stomach. Zuko then turned his eyes on June. "If you're as tough as this guy says, why let him speak for you?"

June smirked again, this one held a more challenging air to it. "I have guys like him handle my light weight; you know, to see who is, and isn't, worth my time."

Zuko got in June's face at that comment, his own visage sculpted into one resembled his father when the Fire Lord felt disrespected. "Well considering the fact you're dealing with the Prince of the Fire Nation, I suggest you make time. Because if you ignore me again, I can't be too sure about the safety of your beast."

The Prince could see immediately that he had her attention now. It was a basic tactic, one he'd seen his father use many times with smaller, more impoverished villages. But it worked. Threaten what they care about, and anyone can be made to listen.

The trio made their way outside the tavern at Zuko's request. Once the loud, distracting noises from inside were shut behind closed doors, the young Prince walked a little farther out into the clearing before turning back to look at June. The challenging look in his eye was unmistakable, and it didn't take the older woman long to realize that the teen had no desire to play by her usual rules.

Scoffing, June asked Zuko what he had in mind. "Since I don't see you wanting to pay me, why should I even listen to what you have to say?"

"Because I don't think you want too much competition with your net hunt. You see, I can make your life just that much harder if you refuse my terms here, so _that's_ why it'd be in your best interest to hear me out." The confident grin that found its way to Zuko's scarred face annoyed the bounty hunter it was aimed at; but June also knew he had a point.

She may have been the best in her line of work, but what would happen if numerous other hunters were turned on to the same target as her at the same time? In all the chaos and confusion, June could just imagine her next payday scurrying away.

This infuriating thought is what forced the older woman to cross her arms and glower at Zuko.

"Alright then, what is it you propose?"

"First," Zuko began as he settled into a fighting stance. "A test of your skills _without_ your shirshu; I want you to prove, to me, that you can get the job done yourself if it comes down to that. Then, if I find you worth hiring, and _after_ we capture my target, I'll pay you my weight in gold."

June thought about the younger warrior's offer; while different from how she normally did things, it was fair. The youth obviously hadn't heard of her, which meant he didn't know her record, so of course he was skeptical about paying her up front. And his wanting to test _her_ only made her more interested in the kid's proposition; as it gave her the chance to show off. Something she rarely got the chance to do.

So, turning her sharp eyes in the the direction of the robust older man standing off to the side, and then settling into her own fight stance June concluded that there was just one thing about the deal she'd change. "Make it _his_ weight in gold, and you've got a deal."

Zuko's answer was a fire-punch aimed for her stomach.

 _ **xXx**_

When Aang entered into Bato's temporary home, provided by the nun's, he was put off by what he found there.

The place was covered, floor to ceiling, in animal pelts.

While he may have turned away from the monk's teachings of pacifistic nature, and embraced a much more harsh outlook on life one thing that hadn't changed was his care for nature. This included his feelings towards animals. So, to see a person willing to take the lives of so many, and then decorate their home with the creatures remains, made a ball of nausea form in the pit of his stomach.

To Aang, this was wrong, and every second he remained in the hut whittled away just that much more of his patience.

But whatever discomfort he was feeling had been lost on the other occupants in the room. Sokka and Katara walked with their family friend, Bato, towards the center of the improvised hut where some sort of stew was brewing over a fire.

The trio reminisced and laughed as they sat down around the bubbling pot. Aang could hear bits and pieces of the different tales from his place by the door, but none of it peeked his interest really. Much of them were the same; Bato and their father pretending to be some sort of spirit, or provoking the ire of some wild animal just for kicks.

And while Aang had spent time with various animals, it was always in fun, _after_ gaining their trust and friendship.

It was right when the young Avatar was getting ready to walk outside for some fresh air when he heard it. Bato mentioned that he was expecting a letter from the two teen's father, and that it would be arriving any day. Aang listened as he offered the two a chance to return with him to their father, he heard the hope on Katara's voice and the excitement from Sokka's.

And found that he felt to pain at the thought of them leaving.

After everything they'd gone through, Aang still could not see them as anything more than two people he met at the South Pole. They were not his friends...they were not a family.

And that's why, when Katara refused a moment later, the hooded youth was stunned.

"...but we can't." She'd finished her sentence. "We have to help Aang get to the North Pole Sokka, remember? I mean, I wanna see dad just as much as you do, but our duty to the world comes first."

"But Katara, this is dad we're talking about; our _otec_. It's not that we'd be leaving Aang forever, we know where he's going to be, we can go with Bato once he gets the message and then meet up with Aang later." Sokk's usually jovial expression was compressed into a look of pleading. He may have fancied himself a warrior, but deep inside, the older boy was still that same little kid who missed his father.

The small monk in question could see the battle going on inside Katara's mind, the teen was trying to decide what the right choice was. And while for some this would pull at their heartstrings, and have them feel worried for, in Aang's case it just solidified his opinion about the waterbender...and made his next words easier to say.

"Go Katara, go with Bato and see your father, I'll travel to the South Pole alone. It's not a big deal."

Hearing the hooded youth tell her this caused the girl in question to gasp. She had honestly forgotten he was even there. But, now that Aang had made himself known again, Katara couldn't help turning her attention fully on him now. "B-But Aang, what if you get hurt?"

"I'll be facing the Fire Lord alone at the end anyway, so the way I see it, if I fall before then I wasn't meant to defeat him. My vengeance ends one of two ways Katara: either I win or I die. There is no in-between...there can't be. So go see your father; because if you stay, there's a good chance you won't get this opportunity again."

It was with those last words that Aang's distaste for the room, mixed with the thick atmosphere, became too stifling for the young Avatar to take so he turned and exited the makeshift hut.

That night, while the Southern trio were packing and making plans, Aang found himself tossing and turning beside Appa in the stables. He was having another nightmare.

This one was plagued by the sight of Meng's broken body; her glazed, lifeless eyes were bloodshot and filled with a terror the likes Aang had never seen on such a young face before. What kind of force could have done such a thing? In the back of his fretful mind Aang knew though; it was Aunt Wu's master...the one he believed had been in his last vision, the man wielding the _Rinnegan_. Aang could hear the powerful _Shouge's_ laughter ring through his head, mocking him, as he used some sort of cosmic power to twist Meng's mind from within her skull.

He could hear her scream for him, plead for him, to save her. The young Avatar looked all over for the young girl, but was faced with nothing but darkness wherever he looked, his eyes could find no trace of her. But his ears still heard her. They still picked up the guttural screams and throat tearing calls for help.

They also picked up something else though, something Aang had heard back during his brief stay at Aunt Wu's.

The voice was changing.

Where at first, Aang easily identified the voice as Meng's, it soon warped into one he'd never heard before. One that stabbed at his very soul.

And while back then Aang hadn't understood, he knew for sure now, that who he was hearing was Oma's reincarnation. She was screaming for him; she wanted him to come for her.

This revelation frightened the young Avatar into awakening from his nightmare. Storm-gray eyes flew open, and their owner's voice echoed through the stable as he screamed. Palming his forehead, Aang took in large gulps of air to help steady his rapid heartbeat.

His outburst, the monk noticed, had woken Momo from slumber as well. Because no sooner had he awoken, that the flying mammal dropped down from Appa's back and onto Aang's sweat-soaked shoulder. From there, the lemur-bat nuzzled his nose behind the young Avatar's ear before licking softly at the boy's cheek. Aang, in return, took one of his friend's floppy ears in hand and gave it a thankful massage.

"Thank you Momo, but I'm alright; it was just a bad dream."

The young Avatar gave his tailed friend a few pats to the head before laying back again and closing his eyes. _'At least, I hope they're just dreams.'_ He thought before sleep overtook him again.

When next Aang awoke, it was to the gentle rousing of one of the nun's. His companion's were leaving, and the woman had been asked to fetch him so that they could say good-bye. Aang muttered to himself before softly shooing the woman away; telling her he'd be out shortly.

And he was. It took only minutes for the young boy to exit the stables and then make his way over to the Southern Tribe trio who stood waiting at the main entrance.

Bato was the first to address the young Avatar. He told Aang about how he'd received his long awaited letter late last night, and how he'd be taking Sokka and Katara to meet their father off the coast of the Mo Ce Sea shoreline. "Hakoda mentioned that there's a village over there that needs help; the earthbenders are being imprisoned, and he thinks if we can liberate them it'll help swell our army."

Aang just nodded in understanding of the plan before he noticed Katara looking like she wanted to say something. The young boy motioned for her to step up, and waited patiently for her to express the emotions in her eyes.

He wasn't surprised when she immediately enveloped him in a hug.

The waterbender's arms tightened their grip as she buried her face into the shorter boy's cloaked shoulder. Katara kept her hold a moment longer before pulling back to look Aang in the eye; she wasn't surprised, but still a little hurt, to find that the kid's own pair were devoid of any real emotion of their own. However, the Southern native pushed those feelings down and instead focused on her goodbye.

"I-I hope to see you at the North Pole soon Aang; I...I know you don't see me as a friend, but, I think of you as one. So, please, be careful out there alone."

With her piece said, Katara tightened another hug around the powerful little bender before pulling away and making room for Sokka to walk in and speak with him.

Once the two boy's stood face-to-face again Sokka eyed the younger warrior with a skeptical air. After their talk the day before, the Water Tribe warrior felt like this whole thing was just another part of the Avatar's game. Because, even with what Aang had said last night, Sokka still wasn't convinced of the boy's sincerity.

But, given the current event of the afternoon, Sokka chose to lay that aside and instead held out his hand.

"We may not always see eye-to-eye Aang, but you've always had my back in battle, and that makes you my brother. So just know, that if you ever need me, I'm just a letter by 'air Momo' away."

Aang, out of respect for Sokka's deceleration, stretched his own hand and took the older boys in a firm shake.

These were the last words of goodbye that were spoken between them before Sokka and his fellow Southerners left the abbey, and the Avatar, behind. And as Aang watched them all go, his ears twitched as they picked up the sound of a rushing beast on the winds.

It seems his prayers had gone unanswered.

 _ **xXx**_

With his free flight ability Aang was quick to discover just what kind of trouble had found him. It came as no surprise seeing Zuko riding atop one of his war rhino's, but what did catch the Avatar off guard, was a beast the young Avatar had never seen before sniffing along beside him carrying a woman on its back.

The Avatar watched then as the large mammal stopped, sniffed, and turned its head up at him.

That's when the young boy noticed it was blind.

 _'Which means it uses its nose to find prey,'_ Aang guessed. But that raised a new question. ' _How did it find_ me _. I doubt that woman had anything of mine; and I can't remember leaving anything behind for Zuko to use.'_

This mystery was put on hold however, because the hooded youth was forced to dodge a long, slimy tongue. The pink appendage moved like lightning; Aang was twisting and ducking every other second. But it was for good reason. With his superior senses, it only took the second, more controlled dodge, for Aang to realize the tongue was heavily coated in poison.

What kind, the young monk had no idea, but he wasn't in any hurry to find out.

Getting tired of being on the defensive though Aang decided to make his move. Focusing his power, the tattooed youth shot high into the sky, but left an afterimage to fool his opponents. When next the tongue struck, it seemed like the beast had tagged him, but Aang watched as his foe's victorious smirks dropped when his shadow faded.

But it was too late; with fluid movements the Avatar created an _air-cannon_ and sent it hurtling towards the woman atop the beast.

The powerful ball of compressed air hit home, burying itself in the target's stomach. Once she was forced from her pet, Aang's next move was to put the dangerous creature out of commission. Unfortunately, so focused was he on that task, that the hooded warrior had forgotten about his _other_ opponent.

Zuko reminded him though. With a devilish gleam in his amber eyes, the Fire Nation native leaped from atop his rhino and tackled Aang out of the air. They both landed, with the Prince's fall being cushioned by the airbender, which helped him be the first to stand. But he makes sure to haul the Avatar up with him.

Still dazed from the fall, Aang isn't ready for the strong right-hook that slams its way into the side of his face. But, that _does_ get the younger fighter in the game, so when Zuko tried to follow up with a straight left Aang managed to duck it. From there, the tattooed kid struck out with his own shot; a speedy jab that hit home against Zuko's open ribs. The blow seemed to knock the wind from the Prince's lungs, which gave Aang another opening, one he used to land a palm-strike flat against Zuko's breastplate.

The concussive force sent the scarred teen rocketing back through the air before he was stopped, painfully, by a tree.

Aang watched as the the fierce firebender collapsed in a heap at base of said tree, but didn't get more than a moment to enjoy the small victory before he was reminded that Zuko had ridden his own animal into battle.

It was like being slammed by a boulder, the feel of being trucked by Zuko's rhino, and power behind the smash attack sent the vengeful airbender careening through his natural element before he managed to correct himself. But, just as his booted feet touched the ground again, Aang found his ankles snagged by a whip before they were jerked out from under him.

Enhanced reflexes snapped into action as Aang palmed the ground and swung his knees up towards his chest. The speed caught his captor unaware and took the ground out from under her own feet. With her grip absent, it was easy for the arrow-headed youth to untangle the woman's weapon from around him.

And not a moment too soon; the large mammal proved to still be in the game a second later as it made another attempt to stick Aang with its tongue.

With his personal feelings towards animals, the Avatar knew he couldn't really harm the predator, but Aang also knew that to really stand a chance it would need to be dealt with. So, idea in mind, the young bender leaped into the air while pulling his swords from their sheaths. Twisting around the next tongue strike, the hooded Avatar brought the pommels of both blades down hard on the sides of the giant mammal's skull. It let out a pain-filled snarl before dropping to the forest floor.

 _'And now, with that out of the way, I can focus more on the fight.'_ Aang thought as he turned his attention back to his two opponent's; Zuko had finally managed to get back on his feet, while the woman was giving him a seething glare.

The ground shaking reminded the per-adolescent warrior of the rhino as it renewed its charge.

Knowing that the same trick wouldn't work for the armor-clad beast, Aang had to come up with something else. Unfortunately, the woman didn't feel like giving him time to think.

Obviously filled with rage over the assault on her pet, the woman let out a roar before rushing the young Avatar. Her speed was incredible, and even with his own agility, Aang was hard pressed to avoid her incoming strikes. Even more so when she unleashed a pair of sai on him.

The tree-pronged weapon gave Aang's opponent, who he now assumed was a bounty hunter from her lack of Fire Nation colors, a dangerous advantage in their extreme close-combat battle. He was forced to dodge just that much wider, and step off balance that much further, in order to avoid being sliced to ribbons. However, this slowed him down. Not by much, but enough to where the mercenary was managing to graze his billowing sleeves or the stitching in the sides.

And the worst part was; the bounty hunter showed no signs of slowing down.

Then, a glint of light caught the youth's attention, and Aang was reminded that he'd drawn his swords earlier. Their presence having been forgotten when faced with his female opponent's ferocious assault.

With his mind settled now though, his escape became clear, and with a swift sweep of his arm Aang disarmed one of the woman's hands. The sai it held was sent flying into the air and away from her, leaving the hunter shocked. But not for long, as her fury quickly took hold again, and she lashed out with her open hand to make a grab for the Avatar before her.

Aang danced out of the way, but was forced to leap into the air so as to avoid being slammed a second time by Zukop's rhino. However, this seemed to be a trap, as the beasts owner quickly intercepted the airborne airbender with a vicious snap-kick. The blow landed hard against the younger fighter's right side, and sent the tattooed youth crashing into the ground below.

Landing on his uninjured side, Aang gasped sharply in immense pain as he clutched his ribcage. Between the earlier rhino barrel, and now Zuko's powerful strike, the bald Avatar was sure some of his bones were cracked if not broken.

But it seems his enemies didn't care. Because almost immediately after landing, Aang was rolling through the dirt after being dealt a harsh kick to the stomach.

With his face in the dirt, Aang took in lungs full of dusty air. He could feel grains of soil and dirt on the inside of his mouth, the soil breaking apart along his tongue due to its damp texture. Spitting in an attempt to relieve himself of the foul taste, Aang pushed himself up on shaky arms and noticed his swords laying a few yards away; they'd fallen from his grasp after being surprised by Zuko.

Suddenly, the boy's ears were ringing with the sound of his female foe's voice as she mocked him.

"This is the kid you had so much capturing? We've only been at this a few minutes and he already looks like he's about to throw in the towel."

"That may be," Zuko shot back. "But the battle isn't over yet, so don't let your guard down June."

June; the woman's name. Aang filed that away for later as he used their conversation to suck in more precious oxygen. And as he did that, the Avatar took stock of his situation.

He didn't like what conclusion he came to.

Zuko was a difficult opponent on his own, Aang still having yet to face the scarred youth alone and so having no idea of his true strength, but add into the mix an older and more experienced warrior of at least equal prowess along with fractured ribs? Aang knew the odds were stacked heavily against him.

So much so, that the cloaked youth found only one sure fire way to survive. Escape.

The thought of running while a member of the Fire Nation stood before him burned the young Avatar to his very core. But remembering that defeat meant failure, Aang swallowed the heavy lump that was his disdain and settled for the truth. If he wanted to live to face the Fire Lord he would need to run.

 _'But not without my weapons,'_ he thought. Those had been a gift to him from Suki and the Kyoshi warriors, there way of following him in his vengeance, he couldn't afford to lose them so soon.

And so, making it look as if he were going to stand, Aang drew his opponent's full focus on him. His own gray eyes could see from under his cowl how theirs sharpened in preparation for his next move. Scowling at what he had to do next, Aang's arm shot like lightning towards his left shoulder, there he grabbed his staff and swung it from its own sheath in a wide arc; one that sent both Zuko and June flying.

Then, gritting his teeth, Aang pushed off and crossed the distance between himself and his swords in the blink of an eye. Taking time to return them to their homes, the angry Avatar popped open hi staff and used it to carry his broken body from the battlefield. He himself still in too much pain to attempt free flight.

As he looked back, eyes a storm of emotion, the youth made another vow to himself.

He would train, become more powerful, so that never again would he turn in the face of his enemy.

 **xXx**

 _ **A/N: And there's chapter 16. This one should have been out some time in February, but I'd gone to visit my mom and managed to forget my charger at her house. I finally got it back yesterday, and am excited to bring you the next chapter of this story.**_

 _ **Now, like I'd mentioned in the last chapter, this one ended differently from its counterpart in the series. In my version, Aang doesn't hide the letter and instead encourages the Water Tribe siblings to part with him. Now, this isn't permanent, and they will be reunited. But I did this on purpose. The next few chapters will show off how both sides evolve without the others influence.**_

 _ **Yes, Aang lost, but like I explained both June and Zuko are experienced in true combat where as Aang is just now coming into his own.**_

 _ **Um, I'm not sure what I should say next, but I will tell you that the next chapter will be more about Sokka and Katara since in the actual show it was supposed to be 'The Deserter'.**_

 _ **Oh, I would actually like to take a moment to publicly thank MinisterSweetGoodKid. You've left me such wonderful reviews and I'm always so uplifted by your words. That's not to say I don't love reading all my readers reviews, I just like how much attention MinisterSweetGoodKid puts into theirs.**_

 _ **Anyways, that's all for now.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Wow, it's been almost a whole year since I updated this? Geeze, I didn't think it had been that bad. Unfortunately, this chapter I feel doesn't do a very good job of following up the one I left you with last time. However, I do feel that it was necessary for the evolution of both Sokka and Katara's characters. Also, I read back through the other chapters and noticed all the embarrassing mistakes I made; like how many times I mixed up the North/South Poles. I'm gonna try to go back and fix those mistakes but first I have to see if the first few chapters are on my flash drive because they aren't on my new laptop...and the site deleted them from my data bank since its been more than 90 days since I uploaded them.**_

 _ **Anyways, this is the new chapter, as well as my version of Imprisonment...which I'm sure I mentioned was one of my least liked episodes in the original series. Also, there will really be no Aang in this chapter, but that's because the one following this will be purely about him. And then...The North Pole! Season one is almost over, which means we're that much closer to the true introduction of our favorite earthbender! This is something I'm going to try and accomplish before the year is over because I'm sure you're all getting antsy to have Aang meet her, and I'm just annoyed at myself that I haven't at least gotten that far yet.**_

 _ **Vengeance, thy name is Aang**_

 _ **Ch.17- What it means to be at war**_

 _ **xXx**_

By the time Aang's battle with Zuko and June could begin, Bato and the Water Tribe siblings had managed to make it more than half way to the man's boat. Their ears didn't pick up the sounds of combat, and so the two teenage rebels were unaware that the airbender was in trouble.

No, instead Katara climbed aboard the vessel that served as her people's battleships while Bato and her brother Sokka set to work untying the boat from its rocky anchor and then waiting for the tide to pick up the wooden transport. It thankfully didn't take long, and soon the new trio was setting sail away from the nunnery...and away from Aang.

Katara couldn't help looking back.

Sure, Aang had been harsh and stand-offish ever since the ordeal at the Southern Air Temple, but Katara still wanted to believe that the same boy she'd met from inside the iceberg was still in there somewhere.

 _'The real Aang's not gone,'_ the waterbender thought wistfully. _'He's just...lost. I'm sure, with the right amount of time, and the right people, he'll come back.'_

Before Katara could lose herself in her thoughts though she was shaken from her mind by a hand on her shoulder. Turning her blue eyes to see who it was, the waterbender wasn't too surprised to find Bato there beside her. The man, like her father, had a gift for knowing when someone was troubled.

"It won't be forever Katara," he told her, already knowing what was on her mind. "Once we meet up with your father we'll set off and head for the North Pole; we just need to complete this mission first."

Hearing of their upcoming task reminded the young girl of what the Water Tribe trio had talked about the night before. Raising a brow in curiosity Katara asked, "About that, what exactly _is_ the mission Bato? You told us we were heading for a small Earth Kingdom village, to help liberate some prisoners, but didn't really give us any details."

"Actually, Bato and I talked about it some more after you went to bed sis," Sokka's voice rang in her ears as he came up from below deck. Letting the lid over the cargo bay fall shut, the older teen made his way to stand on the other side of his sister. "After we meet up with dad we're heading for the village Xiangu; they've been shoved under the thumb of the Fire Nation, and all their earthbender's have been taken prisoner to keep them from fighting back. Our job will be to find out where they've been taken, free them, and push the Fire Nation out before recruiting them to help bolster dad's numbers."

To her own ears Katra believed the plan sounded simple enough, but when she went to voice this, she was met with a shake of his head from Bato. "What, what'd I say?"

"It's nothing Katara, just that you made me remember that you and your brother don't have any real experience with war." Then, making sure to keep both teens in his sight, he imparted a very important lesson he'd been taught many years ago, "If there's one thing I want you both to remember, it's this: plans never survive contact with the enemy."

At this Bato noticed that both his tribe members looked confused; although Sokka less so. Which is why, with a sigh, the recovered warrior went on to further explain his lesson. "What that means is that, no matter how simple or perfect a plan may seem on paper, don't go into battle thinking everything will play out the way it did in your head; you need to be ready to adapt to anything that could go wrong, because chances are it will."

When he finished Bato could see both Sokka as well as Katara had a brighter light of understanding in their eyes as they nodded in acceptance of the knowledge. And while this certainly did raise his spirits about how the two would fare, Bato knew from his own experience that neither teen would fully grasp the lesson until they were faced with it in real life.

What none of the three of them knew, was that this lesson would be learned in their first mission together.

It was a number of days before they reached their destination, but once the Water Tribe siblings arrived they found themselves engulfed in the arms of their father. Hakoda, chief of the Southern Water Tribe, wrapped his two children in his large embrace; his heart overflowing with joy and relief at seeing them after so many years.

Pulling back from the two young teens, Hakoda allowed his disbelief at such a reunion be known. "Sokka, Katara what are you both doing here? How did you make contact with Bato?"

"You'll never believe this," Bato answered, "but I ran into them while they were traveling with the Avatar."

Hakoda felt his eyes widen as he turned back to look at his children. "The _Avatar_? B-But I thought he disappeared a hundred years ago!?"

"He did," Katara answered. "But that's because he was trapped inside an iceberg that whole time. A couple of months ago Sokka and I stumbled upon him though while we were fishing. I-I got kind of upset at Sokka over something he'd said and...w-well I sorta broke the iceberg and set him free with my waterbending."

Katara's explanation ended with an embarrassed shrug, a sheepish smile making its way onto her face as she recalled her outburst.

But where his daughter felt abashed, Hakoda felt only pride. His daughter had inherited her mother's waterbending talent at an early age, and had shown promise from the moment Kaya began teaching her, but to have the power to break through a construct of the Avatar himself? Hakoda found himself at a loss for words to express how he felt.

"Katara that's...that's amazing. I am so proud of you; that must have taken a great deal of strength." When he saw his daughter about to protest Hakoda held up his hand to stop her. "No, don't ever try and dismiss your talent Katara. I know you're embarrassed about losing your temper, but it's alright, so long as you learn from such a mistake. Now, what else have you two been up to?"

From there the father of two listened intently as his children regaled him with tales of their adventure with Aang; the name of the boy who was the current Avatar he learned. And while his personal opinion of the boy's character wasn't very high based on those stories, Hakoda _did_ commend Aang for his part in each tale, as he knew his teenage children owed the twelve-year-old their very lives many times over.

And then came the story of Jet.

To say the chief of the Southern Water Tribe was disappointed would be an understatement. Listening to his children relive their encounter with the charismatic, albeit disturbed, rebel leader left a bad taste in the man's mouth. But through it all, the father of two remained silent. Not once did Hakoda interject, nor add his two cents. No, the chief simply listened, even as the father inside him suffered at the sight of his daughters tears. It wasn't until Katara came to the end of the story, and her own hand in the death of an entire village, that Hakoda could no longer just sit back.

Katara instantly fell into her father's embrace the moment it was offered, her azure eyes flooding with tears that quickly stained her otec's sleeveless jacket. The Southern beauty wailed, and pleaded with her father to forgive her foolish behavior, to forgive her terrible act that caused the deaths of hundreds. Because in the back of her mind, Katara knew that if _he_ could not...then there would be no forgiveness from her _mother_ once they were reunited in spirit. And that would simply destroy the young waterbender.

It was something Hakoda knew as well. However, his answer wasn't what his daughter was expecting. "It's not enough for me to forgive you Katara; you must be willing to forgive yourself. Because what good will my words do you, if late at night you continue to lay awake blaming yourself for what happened? I'm not going to tell you everything is okay, because that wouldn't be true, but I will tell you that no one can help you get past this but the girl you see in the mirror. Only when you can accept, and live with what you've done, can you ever hope to move forward."

Katara listened, but her heart thudded painfully when she heard her father's quiet chastisement of her actions. He was not angry with her, but the young waterbender knew there would forever remain a stain on her relationship with her otec. One that no amount of words, or actions, could ever erase.

Finally managing to stop her crying fit Katara pulled away from her father, and stepped back to walk beside he and her brother. From there they continued on back to their dad's camp, finishing their tale of traveling with Aang. Once the small group arrived however, both teens were awestruck by what greeted them.

The men of the Southern Water Tribe were all busy. Whether it was training recruits gathered from the Earth Kingdom, or huddling together over a map or plan of some sort, not a single body could be found simply sitting. Sokka and Katara also noticed that the men's tents were set up in an almost exact replica of home; the owner of which tent being discernible by the personal markings or rank insignia's etched along the outer walls with paint.

And yet, it was because of these markings that both teens quickly realized that many of their kin were missing.

A number of tents that Katara and her brother recalled visiting as children were not present in the recreation of their home, and instead in their place lay an image of Yin and Yang unhinged. The heads of both facing opposite poles as their tails hung together by the tip. And while Katara had never received the lesson in this symbols meaning, Sokka had learned of it through the reading of his fathers notes.

It was the symbol of imbalance for the Southern Water Tribe; the symbol that their family had recently lost a member.

So while Katara questioned where her ' _Usura_ were, Sokka chose instead to ask the more difficult question. One that brought a tearful gasp from his younger sister. "How long ago did they die?"

"It was just a few days before you three arrived," Hakoda answered.

"D-Dad, w-what do you mean?" Katara pleaded. "I-Is Sokka serious; d-do all those symbols really mean t-that those members of our 'Usura are...are—"

"Dead, Katara? Yes. That is our tribe's symbol of imbalance, and it is used to signify that our family has suffered a loss to its stability. A loss to our _unity_. You don't remember, but this very same symbol was painted on the grounds of our own home when your mother was taken from us. It was why we stayed with your grandmother for a time; because the symbol is to remain for seven days and seven nights, before being washed away on the eight morning to proclaim that the lost one's spirit has finally moved on."

For her part Katara found much of this a hard pill to swallow, as she counted at least ten of the symbols painted along the ground. And that was without assuming that more than one male in that family had died in the raid her father was now speaking to Sokka about.

"We thought we had the upper-hand, because we'd brought enough men, but our numbers counted for nothing in the face of the Fire Nation's newest mechanical monster. The man who captained it called it the _Malevolence_ , and I can say without question that this ship more than deserves its name. By the time my squad and I managed to make our way aboard the damn thing they'd already fueled its main weapon, some sort of cannon the likes of which I've never seen, and shot a fireball the size of a small sun at our own ship. The men still on board never stood a chance."

"But then how did you escape?" Sokka asked in a mixed state of awe and disbelief.

Hakoda's answer was to look over at his son and smirk. "Because a good chief always remembers to have a back-up plan son. I'd ordered a number of smaller, faster ships to follow behind us until we made contact with the _Malevolence_ , where they then steered off and stayed hidden behind the large bulk of our stolen war ship. When the large war cruiser went down, and the other tribe members and I were in danger, the smaller ships encircled the Fire Nation's newest toy and gave us something to swim towards as we abandoned the failed mission."

"And with their size, as well as close proximity, it was nearly impossible for their large war ship to aim at you I suppose?" Bato tacked on at the end of his friend's explanation.

"That's right," Hakoda filled in. "And even though the firebender's on board tried to tag some of us off with their own attacks, the waters were rough, and none of them managed to get a clear shot in. Although some of us did take a number of close calls."

The chief's words were punctuated by the bandages that were wrapped around the man's left arm, to show that he himself had been one of those to have such a 'close call'.

"Yet I doubt you'll be letting such a small burn stop you from taking on this next, even crazier adventure, huh my old friend?" Bato countered with a knowing grin.

Hakoda's answer came with a laugh as he patted his oldest friend on the back. "You know me too well Bato; and I feel especially daring now with you here to take that adventure with me."

It was here that Sokka chose to spoke up, his voice tinged with hope as he recounted what his father's friend had told him back at the abbey. "Are you guys talking about the plan to free those earthbender's from captivity? When do we start making plans?"

Both older men turned from their camaraderie to look at the young teen before them. For Hakoda it was worrying to see the look in his son's eyes, simply because Sokka was his only son, and he couldn't bare the thought of losing him. For Bato it was because he recalled the talk he'd had with the teen yesterday on the boat, and was wondering if his friend's son was really ready for such a dangerous mission.

But Sokka didn't see any of this. No, the Water Tribe teen was more interested in paying back the Fire Nation for the suffering he'd seen them cause. And while he knew that this mission would be dangerous, Hakoda's son knew there was no other place he wanted to be than by his father's side in this endeavor.

"You guys, I can help, just...da— _Chief_ , just give me the chance."

From her place on the side Katara looked at her brother and marveled at how _serious_ he looked. After their father had left the waterbending beauty could easily recall how Sokka had acted; he was pig-headed, and boisterous. He was a boy playing at the games of men. But seeing him now, with that look in his eye as he spoke to their otec as a soldier rather than a son, spoke volumes to Katara of how her brother had changed.

It was a change that Hakoda must have seen as well, because his response was to heave a heavy, reluctant sigh before speaking. "If you're going to do this, soldier, then you're going to need proper training."

Sokka managed to keep the excitement from his voice, knowing how childish that would look, as he replied. "When do we start?"

The hard look he received from his dad was unexpected, but it was his answer that really threw the young pony-tailed teen for a loop. "Not _we_ , Sokka, only you. I will not be overseeing your training...that will be done by Yashu."

This news surprised not only the chief's children, but Bato as well. The older man even going so far as to ask if Hakoda was sure of his decision. "You know how our brother is-"

"Yes," Hakoda cut him off. "And that is exactly why I want Yashu to be the one in charge of Sokka's training. He's the only one I think who can give this soldier what he needs right now. Or do you believe me to be wrong in my decision...Captain?"

Bato's eyes immediately fell as he bowed his head. Hakoda had reverted to rank, and the man knew that at this point in thinking before one spoke was imperative. Lest they be taken as insubordination.

"No, Chief Hakoda, I was merely offering an opinion. You are indeed fit to make such a decision, if it what you feel is best.

"It is." Was the chief's only response.

 _ **xXx**_

It wasn't long after that, that Sokka found himself staring down the form of his tribe's greatest warrior next to Hakoda. Yashu stood an imposing six-feet tall, easily towering over the fifteen year old son of the chief. Yashu's body was covered in standard Water Tribe armor, though his helmet had been forgone in the decision that such thing was unneeded in training Sokka. His head of unruly, dark hair was pulled into the classic 'wolf-tail', but unlike Sokka Yashu had a full head of hair. Rather than having the sides shaved as was customary for those who were not seen as men in the tribe.

In his hands the older Tribe member held a machete, as well as a shield, and he stood in a typical battle stance with his shield out front.

Sokka too was garbed in armor, but _had_ been instructed to wear the helmet so as to get used to the difference in vision it gave. His stance was a mirror of Yashu's, although not as tight do to his own unease at facing the giant before him.

"You have two days to get this right, _lupu_ , before your father makes his final decision of whether you are ready to join us or not. I suggest you take this seriously."

Hearing his instructor call him 'little wolf' set Sokka's body to tighten like a spring in anger. Such a name was demeaning, and meant solely as as jab at children who had yet to wear a true 'wolf-tail'. Tightening his hands around his weapon and shield, Sokka grit his teeth before pushing off his foot to rush Yashu. He would show the older man who the lupu was!

It was after he finished his first swing, and hit nothing but air, that Sokka soon found himself with a face full of dirt and a blade pressed against the back of his neck. The cool steel made his burning neck itch, and filled Sokka with shame at the realization that he'd just played into his opponent's hands...only proving the man's insult to be true.

Then, Yashu's voice filled Sokka's ear as he remarked, "Is this how the son of my chief behaves? You call yourself a warrior, say your ready for war, yet you allow yourself to be blinded by such a simple tactic as taunting? Perhaps you truly _aren't_ ready to be a man, hmm?"

From his place on the ground Sokka felt his face burn with shame. His instructor's words were true, and there was no way to refute the claim that as the son of his Tribe's chief Sokka had acted in disgrace. It was just like what happened with Suki back on Kyoshi Island. However, the young teen's drive to prove himself would not allow him to give up this time, and instead he pushed aside his pride and answered with a request to be allowed a second chance.

"Oh, and what makes you think you deserve a second chance lupu?"

"...I don't," Sokka admitted. "I have been given more second chances than I deserve, and allowances for my behavior simply because I was the son of Chief Hakoda. But today, today I humbly ask that you allow me this one _last_ chance to prove to _myself_ that I am more than just the shadow of my father...that I am my own man, and that I have what it takes to live beyond his holding hand."

As he'd spoken Sokka had squeezed his eyes shut to cut off any possible tears, and so he missed the look that passed through Yashu's eyes. One of pride; as it took a real man to recognize his mistakes, to reflect, and bare himself before his kin. And so, it was with this gleam in his eye that the large warrior released his chief's son and returned to his corner of the sparring ring.

Once the weight of his opponent had been removed Sokka feared that Yashu had decided to wash his hands of the humiliated teen. Only to be surprised when the man next spoke.

"Well then, are you just going to stand there all day soldier, or are you going to get up and fight?"

Sokka was on his feet in an instant, a new look in his eyes that told all who would later see it that the boy his father had left at home was no more. In his place stood a young man.

 _ **xXx**_

While Sokka was busy with Yashu and with her father going over the plans for his next assault on the Fire Nation, Katara found herself alone on the seashore. The waterbender was currently staring down at her element and into the azure eyes of her reflection, which sloshed with the tide. Her talk with her otec had been helpful in lightening the burden of emotions she'd been feeling for the last few months, but there was still this pit in her stomach. One that had made her sleeps restless since the incident with Jet, and had her waking in tears as her mind painted pictures of what those villager's must have felt as their lives were literally washed away.

What the fourteen-year-old girl doubted anyone had realized though, was that since then she had only used her waterbending during their battle at Makapu Village. And even then, Katara had been so engrossed in the fear she'd felt that she didn't have time to think about what her last use of her powers had caused.

But now, with nothing to distract her, and no one to confide in the daughter of Chief Hakoda found herself sinking into a shallow pit of depression. She kept her head above water by telling herself that, given the chance to do it over again she wouldn't make the same mistake again; wouldn't be so easily swayed. Yet that only _just_ helped. It gave no true reassurance, and only compounded how badly the young girl wished she could see her mother again. She always known just what to say.

It was with a sorrowful sigh that Katara sank down to her bottom, and drew her knees into her chest. Wrapping her arms around her legs, the Southerner thought morosely to herself, _'But she's_ not _here. And even though dad is, he was always closer to Sokka. So with those two off handling the upcoming attack on the Fire Nation where does that leave me? Who do_ I _have to turn to?'_

Normally, when she felt this alone Katara would practice her bending in a way to feel like her mother was still there with her. But even the thought of practice made the girl sick, as her gentle reminder was now tainted with the darkness of what she'd done. And as she stared into the water washing up to her bare feet Katara could almost swear that it was indeed mingled with the blood of those she'd killed.

As the imaginary blood washed over her feet Katara bolted into a standing position and stumbled back, before tripping and falling back on her behind. Sapphire eyes awash with terror, the waterbender shuffled back on her hands, feet kicking sand at the sea as if to keep it away from her. With her heart threatening to break through her rib-cage, Katara turned onto all fours before hauling herself to her feet and running back to camp, her boots left forgotten on the beach.

Katara ran until she broke through the treeline and into the warrior's camp, where she proceeded to hurry herself into her father's tent. Once inside a resemblance of home, the distraught waterbender threw herself onto the closest pile of furs and let her tears flow free. The familiar warmth of the animal hide helped to balm the sobbing teen's aching heart, but inside the girl knew that it was a shallow substitute for her mother's arms.

With her chest throbbing in emotional pain, Katara dug her tear-stained face further into the nest of furs. The guilt of what she'd done continuing to eat away at her as her mind repainted the horrible picture of Jet's face after she'd learned the truth.

Then the image began to play, the memory twisting into horrid retelling of that day. Only now the image of Jet wasn't just sneering at her in sick satisfaction; he was laughing too. The once handsome rebel leader's face twisted into an almost demonic visage as he taunted memory Katara. And she listened, listened as the demon in her dreams demeaned her and told her of how pathetic she was to have fallen for his foolish facade. And the distraught waterbender was almost about to believe him.

But then her pain turned to anger.

It was an anger the likes of which the Southern beauty had never felt before. But it wasn't just directed at the memory of Jet, no, this anger swelled with feelings long since buried. Anger at her father, for not doing more to save her mother. Anger at Sokka, for always belittling her waterbending and treating her like a helpless child. There was even anger towards Aang that she'd forced herself not to recognize until now. She was angry at the young Avatar for always shutting her out, for metaphorically slapping away her helping hand, and treating her like some sort of pest when all she wanted was to be his friend!

And yet, as angry as she was at all of those people, there was one person Katara detested more than anyone else.

 _Herself_ _!_

Yes, Katara looked back on her life as she lay there with dry tears streaked across her face, and found that the one person she was the most furious with was the same person she saw everyday when she looked in the mirror.

This feeling of hate came from the thoughts of how _she_ should have done more to rescue her mother, despite her young age. She was a waterbender! She had the power to save someone, and hadn't all because she was afraid! The feeling branched out from there, as the negative pool of emotions bubbled ever hotter; this time to include her admittedly abysmal skill with her own element. At fourteen she should have been more than capable of creating something as simple as a water whip, and yet unless she was deep in the heat of the moment it took everything she had to perform one of the simplest moves!

 _'It's no wonder Aang sees me as nothing but dead weight,'_ Katara berated herself. _'Why would he think anything else when I've done nothing to help since we started traveling together? I've just done what I always do; sit in the the shadows and let others protect me. My mother would be so ashamed.'_

" _And just what makes you think I could ever be ashamed of you, my precious little_ __ _Munsuton_ _ **?"**_

Puffy, azure eyes that had been squeezed shut in turmoil snapped open at the sound of the new voice. It was one Katara hadn't heard since she was a child, that which could calm any storm that raged inside her. The voice of her mother.

Shoving herself into a seated position, Katara whipped her head around to indeed see the figure of her mother standing before her. There was an ethereal glow about her, allotted to her being a spirit, but otherwise Kya of the Southern Water Tribe looked just as she had the last time Katara had seen her. The woman's beauty had remained untouched by the passage of time, and her traditional Water Tribe dress was unmarred despite her bloody death. Her slender neck still gently embraced by her betrothal necklace.

As Katara sat, staring at her, the spiritual essence of Kaya giggled to herself before teasing playfully, _"All these years and you don't even bother to give your_ _matka a hug? You seem to have lost your manners my little moonstone."_

At these words the teenage waterbender broke out into another crying fit; only this time, it was one of happiness. Scrambling to her feet, Katara practically teleported the short distance between she and her mother before engulfing the phantom woman in a furious hug. The joyful sobs were broken only by the younger woman's cries for her mother, but they were soon joined by silent tears shed by the long dead woman herself.

" _I know,'_ Kaya cooed as she petted her daughter's hair. _"I missed you too dear."_

Pulling back from her mother, albeit reluctantly, Katara hoarsely questioned the specter of her mother of how she'd been allowed to return.

The answer both broke Katara's heart, as well as lifted her spirits.

" _I haven't, unfortunately, my time here is limited. Our Mother Moon watched your plight and saw fit to let me comfort you. Once that has been done, I will need to return to the Spirit world and await my return through the Cycle. Now tell me, what is this foolishness about me being ashamed of you?"_

Fear gripped Katara's heart as she tentatively began to retell the same story she'd just regaled her father with. The fear stemmed from the worry of how Kaya would react to the chapter in her life titled 'Jet', and the look she would receive upon recounting the lives she'd taken.

And yet, as she finished her story, Katara took note of how her _matka's_ face never wavered from its gentle, listening mask. One that persisted for a few seconds more before Kaya sighed.

" _Katara, I'm not going to lie to you. I am disappointed in you...but only because you seem to have forgotten the most important lesson I've ever tried to teach you._ _ **Nothing**_ _comes between family. It doesn't matter what anyone says, or does, at the end of the day your family is what's most important in this world. You allowed this boy to come between you and Sokka, your_ _ **bratr**_ _, instead of heeding Sokka's as well as Aang's warnings. And it cost you your spiritual innocence._

 _You have been stained by the lives you've taken my little munsuton, and now must find a way to make up for the lives you've cost...or else you and I can never be reunited."_

This frightened Katara, who looked upon her mother's solemn face with grief-stricken horror. "B-But why? S-Such a punishment, i-it...surely that's too much!?"

" _I'm sorry dear, but the Spirit Council has decided. You robbed many in that village of long lives together, some of whom were still young, and now those who had yet to meet their Tsuin will never find them. They will reincarnate, and every time they will live with the feeling that no matter how happy they were, there was always something missing. And so, to balance this, you and I will never see each other again once I leave here if you do not atone for this crime._

 _I hate it too, but this is the Council's decision, and so it must be obeyed. However, there is one thing I will do to aid you in this struggle Katara."_

As she spoke, Kaya reached up and undid the clasp of her betrothal necklace. Gently pulling it from around her neck, the teen's mother then went on to replacing the soft choker around her daughter's own dark throat before locking it into place.

Giving her surprised daughter a gentle smile, full of all her love, Kaya shushed her fretting daughter before softly saying, _"This way, you'll always remember what you fight for. When your time is done, my little moonstone, we_ _ **will**_ _meet again and you will return this to me...understand?"_

Now both women were in tears. Katara barely managed a jerky nod before collapsing into her mothers arms one more time. The two waterbender's squeezed each other tight; each knowing this was the end of Kaya's visit.

" _Never forget one thing as long as you live Katara,"_ the specter whispered tenderly, as her body began to break apart into specs of light. " _I will always love you."_

It wasn't until she no longer had someone to hold, and she dropped to her knees that Katara finally found her voice again. Hand tightly wrapped around her mother's choker, she whispered, "I love you too, mother."

 _ **xXx**_

The two days had come and gone, and now Chief Hakoda stood before his fellow warriors. Two of which were his very own children. He had immediately seen his wife's choker around Katara's neck at dinner on the first night, and was floored by the story she'd told him regarding her talk with Kaya that afternoon.

Yet he was even more alarmed by his young daughter's request to learn the tribal fighting style.

When he pressed to know why, Katara explained that her waterbending would do them no good during the enacting of their plan, as she simply wasn't proficient enough without a master. If she was going to help, she'd need to know how to fight.

"But Katara, we've only got one more day before the ship holding all the earthbender's arrives to dock at the port for refueling. It's simply just not enough time." Hakoda had informed her.

"I understand that dad, but I'm not asking to be on the front lines, or to lead a squad. I just...want to _be_ there. I want to be able to help." Katara implored quietly to her father.

It was a long silence that followed that night. One in which Chief Hakoda was forced to replace the man who was a father, and make the right decision himself. "Very well then soldier; but be ready to be up _early_ tomorrow. What we don't have in time, we're going to make up for in intensity. We're going to make a grunt out of you if it's the last thing we do."

That had been then. Now, on the morning of their plan to recapture the enslaved earthbender's, Chief Hakoda could say he'd never been more proud of the two teens standing before him.

So, clearing his throat, the Southern Water Tribe leader began to speak. "It's good to see you all awake and ready for battle. As every one of you knows, today is the day we hope to land another blow against the tyrannical war machine known as the Fire Nation. It is admittedly a small attack, but one that I believe will ultimately lead to our over all success. Because today, we'll be freeing an entire warship of its enslaved earthbending crew.

And while this may seem insignificant to some, we must remember that _any_ one bender is easily worth at least five of our own rank. It is a bitter pill to swallow, I know, but it is the truth. So when we're on that ship fighting just remember that; our rebel numbers will swell dramatically should we succeed. In both number, as well as strength."

Once he laid out the reason for their attack, Chief Hakoda then went on to relay everyone part in the ambush. With his two children staying safely by his side, working directly beneath him, the father of two was sure they'd make it out alive. And so, the men of the tribe along with Katara began the trek to the port they knew would house their target.

About halfway there Hakoda motioned for half their forces to split off, and wind around to the other side of the port. It wouldn't do to have so many of their ranks attempt to sneak on at the same time.

From there, the chief and his own small squad eventually broke away before entering the coastal Earth Kingdom village. He and his group were meant to be the initial attack; the first aboard the ship. And while the father in him worried about placing his children so close to the danger so soon, the leader in him pushed those thoughts aside and reasoned that it was also the only way to keep them safe. After all, if the best warrior in their tribe couldn't protect them, what chance did a lesser member have?

Hakoda had shaved his beard the night before, and undid his wolf-tail, to make sure he was unrecognizable to the firebender's they encountered. His wanted poster had officially been printed and handed out so, while he was loath to do it, the chief knew changing his appearance was a must if the operation was to have any true hope of success.

Another thing to help the cause was everyone's state of dress. Hakoda had managed to keep his Fire Navy uniform from his groups last raid, and managed to dress half two of his squad as well as his children to look like captured Earth Kingdom villagers.

"I'm a bit surprised by the two young one's color though," the Fire Navy captain pecked. "You don't see too many _moles_ with a tone so dark."

And he was right; most Earth Kingdom native's held an olive tone, with some men holding a bit more tanned complexion due to field work. But hardly any of them held a skin color the likes of Sokka and his sister. Hakoda anticipated this though, and had a manufactured sneer on his face as he replied. "No, most of them don't, but these two's mother was a _heise_. A Southern tripe."

Walking behind their father both the disguised chief's children gasped in horror at hearing such language used to talk about their _matka_. And from their father no less.

Their was genuine hurt and anger in both teens eyes as they looked at the back of their father's head. These looks were seen by the actual Fire Navy captain, who let a sleazy grin slide onto his large lips before he snickered. "Oh, what's the matter little heise; don't like to hear the truth? I've been to more than enough brothels where Southern women are the name of the game. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if your mother was—hgk!"

The man's disgusting slander was cut short when, as they rounded a corner aboard the sea vessel, his throat was rammed a small dagger. The blade pierced his Adam's apple clean, and the blood that poured out stained both Bato's hand as well as the breastplate of the now dead captain's armor. Once the life had finished leaving the middle-aged man's eyes Bato quickly shoved the lifeless corpse inside the sleeping quarters they stood beside.

It was once he knew they were alone that Sokka gave his oteca scathing glare. "I'm gonna go with logic here, and assume those terrible things you said about mom was all just to fool that sleazeball Bato just offed, right?"

Katara, who still retained her hurt look, attempted to understand. But still, to hear her otec say such hateful things about the woman he loved caused a spike of hurt lance through Katara's chest.

Hakoda looked down at both his children, and sighed. "You both should know I took no joy in speaking that way about my _Aisuru_. But if I hadn't been convincing then we wouldn't have even made it aboard the ship. Trust me when I tell you that every night I apologize to Kaya for any untrue things I've said about her since I started to disguise myself as a Fire Nation native."

"Unfortunately," Bato followed up. "Our chief can't take time during the mission to ask forgiveness; there is a time and place for things, and this is not that. We need to get back on task before the crew starts to notice they're missing their captain."

Sokka and his sister's faces settled into terse masks upon hearing this new order, but neither teen attempted to argue. Instead, both fell silently into line with the rest of their kin and swiftly but carefully made the journey through the halls of the bulky Fire Navy ship. With their numbers swelled by the inclusion of Bato's squad though, Hakoda knew that sneaking would be a much harder accomplishment.

Their first true trial came when they finally made it to the engine room.

Not only was the door made of an obviously thick metal, but there was a guard made up of five firebender's stationed in front. Hakoda retracted his scouting eye to relay the new development to his small contingent, explaining that even if they managed to defeat the benders they'd need to wait for Yashu to get there to blow open the door.

However, before the leader of the Southern Water Tribe could make a decision his thoughts were interrupted by the blaring of the ship's alarm. And then, the speaker system came to life, and Hakoda's budding fears were realized.

" **Attention crew, this is your new captain Shen Koziki. It has just been brought to my attention that our former captain, warden Shuji has been slayed in cold blood. It seems we have some foolish upstarts aboard; I want all available units to search this vessel top to bottom. When you find them I want no mercy shown, I have no desire to question them, I only want their head."**

Once the announcement finished Hakoda took a quick look back around the corner he and his kin were using for cover, only to curse silently at seeing the firebender's beginning a fast walk in their direction.

"Alright you guys, here they come. Remember, we've got to do this quick, or else we risk one of them running off to find reinforcements."

Hakoda quickly readied his machete and tensed his body, ready to swing at a moments notice. Behind him the chief could hear his kin settling into their own stances, gearing up to take on whoever got past their leader. The moment Hakoda's sharp eyes caught sight of a Fire Nation helmet he swung with everything he had...and cleaved clean through the unsuspecting firebender's throat. The angle was perfect, and allowed the chief's attack to separate head from body, which immediately dropped to the ground.

The remaining four were quick to catch on though, and easily avoided falling to the same fate. Instead, they spread out just enough to form a wall in front of the Water Tribe warriors. Each firebender settled into the basic military stance, and waited to see what their enemy would do. Reckless use of their fire, they knew, could result in the injury of one of their own if they weren't careful.

Both Hakoda and Bato knew this too and were hoping this would give them the advantage. However neither man was foolish enough to rush them with no plan.

A plan that started with the unexpected throwing of Sokka's boomerang.

The weapon sliced through the air at an impressive speed, its angle more precised after Sokka's harsh training under Yahu, but was still blocked by the bracer worn by its target. But this was swiftly followed by two more boomerang. The first one was ducked while the second was caught, yet during this little attack Hakoda saw an opening. With his eyes sharpening with focus the chief took his chance.

In an incredible show of speed for someone of his bulk Hakoda closed the distance between himself and the firebender in front of him. Bringing up his left fist, the Water Tribe warrior caught his opponent with a hook to their helmet-covered head before bringing the butt of his machete down on the crown of their head. From there though, Hakoda was forced to jump back because the firebender to his right made a grab for him; his gloved hand engulfed in flames.

This is when Bato joined him, and they showed off their years of experience as they covered each others backs in a two-on-four scuffle. The remaining force of Southerners stood back and watched, ready to intervene but only when commanded. They all knew that to do otherwise would break the two friend's rhythm.

Both Katara and her brother watched in silent awe as they watched their father and his oldest friend fight side-by-side. It was the first time they'd ever seen it, and neither teen could take their eyes off the spectacle before them. Was this what it meant to live through war? Is this what you became; a fighting machine? They were amazing!

Or at least, they _were_ , right before Bato was blasted at point-blank range by an explosion of fire.

Bato had just ducked under a flaming roundhouse, his hair singing from the heat emitting from the firebender's flame-engulfed foot. He was in the midst of swinging his own arm up for a vertical slice with his dagger when his left side burst with pain. His wound had reopened.

Staggering in the middle of his counter-attack cost him dearly. The next thing Bato knew was his vision filling with the backlash of an exploding fireball to the chest. The searing heat had the man's skin break out into blisters, and patches of skin even melted under the intensity. His breastplate burst under the concussive blast, sending shrapnel both out into the hallway as well as into his own chest. Finally, as he went flying backwards, Bato felt flames continuing to lick at his skin signaling that he had indeed caught on fire himself.

Over towards the engine room door Hakoda heard some of his kin holler in terror; the sound leaving their lips being the name of his best friend. These cries of worry had the chief turn a quick eye in Bato's direction...and immediately had him seething with fury.

With his blood boiling, Hakoda made short work of his enemies before turning his rage on the remaining two. When their blood joined that of their comrades on his blade Hakoda raced over to the fallen form of his brother in all but blood.

"Bato," Hakoda cried out in distress as he dropped to his knees. The horror stricken chief let his machete clatter to the cold, metal floor as he reached out with both hands to lift his friend into a seated position. "Come on you old sea dog, you've gotta help me, I can't be doing all the work here."

The mangled warrior managed a raspy chuckle as he did as requested. With his minimal remaining strength, the badly burnt tribal warrior made a shaky recovery to his feet. It didn't look good though, as Bato was forced to lean heavily on Hakoda's side. Everyone looking at the pair knew; should they run into another member of the Fire Nation, neither man would be of any help.

So, with heavy hearts but frenzied steps, the remaining warriors used the key Bato had picked from the warden's corpse and opened the large door in front of them.

A wave of fear filled faces were what greeted them. There were men, women, and even children as young as eight-years-old huddled behind the door. The women and children were in tears, while some of the men had a rage hidden behind the pain that radiated from their body. Katara let her eyes sweep over the few dozen earthbender's, and almost broke out into tears upon noticing the new _and_ faded bruises that littered each and every body she could see. None were spared the animalistic horror of the Fire Nation; not even children.

It was worse however, for the men. Many of them had burns as well as scars to blend with the multitude of bruises; it was as if their bodies were a canvas, and the injuries were a sick artistic representation of their suffering.

Among them though Katara did notice that there were no elderly. And while normally this would have filled her with hope, instead a terrible thought invaded her brain. They had probably worked those people to death.

Katara's introspective was cut off when her father's voice reached her ears.

"I am Chief Hakoda, from the South Pole, and these are my kin. We are here to free you all from the tyranny of the Fire Nation, but we must be quick, as I've sent a group of my warriors to plant explosives aboard this vessel."

Hearing this bit of news alarmed both Katara and her brother, but it brought to mind what Bato had warned them of days before. This, and the man's own battered condition were clear examples of how a plan can change in an instant. And, there was one more thing...

None of the earthbender's were moving!

Every set of eyes that looked back at the Water Tribe members held a clear look of disbelief, and even fear. But, and this broke the dark-skinned beauty's heart a little, there was no _hope_. The prisoners of this ship seemed to have long since accepted that this was their fate, and nothing was going to change that. It was as if the very thought of freedom was an impossibility; like the Fire Nation would simply just recapture them if they should ever actually get away.

"Listen to me, please," her father's voice carried through the large engine room. "I'm not asking you to fight with me; I simply wish to free you. I want to give you your lives back!"

"...and when they recapture us, where will you be then, Chief Hakoda?"

The voice belonged to a young teen, looking to be about Sokka's age. He stood just as tall, with a head of long, brown hair that was held back by a green bandanna and a top-knot. He was dressed in the same prison garb as the rest of his fellow earthbender's, but his toned muscles were easily seen even in the shadows of the orange light of the coal-burning engine.

"That's where my proposition to the _warriors_ comes in young man; because should they choose to accept, then they'll be with me on the front lines. As for your families, or those of you who do not wish to fight, then we'll take you to the Western Air Temple. The Fire Nation has no knowledge of our stronghold there, so you'll all be safe there."

" _Safe_ ," the young man sneered. "What guarantee do you have that our families will be safe? Who's to say the Fire Nation hasn't already found this _so called_ stronghold? By the Spirits above they could be waiting to ambush you there right now!"

"Even if they are, I doubt they'll be any match for us if we work together—I'm sorry, young man, but I seem to be missing your name." Hakoda calmly replied to the teen's fury. Because while he was in a hurry, trying to bull these prisoners into joining him would have the exact opposite effect, and simply paint him in the same light as their current captors. He had to show them that they still had a choice.

"That's because I didn't give it; I am Haru. And I think I speak for all of us when I say your foolish ideals of freedom will only lead all of us to an early grave. There is no escape from the Fire Nation...there is no _hope_."

Hakoda looked ready to say something when Sokka cut him off. Scoffing in distaste, the young warrior stepped forward to address Haru.

"Not if you talk like that there isn't. You stand there, putting on this tough guy act, but all I see is a scared little kid. Hope isn't something someone can give you Haru, it's something you have to find for yourself. It's something _you_ have to reach out and _take_."

Punctuating his last word, Sokka threw a chunk of coal he'd picked up from the floor without anyone seeing. Haru, not expecting the assault was shocked when the fist-sized rock suddenly stopped in mid-air as he threw his hands up. The lump of coal was floating between the two teens,stumping Haku, but it was the rest of the prisoners that caught Sokka's attention.

It was missing in the eyes of those too young to understand, but Sokka could see it in those people as old as his own father. Coal was a product of the earth...which meant the _earthbender's_ had a weapon!

And then, seeing the look on Haru's face, Sokka knew the other boy had realized it too.

 _ **xXx**_

Captain Shen had been lounging on the helm of the ship when it happened. There was a loud, powerful explosion that rocked the entirety of the ship. The force of it toppling the man's chair, and sending him smacking into the floor. Staggering to his feet in a blustering rage, the Fire Navy captain's deteriorating mood soured even further when he noticed the seemingly endless eruption of coal spewing from the smokestack. Some pieces were still burning from being run through the flames of the engine, but that only added to their destructive power as a visible wave of men and women rushed out onto the deck of the ship.

Even for someone like captain Shen the equation was simple: coal + earthbender's= disaster.

With this thought in mind, the fretful captain raced over to the intercom and ordered for all available hands on the deck immediately. "We have an uprising of _moles_ , we need to show them that such filthy animals are no match for the Fire Nation!"

Staring down at the chaos, captain Shen growled from his perch at the sight of what he considered vermin ransacking his ship. Oh yes, they would all pay dearly for this.

Down below however, the combined might of Hakoda's warriors and Haru's earthbender's was proving to be a formidable force. One that the current defense of Fire Nation soldiers were ill equipped to handle.

Sokka ducked under a swing for his his head and retaliated with a swift jab with his own blade. The sharpened metal sunk easily into the stomach of his opponent before the Water Tribe teen threw his boomerang to disarm the scum looking to harm his sister. Pulling his machete free, Sokka caught his boomerang before using both to cross-block an overhead strike from his next opponent.

Snapping a kick to the Fire Nation bigot's knee had the man immediately buckling, giving Sokka the chance to smash the butt of his blade into the fool's skull. With another enemy dropping like a fly, the son of Hakoda was quick to find another target and engage them. The adrenaline being the only thing keeping him from thinking about the blood he'd shed, or the lives he'd already taken.

It was as he was sweeping another man's legs out from under him at Sokka heard Katara yell for him to watch out. Immediately, the young man felt the heat that came from a firebender's attack, but Sokka knew there wasn't enough time to dodge it.

So imagine his surprise when the burning horror never came.

Instead, when he whipped his head around, Sokka met with Haru's determined gaze. It was only a moment, but Sokka nodded in agreement at the silent pact they forged in that instant. So, standing back-to-back, the two teens engaged their rightful enemy: Sokka the weapon wielder's, Haru the firebender's. But both would defend the other to the end.

Katara herself was doing better than she'd hoped, but unlike Sokka she was beginning to tire. Her inexperience with combat was beginning to show again. So as she managed to knock out another opponent the waterbending beauty quickly scanned the deck for a place to rest.

That's when she saw it. Up on the helm of the ship, glaring down at the battle going on below, was the captain. However, the man seemed to be past simply watching. Because it seemed that, even with the reinforcements brought by the fresh wave of firebender's, the uprising was slowly driving them back. Katara could see that the captain was realizing this too...because he was gearing up to launch a devastating firebending assault on the deck.

Knowing that such a thing would destroy their chance at victory Katara gripped her spear tight.

Memories of what she'd done for Jet resurfaced, and for that moment the girl felt her will start to crumble. But then the feeling of her mother's arms around her filled Katara with a new charge of resolve. This wasn't the same; this man was _not_ innocent. And Katara would be the one to save the world from his monstrous tyranny.

With her knuckles bone-white, the blue-eyed waterbender hauled her arm back before using every last ounce of her strength to hurl her weapon at the single target she could see with her tunnel vision.

For Katara the whole world slowed; the only thing that existed was that spear. The girl's narrowed eyes watched, unblinking, as the tip of the weapon finally reached the window of the helm. Katara's ears listened as glass shattered under the force of her throw, and then filled with the sound of death as the spear hit home and the vile captain's own move backfired on him and erupted inside the room. Orange flames quickly filled the helm of the ship, along with the screams of a dying Fire Navy captain.

Those screams lasted only a moment, but their horrible screech had reached the ears of everyone below. Including the dying man's crew, who were quickly losing their will to fight as not only were their numbers dwindling but now their leader was dead.

From her spot on the deck, Katara watched relieved as her kin worked with the earthbender's to wrap up the defeat of their enemy and win the day.

A victory however, that would cost more than she knew.

Later that same night Bato's condition was declared terminal; as no warrior could live a life absent of action. With his injuries, the man would never move from a bed again without walkers to support him.

It was as she stood by the man's funeral pyre, azure eyes wet with tears, that Katara swore she'd find a way to save those she loved. Never again would she be helpless, never again would she watch war take someone from her again.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **A/N: And there's the next chapter. Now, as I mentioned earlier this is based off an episode that I didn't particularly like and wasn't even sure I would do. So if it seems a little eh, that's probably why. I tried to Make it more interesting though, so hopefully I at least achieved that?**_

 _ **Anyway, no Aang in this chapter, which was weird for me. But I wanted to have this chapter focus on the Water Tribe siblings and their character development. This means that the next chapter will be strictly Aang though, with them all meeting up in the chapter following that because it'll be time for the North Pole siege!**_

 _ **Now, I plan to make the North Pole one chapter. This means it'll be the longest one I've done for this story because I want to try and do it true justice. But just think, after that we'll be in Book 2! And I'm sure that's a place we're all eager to get to as it introduces not only Azula and her crew, but also our favorite earthbender.**_

 _ **Like I mentioned before, I'm going to try and go back through and clean up the mistakes I made in the previous chapters. So I'm sorry in advance for anyone who thinks it's an update.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Okay, now the reason I'm putting this up here is to address some of the reviews I've received recently.**_

 _ **The first of which being one in regards to my portrayal of the relationship between Jet and Katara. Now, was it unusual based on the age gap? Yes. In canon Jet is actually 16, which I didn't know until I looked it up after reading this review, however when I was in school this kind of thing wasn't actually that uncommon believe it or not. Does that, or my us of the set up, mean I don't find it a bit strange myself? No, I can clearly see how it could be seen as wrong, but then I never said everything I did in this story was going to be morally correct or appease everyone's personal beliefs. This isn't me taking a shot at the reviewer, I am simply responding so they have a better understanding of why its in the story in the first place; the world has always housed bad people, Jet just happens to be one of them in my story. As for his past? I'm not trying to justify any of his behavior, I'm simply explaining why he's so dark.**_

 _ **The second: Toph as Oma rather than Aang. Someone mentioned that it might make more sense for Aang to be Oma because of how powerful she is, but at the same time you must remember that Toph is hailed as the greatest earthbender in the world. So it does still fit. And another one addressing this thought it was odd that the girly Oma could reincarnate as Toph. You have to remember that, Aang acts nothing like his predecessors; being a reincarnation does not make you a carbon copy, you still have your own personality. Besides, both Toph and Oma lived through different circumstances, so of course they would be different people personality wise.**_

 _ **Finally: Sokka's ability to handle Jet's freedom fighters. I can understand where the confusion would set in, but at the same time in my story had received training from his father before he left the tribe. This, coupled with his practicing over the years alone, would place him in a level above Jet's band. Does this mean I would have him be a match for Jet at that time? No, but I considered him better than someone like Pipsqueak. As for the mention of how Aang and Zuko saw Sokka's skill? They are both benders, trained from very young ages in admittedly powerful fighting forms that would make what Sokka could do at the time seem mediocre at best. I hope that helps explain it.**_

 _ **As for why Aang trusts Sokka to have his back? It's because while Sokka isn't as skilled as him, Aang does see his potential, and of the two of them he has come to trust Sokka more than Katara.**_

 _ **Vengeance, thy name is Aang**_

 _ **Ch.18- The abyss**_

 _ **xXx**_

Steel-gray eyes stared down at the image reflected in the pond. They traced over every line, every angle of their owner's face before reaching the hairline. A place where stubble had turned to a small bed of hair. At the moment, Aang's dark-brown hair was only about an eighth of an inch thick, allowing for his scalp and length of his arrow to still be seen, but he _did_ have hair.

This came as no surprise to the young Avatar however, seeing as the last time he'd shaved had been the morning they'd met Jet. Aang had felt the stubble the night he and the Water Tribe siblings had met Bato, but decided not to cut it. And now, a week later, his hair was truly beginning to show. For the youthful monk it was a new experience; as the elders never allowed anything past the growth of stubble. The only ones allowed any sort of hair being the women or elders, and even then the elders simply stuck to facial hair.

So Aang admitted, silently and only to himself, that he was innocently curious about what he would look like with hair.

It was silly, _childish_ even, but the twelve-year-old Avatar just couldn't help himself.

However this curiosity did not get in Aang's way when it came to training. Still smarting from the the defeat he suffered at the hands of Zuko and Jun, the angry airbending master swiftly set about intensifying his training. Aang used his sharp skills of recollection to remember as many of the Fire Nation prince's moves as he could. But it wasn't the firebending Aang attempted to copy, it was the forms.

Aang knew better than to attempt firebending at his current level. As even with his biased towards the element, the Avatar understood that fire was indeed a powerful element. One that, until he mastered earthbending, he would not have the steady balance of strength and grace required to control the flames he would create.

So instead, Aang focused more on copying Zuko's kata. The master airbender hoped that incorporating some of his enemy's moves into his own form would throw the scarred teen off in their next bout.

Ignoring his aching muscles Aang stood back from the pond he'd just been reflecting in and settled once again into the opening for one of his master-level airbending forms. As he found his center, the shirtless youth grit his teeth in self-loathing as he recalled how subconsciously he'd not moved past a level two kata in his last fight. He was _still_ holding back!

Tightening his fists and tensing his legs, Aang began his kata. A flurry of fists and feet tore through the air, their speed so great that to any onlooker they would seem like nothing but blurs. The increase in speed his airbending granted Aang coming into play with every move he made. Dropping low, the sweating youth whipped his leg around to sweep at an imaginary foe before he trust his hand out. With a flick of his wrist, Aang was then swinging his newly retrieved staff up in a vertical slice. The fissure of air the move created making sure that any who dodged the leg sweep would surely suffer a much worse fate.

But Aang wasn't finished. With the imaginary Jun taken care of, the wiry Avatar turned sharply on his toes before slashing at an invisible blast of fire that Zuko would have no doubt thrown at that moment. With the mentally constructed danger out of the way, Aang followed up with a fierce kick that snapped off a viscous bullet of air; one that even the scarred prince would be hard-pressed to dodge. His vision sharpening in focus Aang dropped his airbending tool before swiftly gripping his swords in a cross hold, and unsheathing the deadly blades as he leaped into the air, a furious battle cry echoing through the forest as the Avatar struck down his final imaginary opponent.

Heaving in an effort to draw in precious oxygen, Aang finally decided that running that battle back for the tenth time _that day_ was more than enough physical practice. Now it was time to train his spirit.

Roku had told him that, since the link was now established, all Aang needed to do was practice in drawing it out in order to speak with his past lives. And what better way to work the mind than meditation?

So, once he bathed away the sweat and grime from his training, Aang settled into the lotus pose and began to level out his breathing. Taking deep breaths in and out, the young Avatar allowed all thoughts to drift into a box. Every idea, every emotion that didn't coincide with what he'd felt during the solstice was deemed unnecessary and locked away for the moment. In their place Aang filled himself with that feeling of power he'd received upon first meeting Roku, the way it had completely washed over him and made the young airbender feel as if his own body weighed a ton.

That heavy feeling pushed down on Aang's shoulders, and continued to weigh him down to the point the boy thought the ground would collapse beneath him.

In fact, the feeling of falling that soon came after almost had Aang believing that's exactly what happened...until falling became floating, and the shirtless nomad felt ground beneath his feet again. Firm in his belief that he'd succeeded Aang opened his steel-gray eyes again to take in his new perspective, only to be confused when instead of the foggy meadow he'd met Roku in he instead stood before a large tree.

The thing was enormous. Aang felt he could easily fit at least five Appa's inside the hollowed trunk, which could be seen through the gaping hole that sat dead center of the thick bark of the tree. It was also gnarled, with hefty branches twisting this way and that to form a deformed sort of set of horns where normally one would find leaves. The trunk itself was a dark, almost black, brown color; but Aang could make out the crimson tint that flowed through the cracks in the wood. And, to his great shock, those red veins seemed to _pulse_.

As if the tree were _alive_.

A new feeling began to fill Aang then, like a snake slithering over his body. It was a cool, but slithery feeling that felt as if it were trying to...draw him in. It was as he took his first step towards the call that Aang felt a warm hand on his shoulder; the scare of being caught off-guard being enough to break the trance. And then he heard Roku's voice.

" _I'm sorry for meeting you so late Aang, but I'm here now. Why don't you and I go find a nice, quiet place to talk and you can tell me what it is you sought me out for?"_

Aang shook his head to clear the residual fog from his mind before looking up at his former life with unfocused eyes. "H-Huh? Oh, r-right, yeah that's...fine."

As he was being lead away from the ominous tree Aang couldn't help from looking back from the corner of his eye. When he did, the Avatar had to strangle a gasp at what he silently swore was a giant eye glowing a feint, eerie crimson.

Seeing his reincarnation stumble, Roku turned his eye on Aang again and softly asked if he was alright.

"I-I'm fine Roku, just a little dazed from the trip I suppose." Aang made it a point to stuff his softly shaking hands into his pockets before the older man could see them. Because while he and Roku moved farther and farther away from the tree, the younger Avatar felt as if a piece of himself was being left behind. And that both worried, as well as intrigued him.

What sort of secrets did that tree hide?

Aang reasoned that, while he could ask Roku, one look at the man's face told the younger bender that such a thing would bare no results. Because the former Avatar clearly knew what it was, and had no interest in even speaking about the tree much less stand by it if his swift pace was anything to go off of. So that left Aang to the task of finding someone else; perhaps Cuiman-She?

But that would have to wait it seems, as Aang noticed he and Roku were nearing a particularly quiet pond a midst the lively realm of spirits.

As Roku made himself comfortable on a large mushroom Aang chose instead to stand, his back to the dead Avatar and his face once again staring into his reflection in thought. The two stayed that way for a silent moment before Roku broke the ice. _"Aang, you seem troubled. I can see the way your back is tensed, as if you're waiting for someone to jump out at you. What seems to be the problem?"_

The boy took a second to answer, but when he did it was in a huff. "I'm sure you saw the way I lost to Zuko in our last fight."

It wasn't a question, and Roku did not treat it as one.

"Yes, you did, but surely that isn't what has you so upset. Ozai's son brought help, and you weren't expecting it. Surely you don't think you'll win every battle you're in?"

Aang shook his head in a sharp negative. "No, and I don't expect to. But this time I feel I _could_ have won if I hadn't been holding back! I never went above a level two kata, yet I'm a master airbender; I should have instinctively went higher when I noticed the danger I was in. But no, in spite of everything I've been through the past few months I'm still acting like-"

"Like a nomad," Roku finished. "You're seeing that, in spite of your conviction to take down the Fire Nation, Gyatso's teachings are still ingrained in your spirit."

"But those lessons won't help me _now_ ," Aang spat in derision. "The time for diplomacy is over; words aren't going to get through to the Fire Lord and his son. I need to use force. And now you're telling me that the only way to go all in against those mongrels is to let go Gyatso!? How is that fair!? Why am I the only one who's being forced to give things up?"

Roku could only sigh in sorrow at his reincarnation's plight. It deeply wounded the former Fire Nation native to see the young boy so distraught, so lost. And it worried the elderly spirit that his next words would only serve to push the airbender closer to the breaking point. Roku could only hope Aang would be able to understand the meaning behind what he was about to say.

"I'm telling you to stop and think, Aang. You just said yourself that in order to _fight_ the Fire Nation you would need to let go of Gyatso. The question you must ask yourself with such a realization is: will it be worth it? Is _vengeance_ more important than your old teacher's memory and all he taught you? Will the person you become in such an act, be someone you think Gyatso would be proud of?

I'm sure he told you this, but I'll tell you again now. Being the Avatar isn't about personal gain, Aang. Our job is not to seek out self-gratification, but to make the rest of the world a peaceful place for others, and restore balance where ever it has been broken."

Roku's speech lead to another silence; this one lasting minutes, rather than simple seconds. In that time, Aang continued to stare into the eyes of his reflection. Looking into his own eyes the master airbender could clearly see the turmoil that raged inside, could see the storm thundered in his heart. Roku's words invoked a sense of fear in Aang; they made him worry, for the first time, if his vengeance was worth the cost.

Without taking time to think about it, Aang knew he would vehemently declare that it _was_ worth it. But, that was the answer of a naive child; one who was ignorant of the ways of life. So instead Aang held his tongue and truly pondered Roku's question.

Was it worth it?

No. But with no family left, Aang felt that his vengeance was all he had now. The young airbending master rationalized that, once the Fire Lord and his followers were dealt with, _then_ he could maybe think of looking for a more purposeful life. But as it stood now, Aang decided that there could be no true happiness, for him or anyone else, until he'd cleansed the world of Ozai and his ilk.

It was without turning to look at him that Aang relayed this revelation to the still-seated Roku. The boy kept his eyes trained on his reflection though, not out of disrespect, but because he didn't believe he could look the elderly spirit in the eye and stay true to his conviction.

Because deep down they both knew, Aang's chosen path would truly be a lonely one. One that no child should ever have to, let alone choose, to walk.

" _And you're sure this is the only way Aang?"_ Roku questioned in an attempt to dissuade his reincarnation from the path he'd chosen. _"...What about Oma-"_

"No. I feel bad for what happened in my past life, truly I do, but that was then. Shu may have been her lover, but _I_ did not know her. To ask me what you're about to is selfish Roku."

" _Yet is it not the Avatar's duty, as the Spirit Bridge, to soothe restless souls?"_ Roku countered calmly, despite being cut off by the young boy in front of him.

Aang took a moment to ponder a rebuttal before striking back, "Yes, but not if it means dooming the rest of the world. The needs of the many outweigh those of the few, remember Roku? If I go off in search of Oma's reincarnation, and happen to fall in love with her as you seem to be suggesting, what will happen to the rest of the world should I die like Shu? Would you have me plunge the world into endless turmoil just for a few short years of happiness...like someone else we both know?"

It was a low blow, they both knew it, but Aang justified it with the silence that followed. He had cut off his predecessors argument at the knees, forcing the spirit to acknowledge that he was in no position to lecture on the topic of what was the "right" path to take.

Yet the younger Avatar couldn't help feeling how hollow his victory felt.

When Roku spoke next, Aang could here the resignation in his voice. "You are right Aang; I allowed my friendship with Sozin dictate how I handled him, as well as my wish for a quiet life with Ta Min. That is why, after today, I will ask one of your other lives to answer your call should you need us again. I am sorry for not being better able to guide you Aang, and I can only hope that you find some small measure of peace once this war is over. Goodbye Avatar Aang."

There was no grand exit for the once great Avatar Roku. But Aang didn't even look though as the elderly spirit slowly blew away with the wind, like sand at the beach, and that hurt the boy's predecessor more than anything.

However, just as Aang didn't see the hurt on Roku's face, the fading firebending master couldn't see the pained look on the boy's face either.

Aang's eyes were glossed with unshed tears, and he had his jaw clenched tight in an effort to choke down the shudders that tried to wrack through his body. Tightly fisted hands shook from their place in Aang's pockets; the pin prick of pain he felt let the boy know he had dug hard enough to draw blood. He could feel Avatar Roku close off his connection to him, and it was a pain unlike any Aang had felt before. It was cold, and sharp, like a shot to the heart. There's the expression of 'losing a part of yourself', but Aang now knew that _this_ was the true definition of it. And it was unbearable.

Sucking in a sharp breath, to help choke back an incoming sob, Aang decided that he had no more business in the spirit world and was ready to leave.

Until he remembered the tree.

The pull returned at the first thought of the enormous ligneous plant. That same slick, all-embodying feeling from before began to fill Aang's very being. And just like then, the young Avatar felt himself beginning to move towards the tree. His steps were lighter than even he could remember, almost like he wasn't even touching the floor, and in what seemed like the blink of an eye Aang found himself standing before the imposing castle of nature.

Just like before, Aang noticed that the veins of the trunk pulsed with energy. The faint, ethereal glow they gave off was colored in a deeper, richer blood-red than last time though. And as he stared up at the gnarled branches Aang could _see_ the power that saturated the entirety of the tree. It washed over the boy just as its shadow did, and filled him with a shiver-inducing pleasure unlike any Aang had experienced before.

It was as he closed his eyes, and inhaled a strong breath of this power, that the entranced Avatar heard a new voice.

" _ **I see you appreciate the feeling of power, Avatar Aang."**_

This new voice was deep, and reverberated from within the trunk of the tree. Its sudden appearance startled the euphoric Avatar from his haze, causing him to jump in surprise. Blinking his large, gray eyes rapidly in an effort to shoo away the heavy feeling in his eyelids, Aang turned his attention to the large hole in the center of the trunk...and stared at the same crimson eye he'd seen earlier.

Getting a closer look Aang could see that the spirit's eye was in the shape of a large diamond, with a single, solid black pupil. Edging out from the sides the shirtless Avatar could see the beginnings of some sort of symbol that seemed to wrap around the entire diamond. They were black, like the diamond, and matched well with the crimson coloring that filled much of the space Aang could see from outside the tree.

Aang would have continued to stare, had the voice not spoken again.

" _ **If I recall, it is both impolite to stare, as well as ignore someone when they are speaking to you young Avatar."**_

This brought Aang back to the spirit's earlier words, and had him question its meaning. "The feeling of power? A bit conceited for a spirit to brag in such a way, don't you think?"

" _ **It would be, were it not true young one. My power is vast, and its well never ending. Never have I been pushed to exhaustion by another, whether they be spirit or mortal, in all my time of existence."**_

This boast intrigued the young Avatar. With his brow raised in skepticism he asked, "And just how many centuries have you lived, nameless spirit?"

A chuckle echoed in the boy's ears, a deep bass-tone that easily matched the voice it proceeded. _**"Very good young Aang; you may call me Al' awal. And as my name suggests, I was here from the very beginning. I have seen the birth of man, the elements, and even the Avatar themselves."**_

"If you're so old, so powerful, why have you been imprisoned oh mighty _Al'awal_?" Aang's reply was tinted with sarcasm, but the youth's question was indeed a true one. What had this spirit done to warrant being sealed away?

" _ **Ah,"**_ the caged spirit made a noise of nostalgia before answering. **_"That is a long story young Aang, but I can at least tell you that it was caused by my own arrogance. I believed myself the most fitting to govern the realm, to the point of treason, and was punished for it. A truly foolish mistake, I admit, but it was back when I was still young; only a few centuries old then."_**

Aang scoffed good-naturdely at that, "Oh yeah, a few centuries, that's what one would think when imagining a child. But if that was so long ago, and you have seen so much, why are you still caged? Surely your penance would be paid by this point?"

" _ **Sadly, no. It has been decreed by the Council that I will have not earned redemption until I can show that I've learned what it means to be a true guardian. Yet, to do this I must make a pact with a mortal on the human plane. And, as I'm sure you can imagine, forging such a pact is difficult with no one knowing my name~."**_

Aang knew the conundrum of which the self-named Al'awal spoke of. A spirit could normally only breach the barrier between worlds if they were given the title of 'guardian'; but there were only two ways this could happen. The most common was that which granted Hei Bei its status; it is given by the Spirit Council. The other, lesser known way, was for a mortal to enter into a pact with a spirit of their own accord. This way was mostly unknown because it was so rarely done; most being created during the Winter Solstice, when a crossed spirit protects a human from danger that night. The mortal often then agrees to forge the pact in order to gain protection, while the spirit gains increased power as well as rank in the spirit world. That power then increases the more generations of that family are protected, which is why many low-level spirits attempt to become guardians.

 _'But, in the case of Al'awal, he's caged here in this tree so he never has the chance to make that pact.'_ Aang thought with a knowing look on his face.

Yet, despite this knowledge and the feeling of power he got from the imprisoned spirit, Aang knew better than to simply just trust Al'awal. If that was even the spirits true name. So instead, he would watch the spirit. Aang silently made the decision to wait before passing judgment on the powerful entity who looked down at him with his lone, glowing eye.

"I'm sure you'll understand that I wont just up and accept your offer of a pact, Al'awal. As the Avatar that would just be purely irresponsible; but I will give you a chance. You and I will continue to converse, and if I find your motives to be true _then_ I will engage in a pact with you...agreed?"

From its place inside the tree, the spirit calling themselves Al'awal shifted in what Aang decided was a nod as he responded in kind. _**"Your terms are indeed acceptable Avatar Aang, and I commend you for being so level-headed about your decision. Many naive children would have simply accepted upon feeling my already impressive power, but not you, and this simply makes me all the more eager to earn your trust."**_ As he finished this line of thought, Aang saw the way Al'awal's eye widened in an almost gleeful deduction. When next the large spirit spoke, his bass voice was filled with that excitement as he laid out an idea to the young Avatar, _**"In fact, as a show of good will and an admittedly selfish opportunity, how would you like a small sample of my power to use for yourself? It would give you an idea of what I offer, and would allow you to easily return here should you wish to speak with me further. How does that grab you, Avatar Aang?"**_

It was easy for the boy in question to see how desperate the spirit was to make some sort of connection with him and, despite the unusual knot he felt in his stomach as he gazed into that eye, Aang found himself reaching out a hand toward the tree-turned-prison in acceptance of the offer. The memory of euphoria that came with the power spurring the shirtless youth forward.

Soon, and with a grunt of effort, Aang watched as Al'awal sent a tendril of bloody crimson out from the hole in his prison. As the spirit stretched its power, Aang could see the veins in the tree glow bright from the surge of energy, as well as the tree itself pulsing from the echo of such a force. These things caused the young boy's heart to beat heavy in his chest with the thought of holding such power in his hands. He watched, in anticipation, as the tendril steadily grew closer.

And then, once it reached him, Aang felt his whole body surge with a power the likes of which easily rivaled what he'd felt from Roku during the Solstice. It may have even been stronger.

The power seemed to shake his connection with the spirit worlds however, as Aang noticed the tell-tail signs that the world around him was fading in a blinding light. As the scenery around him fell away, Aang was left looking at just the tree before him...at the eye of Al'awal.

" _ **Our tenuous connection seems to be a bit much for the realm to handle so suddenly, but worry not my new friend. As I've said already, simply feel for my power within and it will reunite us. For now however, I bid you farewell, and hope that my power is of help to you in your noble quest. Until next time, Aang."**_

From its place inside the tree, the spirit watched as Aang vanished from the realm. And even minutes after the boy was gone, its large eye stayed trained on the spot he had once stood upon. For a time, the area surrounding the tree was silent, until a low chuckle reverberated from within.

That chuckle, deep and sinister, soon evolved into a full laugh. The malicious sound reached far beyond the gnarled prison, and filled the ears of s number of low-level spirits. It sent shivers down their spines, and worried them as the laughter continued for a long moment before falling back into a light chuckle. Back at the tree, from within its large shadow, a figure melted out into the open.

They were dressed in a ferocious set of armor. __Each spike-covered plate covered the ink-black body suit worn underneath, and was etched with a symbol reminiscent of a spiraling dragon. The armor was a deep, ruddy crimson accented by a soulless black. Atop the newcomers head was a vicious helmet jutting with spikes, and empty slits to see from that were filled with a hellish fire. On the armored warrior's hip rested a sword sheathed in a pitch-black scabbard, on which one of their gauntlet-covered hands rested ready for combat. A sudden wind whipped lightly at the specter's tattered cape wrapped around their neck.

The new spirit stared, like the imprisoned giant beside them, at the spot where Aang once stood for a few moments before speaking.

" _So then, he is the one my Lord Vaatu?"_ The voice was a smooth, almost like a hiss that echoed due to the helmet.

Inside the Tree of Time, a newly revealed Vaatu chuckled darkly before answering his horseman. _**"Yes, Khan, Avatar Aang is indeed the one. For thousands of years I have languished in this prison thanks to that nuisance Raava and her pet Wan, but now, with the darkness I sense inside my new friend I am sure...my return is inevitable. And how delicious the irony is, that it will be brought upon by that fools own champion."**_

A deep, ominous laugh filled the spirit world a second time then. This one laced with the promise of dark times to come.

 _ **xXx**_

Back in the human realm, Aang was just opening his eyes after returning to his body. The young Avatar sucked in a large breath as he fluttered his eyelids in an attempt to clear his blurred vision. Once the world around him came into focus though, Aang immediately took notice of how different he felt.

The first thing he realized was that his senses were sharper; his eyes able to make out the squirrel on a branch yards ahead in the thick canopy of trees, while his ears picked up the sound of its claws scraping against the bark of its perch. But that wasn't the only difference. Aang could feel the raw power that now flowed through his chi paths, it made him lighter which he had no doubt would make him faster. And then there was the new strength he felt in his muscles. As he slowly rose to his feet Aang flexed his hands, as if trying to physically take hold of the rush of power he felt running through his system.

Focused, gray eyes stay trained on their owner's right hand as the tattooed youth flexed his fingers again. Finally, those stormy orbs looked over towards the treeline. Using his training Aang focused on the new reservoir of power within and called to it, coaxing it to work with him. Once he felt the weight of it in his palm the young Avatar's sharp gaze turned to steel, and in a motion of pure aggression he whipped his hand back before thrusting clawed fingers forward.

What followed was a powerful airbending blast that tore down three of the trees in the line, felling the large trunks as if they were a house of cards. Those trees tumbled back and toppled a few behind them as well.

From his place in the clearing Aang looked on in amazement. _'I hoped this new power would increase the strength of my bending, but this is beyond what even I imagined.'_

Eager to see what his new power would do for his waterbending, Aang was a little put out to find that the effects weren't anywhere near as grandiose. Where his airbending now rivaled even the most dangerous of storms, his waterbending only reacted faster to his call. While this would make the skill more useful in battle, as he no longer needed to concentrate as hard, it did not excite Aang's inner child the way his airbending had.

 _'Oh well,'_ Aang thought as he picked up his cloak and discarded staff. _'This just gives me even more reason to head to the North Pole now. I can hardly imagine what I'll be capable of, once I've been trained by a master.'_

It was these thoughts, and visions of bringing crashing waves down upon Ozai, that Aang boarded Appa with Momo aboard his shoulder and lifted off towards the Pole. The youth having no real idea what awaited him once he got there.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **A/N: Well, there's chapter 18. This one came fast because I didn't intend for it to be very long. Also, because I am eager to begin work on the North Pole siege. We have just one more chapter before we move into Book 2, so I can only hope those of you who read my story are excited.**_

 _ **As you've no doubt noticed, I stretch the time in various points. I do this to not only create a more solid time-frame, but also to show the progression of time so it explains the changes characters go through.**_

 _ **Aang will indeed have a head of hair by the time he meets Toph, mostly because I preferred his design during the beginning of Book 3 rather than when he is bald. It's really just a personal thing why he has hair in my story, but I tried to give it a real explanation for why Aang would allow it to grow out.**_

 _ **I didn't do this for the other chapters, although I will when I get to them during my revision, but I'm going to translate the words I used in this chapter that are in a different language. As I'm sure my use of various dialects confuses a few people. I do this to try and add diversity to the story, and because certain words just sound cooler in different languages honestly.**_

 _ **Al'awal: The First (A nod to Vaatu being born from darkness, which comes before even light, making him the beginning in a sense.)**_

 _ **Khan: Ruler.**_


End file.
